


Yizhan Through The Years

by wybestboy



Series: Yizhan Günceleri [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternatif Evren, Angst, BJXY, Bottom Zhan, Fluff, Gerçek Dünya, M/M, Smut, Top - Freeform, Top Zhan, WangXian, Yavaştan Alıyoruz İşleri, Yizhan - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 66,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybestboy/pseuds/wybestboy
Summary: Yizhan'ın The Untamed için yapılan tanışma etkinliğinden günümüze kadar olan yolculuğu ve belki gelecekte başlarına gelecek başka şeyler de.[ Bu hikayenin hakları jalpari'ye aittir. ]Original Story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343227/chapters/53375848Hikayenin ilk yayımlandığı yer Wattpad'deki @wybestboy hesabıdır, hikayenin sonundaki notlarda buna yönelik cümleler görebilirsiniz.
Relationships: Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin, Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan
Series: Yizhan Günceleri [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882735
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. İkiniz Acilen Yakınlaşmalısınız

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yizhan Through The Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343227) by [jalpari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari). 



Xiao Zhan derin bir nefes aldı ve senaryo okumasının yapılacağı odaya doğru yürüdü. Aklı aynı sözcükleri tekrar ve tekrar ona hatırlatıp onu sarsarken attığı her adımla birlikte gerilmiş sinirlerini yatıştırmaya çalışmıştı.

_Sen gerçek bir aktör değilsin._   
_Oyunculuk tecrüben yok._   
_Bu sektör için çok yaşlısın._   
_Eski hayatına geri dönmelisin._

Bir sızlanmayla birlikte Xiao Zhan elini yüzünde gezdirdi ve kapının önünde öylece durdu.

"Yeter artık Zhan!" Kendi kendine mırıldanmıştı. "Sadece elinden geleni yap ve kendine güven."

Hüsranla dolu cesaret sözcükleriyle birlikte kapı kulpunu aşağı indirdi ve senaryo okumasının yapılacağı odaya girdi. 

  
。。。

Gözleri odada sağa sola giderken Wang Yibo oturduğu yerde huzursızca kıpırdanmıştı. Ana kadronun çoğu toplanmıştı ama kendi yanındaki sandalye hala boştu. X-Nine onun varyete şovuna çıktığında Xiao Zhan'la kısaca tanışmıştı ama o tanışma etkileşimden sayılmazdı. Tüm hatırladığı Xiao Zhan'ın kendini tanıtmak için yaptığı komik hareketten -silah gibi tutulan parmak ve yanaklarda sonradan oluşan utancın takip ettiği bir göz kırpış- cömert ve geniş bir şekilde başkalarına atılan göz kamaştırıcı gülümsemeden ibaretti.

Kapı açıldığında ve uzun bir kişi tereddütle içeri girdiğinde sandalyesindeki sağa sola kıpırdanışı son buldu.

"Kusura bakmayın," Xiao Zhan yumuşakça söylemiş ve eğilmişti, "Sizi beklettiğim için. Ben...ben binada yolumu kaybettim." Kafasının arkasını ovuşturmuştu.

Ve işte oradaydı. Gülümsemesi.

Wang Yibo oturduğu yerde sırtını dikleştirmiş ve şapkasını çıkarmıştı. Karnının derinliklerinden gelen tanıdık gerilimi hissedebiliyordu. Ne zaman yeni bir projeye başlayıp birlikte çalışacağı aktörlerle tanışsa aynısı olurdu ve şimdi de bütün bir yazı birlikte geçireceği diğer erkek başrol ile tanışmak üzereydi. İyi anlaşacaklarını umuyordu ki kendi kişiliği göz önünde bulundurulursa şansı daima yarı yarıya oluyordu.

Xiao Zhan geçtiği yoldaki herkese karşı eğile eğile Wang Yibo'nun yanındaki boş koltuğa doğru ilerlemişti. Otururken Yibo'ya, Yibo'nun okuyamadığı bir ifade ve eğilerek selamlamanın eşlik ettiği bir bakış atmıştı.

"Pekala millet," Yönetmen boğazını temizlemişti, "Hadi başlayalım."

。。。

Zhan bir köşede durmuş yeşil çayını aynı çok sussuz kalmış bir çöl hayvanıymışcasına lıkır lıkır içiyordu. Günün ilk yarısı çok hızlı geçmişti ve o kadar çok senaryo okumasına dalmıştı ki su bile içmeyi unutmuştu. Arkasından gelen sesi duyduğunda korkuyla yerinden sıçramış ve elindeki çayı dökmüştü.

"Xiao Zhan!" Yönetmen ona neşeli bir şekilde seslenmişti, "İşte buradasın."

Zhan kısaca eğilip onu selamlamış ve biricik yeşil çayını dökmemeye özen göstererek termosunu aşağıya yerleştirmişti. O daha ağzını bile açamadan dirseğinden çekilmiş ve kafeteryaya getirilmişti.

"Git...gir içeri," Yönetmen onu içeri doğru ittirmişti.

"Gideyim...de nereye?" Zhan kafa karışıklığıyla karşısındaki adama bakmıştı.

"Yibo'ya git." Yönetmen daha fazla açıklama yapmadan cevap vermişti.

"Uhm...ama neden? Ben zaten bir şeyler atıştırdım."

"Yok..yok. Öyle olmaz. Gidip onunla yemek yemen...ne bileyim konuşman falan lazım. Yani öyle olmaz."

"Özür dilerim Zheng-laoshi ama anlayamadım. Tam olarak ne olmaz?"

 ** _Çeviri Notu:_** **_Laoshi kelime anlamı olarak öğretmen demek, kendinden büyük ve kıdemli kimselere hitap için kullanılıyor._**

"Sen bir köşede o bir köşede," Yönetmen memnuniyetsizce dudak büzmüş ve kafasını sallamıştı. "Siz ikiniz başrollersiniz, özel bir bağa sahip olmanız gerekiyor. Çekime başlayana kadar on beş günümüz var. Mümkün olduğunca çabuk yakınlaşmanız lazım."

Xiao Zhan bunun bir şaka olduğunu düşünerek istemsizce kıkırdamış ama yönetmenin yüzündeki ciddi ifadeyi görünce kıkırtısı kaybolup içine kaçmıştı. Yönetmene doğru eğilmerek selam vermiş ardından hızlıca Yibo'nun yalnız başına oturup telefonuyla ilgilendiği masaya doğru ilerlemişti.

Bir idol olarak varyete şovlarına katıldığı dönemde Yibo ile kısaca tanışmıştı. Bu tarz şovlar hakkında kötü anılara sahipti ve zaten o tanışmadan da pek bir şey hatırlıyor sayılmazdı. Hatırladığı tek şey geleneksel çubukların etrafında sektiğinde ne kadar çok eğlendiği bir de Yibo dans ettiğinde ne kadar çok etkilendiğiydi.

Masaya yaklaşırken Yibo'nun niçin yalnız oturduğunu merak etmişti. Etrafına bakmış herkesin küçük gruplar halinde sessizce yemek yediğini görmüş ve Yibo'nun mola vakitlerinde muhtemelen yalnız olmaktan hoşlandığı sonucuna varmıştı. Birinin kişisel alanına girme düşüncesiyle kendini rahatsız hissederek durdu ve geri döndü.

Yönetmenleri kafetaryanın girişinde durmuş ona bakıyor iki eliyle birlikte Yibo'ya doğru yürümesi için Zhan'a işaret ediyordu. Yüzündeki sırıtışla birlikte yönetmen Zhan'a doğru başparmaklarını kaldırdı. Zhan tuhaf bir şekilde gülümsemiş ve titreyen ellerle yönetmenin hareketini tekrar etmişti.

。。。

Zayıf bir ses dikkatini dağıttında Yibo oynadığı oyuna fazlasıyla dalmış bir vaziyetteydi.

"Uhmm...bu sandalye dolu mu?"

Yibo konuşan kişiye yarım bir bakış atmış ama önünde durup gülümseyen Xiao Zhan'ı görünce şaşırıp bir daha bakmıştı.

"Uhh...," Diğer masalarda yemekte olan gruplara bir bakış attı, "Hayır...hayır kimse burada oturmuyor."

"Ben...ben buraya oturabilir miyim?"

"Uhh...tabii ki." Yibo yarım bir şekilde kalkmış ve oturması için Xiao Zhan'a sandalyeyi işaret ederken nazik bir şekilde eğilmişti.

Zhan'ın oturuşunu tuhaf bir sessizlik izlemişti. Yibo'nun gözleri Zhan, yemek ve telefonu arasında gidip geliyordu. Zhan ise gözleri masaya dikili bir şekilde sarkmakta olan masa örtüsüyle oynuyordu.

_Hadi Zhan. Bir şey söyle. İkinizin acilen yakınlaşması gerekiyor._

Yönetmenin sözleri kafasında yankılanırken Zhan istemsiz bir şekilde gözlerini devirmişti. Yibo onun surat ifasini görmüş ve kaskatı kesilmişti.

_Sıkıldı. Benim konuşmamı bekliyor. Of hayır. Aynı karakteri gibi çenesi düşecek. Niye gelip buruya oturdu ki?_

"Zheng-laoshi buraya gelip seninle oturmamı söyledi çünkü bizim olabildiğince çabuk bir şekilde yakınlaşmamızı istiyormuş..." Zhan pat diye söylemişti.

Zhan'ın gözleri kendi patavatsızlığı ve doğrudan öylece söylemesi üzerine kocaman açılmıştı. Yibo'nun gözleri ise şaşkınlık ve kafa karışıklığıyla kısılmıştı.

"Ne?"

Birkaç saniyelik sessizliğin ardından, Zhan kahkaha atmaya başladı. Yibo onu izlemişti, Zhan'ın gülme krizi gözyaşlarına dönüp karnını tutmasına sebep olurken Yibo'nun merakı da her kıkırtı ve kahkaha ile artıyordu.

Yibo diğerlerinin dönüp aynı şekilde bir merakla kendilerine baktığını görmüştü ama gözü yaşlı kızarık yüzlü adam nihayet konuştuğunda dikkatini tekrar ona vermişti.

"Özür dilerim...özür dilerim," Zhan kızarmış yanaklarıdan süzülen yaşları silmişti. "Öyle pat diye söylemek istememiştim." Kıkırtıları durup kocaman bir gülümsemeye dönerken kafasını salladı.

Zhan derince iç çekmişti.

"Zheng-laoshi benden gelip seninle yemek yememi istedi ki biz yani...," Zhan terreddüt eder şekilde durunca Yibo onun yüzünde hafif bir kızarma gördüğünü sanmıştı, "...yani biz iyi arkadaşlar olabilelim diye."

Zhan'ın sözleri yavaş yavaş mantıklı gelmeye başlarken Yibo da kafa karışıklığından kurtulmuştu.

"Oh...," diye mırıldanmıştı, "...tam olarak şimdi mi?"

"Sanıyorum ki sözleri tam olarak şöyleydi, 'siz ikiniz olabildiğince çabuk yakın olmalısınız,'" Zhan ağzını kapatıp yine kıkırdamıştı.

Yibo, Xiao Zhan'dan gelen neşeli kahkalar karşısında kendini tutamayıp sırıtmıştı.

"Niye böyle dedi ki?" Kendine özgü ifadesiz suratı geri gelmişti.

"Çünkü bizim için endişelendi...biz şey...biliyorsun...iki erkek başrolü canlandırmak durumunda olduğumuz için..."

"Ahh...," Yibo başını sallamıştı. "Kimyamızın tutmasını istiyor."

Zhan cevap olarak kafasını sallamış ve sessizlik bir kez daha büyümüştü.

"Ama şu an bunu yapamayız," Yibo sessizliği bozmuştu.

"Huh?" Zhan gerilmişti.

"Zheng-laoshi senden gelip benimle yemek yemeni istedi değil mi?

"Evet..."

"O zaman, önce sana biraz yemek almamız lazım," Yibo gülümsedi.

**Yazarın Notu:**

Video Linkleri:

Yibo'nun sunucu olduğu TTXS (İngilizce adıyla Day Day Up) programından Xiao Zhan ve X-Nine - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDAfFAnT9nc

**Çevirmenin Notu:**

Merhabalar. 242 bölümden oluşan ve hala devam etmekte olan bir hikayenin çevirisine başlamış bulunmaktayım. Yapabildiğim kadar hızlı olmaya çalışacağım. Öncelikle hikayenin kategorisinin fluff, smut ve angst olduğunu belirtmek isterim. Smut kısımların başına uyarı koyacağım. Biraz da yazarın hikayeyi ne şekilde oluşturduğundan bahsetmek isterim. Yazar gerçek olaylara bağlı kalarak Yizhan ilişkisini kendi kafasında oluşturduğu olaylarla bağlıyor, yani sık sık gerçekte yaşanmış olayların hikayeyle iç içe gittiğini göreceksiniz, genelde yazdığı gerçek sahnelerin var ise fotoğraf veya video linklerini bölüm sonlarına bırakıyor. Aynı şekilde ben de onun bıraktığı tüm video ve fotoğrafları bırakıyor olacağım. Wattpad'de bıraktığım linklerin açılmadığını biliyorum o yüzden yorumlara da yazar notu kısmının linkleri bırakacağım. Tek bir link olması durumunda kendim de medyaya ekleyeceğim. Şimdilik bu kadar, umarım destek verir oylarınızı ve güzel dileklerinizi bırakırsınız. Teşekkür ederim.


	2. Tren Yolu

Hoşnut bir gülümseme yüzüne yayılırken yönetmen tekrar senaryoya bakmıştı. Karşısına günün ilk yarısında olanın aksine rahat bir şekilde yan yana oturmuş iki başrol oturmuştu. Ara sıra birbirlerine sırıtıyorlardı bile. Yakın olmak ya da arkadaş olmanın oldukça uzağında olmalarına rağmen yönetmen, aralarındaki gerilimin bir kısmının erimiş olduğunu görebiliyordu.

Sahneleri çalışarak ilerlerken Zhan ve Yibo arasındaki dinamikler doğal bir şekilde oluşuyordu.

"Wei Ying!" Yibo haykırmıştı, "Ne yapıyorsun?" Yüzünde sinirli ve rahatsız olmuş bir ifade vardı.

"Ne sandın?" Zhan sıcacık ve şımarık bir şekilde gülümsemişti. "Kıyafetlerimi çıkarıyorum tabii ki."

Masanın etrafındaki herkes bu sözler üzerine kıkırdamıştı ve yönetmen Yibo'nun, Zhan'ın masum sırıtışına ve gülünç sahnedeki heyecanına karşı dudaklarının hafifçe kıvrıldığını gördüğüne emindi.

"Pekala...güzel," Yönetmen araya girmişti, "Ama soyunması gereken kendisiyken Wei Ying'in neden Lan Zhan'ın kıyafetlerini çıkarıyormuş gibi yapıyor?"

Bu sözler üzerine Zhan'ın yüzü şok ve utançla dolarken kıkırtılar kahkahalara dönüşmüştü. Repliklerini okurken ellerinin hangi hareketin yaptığını fark etmemişti.

"Özür dilerim...ben fark etmemişim," Zhan senaryo kağıtlarının arkasına saklandı ve sırıtmasını kontrol etmek için alt dudağını ısıran Yibo'ya baktı.

Saniyeler içinde, sırıtışı kaybolmuş ve Yibo tekrar senaryoya odaklanmıştı. Zhan'ın şansına kimse olayın üzerinde durmamış ve Lan Zhan'ın kan kustuğu sahneye kadar olan sahnelerle devam etmişlerdi.

"Peki...güzel...iyi iş çocuklar. Farklı bir duyguyla devam edelim. Lan Zhan'ın Wei Ying'in yeni efsun yöntemi yüzünden onun üstüne gittiği sahne."

Zhan ileriye doğru bir sürü sayfa çevirmiş ve Yibo'nun ileri geri yaparak hala senaryoda sahneyi aradığını fark etmişti. Zhan gelişigüzel bir şekilde eğilip sahnenin olduğu sayfayı çevirdi ve ilgili sahnenin olduğu kısma parmağıyla hafifçe vurdu.

Yibo kafasını salladı ve gülümseyen surat kafasını çevirip narin ellerle kendi senaryosunun arkasına çekilirken onu izledi.

_Böylesine uzun biri için küçücük elleri var. Benden uzun değil mi? Benden uzun gözüküyor. Lan Zhan'ın Wei Ying'den uzun olması gerekmiyor muydu?_

Zhan'ın bozguna uğramış sesini duyunca Yibo düşüncelerinden sıyrılmıştı.

"...tren yolu..."

_Tren yolu? Antik Çin'de tren yolunun işi neymiş?_

Yibo tren yolundan nerede bahsedildiğini bulmak için her cümlede göz gezdirmiş ama ne olduğunu fark edince durmuştu. Zhan sızlanmış ve cümleye bir kez daha başlamıştı.

"Tren yolunu yaratıyorum..."

Yibo, Zhan'ın "şeytani yol" kelimelerini yanlış telaffuzu üzerine kendini tutamayıp sırıtmıştı.

"...aaaaaa!" Zhan yüzüne yapışmış kocaman bir gülümsemeyle daha yüksek sesle sızlanmış ve Yibo'nun da neşeli bir şekilde gülümsemesine sebep olmuştu.

"Devam edin," Yönetmen kendisi de kahkaha atmanın eşiğinde olsa bile Zhan'ı cesaretlendirmişti.

"Benim tren yolum tılsım ve..." Zhan düz bir surat ifadesiyle devam etmeye çalışmıştı, "Ve müzik kullanır..."

Ama Yibo'nun ani kahkası yüzünden konsantrasyonu bozulmuş ve dengesini kaybetmişti. Gözünün ucuyla Yibo'nun kafasını arkaya atıp derin ve içten bir şekilde güldüğünü görmüştü. Zhan da öne doğru eğilmiş ve elleriyle kendi kahkasını durdurmaya çalışmıştı. Hafif bir gülümseme yüzünden ayrılmazken Yibo'nun da hala senaryo kağıtları arkasında saklanarak güldüğünün farkındaydı. Zhan midesinde yoğun utançtan kaynaklanan bir sızı hissetti.

"Kısa bir ara verelim." Yönetmenleri gülmüş ve kafasını sallamıştı.

Bazıları esnemek bazıları yürümek bazıları da telefonlarıyla uğraşmak üzere hareketlenirken Zhan yerinde kalıp senaryoyu tekrar ve tekrar okumuş, notlar almış ve ileri geri sallanıp durmuştu.

"Nerenin yolunu yapıyorsun da tren yoluna ihtiyacın var?" Düşüncelerinden sıyrılmasını sağlayan Yibo olmuştu.

Zhan ona bakmak için dönerken kendini tutamayarak tekrar gülmüştü. Yibo geriye doğru yaslanmış bakışlarını Zhan'a sabitlerken büyük bir ciddiyetle sorusunu sorarak Zhan'ın kendi beceriksizliğine daha da çok gülmesine sebep olmuştu.

"O tren raylarının üzerine yatıp utançtan öleceğim." Zhan kafasını sallayıp geriye yaslanırken Yibo'nun bakışlarına karşılık vermişti.

"Sanki Lan Zhan Wei Ying'inin ölmesine izin verir de." Yibo homurdanmış ve ellerini saçlarından geçirmişti.

Zhan dondu.

_Lan Zhan'ın Wei Ying'i._

Dikkatli bir şekilde tekrar Yibo'ya baktı ve konuştu.

"Yani...sen...romanı okudun mu?"

"Sen?" Yibo kafasını sallamıştı.

Zhan da cevap olarak kafa salladı. Başka bir şey söylenemeden önce yönetmen dönmüş senaryo okuması kaldığı yerden devam etmişti.

。。。

O gece eve vardığında Zhan'ın yaptığı ilk şey duş almak ve yaralarıyla ilgilenmekti. Dövüş sanatlarındaki tecrübesizlikleri sağ olsun dizi kadrosundan çalışmaya katılan herkeste aynı çürüklerden vardı.

"Çalışmalar zorlu olacak hah?" Zhan boş apartman dairesinde sesli bir şekilde kendi kendine konuşmuştu.

Bir iç çekişle birlikte kalkıp ilk yardım çantasını yerine koydu ve sonra battaniyesinin altına girdi. Rahat hissetiğine karar verinceye kadar battaniyeye gömüldü, ardından telefonunu çıkardı ve gün içerisinde aldığı tüm WeChat mesajlarına birer birer cevap verdi.

Ani bir fikir aklına geldiğinde Weibo'da dolanıyordu. Dudaklarını ısırdı ve yavaş bir şekilde arama kısmına ismi girerek arat butonuna bastı. Uzun arama listesinden gelen ilk sonuç yeni varyete şovu Produce 101 için yapılan bir reklam videosuydu. Zhan birkaç tane daha bu şekil videoyu geçmişti -TTXS için olan bir başka reklam çekimi ve bir spor markası için reklam çekimi- ta ki dikkatini çeken bir videoya rastlayana kadar. "Yibo Sevimli Anlar" adlı bir derleme videosuydu.

Zhan bundan sonraki üç dakikayı Yibo'nun gençlik yıllarından şu ana kadar olan tuhaflıklarına awwlayarak, kıkırdayarak ve gülerek geçirdi.

"Vay be," Zhan video bittiğinde anca soluklanmıştı, "Hiç de ilk göründüğü gibi biri değilmiş."

。。。

"Ovvv," Yibo acıyla bağırmış ve elini hemen geri çekmişti.

Gerek freestyle dansa olan sevgisi gerek her türden spora olan aşkı sağ olsun yıllar içinde sayısız kez acıya katlandığı olmuştu ama yine de bu yaralarına antiseptik sürerken irkilmediği anlamına gelmiyordu.

Yine de bir şekilde işini bitirdi ve rahatlamayla kafasını yatak başlığına dayadı. Kayarak yan döndü, yastığına sarılırken aynı zamanda da koridordan belli belirsiz derecede loş bir ışık gelmesini sağlayacak kadar açık olan yatak odası kapısıyla bakışıyordu. Beraberindeki başka bir duvarda ise sesi en düşük ayarda kalmış ve rastgele bir şekilde açılmış bir spor kanalını gösteren televizyon açık bırakılmıştı.

Yibo telefonunu almış ve WeChat ile Weibo arasında gezinmeye başlamıştı. Birkaç dakika sonra biraz uykusuzluktan biraz da sıkıntıdan esnemeye başladı. Apartman dairesinde yalnız olmayı ve yatakta yalnız uyumayı kesinlikle sevmiyordu ama yıllar içinde buna da alışmıştı.

Alarmını kontrol etmiş ve telefonunu kapatarak yanına bırakmıştı ama gözlerini kapatır kapatmaz aklına bir şey geldi. Gelen, bir "şeyden" çok bir görüntüydü. Kelimeleri yanlış telaffuz edip duran birinin görüntüsüydü. Yibo kendi kendine sırıttı ve telefonu tekrar eline aldı ve adı geçen kişyi Weibo'da arattı.

Xiao Zhan'ın son dizisinden birkaç videoyu geçtikten sonra Yibo gifler kısmında durmuştu, her biri bir öncekinden daha tatlı olan Zhan'ın farklı surat ifadelerinden oluşan giflerdi bunlar.

"Vay," Yibo yumuşak bir şekilde kıkırdadı. "Benden altı yaş büyük olduğuna inanamıyorum."

**Yazar Notu:**

**Çeki** **m** **öncesi çalışma kampından The Untamed kadrosu kesiti -** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOFKf9g_rss


	3. Yalnız Yıldızlar

İki hafta oldukça hızlı geçmişti. Yibo çalışmaların ilk haftasından sonra TTXS ve Produce 101 çekimleri için geri dönmek zorunda kalmıştı. Programı çok yoğundu ama istediği şey de buydu. Şirketi de buna ayak uydurmuştu, Yibo'nun değerlenmesinden mutlulardı.

Yibo da mutluydu. Fazla çalışıyordu ama mutluydu. En azından şirket yönetimi yapabileceği her şekilde onunla ilgilenmeye çalışıyordu. Artı olarak TXTX kardeşleri ve diğer mentorlar üzerine titriyor ve onu oldukça şımartıyorlardı. Ortamdaki en küçük olmanın daima müthiş faydaları olabiliyordu.

Ama kendini profesyonel olarak zorlamanın da bazı olumsuz tarafları vardı. Resmen hayatına mal oluyordu. Evden uzakta genç yaşından itibaren stajyer olarak kariyerinin peşinden koşuşu sağ olsun normal bir hayatın neye benzediğini bile bilmiyordu ki. Yibo'nun bildiği bir şey var ise o da bir şeylerin eksik olduğuydu. Nasıl hissettirdiğini bilmediği, hiçbir zaman sahip olmadığı veyahut istediğini bildiği birçok şeyi özlüyordu.

Çalışmadığı zamanlarda yalnız olmamak gibi, insanlara açılmasının zaman alması gibi doğuştan gelen hassasiyetleri yüzünden insanlar tarafından yargılanmamak gibi. Canı istediğinde çıkıp en sevdiği fırına yürüyebilmek gibi. Ne kadar çok görmezden gelmeye çalışırsa çalışsın kendisine nefes aldırmayan haterlar ve sahte hayranlardan kurtulmak gibi şeylerdi işte.

Gece vakti apartman dairesine sürünerek girmişti. TTXS ve 101 setleri arasında bütün hafta gidip gelmesinden dolayı bitik vaziyetteydi. Birkaç gün içinde, The Untamed'in çekildiği alanda olacaktı. Düşüncesi bile bir şekilde ona huzur vermişti. Uzakta, dünyanın geri kalanından ayrı, ağaçların ve dağların içinde olacaktı ama programında başka çekimlerinin de olduğunu hatırlayınca yine sızlanmıştı.

Yibo derin bir nefes almış ve dışarda yağan yağmuru izlerken pencerenin yanına oturmuştu. Telefonunda gezerken ekrana dokundu ve telefonunu yanına koydu. Yumuşak bir melodi telefondan yükselirken etrafını çevreleyen havaya karışmıştı.

_Eğer genç ve gelecek vaat eden biri olsaydım -daha azı değil- ve asıl kıymetli olanın ne olduğunu bilseydim...senin için yerine getiremediğim o boş hayaller...hepsi benim utanç duyulacak varlığımdan dolayı._

Yibo melankolik şarkıları, özellikle de içinde bir yerlere dokunan bu şarkıyı, severdi. Sanki biri aynı hatayı yapmamasını ona söylüyormuş gibi geliyordu. Hiçbir zaman daha aşağıda kalmayacaktı daima kendini geliştirmek üzere çalışacaktı, bütün kalbiyle hayallerinin peşinden koşacaktı. Gerçek benliğini unutmayacak ve asıl önemli olanın ne olduğunu daima aklında tutacaktı. Öncelikle eğer onu bulabilecek kadar şanslı olursa birinin kendisine olan sevgisinin değerini hiçbir şekilde hafife almayacaktı. Kendisi o hataları yapmayacaktı. Şu an yalnız olabilirdi ama sonsuza kadar yalnız kalacak değildi.

Yibo, bulutların ve yağmur damlalarının arkasında saklanıp ara sıra kendini gösteren yıldızlara baktı. Bir köşede duran yalnız bir yıldızı fark etmiş ve yıldıza bakarken mahzun bir gülümsemenin dudaklarından sıyrılmasına izin vermişti. Aniden, yıldızın yakınındaki bulutlar hemen yakınlarındaki başka bir yalnız yıldızın görülmesini sağlayacak kadar aralandı. Birlikte, daha da parlak şekilde parlıyorlardı. Yibo'nun gülümsemesi de aynı şekilde parıldadı. 

  
。。。

Çalışmalarının ikinci haftasının sonunda Zhan ve kadronun geri kalanı bir güzel süzülmüş ve çokça da yorulmuşlardı.

"Pekala," Yönetmen son günde ekibin karşısında durdu, "Zor olduğunu biliyorum...ama yolculuğumuz henüz yeni başlıyor. Biraz dinlenin, yeniden şarj olun, karakterlerinizin derinize işlemesine müsade edin...daha sonra dua töreni için çekimler başlamadan önce mekanda buluşacağız."

Eğilerek yapılan birçok selamlamanın ve teşekkürlerin akabinde herkes çalışma odasını boşalttı ve dağıldı. Zhan menajerinden gelecek olan mesajı beklerken çantasının yanına oturmuştu. Şu an eve gitmesi için kendisine ulaşım aracı ayarlanıp ayarlanmadığını bilmiyordu ya da birkaç gün sonrasındaki dua töreni için ulaşım sağlanıp sağlanmayacağını. Aramaları yanıtsız kalırken büyüyen endişesini de bastırmaya çalışıyordu. Parmaklarıyla kalçasına vururken birkaç dakika daha bekledi.

Şaşırmamıştı. Bir yıldır durum böyleydi. Aktörlüğe olan ilgisini ifade etmesinin ardından şirketinden gelen desteğin azaldığı yapılan küçük şeylerde kendini belli ediyordu -özellikle başrol olmak üzere ona hiçbir rolü vermemeleri, başrol alacak kadar çekici olmadığını söylemeleri, programını ayarlamamaları veya seyahat ederken kalacak yer ya da ulaşım gibi basit ama önemli şeyleri halletmeyi "unutmaları" gibi şeylerdi ve liste daha uzayıp giderdi-

Zhan'ın mantrası başını dik tutmak, sıkı çalışmaya devam etmek ve kararlı bir şekilde devam ederek her şeyin eninde sonunda yoluna gireceğine inanmaktı ama zaman geçtikçe kendisini yiyip bitiren anksiyetesi de büyümeye devam ediyordu.

 **Çeviri Notu:** Mantra kelimesi Hint kökenli, motive olmak için kendi kendimize tekrar ettiğimiz kelimeler manasına geliyor.

Bir iç çekişle birlikte Zhan çantalarını da alarak ayağa kalktı ve kapıya doğru yürüdü. Taksi çağırdı ve beklediği taksi yirmi dakika sonra geldiğinde de sessizce bindi. Araba evine doğru ilerlerken pencereden baktı ve şu anı, bugün ne yapıp ettiğini, sürekli içinde yer edinen endişelerini bir başkasıyla paylaşmayı dilerken camdan sözülen yağmur damlalarını gözledi. Kulaklıkları dış dünyayı ötede bırakıyordu ve yağmur damlaları en sevdiği şarkılardan birinin melodisine eşlik ederken Zhan'ın hissedebildiği tek şey bir çeşit sihirden başka bir şey değildi.

_Benim en parlak yıldızım olman için sabırsızlanıyorum. Sana ışığımı ödünç vermek ve ta ki sen uzak semada asılı kalana kadar ışığımı sana yansıtmak istiyorum...Parıltılar aynı sayısız yalnız yıldızın arasında saklı olan bedenin gibi parıldıyor. Gökyüzünde parıldayan ışık yalnızlığımın üzerine düşüp benim sadece yalnız bir yıldız olduğumu bana hatırlatırken havada asılı olan sana uzanabiliyorum._

。。。

Birkaç gün sonra dua töreninde herkes birazcık da olsa ne yapacağını bilemezmiş gibi gözüküyordu. Çoğunun, bu düzeyde ve büyüklükte bilinip de romanı ve animesi yüzünden oldukça büyük bir hayran kitlesine sahip olan antik fantastik bir dizide oynadığı ilk seferdi. Biri bir diğerinin yüzündeki gerginliği, şüpheyi ve ezici duygu yoğunluğunu görebilmekteydi. Birçoğu tören boyunca sessiz kaldı.

Yönetmen Zhan ve Yibo neredeyse birbirleriyle hiç konuşmazken onları izledi. İkisi de içtenlik ve gerçek bir bağlılıkla dua ediyordu ama bütün bir zaman boyunca sessiz kalmış birbirlerine bakmamışlardı bile. Yönetmenin bağlantı ve tutmayan kimyaları hakkında olan endişleri bir kez daha dönmüş gibiydi. Derin bir nefes aldı ve kendisi de dua etti.

_A-Ling'in kanımız, terimiz ve gözyaşımız ile şekillenmesine izin ver. Çocukların karakterlerini, duygularını dert ve sıkıntılarını içlerinde bulmaları için onlara güç ver. Bu deneyimin onlara gerçekte değerli olan şeyleri ama daha da önemlisi sevgiyi öğretmesine izin ver._

**Yazar Notu:** Dua töreninden bir video.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

A-Ling, The Untamed'in Çince adının bir kısaltması. Yazar dua töreninden bir video paylaşmış ama videoyu paylaşan Youtube hesabı silindiği için videoyu burada paylaşamıyorum. Artık çekimler öncesi geçiş bölümleri de bitti, sonraki bölümlerde Untamed çekimlerinde birbirlerine oldukça yakın olacak Zhan ve Yibo'yu okumaya başlayacağız. Umarım bölümü beğenmişsinizdir 💕


	4. Bu Kadar Resmi Olmaya Gerek Yok Laoshi

"Oh..."

  
Zhan yavaşça odaya girmiş ve etrafına bakmıştı. Sade bir odaydı ve içinde ihtiyaçları olan her şey bulunuyordu, Zhan'ın şansına oldukça etkili olan bir havalandırma vantilatörü de vardı. Zhan orman sıcağının fazlaca faal olan ter bezleri üzerindeki etkisinden oldukça endişe duymaktaydı.

Ama ohlaması bu yüzden değildi. Dudaklarını büzmüş ve önünde duran iki yatağa bakmıştı. Odayı Yibo ile paylaşacaktı. Kendisi üniversite günlerinden X-Nine günlerine kadar oda paylaşmak konusunda oldukça tecrübeliydi ama bu sefer farklıydı. Bu sefer daha önceden neredeyse hiç zaman geçirmediği biriyle odayı paylaşacaktı ve ağır programları da göz önünde bulundurulduğunda bu, olur da huzura ihtiyaç duyduğu bir an olursa yalnız kalamayacağı manasına geliyordu.

"Birisiyle kalmayı uzun zaman oldu," Derin bir ses düşüncelerini bölmüş ve korkuyla arkasını dönmesine neden olmuştu.

Yibo iki eliyle bir çantayı taşırken tek omzundan sarkan bir diğer çantayla birlikte kapıda duruyordu. Zhan Yibo'nun sesinde bir çekince, ürkekliğin hafif izlerini duyduğunu sanmıştı ama kendi de biriyle odayı paylaşma fikrime yeni yeni ısınıyordu.

"Endişe etme," Zhan kendine çeki düzen vermiş ve gülümsemişti. "Birlikte yaşaması o kadar da zor biri değilim söz veriyorum ki istediğin her şeyi yapabilirsin."

"Hmm," Yibo çevik bir şekilde kafasını sallamıştı.

Sonra odaya girmiş ama hemen durmuştu.

"Bir tercihin var mı?" Yatakların olduğu tarafa doğru kafasıyla işaret etti.

"Pek sayılmaz," Zhan da kafasını hayır anlamında sallamıştı.

"Banyo tarafındakini alsam olur mu? Sen de...pencere kenarındakini alabilirsin."

"Tabii ki," Zhan çantalarını almış ve şu andan itibaren dört aylığına yatağı olacak olan yere doğru yürümüştü.

"Teşekkürler," Yibo iç çekerek çantalarını yatağın yanına bıraktı.

Sessizlik, ikisi de kendi rutinlerini -eşyalarını çıkarmak, düzenlemek, düzeltmek, yerleşmek- izlerken süregelmişti.

"Ben...acaba...yani sen ister-" Yibo ağzında geveleyip durmuştu.

"Ne ister miyim?" Zhan ortak dolaplarına kıyafetlerini yerleştirdiği sırada yüzünü Yibo'dan tarafa dönmeden sorusunu sormuştu.

"İlk duşa sen girmek ister miydin?..."

Zhan nazik bir gülümsemeyle omzunun üzerinden ona bakmıştı.

"Bu kadar resmi olmaya gerek yok Wang-laoshi," Kıyafetlerini düzeltmeye devam etmeden önce kıkırdamıştı. "Sen git...benim hala yerleştirmem gereken kıyafetler var."

**_Çeviri Notu: Anladığınız üzere Zhan burada Yibo'ya laoshi yani, öğretmen diyip ondan bir kıdemli gibi bahsederek onun bu kadar ciddi olmasıyla hafiften alay ediyor._ **

Hiçbir yanıt gelmediğinden dolayı Zhan yanlış bir şey söyleyip söylemediğini merak ederek geriye dönmüştü ama bakışları Yibo'ya sabitlenip onun yüzüne yapışmış sırıtışıyla birlikte elleri göğsünde çaprazlanmış şekilde gördüğünde şaşırmıştı.

"Ama nasıl resmi olmam _Xiao-laoshi_?" Yibo efendi yapmacık bir resmiyetle konuşmuştu. "Kişi yaşlı kimselere saygı göstermelidir."

Zhan'ın gözleri onun sözleri üzerine kocaman açılmış ve kısa bir an için Yibo'nun gülümsemesi çok ileri gidip gitmediğini bilemez bir şekilde titremişti ama kuşku Yibo'nun hevesini kıramadan önce Zhan'ın sesli bir şekilde haykırarak kocaman gülümsediğini görmüştü.

"Wang Yibo!"

Zhan'ın göz kamaştırıcı gülümsemesini görüp ah çekene kadar Yibo nefesini tuttuğunu bilmiyordu. Zhan'ın gülümsemesi büyürken kendisi kıkır kıkır gülüyordu ve en sonunda da bir anda suratının ortasına tişörtü yemişti. Sırıtıp yüzünden kayan tişörtü yakalamış, tam olarak ne olduğunu bilemediği belli belirsiz bir koku da istemsiz olarak burnuna dolmuştu.

_Bu koku ne? Çok güzel kokuyor. Acaba hangi parfümü kullanıyor._

"Sen duş almayacak mıydın?"

Yibo tişörtü birden yüzünden çekmiş ve uygun olandan daha uzun süre onu suratında tuttuğunu farkında olarak Zhan'a geri fırlatmıştı. "Evet, giriyorum."

Bununla birlikte banyoya gitmişti. Zhan duşun açıldığını duyarken yatağına ilerledi. Yibo'nun tarafının çoktan mini bir oda gibi düzenlendiğinin farkındaydı. Komidinde ailesiyle birlikte olduğu bir fotoğraf vardı onun yanında da ıvır zıvırların durduğu yerde legodan yapılma küçük bir motorsiklet duruyordu. Yatağın yanında duvara yaslanmış bir kaykay konmuştu. Yatağın kendisi yapılı duruyordu ve yatağın üzerinde orijinal keten olanın yerine serilmiş Zhan'ın Yibo'nun kendisine ait olduğunu tahmin ettiği rahat bir battaniye duruyordu.

Duş kapandığında Zhan bakışlarını oradan ayırmış ve çabucak kendi havlusu ile banyo gereçlerini toparlamıştı. Kapı açılmış, temizlenmiş, tamamen giyinmiş ve saçlarından hala su damlayan bir Yibo dışarıya adım atmıştı. Rahatlamış yüz ifadesiyle birlikte saçlarını kuruluyordu. 

"Tamamen senindir."

Zhan kafasını sallamış ve yürüyüp banyo kapısını arkasından kapatmıştı. Tüm banyo yağmur ilk yere düştüğü zamanki gibi kokuyordu. Zhan kendini tutamayıp gözlerini kapattı ve derin bir nefes alarak müthiş kokunun tadını çıkarmak üzere kendisine müsade etti.

_Yibo böyle mi kokuyordu?_

Adı, "Love in the Rain" olan otel şampuanı ve sabununu gördüğü anda sorusu kendi kendine yanıt bulmuş oldu.

"Oh, pekala," Kendi kendine mırıldanmış ve istemsiz bir düşünce anlayamadığı nedenlerden dolayı akıldan geçivermişti.

_Acaba Yibo nasıl kokuyordu?_

"Ne sikim olu-..." Zhan aynadaki kendi yansımasına öfkeli ve şaşkın bir şekilde tıslamıştı. "Niye böyle bir şeyi merak ediyor-..." Kendi kendine göz devirip duşa girmişti. "Düşündüğümden daha çok yoruldum herhalde. Sıcak su iyi gelir iyi."

。。。

Yibo yastığı dizlerindeyken yatak başlığına yaslanmış tembel tembel telefonunu karıştırıyordu. Odanın Zhan'a ait olan tarafına bakmıştı. Neredeyse hiçbir şey dışarıda değildi ve çok da bir eşya yoktu. Zhan'ın eşyalarının çoğu ya dolaptaydı ya komidindeydi ya da valizde duruyordu.

_Buradayken evdeymiş gibi hissetmek istemez mi acaba, diye düşünmüştü şaşkın şaşkın Yibo. Koca dört ay aynı odada kalacağız._

Lakin Yibo bu işi Zhan'dan uzun süredir yapıyordu ve seyehat etmeye ve bir valizin içinde yaşamaya alışmıştı. Her yeni yerde ve otelde kendini evdeymiş gibi hissetmek adına kendi yöntemlerini ve rutinlerini geliştirmişti, bir diğer yandan Zhan, solo aktör kariyerine yeni başlıyordu ve yakında minik ritüeller ile evden getirilen zımbırtıların önemini keşfederdi.

Banyo kapısı açılıp Zhan dışarı çıktığında gözlerini tekrar telefonuna çevirdi. Yibo konuşmak için beklediği konuyu gündeme getirmek üzereydi ki kendisinin duştan çıktığında yaptığının aksine Zhan'ın hala havlıyla olduğunu görmüştü. Yibo diğer çocuklarla oda arkadaşı olmayalı epey bir süre geçmişti. En son grup arkadaşlarıyla odayı paylaşmıştı. O yüzden sakinleşmesi biraz zaman almış, bunun tamamen normal olduğunu kendine hatırlatması gerekmişti ve ilk birkaç saniye boyunca Xiao Zhan'a hayran hayran bakmaktan kendini alıkoyamamıştı.

_Kesinlikle aktör olmak için doğmuş, diye düşünmüştü Yibo. Şu güzel yüz, upuzun bacaklara sahip dimdik vücut ve doğuştan büzük dudaklarla başka ne olacaktı ki sahi..._

Yibo kendi sıra sıra düşüncelerini fark ettiğinde az daha boğulacaktı.

_Ne oluyor lan...Yibo, niye böyle yaptın sen şimdi..._

"Bir sorun mu var?" Zhan bir bardak su ve endişeli bir yüz ifadesiyle ona yaklaşmıştı.

Yibo hayır anlamında başını sallamış ve kendi dikkatini dağıtıp kızarmış yüzünü eski haline getirmek için uzatılan suyu içmişti.

"Yok, bir şey yok...yorgunum sanırım, yorgunluktan aptal aptal şeyler düşünüyorum."

Zhan kendisinin banyoda düşündüğü salakça şeyleri hatırlayıp ona arkasını dönmüştü.

"İnan ki anlayabiliyorum şu an seni."

"Şey...aslında benim konuşmak istediğim bir şey vardı."

"Nedir?" Zhan pijamalarını giyip havluyu çıkarmış ve dikkatlice yatağın yanındaki sandalyeye koymuştu.

"Ben...bazen," Yibo dudaklarını ısırmış gözlerini ellerine dikmişti. "Bazen uykuya dalabilmem için yani...küçük bir ışığı açık bırakmam ya da arka planda müziği açmam gerekebiliyor."

Yibo yüzünün yandığını hissedebiliyordu. Uzun zamandır kimseyle bu konuşmayı yapmamıştı ve yirmili yaşlarında olan rol arkadaşına bunu söylemektense on beş yaşında ufak bir çocuk olarak kendisiyle yaşıt grup arkadaşlarına bunu söylemek daha az garip hissettirmişti.

"Uyumakta sıkıntı mı çekiyorsun?" Zhan ne dalga geçer ne de yargılayıcı olmayan bir ses tonuyla sormuştu.

Bu Yibo'nun beklediği tepki değildi. Yibo kırıcı bir iki şaka ya da neden böyle bir şeye ihtiyacı olduğuna dair tonla soru beklemişti.

"Bazen...ama söz veriyorum ki çok sık yapmayacağım." Yibo hızlıca eklemişti.

"Sorun yok Bo-di," Zhan ona doğru gelip bir elini Yibo'nun omzuna koymuştu. "Sana aramızda resmiyete gerek olmadığını söylemiştim ama bana söylediğin için teşekkür ederim. Neye ihtiyacın varsa onu yap."

Omzunu sıvazlamasıyla birlikte Zhan kendi yatağına girmiş ve ta ki mutlu ve rahat bir yumuş olana dek kendini battaniyelerle sarmıştı. Yibo Zhan'ın uyku stilinin hoşuna gitmesinin önünü alamıyordu.

_Bu kadar uzun biri nasıl böyle minik gözükebiliyordu?_

Yibo banyoya gitti ve ışığı tekrar açtı. Kapıyı sadece ufak bir ışık hüzmesinin geçebileceği kadar açık bırakıp neredeyse tamamını kapatmıştı. Işığın herhangi bir şekilde Zhan'ı rahatsız edip etmediğini ya da yüzüne direkt vurup vurmadığıns bakma amacıyla Zhan'ı kontrol de etmişti. Sonra kendisi de uzanıp aile fotoğrafının üzerine hemencecik bir öpücük kondurmuştu. Memnun bir şekilde Zhan'a sırtını dönüp diğer tarafa doğru yattı ve gözlerini kapattı. Konuşmanın bu kadar rahat geçmesinin mutluluğu yüzünden gülümseyip duruyordu.

"Teşekkürler...Zhan-ge."  
"İyi geceler, Bo-di."

**Yazar Notu:**

Wang Yibo soğuk ya da donuk biri değil. Aslen, duygusal ve içten biri. Röportajlarında ya da TTXS bölümlerinde bunu görebilirsiniz.   
Xiao Zhan uzun bir adam ama minik bir bebek! Eğer aynı fikirde değilseniz gidip onun oyun oynadığı Our Song bölümlerini izleyebilirsiniz.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Merhabalar dostlarım, köy yollarında telefonum vasıtasıyla çevirdiğim bu bölümde satır aralarında kaymalar olabilir bunun için beni affediniz. Kısa zamanda düzeltirim. Hikayemiz yavaş yavaş ısınıyor, ne düşünüyorsunuz hoşunuza gidiyor mu? Çeviriden memnun olmadığınız kısımlar var mı? Lütfen fikir belirtin. Okuyan, beğenen, yorum yapan herkese çok teşekkür ederim. Bir dahaki bölümde görüşmek üzere. Ayrıca, Yibo best boy! 💜


	5. Ona "tam olarak öyle" Bakabileceğin Zamanlar Gelecek

Yibo uyandığında Zhan çoktan gitmişti ve yatağı da temiz bir şekilde toplanmıştı. Perdeler sımsıkı kapalı olduğundan ve gözlerine hiç ışık vurmadığından Yibo rahatlamayla iç çekmişti.

_Perdeler dün gece açık değil miydi? Ben rahatsız olmayayım diye Zhan-ge mı kapattı?_

_Zhan-ge,_ Yibo'nun aklından tekrar tekrar geçirdiği isimdi.

Birbirlerine karşı bu kadar çabuk böyle rahat olmalarının düşüncesi Yibo'nun karnında ufak tefek bir heyecanın sızına neden oluyordu. Daha önce hiçkimseyle bu şekilde olmadığı için yarı rahatlamış yarı da şaşırmıştı. UNIQ'deki grup arkadaşlarına bile açılması ve rahat olması birkaç ayını almıştı. Telefonunu çıkarmış ve yan gözle ekrana bakmıştı.

Sabah saat 7.20 idi.

Saat on bire kadar çekecek sahnesi bile yoktu ve dokuza kadar saçıyla makyajını yaptırması gerekiyordu. Programının uyumasına müsade ettiği bu nadir fırsattan yararlanarak gözlerini kapadı ve tekrar uykuya dalmaya çalıştı. Sonuç olarak birkaç dakika süren sağa sola dönüşünün ardından kalkmaya karar vermişti.

_Zhan-ge şu an sahnelerini çekiyordur. Belki gidip ondan bir şeyler öğrenebilirim._

Yibo bunu sesli bir şekilde Zhan'a söylerse onun nasıl tepki vereceğini düşünerek sırıtmıştı. Zhan'la dalga geçme fırsatı eline geçtiğinden heyecanlanarak aceleyle banyoya gidip temizlendi ve on beş dakika içinde odadan çıktı.

。。。

Sıradaki sahne kurulurken Zhan kendini küt diye sandalyeye bırakmıştı. Az önce çektiği sahnenin üzerinden geçerken elinden gelenin en iyisini yapıp yapmadığını düşünüyordu. Tam yönetmenden sahneyi bir daha çekmelerini isteyecekti ki birinin kendisine seslendiğini duydu.

"Zhan-ge," Yibo yaklaştığı sırada kendisine seslenmişti.

Zhan hafif bir şaşkınlıkla arkasını döndü.

_Onun sahnelerine daha yok mu? Ben olsaydım kesinlikle kalkmam gerekene kadar asla yataktan çıkmazdım._

Yibo siyah bir basketbol şortu ve bol beyaz bir tişört giyiyordu. Saçı ıslaktı ve sırıtarak Zhan'ın yanındaki sandalyeye çökmüştü. Zhan otel şampuanının hafif kalmış kokusunu hala alabiliyordu.

"Nasıl gidiyor Zhan-ge?"

"İyi..."

"Sadece iyi mi?"

"Emin değilim, iyi mi yaptım kötü mü yaptım bilemiyorum."

"Zheng-laoshi ne dedi?"

"Sahneden memnun görünüyordu."

"Hangi sahneyi çektiniz?"

"Hepimizin Gusu'daki ilk günde derse gittiğimiz ve benim Jin Zixuan'ın yolunu kesip abarta abarta önünde eğilip yol göstererek onunla dalga geçtiğim yer var ya orası,"

"Peki niye memnun değilsin?"

"Sanki...yani belki...fazla tepki verip vermediğimi düşünüyorum...ilk gündeyiz ve emin olamıyorum." Zhan cevap vermiş ve arkasına doğru yaslanmıştı.

"Kendini bu kadar zorlama. Abartmış olsaydın eminim ki Zheng-laoshi bir şey söylerdi."

"Hmmm," Zhan dudaklarını büzmüştü. "Belki de sen haklısındır, sen nasıl bu kadar erken kalktın bu arada?" Zhan kafasını Yibo'nun olduğu yana doğru yatırmıştı.

Yibo, Zhan'ın dudağının altındaki beni beni fark etmiş ama çabucak bakışlarını çekip Zhan'ın gözlerine bakmıştı. Koyu kestana kahvesiydiler ve o anda üzüntünün hafif izleriyle gölgelenmişlerdi.

"Erken uyandım sonra da uyuyamadım...her gün erken programlarının olmasının kötü yanı da bu sanırım." Yibo omuz silkmişti.

"Bugün hangi sahnelerin var?"

"Oo Xiao-laoshi o kadar meşgul ki senaryoya bakmamış bile, bu sahnede ben de varım! Ders başlayıp da senin sıkıntı çıkarmaya başladığın sahne var ya hani..."

"Sıkıntıyı çıkaran Wei Wuxian bir kere..." Zhan ufak bir sırıtışla onu düzeltmişti.

"Xiao-laoshi daima haklıdır. Hatalı olan benim. Asıl sıkıntıyı çıkaran Wei Wuxian'dır. Xiao-laoshi asla kimselere sıkıntı çıkarmaz. Xiao-laoshi en iyisi..."

"Wang Yibo!" Zhan hafiften kızararak çığırmıştı. "İnsan mısın sen be?"

 **Çeviri Notu:** Sahne arkasında Yibo'nun Zhan'la aynı böyle dalga geçtiği ve Zhan'ın yine Yibo'ya "Sen insan mısın?" diye sorduğu bir video var, daha iyi internet bağlantısı bulduğumda mutlaka Youtube'dan bulup medyaya koyarım, insan mısın sen cümlesine gelecek olursak da, bu aynı bizimle dalga geçildiğinde bizim verdiğimiz "Defol git şuradan," tepkisi gibi klasik bir cümle.

 _Yani övülmeye katlanamıyor öyle mi_ , Yibo sırıtmış ve bu taktiği daha sonra da onunla dalga geçmek üzere aklına yazmıştı.

。。。

Yibo sete tamamen kostüme girmiş bir şekilde girdiğinde, duyulabilir nida sesleri ve uuular havada uçuşmuştu. Bir adet utanmış ama mutlu olan Yibo, Zhan'ın Zhuocheng ile durduğu yere doğru adımlamıştı.

"Ooo," Zhan söylemiş ve Yibo'yu şöyle bir baştan ayağa gözlemişti. "Yakışıklı, mükemmel. Daha önce hiç bu kadar güzel birini görmüş müydün Zhuocheng?"

Yibo domatese dönüşünü kontrol etmeye, övgüleri görmezden gelmeye çalışırken Zhan kıs kıs gülmüştü.

"Kesinlike Çin'in en aranan bekarı, şu küçük yüze kim aşık olmaz ki? Yibo! Hepimiz senin yanında çirkin gözükeceğiz ama..."

Ahan da çıldırmıştı, Yibo artık dayanamıyordu. Hafifçe Zhan'ın kolunu şamarlamış...sonra sırıtarak daha önce kullanmaya karar verdiği taktiği uygulamaya koymuştu.

"Hiçkimse Xiao-laoshi ile kıyaslanamaz. Mükemmel yüz, mükemmel göz, mükemmel elmacık kemiği, mükemmel..."

"Wang Yibo!!!" Zhan gözlerini devirmiş ve koşup kaçmıştı.

Zhuocheng orada durmuş az önce tanık olduğu değişime afallamış vaziyette olduğu yerde kalmıştı. Hem ani didişmeye hem de Yibo'nun davranış şeklini beklediğinin tam tersi olmasına şaşırmış vaziyetteydi. Yibo Zhan'ın peşine takılıp attığı laflarla Zhan'ı bağırtırken onlara bakmaya devam etmişti. En son baktığında Yibo böğrüne gelen çimdik yüzünden çığlık çığlığa bağırıyordu. 

。。。

Gün geçerken sahneler de aynı şekilde geçip gitmişti. Yibo çoğu zaman sessizce oturmuş ve Wei Wuxian'ın maskaralıklarına dik dik bakışlarıyla cevap vermişti. Öte yandan Zhan'ın Lan Qiren'in ona soru sorduğu, isyan ettiği ya da Wen sekt üyeleri söze atlayıp onu suçladığı sahnelerde daha çok diyaloğu vardı. Aynı zamanda Wei Wuxian'ın kendisiyle gurur duyandan tut da sevimli olduğu zamanlardakine kadar olan haylaz kişiliğini de çeşitli ifadelerle tasvir etmesi gerekiyordu. O sahnelerden birinde Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian ve Nie Huaisang'ın rahatsızlık çıkardıklarını fark edip onlara ters ters bakmaya başlıyordu.

Yibo yaramaz ikiliye bakmak için dönerken Jili, Nie Huaisang'ın gergin hatta neredeyse korkak olan karakterini çok iyi şekilde tasvir ediyordu ve Lan Wangji'nin bakışından kaçınmak için önüne dönmeden önce neredeyse utanmış gibi görünmüştü. Deneme çekiminde Zhan, arkasını dönmüş kendi doğal çekici gülümsemesinden çok da farklı olmayan bir Wei Wuxian gülüşünü ona atmadan evvel ona suçluluk ile şok karışımı olan bir ifadeyle bakmıştı.

 _O mükemmel bir Wei Ying oldu_ , diye düşünmüştü o zaman Yibo.

Bu sefer asıl çekimde, Zhan aynı ifadeyle arkasını dönmüş ama imza gülüşüyle ona bakmak yerine başını yan yatırarak sanki Wangji'nin dikkatini çektiği için heyecanlanmış gibi masum masum el sallamıştı.

Yibo Zhan'ın hareketinin ani tatlılığına hazırlıksız yakalanmış ve başı istemsiz olarak yan yatıp kendisi de Zhan'ın ona yaptığı hareketi ve gülümsemeyi tekrar ederken gözleri hafifçe büyümüştü.

"Kestik!"

Yönetmenin sesi Yibo'yu sıçratmış ve kendine gelmesine sebep olmuştu.

"Yibo..." Yönetmen onlara birkaç adım yaklaşmış ve nazik bir şekilde konuşmuştu, "İfadene dikkat et, Wangji böyle bir durumda gülümsemez...Wei Wuxian'ın terbiyesizliği yüzünden sinirli o şu an."

"Özür dilerim Zheng-laoshi...özür dilerim."

"Hikayenin ikinci yarısında Wei Wuxian'a _tam olarak o ifadeyle_ bakabileceğin sahneler olacak, Wangji!" Yönetmen kıkırdamış ve sıradaki çekime hazır bir şekilde kameramanın yanına gitmişti.

Yibo kulaklarından yüzüne oradan da tüm vücuduna yayılan derin kızarıklığı hissedebiliyordu.

_Yüzümde nasıl bir ifade vardı ki? Tanrım...umarım çok utanç verici bir şey değildir._

Yibo hayatında, kızardığında tamamen kırmızıya dönmesine sebep olan gene sahip olmadığı için hiç bu kadar minettar olmamıştı. Jili ile sohbet eden Zhan'a dönüp bir bakış attı.

 _Ama nasıl karşılık vermezdim ki?_ Yibo'nın düşünceleri kafasında dönmeye devam etmişti. _O kadar tatlı el sallıyordu ki ben de Zhan-ge'ya dönüp aynısını yapmak istedim!_

Kameranın arkasında, yönetmen kendi kendine gülümsemişti.

**Yazar Notu:**

Nasıl gidiyorum söyleyin bakalım, beğendiyseniz kütüphanenize ekleyin ki bölümlerden haberdar olun. Bu iş beklediğimden de daha eğlenceli oluyor. Hevesimi birkaç bölüme alırım sanmıştın ama Yizhan devam etmemi sağlıyor! Beğeniler ve yorumlar için teşekkür ederim!

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Son bölümde gelen desteklerden dolayı o kadar mutluyum ki bu bölümü mutlu mesut, çok hızlı bir şekilde hallettim. Daha önceki çevirilerime ilgi gelmediğinden ve pek kimse okumadığından dolayı üzgün vaziyetteydim. Bundan dolayı hepinize çok çok teşekkür ederim, belki bu hafta bitmeden başka bir bölüm daha gelebilir. Biliyorsunuz ki 240 küsür bölüm olduğundan elimden geldiği kadar hızlı davranmaya çalışıyorum. Son olarak, Zhan-Zhan best man! 💜


	6. Bütün Odalarım Aynı Değil

Çekimin ilk iki haftası göz açıp kapayıncaya dek geçip gitmişti. Yani en azından Yibo'ya öyle gelmişti. Sette o kadar eğleniyordu ki zamanın nasıl geçtiğini fark etmiyordu. Bütün kadro arkadaş canlısı ve gençti. Sette konuşurlarken, oyun oynarlarken ve şakalaşırken çok eğleniyorlardı.

Ama Yibo en çok Zhan ile eğleniyordu. Ona vurup durmak en sevdiği uğraşıydı ve günler geçip giderken onunla daha da senli benli olmaya başlamışlardı. Sahnelerinin çoğu onunla olmasına rağmen, kalan zamanlarında kendisinin sahnesi olmasa bile, sadece yemek yeseler ve etrafta oynayıp dursalar bile, gün bitip odalarına dönseler bile Yibo kalan zamanının tümünü onunla geçiriyordu. Her nasılsa, Yibo Zhan'dan hiç bıkmıyordu.

Şu anda da akıl hocası olduğu bir diğer realite şov - Produce 101 - için uçağa binmesi gerekiyordu. Daha çekecek birkaç bölümü vardı ve programındaki çoğu şeyin üst üste gelişi görmezden gelinemeyecek kadar fazla miktardaydı ama setten sete koşturup duran yalnızca kendisi değildi. Wei Wuxian rolü onaylanmadan önce Zhan başka bir diziyle daha anlaşma imzalamıştı, o yüzden o da iki set arasında git gel yapmak zorundaydı. Yibo, Zhan'ın birbirinden bu kadar ayrı karakterler arasında gidip gelişlerini şaşkınlıkla izliyordu.

Bazı akşamlar, ertesi gün için olan repliklerini prova etmekten sıkıldıklarında, Zhan'ın diğer dizisi için olan repliklerini prova etmesinde ona yardım ediyordu ve Zhan'ın çalışkanlığı karşısında hayret ediyordu. Durmadan pratik yapıyordu, çok uzun diyalogları kolaylıkla ezberliyordu. Sahne ne kadar karışık olursa olsun duyguya girebiliyordu. Zhan hızlı bir şekilde, Yibo'nun gıpta ettiği biri olmuştu.

Yibo'nun uçağı inerken, havalimanından beri sürekli Zhan'ı ve beraber geçirdikleri vakti düşündüğünü fark etmişti. Aynı zamanda Zhan'ın akşam vakti diğer dizisi için çekmesi gereken birkaç sahnesi daha kaldığından, çıkmadan önce ona veda edememiş olduğu için de hafif bozulmuştu. Koltuğuna otururken telefonu titredi.

_Zhan-ge: İyi uçuşlar._

Yibo gülümsemiş ve cevap vermişti.

_Yibo: Teşekkürler Zhan-ge, yakında görüşürüz._

。。。

Zhan gece olan çekiminden sonra odaya girerken gülümsemiş ve telefonunu da yanına almıştı. Yeni boş odasında göz gezdirdi. Yibo'nun yatağı hala toplanmamıştı ve Zhan da öyle bırakmaya niyetliydi ama sonra dayanamamış ve battaniyesini katlamış ve düzgün bir şekilde çarşafını düzeltmişti. Yibo ıvır zıvırlarını ve kendi battaniyesini odada bırakmıştı. Madem gittiği her yerin ev gibi hissetirmesi için onları her yere taşıyor, neden bu sefer onları odada bıraktı diye merak etmişti Zhan.

Yatağına yayılmış tembel tembel Weibo'da gezinmişti. Birkaç dakika sonra kalkmış ve su içmişti. Yine birkaç dakika sonra, odayı baştan aşağı yürüyerek ertesi günün senaryosunu okumuştu.

"Çok sıkıldım!!" Sesli bir şekilde bağırdı.

Odadan dışarı çıkmış, Haikuan'ı görene kadar da etrafta dolaşmıştı.

"Şşş," Hevesle ona yetişmişti. "Ne yapıyorsunuz?"

Haikuan şaşkınlıkla durmuş ona doğru gülümseyerek koşan bir Xiao Zhan görmek için de arkasını dönmüştü.

"Eh...pek bir şey yapmıyoruz aslında?" diye mırıldanmıştı. "Odaya gidiyordum, ne oldu ki?"

"Bir şeyler mi yapsak?" Zhan neşeli bir şekilde sormuştu.

"Ay!" Haikuan'ın gözleri az biraz açılmıştı. "Bütün gün ve gece çekim yaptıktan sonra...hala bir şeyler mi yapalım diyorsun? Yorulmadın mı sen?"

"Pek sayılmaz," Zhan ensesini ovuşturmuştu. "Yani yorgunum da yine de işte-"

"Xiao Zhan," Haikuan gülümsemiş ve kafasını sallamıştı. "Saat gece bir...git yat."

Bununla birlikte gitmiş ve somurtan bir Xiao Zhan'ı arkasında bırakmıştı.

"O Yibo var ya!" Zhan neredeyse çığlık atmıştı. "Mahvetti beni mahvetti! Ben beş gün boyunca ne yapacağım şimdi?"

。。。

Yibo sabah uyandığında onu bekleyen beş okunmamış mesajı vardı.

_Zhan-ge: Bo-di!_   
_Zhan-ge: Ne yaptın sen?_   
_Zhan-ge: Beni şımarttın!_   
_Zhan-ge: Dün odaya geldiğimde çok sıkıldım._   
_Zhan-ge: Hemen geri gel._

Yibo karnında tuhaf bir şeylerin takla attığını hissetmiş ama bunu görmezden gelmeyi tercih etmişti.

Sırıtarak cevap yazarken, _belki de açımdır,_ diye düşünmüştü.

_Yibo: Günaydın ge!_   
_Yibo: Görünüşe göre dün gece birileri beni özlemiş :)_

Neredeyse anında cevap gelmişti.

_Zhan-ge: Yibo! Biraz utan lütfen ya. Sen bu flörtleşmeleri birlikte çekim yapacağın kızlara sakla._   
_Yibo: ..._   
_Yibo: Komik değil._   
_Yibo: Ayrıca sen nasıl yazıyorsun şu an? Bir sürü çekimin yok mu bugün?_   
_Zhan-ge: Aniden yağmur bastırdı, onu bekliyoruz._   
_Yibo: Kötü olmuş._   
_Zhan-ge: Aslında güzel. Üç tane gökkuşağı çıktı! Geldiğinde fotoğrafları gösteririm, burada internetim iyi değil._   
_Zhan-ge: Müthiş bir şey._

Yibo, yağmurun o güzel yerdeki her şeyi daha da güzel bir yeşile boyadığı görüntüsünün düşüncesiyle iç çekmişti. Bir saniye için, Zhan'ın bir şemsiye altında, yağmur damlalarını yakalamak için kolunu uzatıp göz kamaştırı şekilde gülümserken hayal etti. Karnında bir şeyler yine takla atmıştı ve bu sefer Yibo görmezden gelememişti. Yatak başlığına dayanırken oturmuş ve kaşlarını çatmıştı.

_Ne oluyor bana böyle?_

。。。

Zhan dikkatini bir kez daha yağmura vermişti. Yarım saattir koşup ıslanmak için can atarak şemsiye altında bekliyordu ama onun yerine elini uzatmış ve henüz yeni düşen yağmur damlalarını yakalamak için avcunu açmıştı. Her şey yağmur gibi kokuyordu. Yağmurun saf kokusu Yibo'nun onun yanında durduğu öylesine bir anı kafasında canlandırmasına neden olmuştu. Göğsünde hafif bir karıncalanma hissetmişti.

_Vay Zhan, şu çocukla çok fazla zaman geçiriyorsun._

Ona çocuk dediğini duysa Yibo'nun nasıl kaş çatacağını düşünürken pis pis sırıtmıştı. Hissetmiş gibi o anda iç çebindeki telefonu titremişti. Çabucak ıslak ellerini kuruladı.

_Yibo: Gitmem lazım şimdi ge. Bir sürü fotoğraf ve video çek!_   
_Zhan: Çekimde iyi şanslar Bo-di!_

。。。

Yibo uzun süren çekiminin ardından odasına dönmüştü. Yarışma ona ayak uydurmak için programını düzenlemişti ama bu demek oluyordu ki bir haftalık çekimi beş güne sığdırmaları gerekiyordu. Pek iştahı olmadığı için duş almış ve yatağa çökmüştü. Lambayı ve sesini en kısık ayara getirerek televizyonu da açmıştı. Birkaç dakika Weibo'da gezdikten sonra, her şeyi yapmasına rağmen odanın hala bu kadar sessiz olmasından dolayı rahatsız oldu. Bu sefer televizyonun sesini biraz açmıştı ama kemirici his bir türlü geçmemişti.

_Tuhaf. Bütün odalarım aynı değil mi neden bu oda daha sessizmiş gibi geliyor ki?_

Odada göz gezdirmiş, gözleri sol tarafında oyalanmıştı ve perdeyle sımsıkı kapatılmış pencereye gelince durmuştu.

"Ah..." Farkındalıkla üst dudağını ısırmıştı.

_Bütün odalarım aynı değil._

Çevirmen Notu:

Ne diyebilirim ki uwu krizi dostlar. Bizimkiler hafif hafif kelebekleri hissediyorlar gibi...tabii biri açlık sanıyor orası ayrı. Bundan sonra çok eğleneceğiz 🥰 Umarım bölümün çevirisinden memnun kalmışsınızdır. Okuduğunuz için teşekkür ederim 🙏


	7. Daha Çok Yaklaş Daha Da Yaklaş

Zhan onu bekleyen okunmamış mesajlarının olduğu erken bir sabaha uyanmıştı.

 _Yibo: Sen de beni şımarttın ge!_  
 _Yibo: Buradaki otel odamda yalnız kalmak çok sıkıcı._  
 _Yibo: Bu sabah erkenden çekimin var değil mi?_  
 _Yibo: Bizim kadro buradakinden bin kat daha eğlenceli._  
 _Yibo: Manzarayı da özledim!_  
 _Yibo: Ama hepsinden öte...Harika, yüce, eşsiz, büyüleyici Xiao-laoshi'yı özledim._  
 _Yibo:_ 😁😜😉😎

Zhan gerinmek için kalkarken gözlerini devirmişti. Ayılmak için kafasını sallamış ve saçlarının karışık bir şekilde alnına düşmesine sebebiyet vermişti. Uykusuzluğunu geçiştirmek üzere bir eliyle gözlerini ovuştururken tek elle yazmaya başladı.

 _Zhan-ge: Wang Yibo! Yine mi başlıyoruz?_ 😫  
 _Zhan-ge: Ve evet, erkenin de erkeninde çekimlerim var._

Zhan hazırlanırken telefonunu yanında tutmuştu.

 _Dört gün daha,_ diye düşündü.

Aklının fikrinin ne demeye çıktığını düşünürken hissettiği huzursuzluğu da görmezden gelmeye çalışmıştı.

_İş arkadaşlarına yakın olmak normal bir şeydir. Grup arkadaşlarıma da yakındım...ama onun geleceği zaman için gün saymak ne oluyor? Kendi kendime takılıyorum işte başka ne olabilir? Sıkıldım ve oda arkadaşımın geri dönmesi için sabırsızlanıyorum! Bunda bir yanlışlık yok. Çok fazla düşünme Zhan. Ahhh! Bu niye beni bu kadar geriyor ki?_

Hafif kaşları çatık Xiao Zhan, kendisini bekleyen yoğun programına mental olarak hazırlanarak odadan çıkmıştı.

。。。

Produce 101 çekimlerindeki beşinci ve son gününde oldukça yorgun ve bitik bir Yibo yatağına yığılmıştı. TTXS ekibi onun dahil olduğu üç gelecek bölümü The Untamed programı başlamadan önce çektiği için son derece minnettardı. Bu şekilde bu hafta ve sonrasındaki iki hafta boyunca oradan oraya gitmesi gerekmeyecekti. Telefonunu çıkarmış ve Untamed'in çekildiği alana olan uçuşu için detayları kontrol etmişti.

"Sabahın beşinde mi bu ya!" Sesli bir şekilde sızlanmıştı.

Bu demek oluyordu ki kendi çekimleri öğlen başladığı için iner inmez sete gitmesi gerekiyordu. İlk önce Lan Wangji'nin Gusu'da ilk defa sarhoş olduğu sahneyi çekecek daha sonra da gece vakti Wei Wuxian'la çatıda ilk defa dövüştüğü o sahneyi çekeceklerdi. Çekim tüm gece sürecekti ve Yibo şimdiden ne kadar yorucu olacağını hissedebiliyordu.

WeChat'de dolanmıştı. Sabahki son konuşmalarından beri Zhan'dan yeni mesaj yoktu. Daha çok çekimlerin nasıl gittiğine dair olan karışık konuşmalar, ne kadar yorgun olduklarından bahsettikleri yazışmalar, komik kazalar ve gökkuşağı pırtlarından oluşan mesajlaşmalarına bakarken sonunda geri dönüyor olduğu için mutlu olduğunu hissedebiliyordu.

 **Çeviri Notu:** Gökkuşağı pırtı/osuruğu Çinli hayranların sözlüğüne göre idollerini övmek için kullandıkları en büyük övgü imiş. Bunun için bir emojileri var. Yibo'nun sürekli Zhan'ı övdüğünü düşünürsek bunu kullanmasına şaşmamak gerek. Medyaya bırakıyorum.

Dağların ve gür ormanların huzuruna, komik- samimi kadro ile ekibe ve uzun süredir hissettiğinden daha fazla kendisini rahat ve evdeymiş gibi hissettiren müthiş oda arkadaşına geri dönecekti.

。。。

"Siktir, siktir, siktir, SİKTİR," Yibo eşyalarını valizine fırlatırken odasında oraya buraya koşturuyordu. Uyuya kalmıştı ve şimdi eşyalarını toplayıp havalimanına gitmek için on beş dakikası vardı. Duş almak dışında başka bir şey için vakti kalmamıştı.

"Sıçtım bu sefer," Alçak sesle homurdanmış ve hızlıca odadan çıkmıştı.

Sonraki birkaç saati makina gibi geçirirken -havalimanına olan araba yolculuğunda uyuya kalmıştı, güvenlik ve kapılardan aceleyle geçmiş. iki saatlik uçuşta kestirmeye çalışmıştı, çekim yerine giderken de kendini toplamaya çalışmıştı- odasında girdiğinde pili bitmiş bir insan evladı olup çıkmıştı. Vardığında Zhan odada olmadığı için hafiften bir hayal kırıklığı hissetmişti ama alelacele iki saat sürecek olan saç ve makyaja götürülürken bunun üzerinde duracak vakti kalmamıştı. Bu zaman diliminde de uyuya kalmamak için iradesinin her bir zerresini kullanmaya çabalamıştı.

_Günün ilk sahnesinde sarhoş ve uykulu davranmamın gerekmesi iyi oldu._

"Wang Yibo!" Yibo, ona doğru el sallayarak gelen bir adet Xiao Zhan'ı görmek üzere arkasını döndü, "Gelmişsin!"

Kendi dudaklarının gerilişini hissederken Yibo, son birkaç gün içinde ilk kez kocaman ve gerçekten gülümsediğini fark etmişti. Karnında bir şeyler bir kez daha takla atıp gülümsemesinin azıcık titremesine sebep olurken eski haline getirmeye zaman bulamadan Zhan ona yaklaşmış ve omzuna hafifçe vurmuştu.

"Neler olduğuna inanamayacak-" Zhan Yibo'ya yaklaşırken cümlenin ortasında durmuş ve Yibo onun yüzünde derin endişenin izlerini görmüştü, "Bo-di...yorgun görünüyorsun."

"Azıcık bitkinim sadece, 101'daki program biraz sıkışıktı ama uçakta dinledim gibi."

"Yemek yedin mi?" Zhan'ın endişeli bakışı sert bir kaş çatışa dönüşmüştü.

Yibo utanmış ve suçluluk duygusuyla bakışlarını dizlerine çevirmişti.

Tek bir söz söylemeden Zhan, Yibo'yu kolundan çekmiş ve onu giyinme odasının kendisine ait olan tarafına doğru sürüklemişti. Yibo'nun kolunu tutmaya devam ederken kendi eşyalarını alt üst etmişti. Sarı bir paket çıkarmış ve nihayet Yibo'nun kolunu bırakırken onunla yüz yüze gelmek için arkasını dönmüştü.

"Al bakalım, ye şunu..hemen şimdi." Zhan paketi açmış ve Yibo'nun yüzüne yüzüne bir bisküvit uzatmıştı.

Savaşmak için fazla yorgun, direnmek için fazla minnettar olan Yibo ağzını açmış ve uzatılanı ısırmıştı. Zhan ise memnun bir gülümsemeyle kalan paketi onun eline tutuşturmuştu.

"Kendine daha iyi bakman lazım Bo-di," Zhan kafa sallayışıyla birlikte onu azarlamıştı.

Yibo kendisi de şaşırarak, "Özür dilerim Zhan-ge," diye cevap vermişti. Haksız olduğu durumlarda bile kolay kolay özür dileyen biri değildi.

"Buradaymışsınız," Yönetmen rahatlamış bir şekilde ikisine doğru yürümüştü, "Hadi bakalım, bugün çekecek sahnemiz çok!"

。。。

Yibo'nun şansına sahne gayet kolaydı. Pek bir şey yapması gerekmiyordu ve uyku mahmurluğunun suratsız, uysal, sarhoş görüntüsünü daha da inandırıcı kılması, işine gelmişti. Sahneler geçmiş, Wei Wuxian'ın neredeyse bilinçsiz olan Lan Wangji'yi yatağa taşırken ona yaslandığı sahneye gelmişlerdi.

"Şu an kontrol sende değil Yibo. Lan Wangji sarhoş, senin Zhan-Zhan'a daha çok yaslanman gerekiyor. Kendini taşıma." Yönetmen söylemişti.

Yibo yönetmenin yönlendirmelerini takip ederken kolunun Zhan'ın omzuna sarılıp bedeninin onunkine daha da bastırıldığını hissedebiliyordu.

"Daha da...daha da yaklaş." Yönetmen onları kameradan izlerken devam etmişti.

Yibo şimdi Zhan'a onun tenine düşen sıcak nefesini hissedebileceği kadar yakındı. Kulaklarından yüzüne yayılan kızarıklığı hissedebiliyordu. Ensesinin arkasındaki ve kollarındaki tüyleri diken diken olmuştu. Yutkunmuş ve Zhan'a yan bir bakış atmıştı. Pek de etkilenmemiş gibi görünen Zhan yönetmenden tarafa bakarken ondan gelecek olan direktifleri bekliyordu. Yibo, Zhan'la ne zaman temas etse ürpmeyi kesmeyi isteyerek bakışlarını aşağıya çevirmişti.

"Böyle daha iyi. Hazır...kamera...sahne."

。。。

Dövüş sahnesi son damlaydı. Akşamın sonunda, Yibo'nun saçı ve makyajı çıkarılırken doğru düzgün oturabilecek kadar bile enerjisi kalmamıştı. İstediği tek şey vücudunu yatağa sürükleyip on gün boyunca uyumaktı ama tabii ki Zhan planının içinden geçmişti. Yibo odaya girdiğinde Zhan duştan çıkmıştı, zinde ve sessizdi. Sahte bir öksürükle birlikte yatağından kalkmış odanın diğer tarafındaki masayı işaret etmişti. Şaşıran Yibo'yu masada sıcacık yemekler bekliyordu.

"Hepsini bitirsen iyi edersin,"

Yibo uysal bir şekilde kafa sallamış ve masaya oturmuştu.

"Sen de ye," Yibo aceleci lokmalarının arasında konuşmuştu.

"Ben çoktan yedim." Zhan senaryoyu okumaya devam ederken söylemişti.

"Yalnız başıma yemeyi sevmiyorum," Yibo neredeyse duyulmaz bir şekilde fısıldamıştı.

Zhan kafasını kaldırmış ve birkaç saniyeliğine Yibo'ya bakmıştı. Hareketleri şimdi daha yavaş olsa da çocuk ona geri bakmamış yalnızca yemeğe devam etmişti. Zhan gülümsemiş ve ona doğru yürümüştü.

"Ama fazladan çubuk istememiştim." Zhan onun yanındaki sandalyeye otururken söylemişti.

"O zaman...paylaşırız biz de," Yibo kafasını kaldırmış ve çubuğu Zhan'a doğru uzatmıştı.

Nazik bir kafa sallayışla birlikte Zhan uzatılan çubuğu tutmuş ve yemekten azıcık almıştı.

Yibo hızını arttırıp Zhan'ın da yemekten alabilmesi için ara ara çubuğu uzatırken sessizlik içinde yemeklerini yemişlerdi. Yemek bittiğinde Zhan yatağına dönmüş Yibo daha enerjik hissederek duşa girmişti. Birkaç dakika sonra çıktığında Zhan çoktan kendini yatağa tıkmıştı. Yibo Zhan'ın kendi lambasını kapayıp onunkini açık bıraktığını fark etmişti. Aynı zamanda televizyon da kısık bir sesle açık bırakılmıştı.

Sıcak bir his göğsünü sararken Yibo yatağa girip gülümsemişti. Yine kendini battaniyeyle rulo yapmış olan Zhan'dan yana yüzünü dönerek tek tarafı üzerine yattı. Zhan çoktan uykuya dalmış gibi görünüyordu. Farkında olmadan yüzüne bakmaya devam etti, gözleri Zhan'ın gözüne düşen saçlarında, küçük burnunda, huzurlu bir şekilde duran dudaklarında ve onun altındaki bende gezinmişti.

Zhan birazcık kımıldadığında Yibo donup kaldı. Dehşete düşmüştü. Kalbi küt küt atıp aklı kaosa sürüklenirken az önce ne yapıyor olduğunun farkına vardı ve hızlıca diğer tarafına döndü.   
  
  


_Ne oluyordu böyle, ne sikim oluyordu._   
  
  


**Çevirmen Notu:**

Yibo'nun doğum gününe yetiştirmek isteyip beceremediğim bir bölüm :( Umarım beğenmişsinizdir. Okuduğunuz için ve paragraf paragraf yorumlar bıraktığınız için teşekkür ederim. Bu arada gençlik ateşiyle yanan Yibo bazen fazla küfür edebiliyor, Türkçeye çevirirken komik duracak diye korkmuyor değilim. Tamamen Türkçeye çevirsem ağır kaçacak gibi oluyor ve bilemiyorum. Siz ne diyorsunuz, fucking kelimesini nasıl çevirirsem daha doğru durur?


	8. Bütün Hareketleriniz Uyum İçinde

**Önceki Bölümden Hatırlatma:**

Yibo yönetmenin yönlendirmelerini takip ederken kolunun Zhan'ın omzuna sarılıp bedeninin onunkine daha da bastırıldığını hissedebiliyordu.

"Daha da...daha da yaklaş." Yönetmen onları kameradan izlerken devam etmişti.

Yibo şimdi Zhan'a onun tenine düşen sıcak nefesini hissedebileceği kadar yakındı. Kulaklarından yüzüne yayılan kızarıklığı hissedebiliyordu. Ensesinin arkasındaki ve kollarındaki tüyleri diken diken olmuştu. Yutkunmuş ve Zhan'a yan bir bakış atmıştı. Pek de etkilenmemiş gibi görünen Zhan yönetmenden tarafa bakarken ondan gelecek olan direktifleri bekliyordu. Yibo, Zhan'la ne zaman temas etse ürpmeyi kesmeyi isteyerek bakışlarını aşağıya çevirmişti.

"Böyle daha iyi. Hazır...kamera...sahne."

*Bu bölüm aynı sahneyle bağlantılı olduğu için neler olduğunu hatırlamanızı istedim. Şimdi yeni bölüme geçebilirsiniz. 

Sarhoş Wangji sahnesi biter bitmez Zhan aceleyle odalarına gitmişti. Kendisinin saçı makyajı, saç şekli ve üst kısmındaki toka yüzünden ayrıntılarla dolu olan Yibo'un saç ve makyajından oldukça kısa sürüyordu. Zhan şu an bir şey için daha fazla minettar olamazdı. İçeri girdiği gibi kapıyı kapatıp sırtını ona yaslamıştı, derin soluklar alıp veriyordu.

 _Ne sikim oluyor?_ İçinden kendi kendine mırıldandı.

İç çekiş ve kafa sallayışla birlikte banyoya girmiş uzun bir duş almıştı. Tam banyodan çıktığı anda Yibo içeri girmiş ikisi de aniden durmuşlardı.

Zhan, Yibo'ya bir bakış atmış ve aklı hemencicik az önce çektileri sahneye dönmüştü. Yönetmen Yibo'dan yüzlerinin arasında santimetreler kalacak şekilde Zhan'a yaklaşmasını istediğinde Zhan hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı. O an sıcaklığın bedeninden yükseldiğini hissedebiliyordu, gerginlik ve kafa karışıklığıyla arkasını dönmüştü. Yönetmen, "sahne" diye bağırana dek kendi dikkatini dağıtmak için etrafına bakıp durmuştu.

Şu an ise gözleri Yibo'nun yüzünün üstündeyken sahne sırasında hafifçe boynuna değen yanakların ne kadar da yumuşak olduğu aklına gelmişti. Yibo oldukça ikna edici sarhoş bir Lan Wangji olarak üzerine düşüp durmuştu. Yumuşaklık onu yatırıp nasıl olduğuna bakmak için yanaklarını sıktığında daha da bir belirgin ve çekici hale gelmişti. Yönetmen, "kestik" diye bağırıp sahneye dair memnuniyetini ifade ettiği anda o günlük sahnenin bittiğini duyurulmuştu ve Zhan saç-makyaj odasına neredeyse koşarak gitmişti. Sonra da oradan odaya giderken gerçekten de koşmuştu.

 _Bu gerçekten aptalca_ diye azarlamıştı kendisini, _daha önce hiç kimseyle fiziksel temasta bulunmamış falan da değilim. X-Nine günlerimizde de etrafta koşar oynardık._

Zhan kendi düşüncelerini dağıtmak için havlusunu sandalyenin üstüne bırakırken öksürmüş ve sonra yatağına oturmuştu. Televizyonu açmış ve sonra Yibo'ya bakmadan odanın karşı tarafındaki masayı göstermişti.

"Sana yemek sipariş ettim. Hepsini bitirsen iyi edersin."

。。。

Ertesi sabah ilk Zhan uyanmıştı. Bugün de uzun bir gün olacaktı. Yalnız yönetmenleri çekimden önce hem kendisinin hem Yibo'nun önemli bir görüşme için yanına uğramasını istemişti. Zhan en kötüsünden korkarkan içi huzursuz olmaya başlamıştı.

_Bize iyi iş çıkarmadığımızı mı söyleyecek? Yok öyle bir şey olamaz, Yibo Lan Wangji olarak fazla mükemmel._

Bu düşünceyle birlikte, gözleri yorganına dolanmış uyuyan Yibo'nun üzerinde gezinmişti. Televizyonu kapatmış ve daha sonra da banyonun ışığını kapatmak üzere ayaklanmıştı. Daha sonra Yibo'nun yatağının yanında durmuş bir süre için tereddüt etmişti. Sonrasında uzanmış, yorganıyla birlikte top olmuş Yibo'yu nazikçe dürtmüştü.

"Yibo...," Zhan ilk başta gayet nazikçe konuşmuştu, "Uyan."

Cevap yoktu.

"Yibo..." Zhan'ın sesi yükselmişti, "Saat altı.."

En ufak bir hareket bile yoktu.

"Yibo!!" Zhan bağırmış ve belki de birazcık fazla şiddetli bir şekilde onu sarsmıştı, "Aaaa."

Bir el battaniyenin altından çıkıp onun elini kavrarken Zhan şokla haykırmıştı. Yibo Zhan'dan tarafa dönmüş, Zhan'ın kolunu kendi yanağıyla yatak arasına sıkıştırana dek kendisiyle birlikte sürüklemişti.

"Yoo..." Yibo uykusunda mırıldanıyordu, "Kalkmıyorum."

"Yibo...off...," Zhan, Yibo yumuşacık yanağıyla eline sürtününce duraksamıştı.

"Beş dakika daha," Yibo sullanmış gözlerini açmış sonra tekrar kapatmıştı.

Zhan yutkunmuş, geri çekilmeye çalışmış ama bu yalnızca Yibo'nun elini daha sıkı tutmasına ve elini yatakla yanağının arasına daha da fazla sıkıştırmasına neden olmuştu.

Zhan durmuş ve sırıtmıştı. Yüzü Yibo'nun kulağının üzerine gelinceye dek uzanmış, dikkatli bir şekilde soğuk havayı Yibo'nun kulağına üfleyerek ondan sinirli bir inleme ve kafa sallayış kazanmıştı. Azıcık geri çekilmiş aynı hareketi bir kez daha tekrarlamıştı. Bu sefer, aynı Zhan'ın umduğu gibi, Yibo kendi kulağına vurmuş ve kendisine vurmasının şaşkınlığıyla da uyanmıştı.

Yibo'nun gözleri kocaman açılmış ve önünde gördüğü Zhan'ın suratına karşı birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırmıştı.

"Zhan-ge...?"

"Yibo, Zheng-laoshi ile görüşmemiz gerekiyor! Kalkasana!"

"Ah..." Yibo boğazını temizlemiş, ve kafasını birazcık kaldırarak yanlışlıkla Zhan'ın yüzüne daha da yaklaşmıştı.

"Yibo..." Zhan göz temasını kesmeden yumuşakça fısıldamıştı.

"Ge..." Yibo boğuk sesle cevap vermişti, beyni tam olarak işlevini yerine getiremiyordu ama kalbi Zhan'a olan yakınlığından dolayı uyanmıştı.

"Rica etsem elimi bırakabilir misin?"

Şaşkınlıkla birlikte, Yibo Zhan'ın elini bırakmış ve doğrulmuştu.

"Özür dilerim! Özür dilerim, Zhan-ge...ben...," Yibo kekelemeye başlamıştı.

"Havalı çocuğumuz Wang Yibo'nun tam bir sarılma delisi olabileceğini kim bilebilirdi ki? Doğum gününde sana ne alacağımı biliyorum, yumaşak oyuncak bir ayı alacağım ki benim kolumu bırakabilesin." Zhan yaramaz bir şekilde gülümsemiş ve de yastığı yüzüne yemişti.

。。。

"Ah, çocuklar! Gelin içeri." Yönetmen elini sallayarak onları karşılaşmıştı.

Yibo ve Zhan odaya girmiş, Zhan arkalarından kapıyı kapatmıştı.

"Oturun."

Yan yana koltuğa oturmuşlar ve sessiz bir şekilde beklemişlerdi. İkisi de dudaklarını ısırıyordu, ikisi de gergindi.

"Korkulacak bir şey yok," Yönetmen neşe içinde ikisini gözlerken kıkırdamıştı, "Buraya sizi azarlamak için çağırmadım, lakin önemli bir şey konuşmak istiyorum."

Rahat bir nefes alan iki adam da sakinleşmiş ve koltukta rahat bir şekilde oturmuşlardı. Yönetmen gülmüş ve kafasını sallamıştı.

"Bütün hareketleriniz uyum içinde, ilginç." Bu sefer sırıtmıştı, "Her neyse, mesele şu ki; azar azar hikayede ileriyi anlatan sahneleri çekmeye başlayacağız ve bu zaman diliminde de...Lan Wangji ve Wei Wuxian birbirlerini bir süredir tanıyorlar...tabii ilişkilerinde de bir ilerleme var."

Hem Yibo hem Zhan aynı anda kafalarını sallamış ve gözlerinin ucuyla birbirlerine bakmışlardı. Kafalarının aynı anda uyum içinde salladıklarını anlar anlamaz neşeli birer kahkaha salmışlar ve nihayet yönetmenin neyi kastettiğini anlamışlardı.

"Bunu aklımızda tutacağız Zheng-laoshi," diye konuşmuştu Zhan.

"Bitirmedim..." Yönetmen tereddüt etmiş gibi gözüküyordu, "İkiniz de romanı okudunuz mu?"

Zhan donduğunu hissedebiliyordu. O bir şey söyleyemeden Yibo konuştu.

"Evet, okuduk. Orijinal hikayeye ve ilişkilerine hakimiz."

Zhan, Yibo'ya bakmak için döndüğünde Yibo'nun yüzündeki ufak gülümseme yüzünden afallamıştı. Sırıtmıyordu, utandığını gösteren bir gülümseme de yoktu. Sadece yumuşak, rahat bir tebessümdü.

_Nasıl senden altı yaş küçük olan bir çocuk bu konuda bu kadar rahat olabilir de sen romanın lafı geçince dahi kızarmaya bu kadar müsait olabilirsin? Kendini bir topla Zhan._

"İyi, iyi," Yönetmen de gülümsemişti, "Bu hususta rahat olmanız güzel, işime gelir, duygusal ve yakın sahneler temmuz ayında çekilecek olsa da şu andan itibaren çekim yaparken ikilinin ilişkilerinin o yüzünü de aklınızda bulundurmanızı istiyorum. Gerçek aşklarını göstermeyeceğiz," Bir süre için durmuştu, "Sansür kuralları sağ olsun ama yine de birbirlerine olan yolcukları ve hislerinin değişimine dair ipuçlarını alttan alttan vermek istiyorum. Kulağa iyi geliyor mu? Herhangi bir sorunuz var mı?"

"Sahnelerde bizi yönlendirdiğiniz ve yol gösterdiğiniz sürece, sanıyorum ki sorun çıkmayacaktır," Zhan derin bir nefes vererek cevap vermişti.

"Tabii ki, kolay olmayacak biliyorum ama siz ikiniz..." Ciddi bir surat ifadesiyle Zhan'a bakmıştı, "...çoktan oldukça yakınlaşmışsınız gibi görünüyorsunuz ki bundan memnunum."

"Bir insan nasıl Zhan-ge'dan hoşlanmaz ki?" Yibo Zhan'la yüz yüze gelmek için arkasını dönmüş ve yüzünde sırıtışyla birlikte onu hafifçe dirseğiyle dürtmüştü, "Zhan-ge müthiş biri, Zhan-ge çok kibar, Zhan-ge..."

"Yibo!" Zhan onu ittirmiş ve gözlerini devirmişti, "Yine mi başlıyoruz?"

Yönetmen, ikisi atışıp birbirlerine vururken, çimdiklerken, oynarken ve kendi dünyalarında kaybolup hiçbir şekilde teması kesmezken yalnızca sessizce izlemişti. Bir gülümseme yavaşça yüzüne yayılırken memnun bir şekilde çayından bir yudum almıştı.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Kalbim küt küt atıyor, o kadar tatlı bir şekilde işliyor ki yazar onları. Her bir detay çok özel. Her bir detay çok güzel. Aynı zamanda bu bölümü geciktirdiğim için de biraz mahcup vaziyetteyim, her zamanki vaktinde gelmediğinin farkındayım. Lütfen, kusuruma bakmayın. Lakin güzel bir haberim de var, bu hikayenin yazarına ait iki tane one-shot Yizhan kurgusu üzerinde çalışır vaziyetteyim, yakın zamanda onları da okuyabileceksiniz. Umarım onları da bu hikayeyi sevdiğiniz gibi seversiniz, iyi ve hoş kalın. Sonraki bölümde görüşmek üzere, umarım bölüm hoşunuza gitmiştir. 💜


	9. Yan Yana Oturmak Yetmiyor Mu?

O akşam, kadronun setteki işi erken bitmişti ve Yubin dışarı çıkıp yemek yemeyi önermişti. Yalnızca üç hafta olmuştu ama herkes yakınlaşmış ve birbirlerinin varlığından keyif alır vaziyete gelmişlerdi. Plandan dolayı heyecanlı bir şekilde, herkes anında temizlenmek ve hazırlanmak üzere ortadan kaybolmuştu.

"Zhan-Zhan nerede ki?" Xuan Lu aniden sormuştu, "Biri onu plandan haberdar etse iyi olur." Yibo'ya bakarken söylemişti.

Yibo kafasını sallamıştı, tam çıkacekken Jili'nin konuştuğunu duymuştu.

"Peki nereye gidiyoruz?"

"Hadi hotpot yemeye gidelim." Başka biri cevap veremeden önce Yibo kendi teklifini sunmuştu.

"Bana uyar," Jili cevap vermiş ve diğer kalanlar da odalarına giderken kafalarını sallamışlardı.

。。。

"Buradaymışsın," Yibo odaya girer girmez söylemişti, "Seni arıyorduk, hazırlan...hep birlikte yemeğe gidiyoruz!"

"Ah, sanırım ben...gelmeyeceğim," Zhan donuk bir sesle ona cevap vermişti.

"Sorun nedir?" Yibo, Zhan'ın yanında durduğu pencereye doğru yürümüş ve kendi yanında duran pencereye yaslanmıştı.

"Yok bir şey...sanırım yalnızca yorgunum işte," Zhan dönmüş o da sırtını pencere pervazına yaslamıştı.

"O değil de...sanki üzgün görünüyorsun." Yibo denemeye devam etmişti.

"Şey...," Zhan iç çekmişti, "Bana güleceksin ama.."

"Gülmeyeceğim, söz veriyorum," Yibo kafasını yan yatırmış ve nazik bir şekilde gülümsemişti.

"Ben...ben kedimi özledim." Zhan somurtmuş ve üzgün bir şekilde kafasını eğmişti.

Yibo gülümsemesinin büyüdüğünü hissedebiliyordu. Karnındaki bir şeyler son üç haftadır sayısız kez ona tekme atmıştı ve o uzun zaman önce bunu anlamaya ya da durdurmaya çalışmayı kesmişti.

_Bu adam daha ne kadar tatlı olabilir?!?_

Ağzından çıkmaya yeltenen "aww" yerine, Yibo Zhan'dan yana hafifçe kaymıştı.

"Evi özlemişsin...olur öyle. Benimle yemeğe gel, yani bizimle gel demek istiyorum, aklını dağıtıp seni neşelendireceğim!" Yibo sırıtarak konuşmuştu.

"Nasıl bu kadar emin olabiliyorsun?" Zhan şüpheli bir şekilde gözlerini kısarak Yibo'ya bakmıştı.

"Çünkü hotpot yemeye gidiyoruz."

Aynı beklediği gibi, Zhan'ın gözleri ışıldamıştı.

"Hotpot? O kadar canım çekiyordu ki!"

"Biliyorum..." Yibo gülümsemişti, "İşte o yüzden hotpot yemeye gidelim dedim."

"Aww, Bo-di...her zaman ilgili ve nazik," Zhan tatlı tatlı dalga geçmişti.

Yibo kızarmış ve Zhan'ın alayını görmezden gelerek bakışlarını çevirmişti.

"Nasıl öyle olmam? Yaşlılarla ilgilenmemiz gerekir, değil mi?" Bu sefer sırıtan Yibo olmuştu.

"Ne de tatlısın sen öyle, Wang-laoshi'nın beni düşünmesi bile bana yeter," Zhan dramatik şekilde ellerini göğsüne koymuştu.

"Geliyor musun gelmiyor musun?" Yibo her zamanki poker surat ifadesini takınıp gider gibi yapmıştı.

"Geliyorum! Beklesene...Bo-di!" Zhan Yibo kapıya doğru giderken seslenmişti, "Gelmek istiyorum!"

。。。

Büyük masada yan yana oturmuşlardı. Yibo dış tarafa oturmuştu ve Zhan da yanındaydı, Yubin de Zhan'ın yanına oturmuştu. Tıngırtılar, çatal bıçakların çınlamaları, et suyu çorbalardan çıkan hafif dumanlar ve neşeli sohbetleri etraflarını sarmıştı. Karşılarında Liu Haikuan ve Zhu Zanjin yan yana oturmuştu. Yemek sürerken Yibo, Zanjin ve Haikuan'ın etkileşimlerini fark etmişti. İlk başta pek aldırış etmemişti ama sonra Haikuan bir parça eti ve hotpotdan aldığı sebzeleri Zanjin'in tabağına koyduğunda jeton düşmüştü.

Daha sonra, Zanjin Haikuan'ı dürtüp kimchiyi denemesi için ona gülümserken dikkatini bir kez daha çekmişlerdi. Gülümsemesindeki bir şey Yibo'nun omurgasında hafif bir titreşime sebep olmuştu. Eğlenmiş bir şekilde yanında oturan Zhan'a bakmıştı ama o başka bir şeyle ilgilenemeyecek kadar kendinden geçmiş vaziyette tamamen dikkatini yemeğine vermişti. Sevgiyle gülümseyen Yibo telefonunu çıkarmış ve hızlıca bir mesaj yazmıştı. Göndere bastığı anda Zhan aniden dikilmişti. Ceketinin cebine ulaşmış ve telefonunu çıkarmıştı. Zhan, onun az önce gönderdiği mesajı okurken Yibo onu izledi.

 _Yibo: Zhan-ge, çok belli etme ama bunu okuduktan sonra hemen onlara bak..._ 👀🤫🤭🧐

_Yibo: Zanjin'le Haikuan'ın haline baksana!!_

Zhan derin bir nefes almış ve üçe kadar saymıştı. Telefonunu arka cebine koymuş buharı tüten kasesinden bir lokma daha almıştı. Dikkatli ve olabildiğince soğukkanlı bir şekilde önüne bakmış, bakışlarını soruşturmasının iki hedefi üzerinde gezdirmişti. Çok geçmeden Zanjin Haikuan'ın kulağına bir şey fısıldamış, sonucunda da onun yumuşak bir şekilde gülüp cevap olarak başını sallamasına sebep olmuştu. Sonra Haikuan yana doğru yaslanmış tek eliyle ağzını kapatarak o da Zanjin'in kulağına bir şeyler fısıldamıştı.

Zhan bir kez daha başını eğmiş ve hızlıca yazmıştı.

_Zhan-ge: Vay._

_Zhan-ge: Şey...tam olarak çıkarabilmiş değilim ama sanki böyle bir şeyler farklı gibi..._ 🤔😶

Yibo sırıtmış ve cevap vermişti.

_Yibo: Bence de öyle!_

_Yibo: Neredeyse aşık çiftler gibiler! Belki de flört ediyorlardır?!_ 😳👨❤️👨

Yibo, Zhan'ın yemeğinin boğazında kaldığını görmüş ve kıkırtısını durdurmaya çalışmıştı. Masanın altından Zhan'ın bacağını dürttüğünü hissetti.

_Zhan-ge: Yibo!_

_Zhan-ge: Ne diyorsun? Yani...gayler mi?_

Yibo donmuştu. Hiç böyle düşünmemişti bile. Nasıl cevap vereceğini bilemeden telefonunu yanına koymuş yemeğe devam etmişti. Havanın değiştiğini ve Yibo'nun cevap vermediğini fark eden Zhan ise yanlış bir şey söyleyip söylemediğini merak etmişti.

_Zhan-ge: Öyle demek istememiştim...yani kötü anlamda söylemedim._

_Zhan-ge: Ben...sadece...merak etmiştim..._

Yibo telefonuna bakmadığında Zhan masanın altından bir kez daha onu dürtmüştü. Boğazını temizleyen Yibo, telefonunu kaldırmış telefonu dizinin üstünde masanın altında tutmuştu.

_Yibo: Ben...Sanırım ben o tarz etiketlere inanmıyorum._

_Yibo: Sadece gördüğümü söyledim - iki arkadaşımız randevudaymış gibi davranıyorlar._

_Ben de öyle düşünmemiştim_ , Zhan gülümsemiş ve Yibo'nun mesajını düşünmüştü. _Neden etiketlere ihtiyaç olsun ki zaten?_

_Zhan-ge: Wang-laoshi çok bilge. Ondan daima çok şey öğreniyorum._

Mesajı okurken Zhan yan taraftan bir dirsek yemişti. Onun sıçradığını gören Yubin, Zhan'a bakmak için yan tarafına dönmüştü.

"İyi misin birader?" Diye sormuştu.

"İyiyim iyiyim," Zhan dirseği yediği yeri ovarken cevaplamıştı, "Yemeğin tadını çıkarıyordum öyle."

"Siz ikiniz..." Yubin onların dizlerinde duran telefonlarını fark etmişti, "...birbirinizle mi mesajlaşıyorsunuz?"

Ne Zhan ne Yibo cevap vermiş yalnızca ona boş boş bakmışlardı. Gözleri birbirleri ve Yubin'in kafası karışık yüzü arasında gidip geliyordu.

"Yan yana oturmak yetmiyor mu?" Yubin kafasını sallarken kıkırdamaya başlamıştı, "Eğer sizi bilmeseydim, aşktan deliye dönmüş sevdalı bir çift olduğunuzu falan düşünürdüm."

Zhan ve Yibo önce birbirlerine anlamsız yüz ifadeleriyle, daha sonra Zanjin ve Haikuan'a, sonra da tekrar Yubin'e bakmışlardı. Derhal ikisi de telefonlarını ceplerine koymuş ve sessizce yemeklerine devam etmişlerdi. 

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Önceki bölümü geç atmamı telafi ettiğim bence, ettim değil mi? 😉💕 Bu arada Zhan ve Yibo aşırı komik değil mi? Kendileri Zanjin ve Haikuan'a bakarken aynı onlar gibi davrandıklarını fark edemiyorlar, birileri onlara söylediğinde de far görmüş tavşan gibi davranıyorlar 😋 Neyse neyse çok uzatmayayım olayların çok çok ısındığı bölümler geliyor diyeyim, tahminimce bir sonraki bölümde hep birlikte ağlayacağız. O zamana kadar neşeyle kalın dostlarım!


	10. Sen De Benim İçin Aynısını Yapardın

**Okumadan Önce Bir Çevirmen Notu: Üçüncü bölüm olan Yalnız Yıldızlar'ı hatırlamak isteyebilirsiniz.**

Ertesi gün Haikuan'la çektiği birkaç sahnenin ardından Yibo odalarına geri dönmüştü ve Zhan'ın konuştuğunu duyduğunda da kapıyı açmak üzereydi. Odada konuşan başka birini duyamadığı için Zhan'ın telefonda olduğunu farz etmişti. Rahatsız etmek istemeyerek kapıdan uzaklaşmıştı ki isminden bahsedilmesi dikkatini çekti.

"Evet anne! Wang Yibo..."

Yibo yaklaşmış, kulağını kapıya dayamıştı.

"Evet, oda arkadaşıyız..."

"Hayır başıma dert olduğu falan yok, anne..."

"Çekimlerin yalnızca dördüncü haftası ama sanki aylardır burada yaşıyormuşum gibime geliyor, sanki ev gibi..." Zhan heyecanla konuşmuştu.

"Hepimiz iyi anlaşıyoruz anne. Merak etme...Wajijiwa'daki gibi bir şey yok," Şimdi sesi neredeyse üzgün bir tona bürünmüştü.

Zhan'ın sesi yumuşarken Yibo kulağını kapıya daha da bastırmıştı.

"Sorun yok anne...idare ediyorum. Neyse ki diğer dizimin çekimi de yakınlarda da oraya giderken taksi çağırabiliyorum. Bazı zamanlar Zhang-ge da arabasını gönderiyor..."

"Zhang-ge anne, Zhang Ruo...hatırladın mı? Joy of Life'dan rol arkadaşım...çok nazik biri."

"Hayır..." Zhan iç çekmişti, "Wajijiwa henüz bana ödeme yapmadı."

Yibo'nun gözleri büyümüştü.

"Koruma lazım olacak kadar ünlü değilim anne," Zhan kıkırdamıştı, "Evet...evet, korumaları olan diğer oyuncuları gördüğünü biliyorum...Yibo'nun bile bir tane var hatta iki tane var sanırım ama senin Zhan-Zhan'ın o kadar ünlü değil," Zhan hüsranla iç çekmişti.

"Teşekkürler anne...senin dualarınla...bir gün başaracağım...ama şimdilik Wajijiwa ile olan bu sürece dayanmak zorundayım. Burada çok güzel vakit geçiriyor olmam da işe yarıyor. Dikkatim iyi dağılıyor. Bugüne kadar bu kadar güldüğümü hiç hatırlamıyorum. Yibo beni böğrüm acıyıncaya dek güldürüyor. Bazı zamanlar vurmasından ve cimciklemesinden acıyor tabii ama..."

"Hayır, anne...bana o şekilde vurmuyor. Anne! Sadece oyun oynuyoruz!"

Başka şartlar altında, Yibo konuşmanın bu kısmında kahkaha atardı ama şu an kafası Zhan'ın sahip olduğu problemler hakkında yüzlerce soruyla dolup taşıyordu. Zhan'ın annesine vedasını dinlerken hızlıca arkasını dönmüş ve lobiye gitmişti. Telefonunu açmış, mesaj göndermişti.

_Yibo: Kardeşim selam nasılsın, zamanın var mı?_

Yibo karşıdaki kişinin cevap vermesini böylece onunla telefonda konuşabilmeyi sabırla beklemişti. Hakikaten de birkaç dakika sonra cevap geldi.

_Yan Xujia: Selam Yibo-ge! İyidir, senden ne haber?_

_Yan Xujia: Evet zamanım var, neler oluyor?_

_Yibo: Arasam olur mu? Wajijiwa hakkında...birkaç sorum var. Çok az zamanını alacağım...yani umarım._

**Çeviri Notu: Yan Xujia, Zhan'ın grubu olan X-NINE'ın bir üyesi. Kendisi 2001 doğumlu olduğu için Yibo'ya ge diye hitap ediyor ve Yibo'nun geçen seneki dizisi Gank Your Heart'da oynamış kendisi.**

。。。

"Teşekkürler Xujia. Ayrıca, bu aramızda kalabilir mi? Biliyorsun ki Zhan-ge fazla iyi olabiliyor ve muhtemelen tüm olanları bana anlatman da hoşuna gitmez."

"Harika...teşekkürler...minnettarım kardeşim, bay bay."

Böylelikle Yibo telefonu kapatmıştı. Beş dakika süreceğini düşündüğü görüşme yirmi dakikayı bulmuştu. Xujia'nın verdiği bilgileri -Wajijiwa ile olan drama ve Zhan'ın katlandığı şeyler- sindirmesi bir on dakikasını daha almıştı. Zhan'ın seçmelere gelmek için tartışmaya girmesi, tek başına boğuşması, taksilere binmesi, cebinden ödemesi ve daha fazlasının düşüncesi bile çenesini öfkeyle sıkması için yeterli oluyordu. Derin bir nefes bırakarak aklını toparladı ve birkaç arama daha yaptı. Sonunda, odasına yönelmişti.

Odaya girerken Zhan'ın pencere kenarında ayakta durup yıldızları izlediğini fark etti, aniden orada öylece duran adama karşı sarılma dürtüsüyle dolup taşmıştı. Kendi kendine şaşırdı, sevse de hatta böyle bir şeye ihtiyaç duysa da birisiyle yakınlaştığında fiziksel teması başlatan kişi öyle kolayca kendisi olmazdı. Bundan dolayı sarılmayı düşünmesini bile rahatlatıcı buluyordu.

_Şimdiden Zhan-ge'ya karşı o kadar yakın hissediyor muyum yani?_

Kendi kendine olan sorusunun ardından, az önce yaptığı görüşme ve az sonra onunla yapacağı konuşmayı hatırlamıştı, böylece kendi sorusunun yanıtını gayet iyi bilerek omuz silkmişti. Zhan'ı sıcacık bir sarılmanın içine çekme isteğiyle savaşarak öylece içeri girdi.

"Zhan-ge! Özür dilerim, geciktim."

"Yibo..." Zhan gözlerini devirmişti, "Benden özür dilemene gerek yok...annen değilim ya."

Yibo sırıtmış, kendisi de gökyüzüne bakarken Zhan'ın yanında durmuştu. Ay'ın hilal şeklini aldığı bir geceydi ve tam olarak dolunay olmasa bile gecede parlayan yıldızlar yeter de artardı bile. Yibo, bir diğer yalnız yıldızın yakınında olan kendi yalnız yıldızını arayarak gözyüzüne bakmıştı. Gözleri gece göğünde gezinirken bir çift gözün kendisini izlediğini hissedebiliyordu. Düşünceli bir şekilde ona bakan Zhan'ı görmek üzere arkasını döndü.

"Ne oldu ge? Yüzümde bir şey mi var?" Yibo kontrol etmek üzere yüzünü sıvazlamıştı.

"Sen söyle bakalım ne olduğunu, huzursuz görünüyorsun."

Yibo, yalnızca bir ayın ardından Zhan'ın kendisini ne kadar da iyi tanıdığına hayret etmişti.

"Tamam, uzatmayacağım. Annenle seni telefonda konuşurken duydum. Özür dilerim, gizlice dinlemek gibi bir amacım yoktu. Benim hakkında konuştuğunu duyduğumda içeriye giriyordum sonra da Wajijiwa hakkında...olan şeyleri duyunca endişelendim." Yibo hepsini tek bir nefeste söylemişti.

Zhan'ın nefesi kesilmiş ve Yibo onun bedeninin katılaştığını fark etmişti. Yine, onu yanına çekip rahatlatma isteğiyle savaşmış ve muhtemelen bunu yapmaması gerektiği düşüncesi üstün gelmişti. Böylelikle konuşmaya devam etti.

"Yani...ah...yardım etmek istiyorum," Yibo bakışlarını çevirmiş ve Zhan'a acıyormuş gibi görünmeden nasıl ilerleyeceğinden emin olamayarak ensesini ovuşturmuştu. İstediği en son şey onu herhangi bir şekilde gücendirmek ya da küçük düşürmekti.

Zhan gözleri Yibo'ya dikili bir şekilde sessiz kalmıştı.

"...ve çok bir şey değil ama reddetmeden önce beni bir dinle. Şirketim burası için bana bir araba iki de koruma verdi. Araba sadece havalimanına giderken ya da birlikte yemeğe giderken falan lazım oluyor. Geri kalan zamanda diğer çekimine gitmek için arabayı sen kullanabilirsin ve ne zaman ihtiyacın olursa korumalardan birini de alabilirsin. Zaten Zhan-ge felaket ünlü olmak üzere," Yibo sırıtmıştı.

Zhan ne bir şey söylemiş ne de Yibo hızlı bir şekilde konuşurken gözlerini onun üzerinden çekmişti. Yibo onun sert bakışının altında kıvranmaya başlamıştı.

"Zhan-ge, lütfen kızma. Konuşmana kulak misafiri olduğum için özür dilerim. Hiçbir şekilde seni üzmek gibi bir niyetim yoktu. Ben...ben sadece sana yardım etmek istiyordum ve öylece oluverecek yani ekstra çaba göstermeden de yapabileceğim bir şey. Zhan-ge...kızdın mı?" Yibo neredeyse yalvarıyordu.

Sonsuzlukmuş gibi görünenen bir zaman diliminin ardından, Zhan bakışlarını Yibo'un üzerinden dışarıdaki geceye çevirmişti. Gözlerini özellikle tek bir yıldızın üstüne dikmiş ve onu işaret etmişti.

"Şuradaki yıldızı görüyor musun? Şu sağdaki...yapayalnız gözüken."

Yibo onun parmağını takip etmiş ve Zhan'ın baktığı yıldızı görünce kafasını sallamıştı.

"Ne zaman bu bok yüzünden üzülsem, en sevdiğim şarkılardan birini açar o yıldızı bulurdum. Bir şekilde onu kendime yakın hissediyordum. Kendimi aynı onun gözüktüğü kadar yalnız hissederdim ve tüm bunları konuşabileceğim birilerine sahip olmayı dilerdim. Demek istediğim gerçekten konuşabileceğim biri. İçimi dökebileceğim, mızmızlanabileceğim, atıp tutabileceğim ve yanındayken içimdekileri dışarı atabileceğim biri," Zhan birkaç saniye daha sessiz kalmış Yibo'ya bakmak için kafasını eğmişti, "Teşekkür ederim."

Yibo donup kalmıştı. Önce sözleri yüzünden, sonra ise baktığı yıldız yüzünden. Gözleri Zhan'ın yıldızının soluna kayarken yakınlarındaki bir diğer yalnız yıldız da görüş açısına girmişti. Şimdi birlikte daha parlak gözüken iki yalnız yıldıza bakıyordu.

"Bak ge, soluna bak. Seninkinin yanında bir tane daha var. Yalnızlar...ama birlikteler," Zhan'a bakmak üzere dönmüş ve onun yumuşak bakışıyla gözleri buluşmuştu."

Zhan şimdi iki yıldıza bakıyordu, gökyüzündekilere değil Yibo'nun gözündekilere, kalbi daha hızlı atıyordu. Kendi gözleri Yibo'nun sözleri ve hareketleri yüzünden gözyaşlarıyla dolmuştu ama hemencecik akmalarını istemiyordu. Onu uzun sıkı bir sarılmanın için çekmek istiyordu ama bunun yerine Yibo'ya nazikçe gülümsemiş ve yavaşça ellerini Yibo'nun ellerinin üzerine yerleştirmişti. Yumuşak bir şekilde okşamış ve tekrar geri çekilmişti.

"Teşekkürler Bo-di. Tanıştığımız için mutluyum. Gerçekten mutluyum."

Yibo'nun karnındaki bir şeyler şu ana kadarki en büyük tekmesini atmıştı ve Yibo, Zhan ellerini alıp sonra tekrar bırakırken kalbinin önce yükselip sonra yere çakıldığını hissedebilmişti. Aklı hissettiği her bir duyguyu analiz etmek istiyor ama kalbi hepsini bir kenara iteleyip anda kalmasını sağlıyordu.

"Ben de Zhan-ge ve biliyorum ki sen de benim için aynısını yapardın."

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Sonuç olarak bu ikisinin farklı zamanlarda baktıkları yıldızlar aslında yan yanaymış. Eh buna da ağlanır yani ne diyebilirim ki. Umarım hoşunuza gitmiştir bebeklerim. Ayrıca hikayemizin yazarı bundan sonraki tüm Türkçe çevirilerini yapmam için bana izin verdi, gelecekte yazarın bütün işlerini benim profilimde görebileceksiniz. Yakın zamanda bir Şef Zhan kurgusu geliyor. Ayrıca hikayemiz AO3 platforumunda da Türkçe olarak yayımlandı, orayı kullanan var ise oradan da okuyabilir. Kullanıcı adım ve tabii ki hikayenin adı aynı. Bu arada Twitter hesabım @/wybestboy'dan benimle sohbet edebilirsiniz dostlar.


	11. Vardığında Mesaj At

"YIBO!" Zhan makyaj odasına herkesi korkutarak giriş yapmıştı. "Sen ne yaptın!?"

İçlerini döktükleri konuşmanın üzerinden iki gün geçmişti. Zhan içinde ne var ne yok Yibo'ya anlatırken bütün gece uyanık kalmışlardı. Zhan grafiker olduğu zamandan X-Fire'da yarışıp şirketinin ilgisizliğine karşıX-NINE'a katıldığı zamana kadar olan yolculuğunu, halk oyuyla desteklendiğini, aktör kariyerini kovalamayı tercih ettiğini ve şu anki meselelerin hepsini Yibo'ya anlatmıştı. Dava açmayı düşündüğünden, kendi işlerini yürütmek için muhtemel olarak stüdyo kuracağından ve kariyerini idare edeceğinden bahsetmişti.

Yibo da kalbinden geçenleri dile getirmişti. Stajyerlik günlerinden, genç yaşından itibaren ailesinden uzakta yaşamasından, insanlar tarafından fazla soğuk biri olmakla suçlanmasından, sahte hayranların üzerine kırmızı boya fırlatması olayından, karanlık korkusundan ve Çin ile Kore arasında olan yasak yüzünden UNIQ araya girdiğinde bir ayağını sektörde tutmakta ne kadar zorlandığından bahsetmişti. Zhan her şeyi gözleri kocaman açılmış bir vaziyette dinlemişti. Hiçbir zaman, bu sektör için genç yaştan itibaren eğitim gören birinin yine de böylesine çok engelle karşılaşacağını hayal etmemişti.

O gece uykusuz kalmalarına rağmen ertesi sabah ferahlamışlardı, enerjiklerdi, huzurlulardı ve mutlulardı, devasa bir yük omuzlarından kalkmış gibi hissediyorlardı. Bir diğer yandan ise bugün, Zhan huzurdan oldukça uzaktı.

"Sen yaptın değil mi?" Oldukça kızmış bir Zhan, çokça memnun bir Yibo'ya yaklaşmıştı.

"Aynen." Yibo kafasını sallamıştı.

"Yibo! İnsan mısın sen? Çekimler ertesi hafta. Koreografiyi öğrenmek için birkaç günüm var. Çekim yaptığım iki dizim var, sadece iki çekim arasında kalan zamanda prova yapabilirim! Ve dans etmenin güçlü yanlarımdan biri olmadığını biliyorsun. Aklından ne geçiyordu!?"

"Ünlü konuklardan biri son dakikada bıraktı ve bana aklımda biri olup olmadığını sordular. Şekil A'da görüldüğü gibi ben de seni düşündüm. Hadi ama ge! Eğlenceli olacak...hem de harika bir gösteri. Katılan diğer konuklardan daha fazla dans tecrüben var ve zaten koreografinin minnacık bir kısmını yapacaksın. BİR DE öğrenmene ben yardım edeceğim." Yibo koltuğundan atlamış ve Zhan'ı omuzlarından sarsmıştı.

"İyi!!" Zhan iç çekmişti. "Ama Produce 101 reytingleri benim yüzümden düşerse beni suçlama!"

Yibo sırıtmış ve Zhan'ı kucaklama dürtüsüyle bir kez daha savaşırken yutkunmuştu. O geceden beri, bu dürtü kendisini pek çok kez ziyaret etmişti ve Yibo aynı karnına yediği tekmeleri kabullendiği gibi bunu da kabullenmişti.

Kim şu harika adamdan etkilenmez ki? Bu düşünce üzerine Yibo'nun sırıtışı genişlemişti.

。。。

"Tamam, tekrar..." Yibo direktif vermişti, "1 2 3 4...sıradaki neydi?" Zhan'ın adımları kendi kendine hatırlaması için beklemişti. "Evet 5 6 7 8...güzel. O kadar kötü değilmiş değil mi?"

"Sana söylemesi kolay. Videoya bir kere bakıp hepsini ezberliyorsun. Ben öğrene öğrene sekiz adım öğrenebildim. Şarkının hızını hesaba kattığımızda birkaç saniye bile etmiyor yani!" Zhan somurtmuştu.

Çeviri Notu: Medyaya bakar mısınız ne olur.

"Zhan-ge! Ne dedim ben sana? İyi bir dansçısın ve sıkı çalışıyorsun. Halledeceksin ve eğer benim gibi küçük yaştan itibaren eğitilmiş olsaydın benim kadar iyi olurdun. Şimdi dans et bakalım! Bir sonraki set...1 2 3 4..."

Ve denemeler arasında gidip gelmişlerdi. Yibo önce yavaş sonra hızlı saymıştı. Zhan ise önce konsantre olmuş ve Yibo'nun yönergelerini takip etmişti sonra ise tek başına yapmıştı. Tabii ki de dersleri kahkaha krizleri, çimdikler ve şaplaklarla biten rastgale dalaşmalarla kesilip durmuştu. Bir seferinde öyle bir gürültüye sebep olmuşlardı ki yönetmenin kendisi şahsi olarak onları susturmak zorunda kalmıştı. Ondan sonra, bir sürü kez özür dilemiş ve günün geri kalanında daha düzgün davranmışlardı.

Üç gün içinde, Zhan koreografinin kendisine ait olan kısmını ve şarkı söylemesi gereken rap kısmını öğrenmişti. Uzun bir günün ardından daha iyi hissederek uzanmış rahatlamayla iç çekmişti. Yibo duştan çıkmış ve güneş batıyorken toplanmaya başlamıştı. Yine TTXS ve Produce 101 çekimleri için gidiyordu. Zhan, Yibo'nun gidiyor olması düşüncesi üzerine bir şeylerin hafiften göğsüne battığını hissedebiliyordu ama birkaç gün içinde onunla birlikte Produce için çekim yapma ihtimali yüzünden de heyecanlanıyordu.

"Her şeyi aldın mı?" Zhan, Yibo çantasını kapatırken sormuştu. "Cüzdan, kimlik, ilaçlar? Yeni yaralar ve çürükler için yara bandı?"

"Aldım, ge." Yibo gözlerini devirmiş ve sonra sırıtmıştı. "Ge çok nazik ve ilgili, ge bana çok iyi bakıyor. Ge'nın kocaman bir kalbi var..."

"Yibo! Kapa çeneni," Zhan çığırmış ve yastığı ona fırlatmıştı.

Yibo pis pis gülerek yastığı yakalamış ama yine de yüzüne çarpmasını engellemek için birazcık geç kalmıştı. Yastık Zhan'ın tişörtüyle aynı kokuyordu ama yine de kokunun ne kokusu olduğunu kesin olarak anlayamıyordu.

"Ne zaman çıkıyorsun?"

"Uçuşum birkaç saat içinde. Birazdan çıkarım. Şoförü bekliyorum."

"Hmm."

Yibo yan tarafına bakıp Zhan'ın düşünceleri içinde kaybolduğunu görmüştü. Küçücük bir parçası kendisi gittiği için Zhan'ın üzgün olup olmadığını merak etmişti.

Acaba ben gittiğimde beni özlüyor mu? Belki biraz özlüyordur? Ben yokken birlikte geçirdiğimiz zamanı ve beni düşünüyor mudur acaba? Aynı benim yaptığım gibi? Aptallaşma Yibo. Arkadaşlar öyle şeyler yapmaz...yani bu kadar sık yapmaz! Her halükarda birkaç gün içinde onu Produce 101 çekimlerinde göreceğim!

Yibo'nun telefonu titremiş ve Zhan yüzüne bakmak üzere ona dönmüştü.

"Gelmiş," Yibo mırıldanmış, homurtuyla ayaklanıp çantasını almıştı.

Zhan da ayaklanmış, Yibo'nun kavraması için uzattığı eli ile ona yaklaşmıştı. Daha sonra ellerini kenetlemişler ve omuzlarını tokuşturmuşlardı.

Çeviri Notu: Şu erkeklerin birbirlerini brolamak için yaptıkları klasik el ve omuz çakıştırma hareketini yapıyorlar ama cümle yapısı bakımından anlatmak zor.

"Kendine iyi bak Bo-di. Vardığında bana mesaj at," Zhan kelimelerin ağzından çıktığını fark edemeden önce söylemişti.

Yibo'nun gözleri birazcık büyümüş ama sonra parıl parıl olmuşlardı. Bir gülümseme yüzüne yayıldı.

"Atarım ge."

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Biliyorsunuz ki yazarımız gerçekler üzerinden yürüyor, Yibo'nun Zhan'a bahsettiği kırmızı boya olayı gerçek yani. UNIQ'in bir etkinliğinde kendini bilmezin biri üyelerin kıyaferlerine ve ayakkabılarına kırmızı boya atıyor. Fotoğraf ve videolar mevcut. Medyaya koyduğum fotoğraf ise Zhan'ın katıldığı son etkinlikten. Umarım beğenmişsinizdir.

💜


	12. Kör Bile Ne Kadar Yakışıklı Olduğunu Görebilir

_Yibo: Neredesin Zhan-ge?_

_Zhan-ge: Bo-di...on dakika önce de dediğim gibi...otelden az önce çıktım. Bir buçuk saat içinde havalimanında olurum, üç saate de inmiş oluruz. Bir saat kadar sonra da 101'ın konaklama yerine gelirim._

_Yibo: Özür dilerim ge, gerçekten çok heyecanlıyım._

Zhan-ge: 🤦

 _Zhan-ge: Ben de Bo-di_ 😄

_Yibo: Çabuk gel. Senin gülüşün o emojiden daha güzel._

_Zhan-ge: Başlama yine Yibo._

_Zhan-ge: Yoksa gelmem_ 😏

_Yibo: Haaayır! Başlamıyorum tamam. Sadece gel. Sana günlük rutinimi göstermek istiyorum._

_Yibo: Ve de, öğrencilerimle tanışmanı istiyorum. Bir de Tao-ge ile!_

_Zhan-ge: Peki peki, herkesle tanışacağım. Rutinini görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum! Asya'nın muhteşem dans kralı!_

_Yibo: Şimdi kim başlıyor acaba?_ 🤨

_Zhan-ge: He! Özür dilerim. Pekalaa biraz kestirmek istiyorum Bo-di, uzun bir yolculuk olacak._

_Yibo: Tamam ge, sen biraz dinlen. Buraya gelince zinde olursun hem._

_Yibo: Başını şişirmeme değecek bir üç günüm var ne de olsa!_ 😎

Zhan gözlerini devirmiş telefonunu geri yerine koymuştu. Esneyerek, farkında olmadan kafasını bir tarafa yatırmış, yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle uykuya dalmıştı.

。。。

Yibo'nun koruması çantalarını taşıyırak onu takip ederken Zhan güçlüklü odasına yürüyordu. Zhan birçok defa korumaya bunu yapmasına gerek olmadığını söylemişti ama adam ona nazikçe gülümsemiş yine de çantaları almıştı. Çantalarını koyduktan sonra adam eğilerek selam vermiş ve gitmişti. Zhan esnemiş, gerinmiş ve saate bakmıştı.

Gece 1.20

Zhan geri geri yatağa atlamış ve birkaç kere üzerinde zıplamıştı. Ayakkabılarını tekmeleyerek çıkarmış, arkaya doğru kaymış ve telefonunu açmıştı. WeChat'e girmişti ve tabii ki de Yibo'dan bir okunmamış mesaj vardı.

_Yibo: Odaya vardığında mesaj at._

Mesaj yarım saat önce gönderilmişti. Zhan uyuduysa diye Yibo'yu uyandırmak istememişti ki vaktin ne kadar geç olduğu dikkate alındığında öyle olmuş olmasını umut ediyordu. Bir kez daha gerinirken sızlanmış ve kıyafetlerini değiştirmeyi ya da duş almayı boş vererek kendini battaniyeye sarmıştı. O tam olarak yerleşemeden önce, kapının aniden açılmasının sesi kalbine indirmişti. Kendisinin girdiği kapıdan farklı olan bir kapıdan geçerek odaya giren Yibo'ya bakmak üzere önüne döndü.

"Havalı değil mi?" Yibo sırıtmıştı. "Odalarımız birbirine bağlı." Yibo neşeli bir şekilde gülümseyerek Zhan'ın yatağının yanında durmuştu.

"Yibo! Şoktan kalbime indirecektin!" Zhan doğrulmuş, küt küt atan kalbini sakinleştirmeye çalışırken göğsünü ovmuştu.

"Özür dilerim Zhan-ge!" Yibo uzanıp bir elini Zhan'ın omzuna koymuştu. "İyi misin? Ben düşünemedim..."

Zhan'ın sıklaşan nefesinin yavaşladığını hissettiğinde Yibo cümle ortasında durmuştu. Hala sakinleşmeye çalışan endişeli gözlere baktı. Yanı başındaki sıcak bedenin hala sakinleşmeye çalıştığını hissedebiliyordu. O an, Zhan'ı kucaklamak ve rahatlatmak için çok büyük bir arzu duymuştu. Kocaman gözleri ve tavşan dişlerini gösterecek kadar açılmış olan ağzıyla birlikte Zhan far tutulmuş tavşan gibi görünüyordu.

Öksürükle birlikte Yibo geri çekilmiş ve yatağın ayak ucuna oturmuştu.

"Özür dilerim ge..."

Zhan sonunda ilk yaşadığı soktan sıyrılarak kafasını sallamıştı. Gülümseyebilmiş ve Yibo'nun yanına oturmak üzere yatakta kaymıştı.

"Seni görmek güzel Bo-di," Zhan neşeli bir şekilde Yibo'yu omzuyla dürtmüştü.

Yibo sırıtmış ve bir dizini yatağa çekerken ona bakmak üzere kafasını çevirmişti.

"Bize yemek aldım. Hemen yatağa girmek isteyeceğini biliyordum. Havalimanı yemeklerini de sevmiyorsun. Muhtemelen sadece çay içmişsindir değil mi?" Yibo kaş çatmıştı.

"Yani...baya doğru aslında," Yibo'nun onu bu kadar iyi tanımasının üstüne Zhan'ın içten içe nefesi kesilmişti.

Yorgunluğu sağ olsun Yibo'nun söyledikleri güme gitmiş yalnız bu sefer kaş çatma sırası Zhan'a geçmişti.

"Yibo...sen daha yemek yemedin mi? Saat 1'i geçiyor!"

"İşten iki saat önce çıktım ve düşündüm ki bekleyebilirim," Yibo ensesini ovuşturmuştu, "Biliyorsun ki..."

"...yalnız yemekten hoşlanmıyorsun." Zhan kafa sallayıp iç çekerken onun cümlesini tamamlamıştı. Gülümsemiş ve şaşırmış olan Yibo'ya bakmıştı, "Ben de seni iyi tanıyorum."

。。。

Ertesi sabah fazlasıyla gergin olan bir Zhan takımıyla tanışmak üzere 101 setine gitmişti. Önceki gece Yibo, çekim için bilmesi gereken her şey ve herkes hakkında onu hazırlamıştı. The Untamed çekimleri hala sürdüğünden ve hala gizli tutulduğundan dolayı onlar kamera önünde birbirleriyle etkileşimde olmayacaklardı.

Takım en iyi dansçıları ve ana vokalistleri olan Meng Meiqi tarafından yönetiliyordu. Kızların geri kalanı da çok çok iyiydi ve Zhan'ın onların performansını mahvetmekten ödü kopuyordu. Yemekten sonra koreografinin üstünden o kadar çok kez geçmişlerdi ki Yibo'nun kendisi yeterli olduğunu söyleyerek onu durdurmak zorunda kalmıştı.

Performans vakti yaklaşırken Zhan'ın karnındaki kelebekler tam bir hayvanat bahçesine doğru evrilmişti. Performansından önce lavaboya gitmek için müsade istemişti. Kendini yüreklendirmek için cesaret sözcükleri fısıldarken ufak alanı adımlıyordu, kapı açılırken durmuştu ve Yibo içeri girmişti. Yırtık siyah bir kot ve üstüne de köprücük kemiğini açık bırakmak üzere üst düğmelerine kadar açılmış siyah üstünde küçük kırmızı kalp ve çiçek motifleri olan siyah bir gömlek giymişti.

Saçları az önce duştan çıktım modeliyle şekillendirilmişti ve kızıl kahverengi tonlarına boyanmıştı. Bu Zhan'ın Yibo'yu tamamen modern kıyafetler içinde gördüğü ilk seferdi. Saç ve makyajla tamamlandığında, tamamen olmak için doğduğu idol gibi görünüyordu. Eğer Zhan'ın dürüst olması gerekirse Yibo bir anlamda kendisinin nefesini kesmişti ve kısa bir an için gerginliğini bile unutmuştu.

"Burada olacağını biliyordum ge," Yibo az önce Zhan'ın üzerinde bıraktığı etkiden habersiz, hızlıca konuşmuştu. "Çok zamanım yok, kendi performansım için hazırlanmam gerekiyor yani seninkinde orada oturamayacağım ama gerilme! Buraya harika bir şekilde yapacağını söylemeye geldim."

Yibo konuşurken, ikisi de onun Zhan'a fazla yaklaştığını ya da şu an ellerinin Zhan'ın dirseklerinde durduğunu fark etmemişti. Gerginliği geri döndüğünde ellerini ovuşturmak üzere onları hareket ettirdiği anda bunu ilk fark eden Zhan olmuştu. Yibo Zhan'ın dirseğini bırakmış ve yavaşça bir adım geriye gitmişti.

"Pekala ge. Şimdi harbi koşmam gerekiyor ama söylediklerimi unutma. Muhteşem olacaksın. Eğlenmeyi de unutma!"

Bu sözlerle birlikte Yibo arkasında serseme dönmüş bir adet Zhan bırakarak geldiği kadar hızlı bir şekilde kaybolmuştu. Birkaç dakika sonra Zhan da onu takip etmiş ve sahneye çıkıp deliler gibi dans etmeye kendini hazırlamıştı.

。。。

Performans olağanüstüydü. Yibo, monitörden Zhan'ı izlerken sahne arkasından tezahürat yapmıştı. Zhan rap yapmaya başladığında yüzünde kocaman bir gülümseme oluşmuştu.

_Siktir ya. Rap yaptığında sesi çok güzel çıkıyor. Hareketleri de yerinde!_

Kamera daha sonrasında takımı sahne arkasında da takip etmiş ve onlarla röportaj yapmışlardı. Xiao Zhan hakkında soru sorulduğunda kızlar yılışık yılışık davranmaya başlamışlardı ve kızlardan biri başlangıçta Zhan'ın iyi görünmediğini düşündüğünü fakat onunla şahsen tanışınca ne kadar yakışıklı olduğunu fark ettiğini söylemişti. Zhan da kıza uymuş hatta o konuşurken oyuncu bir şekilde dudak bile büzmüştü, tabii ki Yibo onları izlerken dişlerini sıkıyordu.

"Kör falan mı bu kız?!" Yibo elini kolunu havaya doğru savururken monitöre doğru bağırmıştı. "Zhan-ge'nın ne kadar yakışıklı olduğunu kör bile görebilir!"

"Bu çok saçma ama," Yibo'nun takımındaki kızlardan biri söylenmiş ve gülmüştü.

"Asıl saçmalayan o kız!!" Yibo düşünmeden cevap vermişti.

Arkasındaki kıkırtıları duyunca, daha önce bu yanını görmemiş insanların küçük öfke patlamasına şahit olduğunu anlayarak kızarmış, boğazını temizleyerek performanslarına hazırlanmak üzere takımına katılmıştı.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Uzun ve karmaşık cümlelerin olduğu bir bölümdü, şahsen ben kendi performansımı beğenmedim. Üniversite yerleştirme sonuçlarını beklerken yaşadığım stresten midir bilinmez bu aralar çok sabırsız hissediyorum ve işlerimi bitiremiyorum. Umarım ufak da olsa hoşunuza gitmiştir. Bir de sizlere bir şey sormak istiyorum, 2-3 günde bir gelen tekli bölümleri mi tercih edersiniz yoksa bir ayda yaklaşık 10 bölüm civarında toplu bölüm gelmesini mi? Bu aralar bunu düşünüyorum, fikir belirtirseniz mutlu olurum.

💜


	13. Bir De Bebek Değilim Diyorsun

"Bittiği için çok mutluyum," Zhan iç çekmiş ve koltukta arkasına doğru yaslanmıştı. "Uçuşumuz dört saat içerisinde değil mi?"

"Ah..." Yibo dudaklarını büzmüştü, "O mevzu...Biletimi iptal ettirmek zorunda kaldım. TTXS için bir bölüm daha çekmek üzere geri dönmem gerekiyormuş. Programda bir sıkıntı olmuş ve şirketim de biletimi bizim çekime göre ayırtmış."

"Ne?! Yani..." Zhan haykırmış ama sonra duraksamıştı. "Pekala...sanırım seni birkaç güne görürüm?"

"Evet...üç gün sonra," Yibo sesindeki hayal kırıklığını gizlemişti, "Mayıs ayındaki kısımlarımı en aza indirgeyecek şekilde programımı ayarladılar. Han-ge'nın da dediği gibi 'Onlara haziran ayında daha fazla Yibo vererek' açığı kapatmalıymışım." Yibo sırıtmıştı.

"Tabii ki de," Zhan ellerini sahte bir heyecanla birleştirmişti, "Herkes ünlü, yakışıklı, havalı, ölümcül Wang Yibo'dan bir parça ister." Zhan da Yibo'ya sırıtmıştı.

"Tabii ki de." Yibo Zhan'a ifadesiz bir şekilde bakmıştı.

Zhan ise kıkırdamış ve hazırlanmak üzere ayaklanmıştı.

"Ee bu bölümde senin için ne planlamışlar?"

"Aslında bakarsan bayağı bir dans koymuşlar." Yibo Zhan'ın yanında dikilmişti.

"Vay, daha çok mu dans? Eminim ki kızlar deli olurlar." 

"Erkekler de."

"Ha? Zhan'ın jetonu sonradan düşmüştü ama sakin kalmaya çalışmıştı, "Tabii erkekler de! Herkes Yibo'yu sever."

**Çeviri Notu: ***dudududu naninani gay panik gay panik naninani dududududu*****

"Hayır! Yani demek istediğim..." Yibo Zhan'ın omzunu hafiften yumruklamıştı, "Kızlarla düet yapacağım...o yüzden erkekler de deli olacaklar demeye çalışmıştım. Herkesin hoşuna gidecek bir şeyler var yani."

"Oh..." Zhan'ın elleri bir saniye kadar bir süre için donmuş sonra eşyalarının kalanlarını toplayıp yerleştirmek üzere odada dolanmaya devam etmişti. "İyiymiş ya."

"Evet sanırım öyle," Zhan'ın ses tonundaki ufak değişimden habersiz Yibo, ona yanıt verirken oturmuştu. "Yani...koreografi oldukça kolay."

"Nasıl yani?" Zhan nefes vermiş çantasının durduğu yatağa geri dönmüştü.

"Daha çok çiftimsi bir dans. Yumuşak bir şey yani ve duyduğum kadarıyla kızlardan biri dansçı bile değilmiş. O yüzden basit bir şey yapıyoruz."

"Ah...onlara da mı sen öğreteceksin?"

Zhan'ın ses tonunda değişen bir şey yakalayan Yibo, bu sefer kafasını kaldırmıştı.

"Hayır, bunun için zamanım yok," Gözleri Zhan'ı takip ederken yavaşça konuşmuştu. "Başka bir şehre uçacağım, çalışacağım, çekim yapacağım ve sonra da...sana geri döneceğim."

Zhan söylenen sözler üzerine başını kaldırmış ve bir adet sırıtan Yibo'yu görünce kendini tutamayıp göz devirmişti.

"Wang Yibo! Onur duydum. Onca güzel kızın arasında yine de bizim sevgili Untamed setimize geri dönmeyi tercih ediyorsun öyle mi!"Zhan yaramazca gülümsemişti.

Ben öyle demedim ki. Yibo dudaklarını ısırırken aklından geçirmişti. Gerçi niye öyle dedim ki! Kulağa flört ediyormuşum gibi geldi o resmen. Yibo kendi tükmüğünde boğulmuş ve akıl almaz düşüncesi üzerine öksürük krizine girmişti.

"Şşş...iyi misin?" Zhan ona eğilmiş ve sırtını birkaç kere pat patlamıştı.

"Evet...kesinlikle...çok iyiyim," Yibo öksürükleri arasında söyleyebilmiş ve sakinleşmek için kendi göğsünü pat patlamıştı.

Kesinlikle. İyi. Değilim.

。。。

Zhan iki dizisi arasında gidip gelirken zaman hızlı geçmişti. Yibo'nun döneceği gün yeni bir TTXS bölümü yayımlanacaktı. Heyecanlı bir şekilde, Zhan yemekten sonra odalarına koşmuş ve yatağa rahat bir şekilde kurulmuştu. Tam bölüm başlarken televizyonu açmıştı.

Zhan Yibo'nun stilini beğenmemiş olsa da yine de şu an mavi olan saçlarıyla tatlı görünüyordu. Bölüm de eğlenceliydi. Zhan, Yibo'nun abilerinin maskaralıklarına verdiği tepkileri izlerken eğlenmişti. Bir ara Yibo ve genç bir kızı yan yana durmaya zorlayarak ikisiyle dalga geçmeye başlamışlardı.

Zhan derhal görmezden geldiği ufak bir yumrunun varlığını karnında hissedebiliyordu. İzlemeye devam ederken dudakları düz bir çizgi şeklini almıştı. Neticede ikili performanslarını sergilemiş ve Zhan ikisinin birlikte tatlı durduğunu kabullenmek zorunda kalmıştı.

Gına gelerek televizyonu kapatmış ve kollarını göğsünde bağlamıştı. Kalkıp odayı toparlamıştı. Yarım saat kadar odayı derleyip toplamasının ardından yumrunun hafiflediğini hissedebiliyordu. Memnun bir şekilde duşa girmişti. Çıktığında, kendi yatağının ayak ucunda oturmuş ve telefonuna gömülmüş bir adet Yibo'yu odada bulmuştu. 

"Gelmişsin!" Zhan saçlarını kurutup şortunu giyerken gülümsemişti.

"Hmm," Yibo iç çekmiş ve ona yorgun gözlerle bakmıştı. 

"Bok gibi görünüyorsun," Zhan söylemişti.

"Hmm," gözleri her seferinde daha da zor açılırken Yibo üç kere gözlerini kırpıştırmıştı.

"Şu an küçük bir bebek gibi görünüyorsun," Zhan kıkırdamıştı.

"Bebek değilim ben!"

"İyi iyi, bebek değilsin. Şimdi yatağına yat bakalım. Yarın erken kalkacağız."

"Hmm," Yibo geriye doğru düşmüş ve kıpırdamamıştı.

Zhan fiziksel olarak onu yatağa doğru sürüklemek, ayakkabıları ile çoraplarını çıkarmak ve onu yatağa tıkmak zorunda kalmıştı.

"Bir de bebek değilim diyorsun..." Zhan uyuyan çocuğa doğru sırıtmıştı.

。。。

"Bunun iyi bir fikir olduğunu sanmıyorum," Yibo yemek masasında oturan millete bakarken gevelemişti.

"Niye olmasın ki?" Soran Zhan'dı, "Bu filmin harika yorumlar var ve bir kereliğine hepimiz yarım gün boşuz! Önce iyi bir yemeğe gider sonra da filmi izleyebiliriz. Eğlenceli olur."

"İyi mi? Bir korku filmi tam olarak nasıl 'iyi' olur acaba!?" Yibo hayret içinde sormuştu, "Kulağa EĞLENCELİ bile gelmiyor tamam mı!"

"Wang Yibo..." Yubin gözlerini kısmıştı, "Sen korku filmlerinden mi korkuyorsun?"

Zorla tutulan kahkahalar ve kıkırtılar masasının her tarafından yayılmış ve Zhan Yibo'ya bakmıştı.

"Korkuyor musun?" Zhan sormuştu, eğleniyordu.

"Evet!" Yibo küt diye söylemiş ve sırtını dikleştirmişti, "Ben bundan utanmıyorum ayrıca. Korku filmlerinden nefret ediyorum. Bunu da izlemek istemiyorum."

"Ama biz bunu izlemek istiyoruz!!" Herkes birlik içinde aynı şeyi söylemiş ve daha çok kıkırdamışlardı.

"İyi ama o zaman size katılacağımı sanmıyorum," Yibo omuz silkmişti, "Ben sadece yemeğe gelirim."

"Hadi ama Bo-di," herkes öğle yemeğine devam ederken Zhan, Yibo'ya fısıldamıştı. "Yalnız olmayacaksın. Hepimiz seninle orada olacağız."

"Anlamıyorsun ki," Yibo da ona fısıldamıştı, "Sadece her sahnede korkup izlerken çığlık atıp durmayacağım...odaya döndüğümüzde de ertesi gecelerde de sürekli korkuyor olacağım!"

Zhan'ın göğsündeki bir şeyler, Yibo'nun zaafını masum bir şekilde açıkladığını görür görmez ısınmıştı. En hafif deyimiyle Zhan Yibo'nun yanaklarını sıkmamak için çaba harcamış denilebilirdi. Ne söylediğinin ve yaptığının farkına varmadan önce, Zhan Yibo'nun kalçasına bir elini koymuş ve nazik bir şekilde okşamıştı.

"Ben odada olsam bile mi?

Kelimelerin samiyeti ve rahatlatıcılığı üzerine Yibo donmuştu. Yutkunmuş ve sonra da uysalca başını sallamıştı.

"Peki ge."

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Zhan'ın kıskançlığından dolayı kalkıp odayı topladığını fark edip sonra zil takanları göreyim...Ya da dansı da mı sen öğreteceksin dediğinde ses tonundaki değişim yüzünden gözyaşı dökenleri. Ehehe Yizhan olmaya mı başlıyor ne. Umarım hoşunuza gitmiştir. 

💜


	14. Tam Burada Olacağım

_Korku filmi kötü bir fikirdi._ Zhan Yibo'nun koltukta titreyip olduğu yerde küçüldüğünü izlerken böyle düşünmüştü.

Hep birlikte otel katlarının sonunda bulunan oturma odasında Gonjiam'ı izlemeye karar vermişlerdi. Filmi açalı yalnızca otuz dakika olmuştu ve Zhan çoktan Yibo'yu filmi izlemeye ikna ettiği için pişman olmuştu. Zavallı çocuk şimdiden üç kez olduğu yerde zıplamış ve korkunç hiçbir şey olmasa bile bir kez çığlık bile atmıştı. Her bir sıçramasının ardından koltukta Zhan'a doğru daha çok kayıyordu. Yibo ilk başta Zhan'la Haikuan arasında sıkışmıştı ama şimdi Zhan'ın fark etmiş olduğu üzere Yibo ile Haikuan arasında büyüyen bir boşluk vardı.

 _Oraya Zanjin girer be._ Zhan sırıtarak düşünmekten kendini alamamıştı.

Zanjin, Zhan'ın başta görmüş olduğu gibi, ilk başta Haikuan'ın önünde yerde oturuyordu ama şimdi her nasılsa neredeyse Haikuan'ın dizlerine yaslanır bir şekilde arkaya doğru yaslanmış vaziyette oturmaktaydı. Lakin Zhan'ın şimdi koltukta titreyip duran ve küçülüp kalmış olan kendi bebeğini düşünmesi gerekiyordu. Sonraki yarım saatte Yibo kendini Zhan'a o kadar sıkı sıkı bastırmıştı ki Zhan onun vücudundan geçen titreşimleri hissedebilmişti.

_Resmen titriyor. Zavallım ya. Hata bende ama._

"Yibo," Zhan kimseyi rahatsız etmemek için yapabildiği kadar yumuşak bir şekilde konuşmuştu ama bu yine de korkuyla sıçrayan Yibo'nun acı acı bağırmasına sebep olmuştu. "Benim benim...korkma...çıkmak ister misin? Eğer bu kadar etkilendiysen...izlemek zorunda değilsin."

Yibo, Zhan'a bakıp yumuşak bir şekilde "Sen de çıkacak mısın?" diye sormadan önce bir saniye için sorusunu düşünüyormuş gibi görünmüştü.

_Muhtemelen yalnız kalmak istemiyor. Sorun değil. Bu filmi başka zaman da izleyebilirim._

"Tabii ki Bo-di," Zhan onun sorusunu yanıtlamıştı.

"O zaman hayır," Yibo kafasını sallamıştı.

"He?"

"Bu filmi gerçekten izlemek istediğini biliyorum o yüzden kalabiliriz."

Ses tonundan mıdır kendisi işkence görüyorken yaptığı düşünceli haraketten midir yoksa "kalabiliriz" diyerek ikisinden birmiş gibi bahsetmesinden midir bilinmez ama Zhan'ın karnındaki bir şeyler takla atmıştı. Garip bir histi.

"Sen..." Eğilmiş ve Yibo'nun kulağına gerçekten yakın bir mesafeden fısıldamıştı, "...elimi tutmak ister misin?"

Yibo şaka yapıp yapmadığını ölçer gibi Zhan'a bakmış sonra yavaşça ve çekingence kafasını sallamıştı.

Nazik bir gülümsemeyle birlikte, Yibo'nun sağında oturan Zhan, Yibo'nun sağ elini kendi sağ eliyle tutabilmek için kendini ona yaklaştırmış ve sol kolunu da Yibo'nun omzuna atarak kolunu ona dolamıştı. Zhan nazik bir şekilde Yibo'nun omzunu okşamış ama Yibo ele ele tutuştukları elinin parmaklarını kendi parmaklarıyla kenetleyince bir saniyeliğine donup kalmıştı. Zhan hiç de ürkmüş gözükmeyen ve filmi izlemeye devam eden Yibo'ya bir bakış atmıştı. Tabii birkaç saniye içinde Yibo tekrar zıplamış ve Zhan'ın elini sıkıca kendisininkiyle kenetlemişti.

Zhan içten bir şekilde kıkırdamış ve kafasını sallamıştı. O da karşılık olarak Yibo'nun etrafındaki tutuşunu sıkılaştırmış ve baş parmağıyla Yibo'nun ensesinde daireler çizerek masaj yapmaya başlamıştı. Zhan tekrar filme odaklanmış ve kalbinin bir taraflarında atıyor olduğu gerçeğini tamamen görmezden gelmeye çalışmıştı.

。。。

Eğer çok fazla korkmuş olmasaydı Yibo, muhtemelen karnının korku filmini izlemekten öte başka nedenlerden dolayı defalarca takla attığını hissedebilirdi. Lakin böyle hissettiği tek an filmin sonlarına doğru korkunç sahnelerden birinin neredeyse canını aldığı o zaman dilimiydi. Kafasını ekrandan uzaklaştırarak doğruca Zhan'ın boynuna gömmüş, bütün bedenini ona sararak can havliyle Zhan'ın üzerine tırmanmıştı. 

Ne yaptığını yalnızca tanıdık koku tekrar burnuna dolduğunda fark edebilmişti. Koku, Zhan'ın dokunduğu her şeyde asılı kalan kokusuydu. Fark ettiği gibi gerçi çekilmesi gerektiğini biliyordu ve eğer bu kadar donup kalmasaydı çekilebilirdi de. Ya da belki çekilmezdi. İki şekilde de, filmin geri kalanı boyunca olduğu yerde kalmış ve nihayet bittiğinde de Zhan'ın dikkatini çekmeye çalıştığını hissetmişti.

"Yibo...bitti."

"Gerçekten bitti mi ge?"

"Hmm..." Zhan elinden geldiği kadar kıpırdamamaya çalışarak başını sallamıştı. Yibo kendini üstüne onun üstüne fırlattığından beri kıpırdamamaya çalışıyordu. 

"Rica etsem birileri televizyonu kapatabilir mi?"

"Hmm," Zhan anında ayağa kalkıp yardım eden Haikuan'a doğru çenesiyle işaret etmişti. "Kapalı."

"Işıkları da açabilir misiniz lütfen?" 

Zanjin aceleyle koşturmuş ve ışıkları açmıştı.

"Açık Bo-di...sen...şimdi kalkabilirsin,"

Yavaşça, acı verecek kadar yavaşça, Yibo kafasını kaldırmış ve kendini Zhan'dan ayırmıştı. O kendini düzeltip tekrar normal bir şekilde nefes almaya başladığı zaman diğerlerinin çoğu çoktan gitmişti. Sadece Haikuan ve Zanjin kalmıştı.

"İyi olacak mı ki?" Zanjin endişeli bir şekilde sormuştu, "Yerin dibine girmiş gibi gözüküyor da."

"Evet...onu zorlamamalıydım..." Zhan, Yibo'nun omzuna elini koymak üzere dönmüştü, "Özür dilerim Bo-di, seni zorlama-"

"Odamıza geri dönebilir miyiz ge?"

Zhan kafa sallayıp ayaklanmıştı. Dördü koridora doğru yürümüş, Zhan diğer ikiliye veda etmiş ve arkasından onu takip Yibo'yla birlikte kendi odalarına girmişti. Odaya olan yürüyüşlerinin bir kısmında Yibo'nun eli Zhan'ın elini tekrar bulmuş ve Zhan bu konuda herhangi bir şey yapamayacak kadar kendini suçlu hissetmişti. 

Odaya girdikleri gibi Zhan Yibo'yu yatağına oturtmuş, banyonun ışığı da dahil olmak üzere odada bulunan tüm ışıkları açmak üzere odada işe koyulmuştu. Arka planda ses olduğuna emin olmak için televizyonu da açmıştı.

"Hayır...bu gece televizyonun açık kalmasını istemiyorum...bana..bana şeyi düşündürür..."

Yibo'nun titrek ve donuk ses tonunu duymasıyla birlikte Zhan suçluluk duygusu altında ezilmişti. Çocuğun söylediğine uymuş sonra gidip Yibo'nun önünde dikilmişti.

"Işıkları açık bırakalım olur mu?" Zhan zorla gülümsemişti.

Yibo uysalca başını sallamış ve sırtı yatak başlığına yaslanana kadar yatakta geri geri gitmişti. Zhan geçen dakikalar boyunca konuşmalarla ve şakalarla arkadaşının dikkatini dağıtmaya çalışmış ama hiçbiri işe yaramamıştı. Yibo sadece battaniyeyi ve parmaklarını sıkarak orada öylece oturmuştu. Sonunda Zhan ayaklanmış ve yatakta Yibo'nun yanına oturmuştu.

"Uyumana yardımcı olmak için ne yapabilirim?"

Yibo yavaşça ona doğru başını kaldırmış, kararsız ve emin olmayan bir şekilde alt dudağını ısırmıştı.

"Söyle bana Bo-di, ne olursa yaparım."

Yibo derin bir nefes almıştı, "Rica etsem...sen...yanımda uyur musun?" 

Zhan böyle bir şeyi beklemişti ama çocuğun isteği yine de bir süre için tereddütle nefesini tutmasına sebep olmuştu. Yine de, başını salladı. Yibo rahatlamış bir soluk bırakmış ve kendini battaniyenin altına çekmişti. Battaniyeyi kaldırmış, sorar bir şekilde Zhan'a bakmıştı.

"Ben böyle iyiyim," Zhan elinden geldiği kadar nazik bir şekilde söylemişti, "Zaten bana göre fazla sıcak."

Battaniyeyi Yibo'nun etrafına sarmış ve yarı oturur yarı başlığa yaslanır bir şekilde kendini Yibo'nun yanına yerleştirmişti. Yibo bir saniye için bir şey söylemek istermiş gibi dudağını ısırmış ama daha sonra kafa sallayıp rahatlamıştı. Zhan ise onu doğru dönmüş ve bir elini Yibo'nun göğsüne koymuştu.

"Özür dilerim," Zhan Yibo'nun hala uyumadığını fark ederek uzun bir sessizliğin ardından konuşmuştu, "Seni zorlamama-"

"Zorlamadın." Yibo Zhan'ı rahatlatmak için yarım bir şekile gülümsemişti, "İyi olacağım."

Peki güzel...ben de tam burada olacağım." Zhan parlak bir şekilde gülümsemiş ve farkında olmadan aynı kedisine yaptığı gibi eliyle Yibo'nun göğsünü okşayıp sıvazlamıştı.

Sonunda Yibo'nun nefesi sakin bir tepmo tutturmuş ve hemencecik uykuya dalmıştı. Zhan da esnemiş sadece birkaç saniyeliğine kafasını yatak başlığına yaslayarak gözlerini kapatmıştı.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Öncelikle bazılarının bölümleri atlayarak gittiklerini fark ettim, dostlar dikkat yanlışlıkla bölüm kaçırmış olabilirsiniz. Sonracığıma saat felaket geç, yazım yanlışı yapmış olmam muhtemel. Onları uyandığımda tekrar kontrol edeceğime söz veriyorum. Umarım Yibo'nun ödünün koptuğu bu bölüm sizlerin hoşuna gitmiştir. Bu arada sizlere vaziyeti en güzel şekilde aktarabilmek için koyduğum fotoğraf ve gifi ben buldum. Hehe. Son olarak izledikleri korku filmi Kore yapımı, onun da fragmanını medyaya koyuyorum hani merak eden olmuş olabilir diye. Tekrar buluşana dek, dostlar. 

💜


	15. Eğer Onu Böyle Görebilselerdi

Xiao Zhan yataktan kaydığını hissederek sıçrayarak uyanmıştı. Düşme hissi yüzünden kalbi deli gibi atarken durup nefes aldı. Nerede olduğunu hatırlamadan önce bir saniye için kafası karışık bir şekilde etrafına baktı. Yibo'nun yatağındaydı, kısmen onun yanında yatıyordu ve eli Yibo'nun boynunda duruyordu. 

_Elim ne zaman oraya çıkmış?!_ Zhan yanmış gibi apar topar elini kendi göğsüne çekerken dehşet içinde aklından geçirmişti.

Paniği Yibo'nun uyumakta olan yüzünü gördüğünde dindi. Yavaşça geri çekilmeye çalışırken tişörtünün kenarından bir şeyin kendisini çektiğini hissetmişti. Kafasını eğmiş ve Yibo'nun tişörtüne tutunduğunu görmüştü. Tekrar ona baktı ama Yibo hala uyuyordu. Sıcak bir gülümseme yüzüne yayılmış ve yatakta kalmaya karar vermişti. 

Kolunu başının ve boynunun arkasına yastık olarak koymadan önce, gözlerinin birkaç saniye için önünde duran huzurlu yüze hayran hayran bakmasına izin verdi. 

_Sanırım kimse Yibo'nun cazibesinden kaçamıyor. Belki de bu yüzden bütün TTXS abileri ve diğer mentörler ona bu kadar bayılıyorlardır. Ona hayranlık ve saygı duymak o kadar doğal ki. Eğer hayranları onu böyle görebilselerdi, ona daha da çok aşık olurlardı. Tabii böyle bir şey mümkünse._ Xiao Zhan kendi kendine kıkırdamıştı.

Bakışları Yibo'nun üzerinde sabitken, Zhan kendini sakin bir düşün içine sürüklenmiş gibi hissetmişti ta ki tekrar uyuya dalana kadar.

。。。

Sabah Yibo'nun gözleri titreyerek açıldığında tavanla göz göze gelmişti. İç çekere sola dönmüş ama burnu bir şeye çarpınca öylece donup kalmıştı. Daha iyi görebilmek için geriye doğru çekilmiş ve yanlışlıkla tosladığı şeyin Xiao Zhan'ın göğsü olduğunu fark ettiğinde gözleri fal taşı gibi açılmıştı. 

Gözleri, her bir nefesle birlikte hafif hafif alçalıp yükselen göğüsten kolları üzerine koyduğu yüze kadar gezindi. Dudaklarının hafifçe ayrık olmasına bakılacak olursa Xiao Zhan derin bir uykudaymış gizi gözüküyordu. Manzara karşısında, Yibo nefesinin tıkandığını hissedebiliyordu.

_Eğer millet şu an Zhan-ge'nın Asya'nın en yakışıklı adamı olduğunu düşünüyorsa, onu böyle görebilselerdi ne düşünürlerdi bilmiyorum._

Yibo, Xiao Zhan'un duruşunu fark ettiğinde hafifçe kaşlarını çatmıştı.

_Burada, bu rahatsız vaziyette uyuya kalmış. Yanımda yatmasını istememeliydim._

Yavaşça ve dikkatlice, Yibo onu rahatsız etmek istemeyerek yataktan çıkmıştı. Hızlı bir duş almış ve aynı anda daha hafif ve sersem hissederek banyodan çıkmıştı. Xiao Zhan hala uyuyordu ama şimdi Yibo'nun yatağında daha rahat bir pozisyonda yayılmıştı. Gafil avlanmış bir vaziyette korkmuş haldeyken ve uykuya dalmaya çalışırken göğsüne masaj yapan Xiao Zhan'ın anısı aklına gelince Yibo gülümsedi.

"Zhan-ge?" Yibo yatağın yanında diz çökmüştü.

"Zhan-ge...uyan..." Yibo nazikçe omzunu sarsmıştı.

Yanıt alamadığından, Yibo elini Xiao Zhan'ın suratına doğru uzatmış lakin tereddüt etmişti. Dudağını dişlemiş ve elini uzatmaya devam etmişti. Daha da nazik bir şekilde elini Xiao Zhan'ın yanağına koymuş, elinin pürüzsüz teni yumuşak bir şekilde sıyırıp geçmesine müsade etmişti. Elleri boynuna uzandığındaysa tüyleri diken diken olmuştu.

Zhan azıcık kıpırdamış ve Yibo ellerini öyle hızlı çekmişti ki göt üstü yere yapışmıştı.

"Zhan-ge!" Yibo sesinin titremesini önlemeye çalışmış ve mümkün olduğu kadar normal bir şekilde konuşmuştu, "Hele şükür uyandın! Saat sabahın yedisi ge...saça ve makyaja gitmemiz gereki-"

"Bo-di?" Zhan yüzündeki sersem ifadeyle birlikte Yibo'nun lafını kesmişti.

Derin, boğuk ve uyku dolu sesi duyunca Yibo'nun içindeki bir şeyler kımıl kımıl etmişti.

_Ah Tanrım...sesinin zaten olduğundan daha da seksi olacağını hiç düşünmemiştim._

"Ge...günaydın," Yibo yumuşak bir şekilde konuşmuştu.

Zhan birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırmış sonra da gözleri yarım ay şeklini alırken dudakları sonu yokmuş gibi görünen bir gülümseme için kıvrılmıştı. 

"Günaydın didi," Hala uykulu olan bir adet Xiao Zhan ona gülümsemeye devam ederek mırıldanmıştı.

Yibo, Xiao Zhan'ın onun için ilk kez kullandığı sevgi sözcüğü üzerine yutkunmuştu. Xiao Zhan birkaç saniye daha bakışlarını onun üzerinde tutmuş daha sonra gözlerini ovalayarak ayaklanmıştı.

"Nasıl hissediyorsun?" Yeteri kadar ayık olduğunda Xiao Zhan Yibo'ya sormuştu.

"Daha iyi," Yibo gülümsemişti. "Hadi git de hazırlan."

Xiao Zhan tembelce kafa sallamış ve yürürken ufak ufak sendeleyerek banyonun yolunu tutmuştu. Yibo onun kapıyı arkasından kapatmasını izlerken elleriyle kafasını sarmış ve dirseklerini de dizlerine yaslamıştı.

_Aman Tanrım. Xiao Zhan'a çok fena tutuldum._

。。。

Birkaç günlük çekimin ardından, Xiao Zhan diğer dizisinin çekildiği mekana gelmişti. Sahneleri arasında uzun molaları vardı çünkü bu dizide başrol değildi. Bundan dolayı boş zamanı boldu. Dalgın bir şekilde telefonuyla uğraşırken Yibo'nun son TTXS bölümünden bir videoya denk gelmişti.

Dans videosuydu ve Zhan hevesle tıklamıştı. Yibo haziran bölümlerinin nasıl olacağını kendisine söylediğinden, şaşırmaması gerekse bile yine de şok olmuştu, dans başka bir kızla olan düetiydi. Bu seferki harika bir dansçı ve birazcık daha tecrübeli bir koreograf olan Cheng Xiao'ydu. 

Xiao Zhan izlerken göğsünde bir karıncalanma hissi duymuştu. Yibo ne zaman onunla göz teması kursa ya da yakınlaşsa nefesini tutmuştu. Dans bittiğinde, Xiao Zhan öfkesini tutmak adına dudağını dişledi. Derin bir nefes almış ve kimsenin etrafında olmadığından emin olmuştu.

Yavaşça, arama butonuna bir şey yazmış ve araya basmıştı. Oradaki internet yavaş olduğu için birkaç saniye sürmüş ama sonunda çeşitli arama sonuçları karşısına çıkmıştı. Cheng Xiao ve Wang Yibo'nun birçok videosu vardı. Onları shipleyen videolar - Yueha etkinliklerinde Yibo'nun dikkatinin daima Cheng Xiao üzerinde olduğunu iddia eden editler, farklı etkinlikler için yaptıkları dans provalarının eski kamera görüntüleri ve kızın UNIQ ile performans sergilediği daha da eski videolar.

_Vay vay vay. Birbirlerini yıllardır tanıyorlarmış. Yakın olmalarına şaşmamalı. Yibo da onunlayken rahat görünüyor._

Xiao Zhan'ın kalbi, Yibo'nun kızın elini tutarak sahnede yürüdüğünü gördüğünde atmayı kesmişti. Gözleri, Yibo'nun yüzünü ve videodaki en ufak ifade kırıntısını dahi taramıştı. Ne aradığını bilmiyordu. Önerilerde çıkan her videoyla birlikte kendini dipsiz bir kuyuya dalıyormuş gibi hissetmişti ta ki kendini Produce 101'in farklı bölümlerinden Meng Meigi ve Yibo'nun videolarını izlerken ve stajyer günlerinden kalan fotoğraflara bakarken bulana kadar. Sonra Produce'dan başka bir stajyer olan Li Zixuan ve Yibo'nun videoları da başka bir yerden fırlamıştı. 

Sonunda gına gelerek Xiao Zhan telefonunu yan tarafına fırlatmış ve sandalyesinde geri yaslanarak bacaklarını iki yana açmıştı, şimdi mavi gökyüzünü izliyordu. Birkaç saniyelik sessizliğin ardından ufak bir kıkırdama dudaklarından kaçmış o da hemencecik kocaman bir kahkahaya evrilmişti. 

_Sen ne sikim yapıyorsun acaba, Xiao Zhan._

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Yibo sonunda Zhan'dan hoşlandığını kabul etti...Eh hikayenin kaç bölüm olduğunu göz önünde bulunduracak olursak az bile sürdü. Gördüğünüz gibi Zhan kıskançlık krizleri geçiriyor, onun yaptığı gibi zehirli oku kendinize atmamanızı tavsiye ediyorum, arama butonuna Wang Yibo ve Cheng Xiao yazmayın ama böyle dediğim için kesin yazarsınız şimdi. Neyse neyse, umarım memnun kalmışsınızdır, bu aralar biraz canım sıkkın olduğundan ve Twitter'da da bir Yizhan ausu yazdığımdan dolayı azıcık gecikti kabul ediyorum. Kusuruma bakmayın lakin üniversitem güz dönemini çok muhtemel bir şekilde online yapacağı için büyük aksaklıklar olmayacak o konuda hiç meraklanmayın. Bir dahaki bölüme kadar, dostlar. 

💜


	16. Aklımdaki Sensin

Birkaç gün içinde, Yibo'nun diğer çekimleri için başka şehirlere uçması gereken zaman gelmişti. Aslında öyle olmasa bile, mayıs ayıyla karşılaştırıldığında bu ay Xiao Zhan ile yeterince vakit geçirememiş gibi hissetmeye başlamıştı ve sete döndüğü her seferinde de dışında kaldığı birtakım şakalar dönüyor, birtakım komiklikler oluyordu. TTXS ve Produce için ekstra bölümleri çekeceğini ve sonra da Untamed setinde iki hafta boyunca kesintisiz çekim yapacağını aklına getirerek kendini rahatlatıyordu.

Özellikle belirli bir TTXS bölümü Xiao Zhan'ı olağandan daha fazla özlemesine sebebiyet vermişti. Bölümdeki bütün konuklar sanatkardılar. Onlar konuşup sanatlarını sergilerken Yibo'nun aklı Xiao Zhan'a ve onun tasarımcı günlerinden paylaştığı hikayelere kayıyordu. Xiao Zhan, Yibo'ya evinde kalan resimlerini bile göstermişti. Şu an Yibo, Xiao Zhan'ın ona resimleri gösterirken, resimleri yaklaştırırken, teknikleri açıklarken, resimlerde ne anlatmak istediğini izha ederken ve sonra heyecanlı bir şekilde en sevdiği sanatçıları kendisine göstermeye devam ederken nasıl da parıldadığını sevgiyle hatırlıyordu. 

Yibo dikkatini toplamak için elinden geleni yapıyordu ama aklı Xiao Zhan'ın heyecanlı yüzüne ve soluksuz konuştuğunda parlayan gözlerine kayıyordu. Genelde eğilip o dudakları örtmemek ve sarmalamamak için tüm gücünü kullanıyordu. 

Aklı yine o hislere gittiğinden Yibo, TTXS çekimlerinin ortasında donup kalmıştı. Fantezisinden sıyrılmak ve abileriyle çekimi bitirmek için kendini yeteri kadar toparlamaya çalıştı. Sıranın sonunda durduğu ve genellikle çok konuşmadığı için müteşekkirdi. Aniden donuşu muhtemelen çok belli olmamıştı ama yine de bir kişinin gözüne çarpmıştı ve Yibo bunu Qian Feng giyinme odasında kendisine yaklaştığında anlamıştı. 

"İyi misin bakalım?" Qian Feng yüzündeki endişeli ifadeyle birlikte Yibo'nun yanında dikilirken sormuştu. "Sanki biraz...dikkatin dağınıkmış gibi gözüküyorsun."

"Ahh..." Yibo'nun yüzü kızarmıştı, "Üzgünüm Feng-ge. Bir daha olmayacak. Ben...ben birazcık yorgundum da," Yibo yalan söylemişti. 

"Hmm," Qian Feng gözlerini kısmış ve alçak sesle konuşmuştu, "Bir sorunun varsa benimle konuşabileceğini biliyorsun değil mi?"

"Evet ge, teşekkürler." Yibo gülümsemiş ve rahatlamayla nefesini vermişti.

"Kız mevzuları mı?" Qian Feng gülümsemiş ve Yibo'yu dirseklemişti.

"Hayır," Yibo katılaştı.

"Bana söyleyebilirsin. Güven bana, yapılabilecek bütün hataları yaptım. Yardım edebileceğime eminim," Adam bu sefer sırıtmıştı.

"Kız mevzusu değil ge," Yibo adama gergin bir şekilde gülümsemişti, "Yakınından bile geçmez."

"Ay peki peki. Tahmin etmeliydim. Keşiş Yibo seni. Daima işe odaklı. Kadınlara zamanı yok, gittiği her yerde kalp kırar."

 _Bir bilsen, Feng-ge._ Yibo içten içten iki büklüm olmuştu. _Bir bilsen._

Qian Feng gittiğinde Yibo telefonunu çıkarmış ve yazmaya başlamıştı.

_Yibo: Bu bölümü batırdım_ _🙄😢_

Anında, cevap gelmişti.

_Zhan-ge: Ne oldu? İyi misin?_

Yibo tam olarak sorunun ne olduğunu ve neye ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyordu. Xiao Zhan'a ihtiyacı vardı ama şu anlık Xiao Zhan'ın kendisine verdiği dikkatiyle yetinmek durumunda kalacaktı.

_Yibo: Bilmiyorum. Bugün hiç havamda değilim._

_Zhan-ge: Aklında bir şey mi var?_

_Yibo: Sen._

Yibo kanayana kadar dudağını ısırmıştı. Bu kadar cüretkar olmaya neyin kendisini sevk ettiğini bilmiyordu ama zaten hiçbir zaman asıl benliğini saklamakta iyi olmamıştı ki. Ve Xiao Zhan'ın uyuyan yüzünü görerek uyandığı o günden beri de yavaşça kendi kendini açığa çıkarttığını hissedebiliyordu.

Xiao Zhan'ın halen online olduğunu ama cevap vermediğini gördüğünde, Yibo dürtlerini zaptetmiş ve hasar kontrolü yapmaya karar vermişti. 

。。。

Zhan uzun uzadıya ekrana bakmıştı. Kalbi ağzında atıyordu. Kulaklarında kalp atışlarının gümbürdediğini duyabiliyordu. Bütün vücudu aynı anda kavruluyor ve buz kesiyordu, şu anda ne hissettiğine dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. İçinde fırıl fırıl dönen duyguları ne adlandırabiliyor ne de birbirinden ayırabiliyordu. Saniyeler, belki de dakikalar geçmiş ve o hala ne düşüneceğini bilememişti.

 _Öyle mi diyor...düşündüğüm şeyi mi söylüyor._ Xiao Zhan dudağını dişlemişti. _Ben...o...ben kızarıyor muyum? Ne oluyor ya? Neden öyle desin ki...Tabii eğer..._

Zhan bir şeyleri kafasında çözemeden önce telefonu tekrar vızıldamıştı.

_Yibo: Sen._

_Yibo:_ _😏_

_Yibo: Zhan-ge çok yakışıklı ve çekici, bütün gün onu düşünmemek çok zor. Zhan-ge en iyisi._

Zhan tuttuğunu bilmediği nefesi bırakırken omuzlarının düştüğünü hissedebiliyordu.

_Tabii ki de şaka yapıyordu. Ne düşünüyordun ki Zhan?_

Telefonun diğer ucunda, Yibo kafasını makyaj masasına koymuş ve zır zır mızırdanmıştı. 

_Korkak. Siktiğimin ödleği._ Kendine içten içe küfürleri dizmişti. _Gerçi ne anlamı var ki? Zhan-ge gay değil._

Yibo arı sokmuş gibi aniden ayağa fırlamıştı.

_Aman. Tanrım. Ben. Gayim._

Bütün o garip hisleri, karnına yediği tekmeleri ve geçen altı hafta boyunca tecrübe ettiği anları düşünmüştü. Zhan'a düştüğü göz önünde bulundurulduğunda her şey ortada olsa bile, şu ana kadar bunun yalnızca bir vurulmadan ve etkilenmeden daha fazlası olduğunu aklından geçirmemişti. 

_Xiao Zhan'a gayim._

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Duydum ki çevirmen notları bazı tatlı okurlara göre bölümün kritiği gibi oluyormuş, hoşlarına gidiyormuş o yüzden bundan sonra kendimi tutmayıp konuşup duracağım. Girişeyim: Öncelikle Yiboş artık kendi cinsel kimliğinin farkına vardı ve Zhan'ın gay olmadığını falan kafasında kuruyor vs vs cesurca aklımdaki sensin diyor ama..Yiboşum bu da mı gol değil be...ama kendin ettin kendin buldun koçum, tutsaydın iki dakika çeneni Xiao Zhan'ın ne diyeceğini bekleseydin belki şu an tutardın beyinin kolundan salınırdınız Gusu semalarından...Xiao Zhan da garibim nasıl heyecanlandı. Artık bunlar itiraf edene kadar birbirlerine ooooo. Eh bekleyin durun siz de benim gibi garip okur dostlarım. Bu arada son cümle bayağı bayağı "I'm gay for Xiao Zhan" idi ve sevgili dostum Ahsen ile kafa patlatmamıza rağmen getirdiğimiz bütün alternatifler sanki dalga geçiyormuşuz gibi kulağa geldi o yüzden en sonunda bunu uygun gördük. Üst üste iki gün bölüm atıyorum, geçen sefer geç kalışımı azıcık kurtarsın diye. Umarım hoşunuza gitmiştir. Tekrar görüşüne dek, dostlar. 


	17. Lanet Çizgi Nerede?

Xiao Zhan yatağında sağa sola dönmüş ama bir türlü uyuyabilecek kadar aklını toparlayamamıştı. Mayıs ayının aksine haziran ayının ilk iki haftası Yibo'yu sadece yarı zamanlı görmüştü. Yibo'ya bu kadar bağlanmış olması, sinirlerini bozuyordu. Ona mesaj atmak, sahnelerden haber vermek, kendini dışlanmış hissetmesin diye setteki birtakım şaka ve komiklikleri paylaşmak adına bahaneler üretmek için elinden geleni yapıyordu ama bunların hiçbiri yeterli değildi. Xiao Zhan, Yibo'yu sürekli yanında istiyordu.

Pes etmiş ve battaniyesini hüsranla fırlatmıştı. Başka ne yapacağını bilemeyerek üzerine bir swaetshirt çekmiş, ayakkabılarını giymiş ve gece yürüyüşü yapmak adına dışarı çıkmıştı. Çekim yaptıkları alanın faydalarından biriydi, güzel bir geceydi. Xiao Zhan nereye gittiğine dikkat etmeden, dolunayın göz kamaştırıcı ışığının rehberliğinde, yürümüştü. 

Saatler geçip gitmiş gibi hissettiği bir sürenin ardından Xiao Zhan mola verdi ve nemli çimenlere oturdu. Ellerini saçlarına daldırmış belirli bir şey olmaksızın düşünüp durmuştu. Ve işte yine oradaydı, tanıdık düş kırıklığı. Hayatında hiçbir zaman zıt iki his, eş zamanlı olarak kalbinde bu kadar güçlü bir şekilde var olmamıştı. 

Daha mutluydu, işle alakalı herhangi bir sette olduğundan daha neşeliydi, hatta kişisel bazda bir mutluluk bile olabilirdi lakin aynı zamanda da mutluluğun altında içten içe yükselmekte olan düş kırıklığını da hissedebiliyordu.

_Bu kadar mutluyken neden bu kadar düş kırıklığına uğramış vaziyetteyim? Her şey harika...her şey olabileceği en iyi şekilde mükemmel...ama yine de..._

Xiao Zhan inildemiş ve ellerini başının altına koyarak arkaya doğru uzanmıştı. Gururla parlaklığını sergileyen göz kamaştırıcı varlık dışında çoğunlukla karanlık, siyah ve boş olan gecenin gözyüzüne bakmıştı. Birden bire aynı şekilde parlak bir şey, diğer her şeyi karanlık ve önemsiz kılacak kadar parlak bir şey, gözünün önüne gelmişti. 

_Hayır! Kes Xiao Zhan!_

İki elini de yüzünde gezdirmiş ve yanaklarını birkaç kez tokatlamıştı.

_Yibo'yla bu kadar çabuk yakınlaşmam müthiş bir şey. Sırtımı yaslayabileceğim ve güvenebileceğim...yeni bir en yakın arkadaşımın olması harika. Lakin...nerede...neden böyle hissettiriyor...aramızdaki çizginin nerede olduğunu anlamak neden bu kadar zor...lanet çizgi nerede ki?_

Xiao Zhan doğrulmuş ve derin bir nefes vermişti.

 _Çok fazla düşünüyorsun._ Xiao Zhan kendi kendine sinir olurken aklından geçirdi. _Akışına bırak işte. Tuhaf olan bir şey yok, hepsini kafanda kuruyorsun._

Zhan telefonunu almak ve zamana bakmak için cebine uzandı.

_Sıçayım ya telefonum nerede ki? Nerede olduğumu da bilmiyorum ki. Müthiş!_

Xiao Zhan ayaklanmış ve gerginlikle boğazı düğümlenirken etrafına bakmıştı.

_Sorun yok. Adımlarımı takip ederim. En azından ay var da bayağı bir ışık geliyor._

Yavaşça, emin olmayan adımlarla, Xiao Zhan geldiğini düşündüğü yoldan yürümeye başladı. Yavaş yavaş yoldaki işaretleri tanımaya başladığında güveni yerine gelmiş, hafif tempoda koşmaya başlamıştı.

_Hay aksi ya...ne kadar süre yürümüşüm ben._

Son bir yükselişle birlikte...Xiao Zhan hızlıca koşmaya başladı.

。。。

Yibo kendilerine ait olan kata çıkarken merdivenleri ikişer ikişer atlıyordu. Erken dönüşünden dolayı Xiao Zhan'ı şaşırtmak adına heyecanlı heyeanlı hızlıca odalarına yürümüştü. Lakin odanın kapısını itip açtığında sessiz bir oda tarafından karşılanmıştı. Yibo somurtmuş ve çantasını yatağının yanına koymuştu. Banyoyu, lobiyi ve kafeteryayı kontrol etmiş yine de Xiao Zhan'dan bir ize rastlamamıştı.

Telefondan aramaya çalışmış ama cevap alamamıştı. Gittiği tüm yerleri emin olmak için bir kez daha kontrol etmiş ama yine de Xiao Zhan'ı bulamamıştı. Xiao Zhan'ın nerede olduğunu bilip bilmediklerini sormak amacıyla kadrodakilerin odalarının olduğu yere gitmiş, saat çok geç olduğundan yavaşça kapılarını tıklatmıştı ama kimse kapıyı açmamıştı.

Yibo odalarına geri dönmüş ve beklemeye karar vermişti.

_Başka bir yerlerde dolanıyordur. Dur bir dakika, diğer sette mi yoksa? Yoo, daha bu sabah kadroyla şakalaştıkları fotoğrafları gönderiyordu bana._

Yibo odada dolanıp dururken dudaklarını dişlemişti. 

_Bu saatte kimle geziyor ki? Herkes uyuyor._

Yibo'nun kaşları hafifçe çatılmıştı.

_Ya başka biriyle gezmeye gittiyse? Belki yalnız sıkıldı...ya da belki...yürüyüşe mi çıktı? Böyle olmuş olabilir._

Bu düşünce Yibo'yu rahatlatmıştı, ta ki saati görene dek.

 _Gece 00.34! Bu kadar geç saatte neden dışarıda olsun ki? Üstelik yarın erkenden çekimimiz var_?

Yibo bir kez daha Xiao Zhan'ın telefondan aramayı denemiş ama yine ve yine cevap alamamıştı. Derin bir nefes almış ve birazcık daha beklemeye karar vermişti. 

_Fazla tepki veriyorsun Yibo, Zhan-ge senden altı yaş büyük. İyidir._

Yibo büyüyen endişesini silkip atmış ve uzun sıcak bir duş almıştı. Çıktığında, Xiao Zhan hala yoktu. Üç kez daha telefonunu aramıştı. Boşa çıkan üçüncü aramasında, paniklemeye başladı. 

_Saat gece 1.10 olmuş. Zhan-ge bu kadar sorumsuz biri değil. Bir şey olmuş olmalı!_

Daha fazla düşünmeden Yibo koşarak kapıdan çıkmış. Otelin dışında ve içinde aklına gelen her yere apar topar bakmıştı. Çekim yerleri, kıyafet odaları, teras, hiçbirinden bir şey çıkmamıştı.

Otelin dışında koşmuş ve nefes nefese bir şekilde duraklamıştı. Xiao Zhan'ın bir yerlerde dalıp gitmiş olduğunu umarak her yöne bakmıştı ama Xiao Zhan yoktu. Paniği korkuya evrilmeye başlamıştı.

Düşünceleri yarışmaya başlamışken ayakları da ona uymuştu. Farkına varmadan otelden uzaklaşmasını sağlayan, yalnızca ay ışığıyla aydınlanan belli belirsiz yola girerek koşmaya başladı. Çok hızlı bir şekilde yolda ilerlemiş, her yönü kontrol etmiş, yalnızca soluklanmak için durmuştu.

Yavaşça daha sık duraklamaya başlamıştı ve başı dönüyordu. Endişeden mi yoksa tükenmişlikten miydi bilemiyordu. Görüşü bulanıklaşırmış gibi hissederken Yibo gözlerini ovuşturdu. Uzakta birini gördüğünü sanmıştı. Gözlerinin ona oyun oynadığını düşünerek biraz daha ovuşturdu ama uzaklardaki kişi hala oradaydı ve hızla yaklaşıyormuş gibi gözüküyordu.

"Zhan-ge?" Yibo mırıldanmıştı. "Zhan-ge!" Haklı olduğunu umut ederek, bu sefer adını bağırmıştı.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Öncelikle Zhan'ın bahsettiği çizginin, arkadaşlıkla arkadaşlıktan fazlası arasındaki çizgi olduğunu anlamışınızdır. Zhan Yibo'yu özlemekten deli olup yürüyüşlere çıkıyor, Yibo onu bulamıyor deli oluyor...Oda bulun diyeceğim odaları da var 🙄 Eh Zhan'a ne oldu da odaya bir türlü gelemedi sizce? Bu bölümün merakta bırakan sorusu da bu. Bu arada geçen günlerde Yibo - Zhan, Zanjin - Haikuan çiftlerinin geri kalan ekipten ayrı olarak çekim alanına yakın villa otellerde kaldıklarını öğrendim. Tek diyeceğim dostlar...otel tamamen çift oteli. O kadar diyorum. Bir de ilk bölümleri arada düzenleyeceğim için bildirim gelebilir, şimdiden söyleyeyim. Umarım hoşunuza gitmiştir. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	18. Hiç De Pişman Değilim

"Zhan-ge!"

Xiao Zhan uzaktan isminin bağrıldığını duyduğunu sanmıştı. Adımlarını hızlandırmış, neredeyse vardığının düşüncesiyle güç bulmuştu. Kısa zaman sonra önünde bulanık bir figür gördü. Yolun bu kısmında ağaçlar daha sık ve ay ışığı daha loş, daha azdı.

Bir suretin kendisine yaklaştığını gördüğünde yavaşlamıştı. Geleni görebilmek adına gözlerini kıstı. Aklına gelen ilk şey bir şekilde onu bulmayı başarmış manyak bir hayran olabileceğiydi.

 _Salaklaşma Xiao Zhan. O kadar ünlü değilsin._ Kendi kendine güldü.

Aklına gelen ikinci şey, nefesini kesmiş ve gözlerini daha da kısmasına neden olmuştu.

"Yibo...?" Xiao Zhan şaşkınlık ve inanamazlıkla fısıldamıştı. "Acaba..."

O cümlesini tamamlayamadan, Xiao Zhan'ın birkaç adım uzağına kadar geldiğinden dolayı Yibo'nun sureti daha da görünür hale gelmişti. İkisi de yolda durmuştu, nefes nefeseydiler, birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. Xiao Zhan, Yibo'nun şu an önünde duruyor olduğuna inanamaz vaziyette, aklı karmakarışıktı. Yibo, Zhan'ı bulmuş olduğuna ve ona hiçbir zarar gelmediğine inanamaz vaziyette, rahatlamıştı. 

"Yibo...senin burada ne işin var," Xiao Zhan mesafeyi kapatmak adına birkaç adım atmıştı.

Yibo ise birkaç uzun ve ağır adım atmış, Zhan'ın tutmuş ve onu sıkıca göğsüne bastırmıştı.

"Zhan-ge!" Yibo, Zhan'ın sırtındaki kollarını daha da sıkılaştırırken onun adını haykırdı.

Zhan kendisini sarıp sarmalayan ani sıcaklık karşısında afallamış ve nutku tutulmuştu. Kolları iki yanında garip bir şekilde sallanıyordu.

"Zhan-ge," Bu sefer nazikçe, tekrarlamıştı. "Çok endişelendim," diye fısıldamıştı Yibo, Xiao Zhan'ın sweatshirtünün arkasını sıkıca tutuyordu.

Temaslarının yakınlığı yüzünden Zhan'ın bütün vücudu katılaşmıştı. Yibo'nun bütün vücudunun kendisininkine yapıştığını hissedebiliyordu. Göğsüne doğru güm güm atmakta olan kalbin kendisinin mi yoksa Yibo'nunki mi olduğunu bilemiyordu. Kendisinin hareketsiz bedenini sezmiş gibi, Yibo da donup kalmıştı.

İkisi de sarılır vaziyette öylece kalmışlardı. Sıcaklık geçip gitmişti. Yibo, yavaşça Zhan'ın üstündeki ellerini gevşeterek geri çekilmişti. Göz teması kurmak için oldukça utanmış bir vaziyette gözlerini yerde tutuyordu. 

Zhan etrafları ağaçlarla sarılı olduğu ve bunun karşısındaki kişiyi görmeyi zorlaştırmasından dolayı minnettardı, aksi halde Yibo bütün yüzüne yayılmış kızarıklığı görebilirdi.

_Acaba o da kızardı mı?_

Yibo bir adım geriye çıkmış olsa bile Zhan hala onun ağırlaşmış nefesini teninde hissedebiliyordu.

"Yibo...ah...senin burada ne işin var?"

"Esas sana sormalı," Yibo öksürmüştü ve Zhan onun sırtını dikleştirdiğini görebiliyordu. "Bu saatte burada ne sikim yapıyorsun? Ne kadar endişelendiğim hakkında bir fikrin var mı? Her yere baktım. Saat biri geçiyor ge!! Telefonuna ulaşamadım. Lanet telefonun nerede? Sana bir şey oldu diye ne kadar korktum biliyor musun sen?

Her kelimenin ardından, Yibo'nun konuşma hızı ve aynı şekilde ses tonu da yükseliyordu. 

"Ben...ben yalnızca biraz temiz havaya ihtiyaç duymuştum." Yibo'nun sözlerinin sertliği karşısında Xiao Zhan irkilmişti. "Özür dilerim...Telefonumun nerede olduğunu bilmiyorum...belki de yolda bir yerde düşürdüm." Xiao Zhan suçlulukla kafasını eğmişti. "Seni endişelendirmek istememiştim. Sen burada ne yapıyorsun ki hem? Yarın sabaha kadar burada olmaman gerekiyordu."

"Biz...biz beklediğimizden erken çekimleri bitirdik. Ben de daha erken olan uçuşu yakaladım." Yibo'nun ses tonu yatışmıştı. "Ben...bağırdığım için özür dilerim. Ben yalnızca..."

"Sorun değil, Xiao Zhan sonunda Yibo'yu görmenin ve onun kendisine sarılmasının şokudan sıyrılmıştı. "Senin yerinde olsam ben de aynı şekilde olurdum." Uzanmış ve Yibo'nun kolunu okşayarak gülümsemişti.

"Olur muydun?" Yibo'nun kalbi bir saniyeliğine durmuştu.

"Tabii ki Bo-di. Eğer sen kaybolursan çekimleri nasıl bitiririz?" Xiao Zhan sırıtmıştı.

"Hadi odamıza dönelim," Bir gülümse yavaşça yüzüne yayılırken Yibo da karşılık olarak onun omzuna vurmuştu. 

Dönerken, konuşmuşlar, atışmışlar, gülüşmüşler, birkaç santimden fazla birbirlerinden uzaklaşmamışlardı - kolları ikide bir birbirine hafifçe dokunurken, omuz omuza, bazen de elleri birbirlerine değer vaziyette. Odalarına vardıklarında herbir ve her temasları yüzünden Xiao Zhan'ın tüyleri diken diken olmuş vaziyetteydi. 

。。。

Xiao Zhan o gece uyumaya çalışmıştı ama aklı Yibo'nun kendisine kocaman sarıldığında hissettiği şeylere kayıp durmuştu. Yibo'nun kendisi için endişelenmiş olması düşüncesi Zhan'ın kalbini ısıtıyordu ama aynı zamanda da vücudundan yıldırım gibi geçen ısıyı hatırlamak kalbinin küt küt atmasına sebep oluyordu. 

_Bu şekilde sarıldığımız ilk seferdi ve tamamen beklenmedikti. Tabii ki de şaşıracağım ve tuhaf hissedeceğinm. Uyu Xiao Zhan!_

Yibo da aynı zamanda put giyi uzanıyordu ama aklı tamamen başka bir yerdeydi. Hala daha Xiao Zhan'ı hiçbir yerde bulamadığındaki korkuyu hissedebiliyordu. O yolda Xiao Zhan'ı gördüğünde üzerine kocaman bir rahatlama çökmüştü. Sel gibi akıp giden duyguları, Xiao Zhan'ın üzerine atlamasına ve bir daha kaybolmayacağına emin olmak istermişçesine onu sıkı sıkı sarmalamasına sebep olmuştu. Sonra da zaten sadece sarılmıştı.

Tekrar ve tekrar rahatlamıştı. Bütün vücudu, Xiao Zhan'ın sıcak vücudunun kendisininkinin üzerinde bastırılmış olduğu anın anısıyla titredi. Sonsuza kadar öylece kalmak istemişti ama Xiao Zhan'ın kaskatı kesildiğini fark ederek mutluluğundan çabuk sıyrılmıştı. Gönülsüzce bırakmış, hareketleri yüzünden kendi kendine mental bir sopa çekmişti. 

_Rahatsız ettim adamı._ Yibo suratını asmıştı. _Pişmanlık fayda etmez...gerçi? Pişman mıyım ki?_

Yibo, derin bir uykuda olan Xiao Zhan ile yüzyüze gelmek için dikkatlice diğer tarafına dönmüştü. Uzun uzun yüzüne bakmış, Xiao Zhan'ın yanaklarının ve boynunun kendisinin yanağı ve boynu üzerinde ne kadar da sıcak olduğunu anımsamıştı. 

Yoo. Hiç de pişman değilim. 

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Arkadaşlar sexual tension between küfür eden endişeli Yibo ve Yibo'yu düşüneceğim diye yollarda kaybolan Zhan... ayrıca Xiao Zhan tam gol atıyordu ki...denir mi öyle be adam. Neymiş efendim çekimleri nasıl bitirirlermiş, yav geç onları sen geç. Yibo da endişeden küfür kıyamet nasıl daldı ama olaya, siballeri geldi aklıma nihaha. Bunlar ne zaman birbirine açılacak yahu dediğinizi duyar gibiyim, eh daha var yolumuz dostlar, her şey o kadar kolay sürüp gitmeyecek. Umarım memnun kalmışsınızdır. Evet, tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar. 


	19. O Sınır Burası

O günün sahnesi için erkenden yola koyulmuşlardı. Dizinin bitimine doğru Wei Wuxian ve Lan Wangji'nin yollarını ayırdığı sondan bir önceki sahneydi. Gittikleri yer de bir saatlik otobüs yolculuğu ve daha sonrasında yarım saat yürüme mesafesindeydi.

Fotoğraflardan gördükleri kadarıyla olağanüstü manzaraya sahip bir yerdi. Aynı zamanda son sahne de orada çekilecekti. Kesinlikle onca ekipman ve çantayla gidilmeye değecek bir yerdi.

Ekip alana gidecek olan iki mini otobüsün bagajlarını doldurduktan sonra hala birkaç kutu ve çanta yerleştirilmemiş bir şekildde ortada duruyordu.

"Birazını arka koltuğa koyabilirsiniz," diye önermişti yönetmenleri. "Zaten insandan çok eşyamız var."

Bu yönlendirmelerle birlikte ekip son eşyaları da yerleştirmiş ve herkes otobüse doluşmuştu. Xiao Zhan ve Yibo da otobüse binmiş, arka tarafta birlikte oturmuşlardı.

"Yanınıza yığılmış onca çantayla arkada rahat edebileceğinize emin misiniz?" Yubin yüksek sesle sordu.

"Rahat gibiler, endişelenme." Yönetmen, Zhan veya Yibo bir şey söyleyemeden cevap vermişti.

Herkes yerleştiğinde otobüs yola çıktı. Daha çıkan yol gerçek yoldan daha çok ufak tefek bir çalılık birikintisiydi ve yolculuk oldukça çalkantılıydı. Birkaç kilometrede bir otobüsün etrafta dans etmesini sağlayacak şekilde çukurlara, tümseklere ve kayalara rastlıyorlardı. Yine de, sallansa ve zıplasa bile, Xiao Zhan kendini uykuya dalarken bulmuştu. Fark etmeden, koltuğunda kaymış, Yibo'nun omzuna yaslanmış, uykuya dalmıştı.

Yibo boynuna yaslanan kafaya bakmış ve Xiao Zhan'ın saçının tenine sürtündüğünde bıraktığı gıdıklama hissiyle hafifçe sırıtmıştı. Dikkatli bir şekilde Zhan'ın kafasını omzuna yerleştirdi. Elini geri çekerken otobüsün ön tarafında oturanlara bir bakış attı. Herkesin yüzü önüne dönüktü, çoğunluk ya uyuyordu ya da manzarayı gözlüyordu. Tekrar Xiao Zhan'a baktığında parmaklarının Zhan'ın yanaklarından çenesine kadar okşamasına müsade etmiş ve parmakları dudaklarının köşesini hafifçe sıyırıp geçmişti. Onları kaydırıp Xiao Zhan'ın alt dudağına dokunana dek bir süre parmakları dudaklarının çevresinde oyalandı.

Yibo yutkunmuş ama gönülsüzce elini gerçi çekmişti. Xiao Zhan'ın gözüne düşen birkaç tel saçı geriye itelemiş ve sonrasında iç çekerek kafasını geriye yaslayıp gözlerini kapatmıştı.

Her şeyin bir sınırı var Yibo. Ve o sınır da tam burası.

。。。

Yönetmen otobüsün arkasına doğru yürüdü. Zhan ve Yibo dışında herkes inmişti. Otobüse geri bindiğinde gözleri ikiliyi bulmuştu - derin uykudaydılar. Xiao Zhan'ın başı Yibo'nun omzunda Yibo'nun başı iseXiao Zhan'ın kafasının üzerindeydi. Yönetmen gülümsemiş ve onlara doğru yürümüştü lakin önce hızlıca bir fotoğraflarını çekti.

"Yibo..." Çocuğun omzunu nazikçe sarsmıştı. "Zhan-Zhan," Bu sefer daha yüksek sesle seslenmişti.

Anında, Yibo gözlerini açmış ve onu da Zhan izlemişti. Aniden kafalarını birbirlerine doğru çevirmişler ve pozisyonlarının farkına varmışlardı. Hemen doğrulmuşlar ve dikkatlerini birbirlerinden çekip yönetmene vermişlerdi.

"Zheng-laoshi," İlk konuşan Xiao Zhan olmuştu. "Özür dilerim, uyuya mı kalmışız? Vardık mı?" Xiao Zhan daha çok yönetmenlerinin bakışından kaçınmak için camdan dışarıya baktı.

"Evet, hadi siz ikiniz çıkın bakalım."

"Özür dileriz, laoshi." Yibo da ensesini ovarken apar topar söylemişti.

"Gerek yok. Siz ikiniz sevimli görünüyordunuz...Lan Wangji ile Wei Wuxian sizin yarınız kadar bile sevimli gözükemezdi."Cevap olarak yönetmenleri sırıtmıştı.

İki çocuk da gözleri kocaman açılmış vaziyette söylenen sözler üzerine şoke olmuşlardı, dilleri tutulmuş şekilde kalakalmışlardı.

"Hadi hadi, acele edin!" Yönetmen otobüsten inerken söylemişti.

。。。

Uzun yürüyüş ve bütün gün süren çekimlere rağmen o akşam kamp kurulurken herkesin keyfi yerindeydi. Şanslarına, prodüksiyon ekibi geldikleri güzel lokasyonu keşfetmek amacıyla bir gün fazladan ayırmıştı. Zaten gelmişlerdi, bari tadını çıkarsınlardı. Konaklama yerinde kalıp orada dinlenmek isteyenler için bir otobüs geri dönmüştü ve bir diğeri de kalıp doğada kamp yapmayı tercih edenler için orada kalmıştı.

Her şey toplanmıştı, çadırlar kurulmuş ve yanan ateşle birlikte huzurlu bir enerji hüküm sürmekteydi. Herkes yarının planını tartışıyordu. Birisi dağ boyunca süren en iyi seyir noktalarının olduğu yürüyüş yolunda yürüyüş yapmayı önermiş bir diğeri de göle çıkan daha basit bir yürüyüş rotasını ortaya atmıştı. Bir diğer öneri de yalnızca kamp alanında kalıp eğlenmeyi ve oyun oynamayı içeriyordu. Böylelikle yarın sabah üç gruba ayrılmaya karar verilmişti.

Taşıdıkları eşyalara göre bir çadırı iki veya üç kişiye vermişlerdi. Herkes uzun bir günün ardından yataklara yığılmaya hazır vaziyette çadırlarına girmişti ve ertesi gün için heyecanlılardı. Xiao Zhan ve Yibo tek bir çadırı paylaşıyorlardı ve Yibo'nun şansına başka kimse onlarla aynı çadırda kalmıyordu. Zhan'la aynı çadırda kalmak Yibo için eşit derecede eziyet eşit derecede heyecan vericiydi.

Teknik olarak, aynı yatakta yatıyoruz sayılır. Yibo yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle aklından geçirmişti.

"Neye gülümsüyorsun sen?" Xiao Zhan'ın sesi düşüncelerini bölmüştü.

"Ihmm...hiç. Sadece kamp yaptığımız için heyecanlıyım. Ben daha önce...hiç kamp yapmadım da."

"Gerçekten mi?!" Xiao Zhan uyku tulumunu sererken haykırmıştı.

"Sen?"

"Yaptım...birçok kez...okuldayken ve sonra üniversitedeyken de. Eğlencelidir. Dışarıda doğada...çılgın dünyadan uzakta olmayı seviyorum."

"Dünya'nın kendisi çılgın," Yibo Xiao Zhan'ın anlayamadığı bir tonda mırıldanmıştı.

"Hadi hadi..." Xiao Zhan eliyle işaret etmişti, "Uyku tulumunu ser."

"Hmm," Xiao Zhan böceklerin girmesini engellemek için çadırı kapatırken Yibo bir saniye için tereddüt etmiş ama sonra kendisine söyleneni yapmıştı.

Aynı iki burrito gibi yan yana sessizlik içinde yatmışlardı. Sonunda kamp ateşi de sönmüştü ve Yibo farkına varamadan etrafı karanlıkla çevrilmişti. Nefesi kesildi. Kamp yapmanın bu tarafını hiç düşünmemişti. Dikkatini dağıtması için ne televizyon vardı ne de gece lambası.

Işık olarak kullanmak için telefonunu çıkarmıştı ama bu işe yaramamıştı. Dudaklarını dişlemiş ve Xiao Zhan'a bakmıştı. Adam derin uykudaydı. Kendini sakinleştirmek amacıyla, sessizce kendini ona daha da yaklaştırdı.

Hadisene Yibo. Bebekleşme. Sorun yok. Sadece uyu sen.

Ama bu da bir işe yaramadı. Yibo kalp atışlarını kendi kulaklarında duyabiliyordu. Tanıdık panik kendisini tekrar ele geçiriyordu ve hareketlerine mantıklı bir açıklama getirmeksizin uzanıp, uyku tulumunun dışında kalan tek şey olan, Xiao Zhan'ın omzunu tutmuştu. Zhan dokunuşu üzerine kımıldanmış ve gözlerini açmıştı.

"Bo-di?"

"Oh...özür dilerim ge," Yibo tutuşunu gevşetmiş ama elini çekmemişti. "Seni uyandırmak istememiştim."

"Sen...korktun mu?"

Yibo bir şey söylememişti ama Xiao Zhan anlamıştı. Xiao Zhan karanlıkta Yibo'yla yüz yüze gelmek için dönmüştü, sonra Yibo'nun ellerini omzundan çekmiş ve kendisininkilerle birleştirerek ortalarına sıkıştırmıştı.

"Daha iyi mi?"

"Hmm," Yibo kafa salladı.

"Karanlıktan neden korkuyorsun Bo-di?"

"Ben...sanırım...beni çok yalnız...hissettiriyor."

Xiao Zhan'ın kalbi cız etmişti. İçinde bir şeyler ayağa kalkmıştı ve düşünmeden kalkmış uyku tulumundan çıkmıştı.

"Kalk bir," Zhan iki uyku tulumunun da fermuarını açarken buyurmuştu.

Karanlığa zar zor alışmış gözlerle Xiao Zhan'ın bir şeylerle uğraşmasını izlerken Yibo karanlıkta uslu uslu oturdu. Bir el kendisine uzandığında yine birazcık irkilmişti.

"Gel," Öne doğru çekilmişti ve uyku tulumlarının düz bir şekilde yerde yatak gibi serilmiş olduğunu o an fark etti.

"Daha iyi mi?" Xiao Zhan ikisini de yatağa güzelce tıktığında memnun bir şekilde fısıldamıştı.

Yibo, Xiao Zhan'ın kendisine ne kadar yakın olduğunun farkına varmış ve her bir zerresinde Zhan'ın üzerine kıvrılmak, sıkıca sarılmak ve hiç durmamak için büyük bir istek duymuştu.

"Evet, teşekkür ederim Zhan-ge." Derin bir nefes almış ardından cevap vermişti.

Zhan, Yibo'nun elini tutmuş ve sıkı sıkıya kavramıştı. Biraz sonra, Yibo onun düzenli nefes alış verişini duymuş ve Zhan'ın onun elini tutarak uyuya daldığını anlamıştı. Yibo da gözlerini kapamış ve ta ki uykuya dalana dek aynı altı sözcüğü tekrar edip durmuştu.

Ve o sınır tam da burası.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Çevirmeninizin neden bir hafta artı iki gün boyunca bölüm atmadığını açıklamaya yüzü yok. Özür dilerim.


	20. Kalbimin Atıp Atmadığını Bilmiyorum

Zhan sabahleyin boş bir çadırda uyanmıştı. Yibo çoktan çıkmıştı ve Zhan bundan dolayı minnettardı çünkü soğuk kanlılığını daha fazla koruyabileceğini sanmıyordu. Tüm gece tek yapmak istediği şey, korkmuş Yibo'yu yakınına çekmek ve onu kucaklamak, yanaklarını okşamak, onu sıkıca sarmaktı. Zhan doğrulmuş ve esnemişti. Çadırdan sürünerek çıkmış herkesin büyük bir grup halinde günün planını tartıştığını görmüştü. Onun çadırdan çıktığını gördüğünde Yibo gruptan ayrılıp ona doğru koşmaya başlamıştı.

"Zhan-ge! Uyandın mı? Şey...hangisine gitmek istiyorsun? Dağ yolu mu, göl mü yoksa burada kalmak mı?

"Sen hangisine gidiyorsun?" Xiao Zhan tekrar tekrar esnerken sormuştu.

"Benim için hangisi olursa olsun," Yibo ensesini ovmuş ve sırıtmıştı. "Zhan-ge ne yapmak isterse o."

"Geride kalıp hiçbir şey yapmamayı seçsem bile mi?" Yüzündeki sırıtmayla birlikte Xiao Zhan kaşlarını kaldırmıştı.

"Evet."

"Sen..." Zhan şaka olup olmadığını anlamak amacıyla çocuğun yüzünü taramıştı ama Yibo oldukça samimiydi, "...burada oturacaksın...ve heyecan verici hiçbir yere gitmeden duracaksın? Sen?"

"Evet."

"Hiç kendin gibi davranmıyorsun Yibo."

Yibo, Zhan'ın önünde diz çökmüş ve Zhan'ın onu konuşurken duyduğu en samimi ses tonuyla, cevap vermişti.

"Zhan-ge, dün gece yaptığın şey için teşekkür ederim. Ve tabii filmden sonra korktuğumda yaptığın şey için de. Özür dilerim. Senden benim için aynı o gece sana zorla sarıldığımda yaptığın şeyler gibi seni rahatsız eden şeyler yapmanı istiyorum. Rahatsız oluyorsun ve yine de bir şey demiyorsun. O yüzden evet, eğer burada oturup hiçbir şey yapmak istemezsen, seninle burada oturacağım ve hiçbir şey yapmayacağım."

Zhan gözlerinin yandığını hissedebiliyordu ve gözyaşlarının düşmemesi için bildiği tüm tanrılara dua etmişti. Yibo'nun sözlerinin samimiyeti üzerine kalbi ısınmıştı ve söyleyecek çok şeyi vardı lakin sözcüklerin hiçbiri ağzından çıkamamıştı.

"Tanrım, Yibo! Böyle şeyler söylemeden önce uyar tamam mı!" Dramatik bir şekilde elini göğsüne koydu, "Bunlar hiç senlik değil hiç. Benim sinir bozucu Bo-di'm olmaya geri dön ve sürekli sürekli teşekkürler ya da özür dilerim diyip durma!!"

"Yani...burada mı kalıyoruz?" Yibo sırıtmış ve tekrar ayağa kalkmıştı.

"Hayır..." Xiao Zhan da ona gülümsemişti, "Göle gidiyoruz."

。。。

"Vaov," Zhan'ın bir anlık nefesi kesilmişti.

"Vaov," Yibo da onaylamayla kafasını sallamıştı.

"Keşke kameram yanımda olsaydı," Zhan önlerinde uzanan güzel manzarayı izlerken iç çekmişti.

"Hala telefonunu bulamadın mı?"

"Hayır ve yenisi de yarın gelecek. Neyse ki her şeyi yedekliyorum."

"Al," Yibo kendi telefonunu Zhan'ın ellerine bırakmıştı, "Zaten her halükarda benden daha iyi bir fotoğrafçısın."

Yibo sonraki iki saati, Xiao Zhan göl kenarında yürürken, bütün tuhaf açıları ve manzaraları bulurken, mutluş mutluş fotoğraf çekerken, manzarayı, renk çeşitliğini, fotoğraf çizgilerini ve oranlarını överken onu takip ederek ve hayran kalarak geçirmişti ta ki onu öpmemek için yapabildiği tek şey koluna vurarak onu rahatsız etmek olana dek.

"Yeter ge!" Yibo sırıtmış ve telefonunu geri istemişti. "Sanıyorum ki herkes geri dönüş için hazır...ve neredeyse şarjımı bitirmişsin."

"Ah," Zhan süklüm püklüm bir şekilde ensesini ovuşturmuştu. "Özür dilerim. Heyecanlanmıştım da."

Yibo kafasını sallamış ve geri dönüş yolunda kahkaha atmıştı. Bütün millet kampa dönerken heyecanlı bir şekilde sohbet ediyordu. Geri dönüş yolunu tam olarak bilmiyorlardı o yüzden ekipten birileri yerlilerden birine yolu sormuştu ve daha sonrasında herkes onları takip etmeye başlamıştı. Sakin bir yürüyüş yoluydu öyle ki Xiao Zhan birkaç dakikada bir manzarayı övmek için durmaktan kendini alıkoyamamıştı. Yibo'nun geriye düştüklerine dair itirazlarına rağmen daha çok fotoğraf çekmek için ondan telefonunu almıştı. Yola devam etmek için geri döndüklerinde ise görüş açılarında kimse yoktu.

"Ahh...siktir."

"Acele et ge." Yibo önden giderken ileriyi işaret etmişti, "Çok uzaklaşmış olamazlar."

Uzun dakikalar alan yürüyüşlerinden sonra ikisi de durmuş ve birbirlerine bakmıştı. Her yöne bakmışlardı ama faydasızdı.

"Sanırım bayağı geri kalmışız," Xiao Zhan kafasını kaşıdı. 

"Öyle mi ya?" Yibo kafasını bir tarafa yatırmış ve kinayeli bir şekilde Xiao Zhan'a bakmıştı.

"Özür dilerim..." Zhan'ın yüzü düşmüştü.

"Sorun değil..." Zhan'ın yüzündeki tatlı ifade yüzünden Yibo'nun kalbi erimişti, "Eminim ki geri dönüş yolunu buluruz. Dümdüz gelmiştik zaten. Hem daha gün ışığı var." 

"Evet...hem ümit ediyorum ki iki başrollerinin kaybolduğunu fark edeceklerdir." Xiao Zhan güldü.

İkili sessizlik içinde yürümeye devam etmiş ve biraz sonra uzaktan bir ses duymuşlardı.

"Kulağa bir grup insan sesi gibi geliyor değil mi?" Zhan neşelenmişti.

Dakikalar içinde hızla sesin kaynağına ulaşmışlardı ama bekledikleri şey değildi. Küçük taşkın bir şelale bulmuşlardı.

"Voah," Aynı anda iç çektiler.

Birkaç dakika için manzaraya, suyun yüzeyinde yansıyan güneş ışığına, suların arasında dans eden minik gökkuşaklarına, uzaklardan cıvıldayan kuşlara hayran kalarak orada durmuşlardı. Xiao Zhan için orası cennet gibiydi. Aniden Yibo'nun sabahi sözlerini hatırlayınca düşten sıyrıldı. Yan tarafına, şelale yüzünden büyülenen Yibo'nun dikildiği tarafa doğru bir bakış attı. Kendi kendine gülümsemişti ve kararını vermeden önce birkaç dakika için ayaklarıyla bakışmıştı. Yavaşça Yibo'yla yüz yüze gelmek için o tarafa döndü.

"Yibo..." Yibo dikkatini tekrar ona verene dek beklemişti. "Bu sabah söylemek istediğim ama unuttuğum bir şey vardı." 

"Ne oldu ge?" Yibo, gözleri Xiao Zhan ve şelale arasında gidip gelirken gülümsemişti.

Zhan ellerini Yibo'nun omzuna koymuş ve onu kendine doğru çevirmişti.

"Sana sarılmak beni rahatsız etmiyor. Aynı şekilde yaptığım diğer şeyler de." 

Yibo'nun gözleri kocaman açılmıştı ve Xiao Zhan uzanmış, kollarını Yibo'nun omuzlarına dolarken ona yumuşak bir şekilde sarılmıştı. 

"Uhh...ge..." Yibo ilk başta kekelemiş ama sonra gülümsemiş ve ellerini Zhan'ın sırtına yerleştirmişti.

Sadece birkaç saniye sürmüştü ama ayrılırken Yibo'nun gülümsemesi dudaklarından hiç ayrılmamıştı.

"Bir daha asla öyle düşünme tamam mı?"

Yibo başıyla onaylamış ve yürümeye devam etmişlerdi. Yibo gündüz müydü gece miydi, sıcak mıydı soğuk muydu, gülüyor muydu ağlıyor muydu, kalbi atıyor muydu atmıyor muydu artık hiç bilmiyordu.

Gün ilerlerken sakinliklerini korumaya çalışarak her birkaç dakikada bir birbirlerine gergin bakışlar fırlatmışlardı. Birden, adım sesleri duydular. Birden çoklardı. Apar topar sesin geldiği yöne doğru yürümeye başlamışlar ve rahatlamalarını sağlayacak şekilde, birkaç ekip üyesinin yönetmenle birlikte onlara doğru yürümekte olduklarını görmüşlerdi.

"Nereye gittiniz siz!?" Çok endişeli bir adet Zheng-laoshi onlara doğru hızla gelmiş ve ikisinin de omuzlarına elini koymuştu. "İyi misiniz?"

"Üzgünüz laoshi. Bir şekilde grubun izini kaybettik ve sonra da yolu bulamadık. Başına bela olduğumuz ve seni endişelendirdiğimiz için çok çok üzgünüz laoshi." Xiao Zhan ve Yibo özür olarak birçok kez eğilmişlerdi. 

"Sorun değil. Güvende olduğunuz için mutluyum," Gülümsemiş ve derin bir nefes vermişti, "Siz ikiniz bir arada olduğunuz sürece sorun değil."

。。。

Otobüsteki geri dönüş yolculuğunda, Yibo kulaklıklarını çıkartmış ve bir ucunu Xiao Zhan'ın ellerine bırakmıştı. Şarkıyı onun seçmesine izin vererek ona listesini göstermişti. Xiao Zhan sevdiği bir şarkıyı görene kadar listede aşağı indi. Kafa sallayan ve şarkıya tıklayan Yibo'ya şarkıyı göstermiş ve kaşlarını kaldırmıştı. 

_Şu an istediğim başka hiçbir şey yok. Kalbimin atıp atmadığını bile bilmiyorum._

_Diğerleriyle yapılan zoraki konuşmalardansa seninle garip bir sessizliği paylaşmayı tercih ederim._

_O yüzden kal. Nerede olursan ol._

_Bazı zamanlar. Karanlık çöktüğünde senin ateşin olacağım._

_Yalan olan bu dünyada, tek gerçek sensin._

_Bu benden sana olan bir mektup._

İkisi de önlerinden gelip geçen güzel manzaraya bakarken gülümseyerek eşlik etmişlerdi. Yibo sarılmalarını ve Xiao Zhan'ın ona olan sözlerini hatırladığında gülümsedi. 

_O başlattı. Ben değil. O yaptı. Çünkü yapmak istedi. Kalbim atıyor mu atmıyor mu onu bile bilmiyorum._ Yibo aklından geçirmiş ve daha da kocaman bir şekilde sırıtmıştı. 

**Yazar Notu:**

Sözler BLACKPINK'in Stay şarkısından. Yizhan'ın birlikte bu şarkıyı söylediği bir sahne arkası görüntüsü var.

Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaPJ7j3rT4Y

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Heheheehehehehe. Kaç kere okursam okuyayım yemin ederim kalbim duruyor. Çok hoşlar değil mi özellikle Yibo? Kendine her şeyin bir sınırı var diyor sonra Xiao Zhan atağa geçtiğinde mutlu oluyor falan. Farkındaysanız şu an Zhan'ın hislerine çok değinmedi yazar, bir iki bölüm hariç daha çok onun kafa karışıklığını okuduk. İlerki bölümlerde Zhan ne durumdaymış onları da göreceğiz. Evet hikaye etiket bakımından slow burn bir hikaye o yüzden her şey yavaş gidiyor ama böylece bir ilişki öncesi, özellikle de toplumun çoğunluğu tarafından kabul görmeyen bir ilişki öncesi, insanlar neler hisseder nasıl olur nasıl biter nasıl kendilerini kabul ederler o süreçler çok detaylı işlenmiş. Benim bu kitapta en sevdiğim şeylerden biri de bu sevgili okurlar. Umarım hoşunuza gitmiştir. Yazar notunun altına Stay şarkısını mırıldandıkları videoyu da bırakıyorum (Videoyu izlerken Yibo'nun Korecesi yüzünden tişörtümü ısırıyordum sonra caart diye tişörtü yırttım.) Tekrar görüşüne dek. 

💜


	21. Senin İçin Ben Kimim?

Yazın ortasına gelmişlerdi. Ve aynı yönetmenlerinin önceden onları hazırlamış olduğu gibi, ağır sahneler çekilmeye başlanacaktı. Yibo Produce 101 çekimleri bittiği için minnettardı ve gelecek The Untamed çekimlerine odaklanmak için çoktan TTXS temmuz çekimlerinin bir kısmını da halletmişti. Çekimler pürüzsüz gitse de, bütünüyle başka bir nedenden dolayı Yibo zorlanıyordu. Yönetmenin Lan Wangji ve Wei Wuxian arasında filizlenen aşkı bu kadar kapsamlı göstermek istemesi, Yibo'nun önceden tahmin ettiği bir şey değildi. Bazı sahnelerde o kadar yakınlaşıyorlardı ki sonrasında Yibo zar zor düz yürüyebiliyordu - kalbi Xiao Zhan'ın gözlerinin içine çok uzun süre baktığı için darmaduman oluyordu.

Lan Wangji Wei Wuxian'ın geri döndüğünü fark etttiğinde Xiao Zhan'ın koluna tutunduğunda ya da kestane gözlerinin içine baktığında ya da ekip farklı açılardan çekim yapabilsin diye flüt çalan dudaklara tekrar ve tekrar baktığında, nefes nereden alınıyordu unutuyordu.

Wei Wuxian yaralıyken ya da güçsüz düşmüşken Xiao Zhan'ı kollarında tuttuğu her seferde bütün kaslarında cereyan eden akımı hissedebiliyordu ve emindi ki bir noktada bu bayılıp kalmalar yüzünden deli olacak ve kafayı sıyıracaktı. Xiao Zhan'ı kollarında tutmak çok doğru hissettirmişti. Adam kollarına tam uyuyordu.

Baygınmış gibi yaparken tekne sahnesinde kollarında yattığı zamandaki gibi. Yibo, sahne tekrar tekrar çekilirken bütün zaman boyunca aynı pozisyonda kalmak durumunda kalmıştı. Çekimlerin arasında bile yönetmen kamera için koyduğu uygun açıdan çıkmamalarını ve akışı bozmamalarını istemişti. O yüzden de yarım gün boyunca öylece kalmışlardı. Bacakları bir noktada şikayet etse de Yibo hiç de şikayetçi değildi. Xiao Zhan ona alan sağlamak için kalkmış ama Yibo iyi olduğunu söyleyerek onu kollarına geri çekmişti. İyi değildi.

_"Daha yakın. Daha yakın. Daha da samimi olun."_ Yönetmenleri setin karşısından onlara bağırdığında, Xiao Zhan'ın kızararak yüzünü saklamasına Yibo'nun ise hem söylenen sözlere hem Zhan'ın kızarmasına delice gülmesine sebep olmuştu. Tüm yapmak istediği Xiao Zhan'ı uçuşan kol yenlerinin içine saklamak ve kendinden geçene kadar öpmek olmuştu. Tabii yalnızca ilk kısımla yetinmek durumundaydı.

Her gece Yibo odalarına gittiğinde, yaz ayının yakında biteceği düşüncesiyle kalbi titriyordu ama Xiao Zhan'ın yüzünü görür görmez şu an sahip olduklarının yeter de artar olduğunu kendine hatırlatıyordu.

。。。

Xiao Zhan yazın yarısının bitmiş olduğuna inanamıyordu. Kendi öfkesini tetikler biçimde, aklı çekimler devam ederken geri sayımı başlatmıştı bile. Lakin Yibo'yla yakın oldukları sahneleri - ki çok fazlaydılar - çekerlerken zaman yavaşlıyormuş gibi geliyordu. Sanki yönetmen onların yakınlaşmasını beklemiş de sonra da duygularının her bir parçasını karakterlerine aktarmalarını talep etmiş gibiydi. Sahneden ne zaman çıksa, kendini biraz tükenmiş, biraz sarsılmış, biraz çelişkiye düşmüş halde buluyordu.

İkinci kez sarhoş olunca Lan Wangji'ye bakmak zorunda kaldığı o zamanda kalbi aralıksız olarak kanat çırpmıştı. Suyu püskürtünce ağzını sildiğinde, onu yatırdığında, ellerini nazik bir şekilde göğsüne yerleştirdiğinde Yibo'nun masum ifadelerinden miydi yoksa tatlı tatlı konuşmasından mıydı ya da somurtkan dudaklarından mıydı nedendi hiç bilmiyordu. Xiao Zhan, zamanın durana kadar yavaşladığını ve Yibo'yla kendisi etrafında döndüğünü hissedebiliyordu.

Onu rahatlatmak için Lan Wangj'nin elini tuttuğu her seferinde ya da onu durdurmak için kolunu tuttuğunda ya da saklanmak için omzunu kavradığında Xiao Zhan kendi kafa karışıklığına ve kendi sinirine neden olacak şekilde sahneden dizleri titreyerek ayrılıyordu.

Kafa karışıklığı, Lan Wangji'nin ormanda Wei Wuxian'a yaklaştığı ve onun kendisiyle tekrar Gusu'ya gelmeye ikna etmeye çalıştığı sahneyi çektiklerinde zirve noktasına ulaşmıştı.

 _"Senin için ben kimim?"_ Yibo kelimeleri sarf ettiğinde Xiao Zhan aynı anda içinden çığlık atmıştı.

_Ben de bilmiyorum ki! Artık ben de bilmiyorum ki!_

Xiao Zhan'ın ona ruh eşi ve ömür boyu sırdaşım dediğini duyduğunda, Yibo tam gözlerinin içine bakmıştı ve Zhan o gözlerin içindeki bir şeyin gerçek olduğuna dair yemin edebilirdi.

_Kendini kandırma._ Sahneden sonra aklından geçirmişti. _Bir sahne çekiyordunuz. Rol yapıyordu rol. Allahın belası karakterine fazla kaptırma. Çekimleri bitirdiğinizde bunlar da bitip gidecek._

O gece, aklı tekrar ve tekrar son düşündüklerine gidip dururken Xiao Zhan bir türlü uyuyamamıştı. Yaz yakında bitecek ve karakterine fazla kapılışı da aynı şekilde son bulacaktı. Sonra Yibo hayatına devam edecek ve bir daha asla buluşmayacaklar, asla birlikte böyle yaşamayacaklardı.  
  


**Çevirmen Notu:**

Dedim hemen güncelleyeyim. Xiao Zhan fazla dramatik değil mi sizce de? Yok efendim Yibo hayatına devam edecek yok efendim bir daha buluşmayacağız he kesin öyle olur bekle sen...Adam seni bayıltana kadar öpmek istiyor sen de kaotik aklından bir daha böyle olmayacağız diye kuruyorsun. Aman sinirlendim. Neyse sevgili okurlar, meşhur ruh eşi sahnesinin olduğu yirmi beşinci bölümde bahsedilen sahne 17.17'de başlıyor isterseniz tekrar göz atabilirsiniz. Sizin için minnoş çekim fotoğrafları da ekledim 😲 Umarım hoşunuza gitmiştir. Ayrıca yeni Yizhan çevirimin tanıtımını Twitter hesabımda - wybestboy - paylaştım, ben Wattpad'de ve bu platformda paylaşmadan önce nasıl bir şeymiş bu yeni hikaye merak ediyorsanız tweetlerimde kaydırıp bulabilirsiniz. Ayrıca gelin sohbet edelim, yazar da Twitter'da günde bir saati onu deli ederek geçiriyorum çok eğlenceli oluyor. Tekrar buluşana dek, dostlar.

💜


	22. Geri Gel, Bırak Beni

Herkesin beklediği gün hepsini hazırlıksız yakalamıştı. Sonu çekecekleri gündeydiler. Delilik zirveye ulaştıktan ve Wei Wuxian'ın yıkılıp tüm yaşama istediğini kaybettikten sonraki intihar sahnesiydi.

Makyajlarına ve peruklarına bitirme dokunuşları yapılırken Yibo, Xiao Zhan'ın karşısında duruyordu. Xiao Zhan odanın karşısında sahneye çalışırken tamamen kimsesiz ve yalnız görünüyordu. Yibo bu kısmın sürecin bir parçası olduğunu biliyordu ama yine de, onu böyle görmek Yibo'nun onun yanına koşmasına ve onu dünyadan saklamak istemesine neden oluyordu.

Yönetmen oyun diye bağırdığında, Xiao Zhan'nın gözünde bir süredir birikmekte olan ve kamera için hazır beklettiği gözyaşları yavaşça düşmeye başlamıştı. Xiao Zhan mahsun ve yalnız bir şekilde yeri izlerken ilk başta birkaç damlanın akıp gitmesine izin vermişti. Sonra sahnenin ilk diyaloğu gelmişti: Lan Wangji'nin en içten yalvarışı.

"Wei Ying...geri gel..."

Xiao Zhan ona korkuyla bakan çaresiz gözleri gördüğünde neredeyse kendi gözyaşlarında boğulmuştu. Yibo'ya koşup hiçbir yere gitmeyeceğini, hiçbir yere gitmek istemediğini, hiçbir zaman gitmeyeceğini bağırmak istemişti. 

Ve bu son noktaydı. Tam o anda kontrolünü kaybetmiş ve gözyaşlarının bağımsız bir şekilde akmasına müsade etmişti. Kamera yakınına ve daha da yakınına girmişti ama onun tek görebildiği Wei Ying'in geri dönmesini korkuyla bekleyen Yibo'nun dehşete düşmüş suratıydı.

"KESTİK!" Keskin bir haykırış hem Xiao Zhan'ı hem Yibo'yu onca duygunun arasında şaşkına çevirmişti. "Mükemmeldi! Sıradaki sahneye geçelim."

Keskin şekilde aldığı nefesle birlikte Xiao Zhan gözyaşlarını geri göndermişti. Hareket etmemişti. Kafasını kaldırmamıştı. Ekip sahnenin sonraki kısmı için ekipmanı hazırlarken yalnızca beklemişti.

Yibo, Xiao Zhan sahnede çözülüp sonra da kendi içinde büzülürken, yönetmenin sahneyi kesmesinin ardından öne doğru eğilip iki büklüm olurken onu izlemişti. Ekip ona doğru gelip saçını rötüşlamaya, makyajını düzeltmeye, kostümünü ayalarmaya, sonraki sahne için yerini göstermeye başladığında Zhan'a doğru yürümekteydi ve göz açık kapayıncaya kadar diğer sahneye geçmişlerdi.

Yibo kendi sırası için kendini hazırlamıştı ama Xiao Zhan bir kez daha ağlayarak kafasını kaldırdığında, tamamıyla umutsuzluk içinde gözlerini yumduğunda, yavaşça bedeninin geriye doğru düşmesine izin verdiğinde ve boşluğa kendini bıraktığında hissedecekleri için hazır değildi.

Yibo'nun kalbi atmayı bırakmıştı ve olan şeyi durdurmak için elini uzattığında neredeyse rol yapmasına gerek kalmamıştı. Sahne için kullanılan ekipmanlar onu ileri doğru sarkıtmış, neredeyse uçuyormuş gibi hissetmesine sebep olmuştu. Tam zamanında, vücudu düşerken Xiao Zhan'ın elini kavrayabilmişti. Yibo, yere çakılacakmış gibi tuttuğu Xiao Zhan'ın bileğini kavradığı yerdeki kasların kasıldığını hissedebiliyordu.

Xiao Zhan gözlerini kapalı tutarken gevşekçe ve ölü gibi asılı vaziyetteydi, yalnızca Yibo'nun bileğini sıkıca tutuşundan gelen ısıyı hissebilecek kadar kendine müsade ediyordu. Yibo'nun ağırlaşmış nefesini üzerinde hissedebiliyordu ve Yibo'nun şu anda ona bakıyor olduğunu görmek için gözlerini açmaya ihtiyaç duymuyordu.

"Kestik..." Rahatlamalarını sağlayacak şekilde yönetmenleri bağırmıştı. "Ben...siz çocuklar...harikaydınız!" Yönetmenlerinin sesinin kırıldığını duyabiliyorlardı. 

Ekip Yibo'nun kalkmasına yardım etmiş ve çekim için kullandıkları ekipmanları üzerinden çıkarmışlardı. Diğer yandan Xiao Zhan'dan ekipmanlar çıkarılmamış, sahnenin geri kalanı için platformda asılı kalmayı sürdürmüştü. Yibo yere geri dönmüş ve bir kez daha Xiao Zhan'ın bileğini tutmuştu. 

Xiao Zhan kafasını kaldırabilmiş ve ona Yibo'nun karşılık vermeye çalıştığı zayıf bir gülümseme göndermişti. En azından bu ızdırapta birlikteydiler ve bittiğinde, tamemen tükendiklerinde, beraber ayağa kalkacaklardı.

Çekimler devam ettiiğinde Xiao Zhan bir kez daha ekiplarının yardımıyla kenarında sallanmaktaydı ve Yibo da onu tüm kuvvetiyle tutmuştu. Xiao Zhan ona bakmıştı, şimdi gözyaşları geri gelmişti, sönüp bir mutluluk ifadesi gözlerinden geçmiş onu şefkat takip etmiş ve onu ise keder izlemişti.

"Lan Zhan..." diye fısıldamıştı çok acı içinde, "Lan Zhan...bırak beni..."

Kelimelerinde talep yoktu, canhıraş bir yakarış vardı. Lan Wangji'nin asla kabul edemeyeceği bir yakarış, Wei Ying'in çaresizce Lan Zhan'ın kendisine bahşetmesine ihtiyaç duyduğu bir yakarış. Lan Wangji'nin aşkı sınanıyordu. Hayatının aşkının çaresizce istediği, ihtiyaç duyduğu şeyi ona verecek ve onun sonsuz ızdırabına son mu verecekti yoksa, Wei Ying'i hayatta tutarak kendi ihtiyaçlarını tatmin etmek için, o kendi için savaşmak istemese bile onun için savaşacak mıydı?

Yibo böyle bir durumda ne yapardı merak etmekten kendini alıkoyamamıştı. 

_Zhan-ge onu bırakmamı isteseydi ne yapardım? Çekip gitmesine izin mi verirdim? Onun için mücadele mi ederdim? Bizim için...mücadele eder miydim? Gerçi biz diye bir şey var mı ki?_

Xiao Zhan kelimelerin ağzından yavaşça dökülmesine müsade etmişti, Lan Zhan'ına Wei Ying'in huzur içinde ölmesine izin vermesi için yalvarıyordu. İçinde bir şeyler o anda kırılmıştı.

_Bırak beni. Ne oluyor bilmiyorum. Anlayamıyorum. Bu ne bilmiyorum. İçimdeki bu duygular ne. Sen nesin. Biz neyiz. Bırak beni._

Ekipmanın bağı biraz gevşediğinde ve Yibo onu yakalamak için hızlı bir biçimde hareket edip tutuşunu sıkılaştırdığında, Yibo'ya olan tek bakışı Xiao Zhan'ın içinde bir şeylerin tersyüz olmasına sebep olmuştu.

_Kimden beni bırakmasını istiyorum? Bırakılmayı istiyor muyum? Bırakmak istiyor muyum?_

Yönetmen bu sefer kestik diye bağırdığında, ikisi de hareket etmemişti. Gözlerini bile kırpmamışlardı. Ekip, ekipmanları düzeltmek ve tekrar üstlerini başlarını kontrol etmek için onlara doğru gelmeye başladığında ise yönetmenleri onları geride tutmuştu.

"Kamera kayda devam etsin," yumuşakça söylemişti, "Onlara birkaç saniye verin."

Xiao Zhan, Yibo'nun gözlerinin içine bakmıştı. Hüzünlü bir gülümseme bırakmış, daha da çok gözyaşı gözlerinden dökülmüştü. Yibo sanki hayatı buna bağlıymışçasına Xiao Zhan'ı tutmuştu ve adamın tekrar çözüldüğünü gördüğünde kendi gözyaşları da akmaya başlamıştı. İkisi de tek kelime etmeksizin birbirlerine bakıyordu. İkisi de henüz bırakmaya hazır değildi.

Zhan ve Yibo, yönetmenin kendisi gelip onlarla nazikçe konuştuğunda sahnenin bitmiş olduğunun yeni yeni farkına varmışlardı.

"Aferin çocuklar," bir kez daha ekibe Xiao Zhan'ı çıkıntıya indirmeleri için işaret vermişti. "Çok güzeldi lakin şimdi bir ara vermeniz gerekiyor."

Ekip kendi kısmı için Zhuocheng'i hazırlarken ne Xiao Zhan ne de Yibo konuşmamıştı. Yibo, Xiao Zhan'ın üzerinde durduğu çıkıntının yakınında oturmuştu, duygusal olarak ne kadar bitik oldukları düşünüldüğünde ikisi de birbirlerinin sessiz eşliğinde olabildikleri kadar huzurluydular. Set tekrar kurulduğunda, tekrar kendi pozisyonlarına dönmüşlerdi. Xiao Zhan ekipmanla asılıydı, Yibo bir kez daha onu sıkıca tutmuştu. Zhuocheng repliğini söylediğinde kılıç savrulmuştu ve Xiao Zhan kolunu aniden çekip ekipmanın kendisini birkaç adım aşağı bırakmasına müsade ettiğinde Yibo titremişti.

 _Kötü değildi._ Yibo rahatlamayla aklından geçirmişti. _Şimdi yalnızca o düştükten sonra adını bağırmam kaldı. Yapabilirim._

Yönetmenleri oyun diye bağırdığında Yibo, Xiao Zhan'ın kendi ölümüne yürüdüğünü hayal etmiş ve çaresiz bir çığlık koyuvermişti.

"Tekrar deneyelim," yönetmenleri söylemiş ve Yibo ona uymuştu.

"Daha da derine dalmanı istiyorum Yibo," demişti. "Şimdiye kadar bu sahnede harika gittin ama şu an bu sahnede yalnızsın ve biliyorum ki yapabilirsin. Oraya bak," sonunda ekipmanları çıkarmış zeminde oturmakta olan Xiao Zhan'a işaret etmişti. Bir köşede oturmuştu, başı eğikti, kimseyle konuşmuyordu.

"Onu görüyor musun..." yönetmen devam etmişti. "O senin Wei Ying'in. O senin aşkın ve o kendi ölümüne yürüdü. Kalbi o kadar çok parçaya ayrılmıştı ki dayanamadı. Yaşama istediğini kaybetti. Bundan sonra onu hiç göremeyeceksin. Hayatının geri kalanında, onu bir daha asla görmeyeceksin. Arayacaksın arayacaksın...ama bir daha onu hiç göremeyeceksin."

Yibo, yönetmenin söylediği her kelimeyle birlikte kalbinin daha da sıkıştığını hissedebiliyordu. İfadesinin değiştiğini ve gözlerinin Xiao Zhan'ın üzerinde sabitlendiğini gördüğünde yönetmen yavaşça geri çekilmiş ve herkese hazır olmalarını işaret etmişti. Oldukça yumuşak bir şekilde, sahneyi başlattı.

Çekim bittiğinde, bütün ekip sessizlik içindeydi. Ve Xiao Zhan ayağa kalkmış, bakışlarını daha az önce kalp burkan şekilde çığlık atmış olan Yibo'ya doğru çevirmişti. Wei Ying için attığı çığlık, çaresizlik, telaş, inanamama ve aşk ile doluydu. Çok fazla aşk ile. Xiao Zhan Yibo'ya bakmıştı. O mesafeden bile, Yibo'nun titrediğini görebiliyordu. Yukarı çıkmış ve yönetmenleri ikisinin sırtını patpatlayınca saygılı bir şekilde eğilmişti. 

"Siz ikiniz de...mükemmeldiniz," demişti yumuşakça. 

Xiao Zhan yüzünde ufak bir gülümsemenin oluşmasına izin vermiş ve sonunda donma vaziyetinden sıyrılan Yibo'ya bakıp durmaya devam etmişti. Xiao Zhan elini uzatmış ve gülümsemesi genişlerken hafifçe Yibo'nun kolunu okşamıştı. Yibo sonunda derin bir nefes almış ve karşılık olarak gülümsemişti.

Yönetmenleri giderken, hem Yibo hem Zhan ekibin kendilerini yönlendirmelerine izin vermişlerdi. Sonraki iki saat hayal meyaldi. Onlar giyinme odasındaki aynaların önünde dururlarken insanlar etraflarında fır dönmüşlerdi. Birisi peruklarını çıkarmış, birisi makyajlarını temizlemiş, birisi dikkatlice cübbelerini çıkarmıştı. Bütün bu zaman boyunca, ikisinin de gözleri bir diğerinin aynadaki yansımasının üzerinden hiç ayrılmamıştı. 

O gece nihayet odalarında vardıklarında, ikisinin de yemek yemek için iştahları kalmamıştı. Xiao Zhan kapıyı arkasından kapatmış ve sessiz bir şekilde odanın ortasında dikilmekte olan Yibo'yla yüz yüze gelmişti. Birbirlerine bakmışlardı, ikisinin de gözlerinde serbest bıraktıkları gözyaşları durmaktaydı. 

Birbirlerinin aklını okumuş gibi aynı anda hareket etmişlerdi ve çok geçmeden kolları birbirine dolanmış, birbirlerini sıkı bir sarılmanın içine çekmişlerdi. Öylece durmuşlardı. Zaman da durmuştu. Etraflarındaki hava sessizlikle asılı kalsa da kafalarının içi "sessiz" dışında her kelimeyle tasvir edilebilirdi.

 _Henüz bırakmaya hazır olduğumu sanmıyorum._ Yibo'ya daha da sıkı sarılırken Zhan aklından geçirmişti. _Seni bırakmaya hazır olduğumu sanmıyorum Bo-di._

 _Seni seviyorum Zhan-ge._ Zhan'ın kendisine daha da sıkı sarılmasına izin verirken Yibo da aklından geçirmişti. _Sana tamamen, delicesine, derinlemesine aşığım._

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Canhıraş: acı, tüyler ürpertici, yürek paralayan. 

Başka bir şey söylenmesine gerek yok gibi bu bölüm için. Kelime her şeyin özeti. Tekrar görüşene dek dostlar. 

💜


	23. İstesem De Uzak Duramıyorum

Xiao Zhan gözlerini açmış ve derin bir nefes almıştı. Saniyeler mi yoksa dakikalar mı geçmişti bilmiyordu ve açıkçası, umursamıyordu da. Yine de, geri çekilme zamanının geldiğini biliyordu. Bir başka derin bir nefesle, kollarını yavaşça Yibo'dan çekmiş ve ufak bir adım geri atmıştı.

Zhan'ın bedeninin geri çekildiğini hissettiğinde Yibo gözlerini açmıştı. Geri çekilmesine izin vermiş adamı ama bırakmamıştı. Xiao Zhan'ın gözlerinde bir şey arıyordu. Tam olarak ne aradığını bilmiyordu ama bulduğu şey ona doğru çevrilmiş melankolik yine de memnun olmuş bakışlardı.

"Bu...etkileyiciydi..." Xiao Zhan şimdi çoktan kurumuş gözyaşlarını silerken fısıldamıştı.

"Öyle," Yibo, elleri nazikçe Zhan'ın sırtını okşarken kafasını sallamıştı.

Xiao Zhan ona gülümsemiş ve tereddütle, bir adım daha geriye çekilmişti, Yibo'nun ellerinden uzağa, Yibo'yu hayal kırıklığına uğratacak şekilde.

"Şahaneydin Bo-di...herkesi darmaduman ettin."

"Sen daha iyiydin Zhan-ge."

"Birbirimizi daha iyi kıldık," Zhan ona her zamanki ışıl ışıl gülümsemesini göndermişti gerçi her zamanki kadar parlak değildi. "Böyle diyelim olur mu?"

"Tamam," Yibo da karşılık olarak gülümsemişti. "Birbirimizi daha iyi kıldık."

"Bitik vaziyetteyim," Xiao Zhan yatağına oturmuş, kendini sırt üstü bırakmıştı. "Hem fiziken hem ruhen tükenmiş hissediyorum."

"Evet ben de öyle," Yibo kendini esnetmiş ve ağrıyan kaslarını gevşetmek amacıyla vücudunu bir o yana bir bu yana döndürmüştü.

"Sürekli sallandırıp durmaları sağ olsun yarın sırtım çok fena olacak," Xiao Zhan sızlanmıştı.

Yibo ona doğru yürümüş, Xiao Zhan'ı kollarından tutarak oturma pozisyonuna getirmişti. Sonra yatağa tırmanmış ve onun arkasında diz çökmüştü. Nazikçe parmaklarını Xiao Zhan'ın omuzlarına bastırmaya başlamıştı, sırtına kadar masaj yaparak gitmişti.

"Nerenin acıdığını söyle bana," Yibo tüm benliğiyle kendini adamış olduğu görevine odaklanırken sormuştu.

Xiao Zhan, eğer Yibo kendini çok çok iyi hisettiriyor olmasaydı muhtemelen irkilir ve Yibo'yu durdururdu. Yibo'nun her bastırmasında, kaslarının daha da gevşediğini hissedebiliyordu ve Yibo baskısını arttırırken, Xiao Zhan'ın dudaklarından rahatlama emaresi olan inildemeler dökülmüştü.

"Mükemmel Bo-di," Xiao Zhan mırıldanmıştı.

"Burası mı?" Yibo aynı bölgeye elini bastırmıştı.

"Orası..." Xiao Zhan inlemişti, "Tam orası."

Xiao Zhan utançla donup kalmıştı. Onun arkasında duran Yibo, duyduğu sesler üzerine içinde uyanan ilkel dürtü nedeniyle dudağını ısırmaktaydı. Parmakları yanar, göğsü sıkışırken aynı noktayla oynayıp durmaya devam etmişti.

Xiao Zhan, kendinin daha fazla utanç verici ses çıkarmasını önlemek amacıyla dudağını dişlemişti lakin başı önüne düşmüş ve sırtı Yibo ona masaj yapmaya devam ederken yay gibi gerilmişti. Zhan, Yibo sırtının alt kısmına geçtiğinde kanat çırpan kalbini kontrol etmeye çalışmıştı. Yibo, Xiao Zhan boynunda nefesini hissedecek kadar ona yakındı.

Yibo'nun dürtüleri Xiao'nın etrafına kollarını sarıp onu asla bırakmak istememekle onu çevirip bayılana kadar öpmeye başlamak arasında gidip geliyordu. İki dürtüyü de yutmuş, bütün bastırdığı isteğini masaja yönlendirmişti.

"Yeterli Bo-di," Xiao Zhan ona bakmak üzere arkasını dönmüş ve minnetle gülümsemişti. "Teşekkür ederim. Sen de ister misin?"

"Hayır, yorgunsun. Artı, ben rahatsız bir pozisyonda değildim. Tam anlamıyla yerde yayılıyordum," Yibo isteksizce Xiao Zhan'ın yatağından kalkarken sırıtmıştı.

"O sahne bittiği için mutluyum," Yibo kendi yatağında yukarı kaymış Xiao Zhan'dan tarafa dönerken kendini battaniyeye sarmıştı.

"Evet, rahatsız...ediciydi ama sahneden memnunum. Editlendikten ve efektlerden sonra nasıl olacak bakmak için sabırsızlanıyorum."

"Hmm...ben de," Yibo esnerken hem fikir olmuştu.

"İyi geceler Bo-di."

"İyi geceler ge."

。。。

Rahatlarına gelecek şekilde, sonraki çoğu gün daha hafif sahnelerle doluydu. Zaten ikisi de bir süre için daha fazla duygusal sahne yapabileceklerini sanmıyorlardı. Bataryaları henüz daha yeni doluyordu.

Yibo'nun aklı uzun sarılışlarına gidip duruyordu. Kalbi Xiao Zhan'ın ne kadar hassas ve memnun olduğunu gördüğünde erimişti. Kendi düşünceleri içinde kaybolmuştu ama yakınlarında cereyan eden karmaşayı duyduğunda düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı.

Kafasını kaldırmış, Zhuocheng ve Zhan'ın didiştiklerini görmüştü. Xiao Zhan kıkırdıyor, Cheng'i sinir ederek onun kılıcıyla oynuyordu. Zhuocheng ise, kendi kısmında profesyonel kalmak için elinden geleni yapıyordu ama sonunda pes ederek kılıcını alıp kaçan Xiao Zhan'ı kovalamaya başlamıştı.

Bir kıskançlık sancısı Yibo'yu kıvrandırmış ve hemen kalkarak, Zhuocheng ile Xiao Zhan'ın koşturduğu çemberin içinde duran Xuan Lu, Haikuan ve Yubin'e katılmıştı. Yibo kıskançlığını belli etmemeye çalışarak dudaklarını dişledi ama belli ki becerememişti.

"A-Xian," Xuan Lu aniden seslenmişti, "Dur bakalım hemen, başkalarıyla oynadığında Wangji bundan hoşlanmıyor biliyorsun," Xuan Lu sırıtmıştı.

Yibo yüzünün ısındığını hissederken herkes kahkahalara boğulmuştu lakin Xuan Lu karakterlerinin adını kullandığı için şu anda Zhuocheng ile Haikuan arasında durarak sırıtan Xiao Zhan da dahil kimse durumu çok ciddiye almamıştı.

Sohbet sürerken, Xiao Zhan karşısında ve ulaşamayacağı bir mesafe dursa dahi Yibo, Xiao Zhan'a bulaşmadan duramamıştı. Zhan'ı kılıcıyla dürtmüş ve kılıçla cübbesini aniden çekmişti.

_Benim dışımda kimse Zhan-ge'yla oynayamaz._

Yibo kendi bölgesini işaretleme ihtiyacı duyuyordu. Kulağa ne kadar gülünç gelse de kendini durduramamıştı. Gözleri, milletle sohbet edip gülen zaman zaman da kahkaha atan Xiao Zhan'ın üzerinde takılı kalmıştı ve Xiao Zhan'ın dikkatini çekme çabaları fark edilmemeyi sürdürürken kaş çatıp durmaya devam etmişti.

。。。

Grup sohbeti devam ederken Xiao Zhan saçını düzeltip durmuştu. Ona olan bağlılığından yavaş yavaş vazgeçmek amacıyla Yibo'ya bakmaktan kendini alıkoymaya çalışıyordu. Hemen hemen temmuz ayının sonuna yaklaşıyorlardı. Birkaç hafta daha geçecekti ve birlikte olan zamanları son bulacaktı.

On koca dakika boyunca dayanabilmişti. Kendini tutamamış, kılıcıyla onu delmekten vazgeçmiş olan Yibo'ya bir bakış atmıştı. Gözleri Yibo'nunkilerle buluşur buluşmaz ikisi de bir saniye boyunca öylece durmuş sonra kocaman gülümsemişlerdi, tabii sonrasında bunu frenleyemedikleri kahkahaları takip etmişti.

Kimse, hatta kendileri bile ne olduğunu bilmiyordu ama bu son zamanlarda ne zaman sette göz göze gelseler olmaya başlayan bir şey haline gelmişti. Bu yaptıkları sahnelerden bazılarını oynamayı zorlaştırsa da yine de çoğu sahneyi pekala halledebiliyorlardı.

İlgisinin odağı olduğunda Yibo'nun yüzünün nasıl da ışıldadığını görünce Xiao Zhan'ın gülümsemesi genişlemişti.

_Bari bakmadan durabilseydim. Gerçekten istesem de uzak duramıyorum._

  
**Çevirmen Notu:**

Yibo'nun Street Dance of China şampiyonluğu, Xiao Zhan'ın Spotlight şarkısının Dünya üzerinde tüm zamanların en çok satan şarkısı olması ve son olarak Zhan'ımızın doğum günü kutlu olsun. İyi ki doğmuş, iyi ki tanımışız.

Bölüm umarım hoşunuza gitmiştir, tüm destekleriniz ve yorumlarınız için çok çok teşekkür ediyorum. Neredeyse 4K okunmaya ulaştık, minnettarım.

Son olarak, profilimde geçen hafta yayımlamış olduğum yeni Yizhan çevirim Follow You'nun ilk bölümü duruyor, konusunu ise Yibo'nun sapık bir hayran tarafından asansörde sıkıştırılması ve sonrasında Zhan'ın onu evine alarak göz kulak olması olarak özetleyebiliriz. Göz atmak isterseniz, beklerim. Evet sanırım bu kadardı. Tekrar buluşana dek, dostlar.

💜


	24. Beni Bırakmayacağını Söyle

> Temmuzun sonuna doğru, aktörlerin çoğu için son günlerdi. Her çekim sonunda, başka birinin gitme zamanı geliyordu. Bir diğer arkadaşlarına istemsiz şekilde veda ederlerken çiçek ve pastanın getirilmesi yeni normalleri haline gelmişti. Ağustos gelirken, ana kadrodan sadece Zhan ve Yibo kalmıştı.
> 
> Ve sonunda Zhan'ın beklediği gün gelmişti. Yibo'nun doğum günü. Yibo'yu hüzünlendirecek şekilde bütün gün ona dalaşmış, rahatsız edip durmuştu. Saat gece yarısına yaklaşırken Zhan, Yibo'nun saldırılarından kaçmaya çalışıp bağırarak geri sayım yapmıştı.
> 
> "Wang Yibo!!! Doğum günün kutlu olsun!" Zhan, ağzı kulaklarında ışık saçarken avazı çıktığı kadar bağırmıştı.
> 
> Yibo utanç içinde gülümsemiş, Zhan'a eğilerek selam vermiş ve doğum güni dilekleri için herkese teşekkür etmişti. Pasta kesildikten sonra Zhan duyulabilir bir şekilde acıyla inlediğinde, ikisi sonraki sahne için etrafta dolanarak bekliyorlardı.
> 
> "Göz damlamı odamızda unutmuşum." Zhan dudaklarını bükmüştü, "Kostümümü değiştirmem lazım. Yibo, sen getirebilir misin? Gözlerim yanıyor."
> 
> "Oh," Yibo ayağa fırlamıştı, "Tabii ki Zhan-ge."
> 
> Yibo, arkasında onun nasıl bu kadar çabuk ikna olduğuna inanamayarak olduğu yerde gözlerini kırpıştırarak kalan bir Zhan bırakarak, Zhan'ın ikinci kez istemek zorunda bile bırakmayarak, çıkıp gitmişti.
> 
> Yibo odalarına ulaştığında, yatağının üzerinde paketli halde duran kutuyu gördüğünde şaşırmıştı. _"Doğum günün kutlu olsun Bo-di. Güvende ve mutlu ol, daima." yazan notu da görmüştü._
> 
> Yibo paketin tam olarak kimden olduğunu biliyordu ve hemen aceleyle paketi yırtmaya koyulmuştu. Kaskı gördüğünde nefesini tutmuştu. Mükemmeldi, Yibo'nun en sevdiği renkti, harika ötesiydi. Yibo markayı ve hiç de ucuz olmadığını biliyordu. Kalbi sevinç ve sıcaklıkla dolarken kaskı okşamıştı.
> 
> Eğer peruğu kafasında olmasaydı kaskı denerdi. Hediye kağıdının arasında başka bir not kağıdını fark ettiğinde kaskı kutusuna geri koymaktaydı. Heyecanlı bir şekilde, almış ve okumaya başlamıştı.
> 
> _Sevgili Yibo,_
> 
> _Tekrar doğum günün kutlu olsun! Sonunda 21 oldun ve yasal olarak evlenebilecek yaşa geldin ;)_   
>  _Şaka bir yana, senin için bu dünyadaki tüm başarı ve mutluluğu diliyorum. Her şeyi hak ediyorsun. Sen çok özelsin Yibo. Bunu sakın unutma. Hırsını, kararlılığını ve cesaretini seviyorum. Hiç değişme. Ayrıca, yıldızlara ulaştığında ve göz kamaştırıcı parlak büyük bir yıldız olduğunda, sakın beni unutma._
> 
> _Not: Göz damlası aslında lazım değil._
> 
> Yibo bir şeyin boğazını düğümlediğini hissetmişti. Gözlerinin arkası yanmaya başlamıştı ve göz açıp kapayıncaya dek gözyaşları kontrolden çıkarak yanaklarından akmaya başlamıştı. Okumuş ve tekrar tekrar yeniden okumuştu. Her seferinde yaşlar gözlerine dolmuş ve tekrar eden bir kuvvetle akmaya devam etmişlerdi. Kendini toplaması birkaç dakikasını almış sonra da zaten derin bir nefes almış ve sete geri dönmüştü.
> 
> 。。。
> 
> Zhan gerginlike etrafını incelemekteydi, peruğu hala yerindeyken Yibo'nun geri dönmesini bekliyordu.
> 
> _Kaskı beğendi mi? Sevdiği türden miydi acaba? Umarım kalitesi iyidir. Eğer kötü bir marka tavsiye ettiyse arkadaşımı mahvederim. Yibo'ya profesonel düzeyde bir şey yaraşır. Umarım modifiyeden hoşlanmıştır._
> 
> Kaygılı düşünceleri zihninde fır dönerken, sonunda Yibo'yu yüzüne tuhaf bir ifadeyle soyunma odasına girerken görmüştü.
> 
> "Hediye için teşekkürler Zhan-ge," Zhan'ın karşısına oturmuştu.
> 
> _Aman Tanrım. Hiç sevmemiş. Nazik olmaya çalışıyor. Ses tonu hiç de heyecanlı değildi._
> 
> "Önemli değil Bo-di. Mutlu yıllar!" Zhan numaradan gülümsemeyi denemişti.
> 
> Yibo, Zhan'ın sahte gülümsemesini fark ettiğinde yutkunmuştu. Ona çok fena sarılmak istiyordu. Teşekkürünün kulağa çok içten ya da heyecanlı gelmediğini biliyordu ama aslında nasıl hissettiğini söylerse tekrar ağlamaya başlayabileceğinden korkmuştu.
> 
> _Sikerler._
> 
> "Çok sevdim!" Yibo birkaç saniyelik sessizliğin ardından herkesi korkutarak bağırmıştı. "Gerçekten çok sevdim ge," Yumuşak bir şekilde tekrar etmişti.
> 
> Zhan'ın bütün vücudu Yibo'nun yüzündeki içten gülümseyi görünce rahatlamış ama Yibo'nun gözlerindeki parıldamayı gördüğünde paniğe kapılmıştı.
> 
> _Ağlayacak mı? Bir hasar kontrolü yapsam iyi olacak. Milletin onu ağlarken görmesini istemez şimdi o._
> 
> "Bo-di!" Oyuncu bir şekilde bağırmıştı.
> 
> "Zhan-ge!" Yibo karşılık olarak sırıtmıştı.
> 
> "Bo-di!" Zhan sevgiyle gülümsemişti.
> 
> "Zhan-ge," Yibo'nun sesi yumuşamış ve sonraki çekim için çağrılmadan önce ikisi birkaç saniye boyunca sessizlik içinde birbirlerine bakmışlardı.
> 
> 。。。
> 
> Yibo balkonumsa yere tırmanmış ve sonra da elini Zhan'a uzatmıştı. Zhan cübbesiyle boğuşurken Yibo'nun elini tutmuş kendini saçağın altına çekmişti. Aniden yağmur yağmaya başladığında ekip üyeleri çekim için kameraları kurmak amacıyla onları yalnız bırakmışlardı. Birkaç saniye içinde yağmur hızlanmış ve sağanak neredeyse kulağı sağır edebilecek hale gelmişti.
> 
> Zhan ile Yibo, bütün ekip koşturup sığınacak yer arar ve balkonda bekler vaziyette onları bırakırken yalnızca izlemişlerdi. Zhan ve Yibo hareketsiz kalmışlardı, güzel yağmur damlalarından ve çatıdan sekerken çıkardıkları müzikal sesten dolayı büyülenmiş vaziyetteydiler. Yibo, o yağmur damlalarıyla oynarken Zhan'ı izlemiş, manzaranın güzelliğine kendini kaptırmıştı. Uzanıp Zhan'ın cübbesiyle oynamış ve uzun siyah saçlarını düzeltmişti.
> 
> "Ne düşünüyorsun?" Zhan ona dönmüştü.
> 
> "Kask için teşekkür ederim Zhan-ge," Yibo gülümsemişti. "Mükemmeldi. En sevdiğim renk. Ayrıca yarışçı adımı ve numaramı bile hatırlamışsın!"
> 
> "Tabii ki de Bo-di," Zhan, Yibo'nun omzuna tek kolunu sarmış ve ona yan bir şekilde sarılmıştı. "Beğendiğine sevindim. Sen sadece dikkatli ol tamam mı?"
> 
> Yibo onun yüzündeki endişeli ifadeye gülümsemişti. Aniden, yağmur daha da hızlanmış, tırabzanlara çarpan damlaların üstlerine başlarına sıçramasına sebep olmuştu. Zhan ve Yibo balkonun içine doğru geri çekilmişlerdi.
> 
> "Ah ayrıca," Yibo devam etmişti, "Seni asla unutmayacağım."
> 
> "Hah?"
> 
> "Notta yazmışsın ya..."
> 
> "Ah," Zhan sırıtmıştı. "Geleceğin süperstar kişisi, kalp çarpıntısı, idol, meşhur aktör, müthiş yarışçı Yibo beni hatırlayacağı için onur duydum!"
> 
> "Kapa çeneni. Ben ciddiyim ge."
> 
> "Tabii ki ciddi olduğunu biliyorum Bo-di," Zhan gülümsemiş ama sonra yüzü düşmüştü. "Ama...gelecek haftadan sonra farklı olacak..."
> 
> "Farklı?" Yibo'nun nefesi daralmıştı.
> 
> "Biliyorsun..." Zhan üzgün bir ifadeyle yağmuru izlemişti. "Aynı olmayacak. Başka projelere devam edeceğiz. Ortak etkinliklerimiz ya da reklam organizasyonlarımız olmadığı sürece birbirimizi görmeyeceğiz, bir daha hiç...oda arkadaşı olmayacağız, o gece sohbetlerini yapamayacağız...işler değişecek. İşlerimiz bizi meşgul edecek. Zorlaşacak..."
> 
> Yibo'nun içinde bir şeyler aniden parçalanmıştı. Xiao Zhan'ın önüne gelmişti, tehlikeli olacak derecede yakınlaşmışlardı.
> 
> "Hayır," Sessizce konuşmuştu ama sesi öfkeyle karışıktı.
> 
> "Yibo..." Zhan ani yakınlıklarından dolayı sersemlemişti. "Ne..."
> 
> "Dedim ki hayır..." Yibo'nun sesi sakinleşmişti ama sanki bir karar vermişçesine kulağa gayet kararlı geliyordu. "Hiçbir şey değişmeyecek."
> 
> "Yibo," Zhan iç çekmiş, Yibo'nun göğsüne tek elini koyarak onu itmeye çalışmıştı, "Tabii ki de aynı olmaya-"
> 
> "Hiçbir şey değişmeyecek Xiao Zhan." Yibo direnmiş ve Zhan'ı duvara ittirerek kollarıyla onu hapsetmişti. "Biz...bağımızı koparmayacağız."
> 
> Gözleri bir anlığına Zhan'dan uzaklaşmış ama sonra yenilenmiş bir kararlılıkla geri dönmüştü.
> 
> "Yibo..." Zhan, içinde çaresizcee zapt etmeye çalıştığı bir şeylerin yükseldiğini hissetmişti.
> 
> "Söyle..." Yibo, Zhan'ın daha da yakınına girmiş, sesi derinleşip kısılırken, gözleri yanlışlıkla Zhan'ın benine kaymıştı.
> 
> "Ne söyleyeyim?" Zhan yutkunmuştu.
> 
> "Bizi bırakmayacağını...beni bırakmayacağını söyle."
> 
> Zhan uzun saniyeler boyunca Yibo'ya bakmıştı. Kendinin, düşünülemez ve hayal edilemez bir şey yapmak üzere aralarındaki boşluğu kapatmaya çok tehlikeli biçimde yakın olduğunu hissedebiliyordu lakin sonra, Yibo'nun gözlerindeki kırılganlığı gördüğünde, bir sevgi dalgasının içinde yayıldığını hissetmişti.
> 
> "Seni bırakmayacağım..." Zhan fısıldamış ve küçücük bir şekilde gülümsemeyi becermişti.
> 
> "Güzel," Yibo'nun vücudu gevşemişti. "Çünkü, ben de senin beni bırakmana müsade etmeyeceğim."
> 
> Zhan gergin bir şekilde gülmüş ve Yibo'yu geri ittirmişti.
> 
> "Aman Tanrım, Yibo. İnsanlara istediklerini böyle mi yaptırıyorsun sen!?" Zhan ortamı canlandırmayı denemişti.
> 
> "Ben ciddiyim ge." Yibo gülümsemesine karşılık vermemişti. "Yapamam...Seninle aramızı açamam. Sana yemin ederim ki..."
> 
> "Shh," Zhan Yibo'nun dudaklarına bir parmağını koymuştu. "Sakin ol didi, ben de yapamam ki," Zhan gülümsemişti.
> 
> Zhan, Yibo'nun şişmiş dudaklarına koyduğu parmağına bakmıştı. Bu sefer, ne olduğunu tanımlamayı reddetiği bir başka şeyin dalgası vücudundan geçmişti. Kendini, parmağını Yibo'nun çenesine indirip baş parmağıyla onun çenesini okşarken bulmuştu. Yibo'nun nefesinin teklediğini hissettiğinde, hemen parmağını geri çekmiş ve eliyle ensesini ovmuştu.
> 
> "Çok çarpıcı olabiliyorsun. O kızlarla böyle bir kimyan olmasına şaşmamalı..."
> 
> "Hangi kızlar?" Yibo tekrar nefes almaya başlamıştı, vücudunu Zhan'ınkinin üstünden çekmeye hiç de istekli değildi.
> 
> "Düet yaptıkların? Kimyanız alev alıyordu. Oldukça ikna edici...görünüyordu," Zhan, Yibo'yu geçip şimdi yağmurun dindiği trabzanlara doğru yürümüştü.
> 
> "Yalnızca roldü," Yibo onun önünde durmuş ve ona dikkatli bir şekilde bakmıştı. "Benim işim bu."
> 
> "Rol yapmakta iyisin. Bir gün, kızın biri sana harbiden çok aşık olacak ve o zaman artık bunlar rol mol olmayacak."
> 
> Zhan'ın ifadesinden hiçbir şey anlaşılmıyordu ancak içten içe yine de, kendine Yibo'nun yalnızca iyi bir arkadaş olduğunu, Yibo'nun sonunda bir kız bulacağını, Yibo'nun gay olmadığını hatırlatıyordu.
> 
> _Siktir_. Zhan, kolu uzanıp yağmur damlalarını yakalarken donup kalmıştı.
> 
> _Siktir. Siktir. Siktir._
> 
> Sonunda elini çekmiş ve sakinleşmek için suyu yüzüne vurmuştu. Sanki ateşler içinde kalmış gibi hissediyordu.
> 
> _Siktir. Yibo'ya gayim. Siktir. Siktir. Siktir._
> 
> **Çevirmen Notu:**
> 
> Medyaya The Untamed sahne arkasında Yibo'nun doğum gününü kutladıkları videoyu bıraktım. Videonun 1.15 olan kısmından başlıyor. Ayrıca videodan Yibo'nun Zhan'a vurması, Zhan'ı resmi şekilde selamlaması gibi bölümün içeriği olan kısımların fotoğraflarını da ekledim. Umarım fotoğraflar dikkatinizi dağıtmıyordur 🥺 Bu arada sonda geçen sahnede yağmur altında ikisinin bir çatı altında yalnız kalması sahnesi gerçek, Yibo'nun Zhan'a oraya çıkması için yardımcı olması ve sonra konuştukları kısma kadar tabii 😋 O videoyu yalnızca Twitter üzerinden bulabildiğim için ekleyemedim ama bana dm atarsanız her zaman size gönderebilirim.
> 
> Son olarak şu konu hakkında birkaç bir şey söylemek istiyorum. Önceki bölümlerde "Xiao Zhan'a gayim," kısmına yapılan yorumları ve bu durumdan/cümleden hoşlanmadığınızı gördüm. Haklılık payınız var. Çünkü yanlış anlaşılmaya çok uygun bir cümle bizim dilimize çevirdiğimizde. Yani sonuçta, bir sosyal medya platforumunda "Abi şunun için gay oldum ya, şu göte bak buna da gay olunur," tarzı bir cümle gördüğünüzde iğreniyor ve cinsel kimlik olayının bundan çok başka bir şey olduğunu söylüyoruz değil mi? Cinsel kimliklerimizi hafife alır şekilde kurulan bu tarz cümleleri kabul etmiyoruz, ki doğru olan da budur. En ufak haliyle, bu tarz bir cümle kullanımı bizim dilimizde mimli ve uygunsuzdur. Farkındayım. Şöyle bir açıklama getirmek isterim, yazarımız cinsel kimlik tanımının ne olduğunu bilmediği için ya da LGBTQ+ topluluğunu "biri için gay oldum" diyerek hafide aldığı için değil yalnızca İngilizcede bu "I'm gay for bla bla," cümle yapısı artık kalıplaştığı için bu cümleyi kullanmış. Alaylı bir anlatım değil, aksine karakterin kendini ilk kez keşfettiğini anlatan bir İngilizce cümle bu. Yalnızca Türkçeye çevirdiğimizde uygunsuz duruyor. Emin olun yazarımız yaş olarak oldukça büyük, deneyimli ve olgun bir birey. Hikaye ve ilişki derinleştikçe bunu kendiniz daha iyi göreceksiniz zaten. Bana düşen kısma gelecek olursak da, çeviri alternatifleri düşünüldü, emin olun ki bu dilin edebiyatını okuyan kişilerle konuşuldu ama sonuçta diğer alternatifler ilkinden bile yakışıksız bulunarak reddedildi. Bu da bizim beceriksizliğimiz olsun. Kusurumuza bakılmasın. Umarım tatmin edici bir açıklamada bulunabilmişimdir. Bölümde buna benzer bir cümle tekrar geçtiğinden artık böyle bir açıklama yapmaya ihtiyaç duydum, okuyucularımızın hiçbirinin kitaptan rahatsız ayrılmasını ne yazarımız ne ben ister. Sizi rahatsız eden herhangi bir şeyi hemen belirtmenizi isteriz. Okuduğunuz için teşekkür ederim. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.
> 
> 💜


	25. Devam Etmek Zorunda Değilsin

Çekimlerin son gününde, Zhan çekecekleri son sahnenin çok ağır bir sahne olmamasından dolayı minnettardı. Sadece ufak bir aksiyon sahneseydi. Zhan, yazlarının bitişinin ve duygusal bir sahnenin üstesinden aynı anda gelebileceğini hiç sanmıyordu.

O sabah gözleri açıldığı andan itibaren çözülmeye başlamıştı. Wei Wuxian olarak giyinmiş kendisini aynada gördüğünde, son kez repliklerini tekrar ettiğinde ya da kendisiyle eşit derecede suratsız görünen Yibo'ya baktığında parçalara ayrılmamak, varlığının her bir zerresini kullanmasını gerektirmişti.

Son çekimden sonra ekip ikisi için de çiçek buketleri getirmişti ve yönetmenleri ikisine de sıkı sıkı sarılırken çiçekleri onlara vermişti. Çatıda oturmuşlar ve bir sürü bir sürü fotoğraf için poz vermişlerdi. Zhan neşeli görünmek ve dizilerinin başarılı bitişini kutlamak için elinden geleni yapmıştı.

Her şey bittikten sonra, Zhan hızlıca saç makyajını çıkartmaya kaçmıştı. Ona, Zhan'ın gönülsüzce karşılık verdiği bakışlar atan ve arada ufak ufak darbeler geçiren Yibo'dan önce bitirmişti.

"İlk duşa ben gireceğim," Zhan ağzında gevelemiş ve giyinme odasını terk etmişti.

Yibo bir şey söyleyecek gibi görünmüş ama cevap olarak başını sallamakla yetinmişti.

Çıkar çıkmaz Zhan'ın ayakları, onu her şeyden ve herkesten uzaklaştırmıştı. Otelden uzaklamış ve çekim alanına yakın olan akarsuyu takip etmişti.

Sonunda, gözyaşlarını serbest bırakmıştı. Attığı her adımla birlikte iç çekişleri acı acı ağlamalara evrilen hıçkırıklara dönüşmüştü. Dizleri tutmamış, yere düşmüş, elleriyle yüzünü kapatmış, tufan gibi üstüne çöken hislerle tir tir titremeye başlamıştı.

_A-Xian'ı nasıl bırakacağım? Ona ne olacak? Daima yalnız mı olacak? Onun Lan Zhan'ı dönüp onu bulacak mı? Dört ay boyunca yaşadığım bu karakteri nasıl bırakabilirim?_

Derken düşünceleri, daha da korkunç bir yere sapmıştı.

_Dört aydır yaşadığım bu hayatı nasıl bırakacağım? Bu rutine, bu yere, bu insanlara çok alıştım. Nasıl...nasıl yalnızlığa geri döneceğim? Yibo'dan sonra...hayatıma nasıl devam edeceğim?_

"Yapamam," Zhan, hala dizlerinin üzerinde, bir ileri bir geri sallanırken kollarını kendi etrafına sarmıştı. "Bunu yapamam ki...."

"Neyi yapamazsın?" Derin bir ses arkasından sormuştu.

Zhan sallanmayı kesmiş ve gözlerini yavaşça açmıştı. Ne gözyaşlarını silmeye ne de acınası pozisyonundan ayrılmaya zahmet etmişti. Ne arkasını dönmüş ne de arkasında dikilen kişiye bakmıştı.

Aniden, bir bedenin yanına çöktüğünü, iki kolun kendisini sarmaladığını ve onu yakınına çektiğini hissetmişti. Zhan kafasını Yibo'nun göğsüne gömmüş ve gözyaşları hiç durmamıştı.

O anda, Zhan kalbi kırılmış küçük bir çocuktan farksızdı. Yibo'nun tüm yapmak istediği onu dünyadan saklamak ve gözyaşlarını öperek silmekti. Zhan'ın ağzından kaçan her hıçkırıkla birlikte kendi kalbi de biraz biraz parçalara ayrılıyordu.

Kapanıştan sonra Zhan kaçtığında, bir şeylerin ters gittiğini anlamıştı. Zhan'ın hemen odalarına gitmeyeceğini biliyordu. Zhan'ın her duyguyu güçlü, bazen çok güçlü bir şekilde hissetiğini biliyordu. Zhan'ın içindekileri dışarı atması gerektiğini biliyordu.

Uzun bir zaman boyunca, yumuşakça serin esintide sallanarak, öylece durmuşlardı. Yibo, Zhan'ın kollarını okşamış, saçını sevmiş, yatıştırıcı sözler söylemişti ta ki Zhan'ın hıçkırıkları yumuşak burun çekişlere dönene dek.

En sonunda, Zhan derin bir nefes vermiş ve yüzünü silerek doğrulup oturmuştu. Birkaç dakika boyunca bir şey söylememiş ve Yibo da yalnıza parıldayan suya bakıp orada öylece oturmuştu.

"Hayatıma devam edemem...Nasıl yapabileceğimi bildiğimi sanmı-" Zhan tıkanmıştı.

Yibo onun devam etmesini sabırla beklemişti.

"Ben...hiç böyle bir şeyi tecrübe etmemiştim. Bu dört ay...bu yaz...muhtemelen hayatımın en iyi yazıydı. Öylece hayatıma devam edebilir miyim onu bile bilmiyorum. İstiyor muyum onu da bilmiyorum..."

"O zaman etme..." Zhan'ın yanağından bir damla gözyaşını silerken Yibo fısıldamıştı. "Devam etmek zorunda değilsin. Bu temelli bir veda değil ki. Bunu yeni bir şeyin başlangıcı olarak düşün. Burada yaptıkların, kurduğun bağlar, öğrendiğin şeyler...arkanda öylece kalacaklar diye bir şey yok...daima...seninle olabilirler ve olacaklar da. İleriye doğru yürümen için, elinden geleni yapman için, daha büyük şeyler başarman için sana cesaret verecekler."

"Bazen bu şeylerden benden daha tecrübeli olduğunu unutuyorum," Zhan, burnunu çekmeye devam etse de ufak bir kıkırdama koyvermişti. "Akıllıca sözlerdi... _Wang - laoshi._ "

"Yine mi başlıyoruz?" Yibo da karşılık olarak sırıtmıştı.

"Hayır...hayır....muazzam Wang Yibo'yla boy ölçüşmeye cesaret edemem..." Zhan iki elini de teslim oldum dermişçesine kaldırmıştı.

Yibo diş göstermiş, Xiao Zhan'ın iki bileğini de yakalamıştı. Zhan gülmüş ve Yibo'dan kurtulmak için için çırpınmıştı. Yibo Zhan'la tepişirken Zhan da serbest kalmak için mücadele etmişti ve en sonunda Zhan'ın Yibo'yu yıkmaya çalıştığı, Yibo'nun da aynı şeyi yapmaya çalıştığı bir güreş mücadelesine girişmişlerdi.

Bunu yaparlarken kahkaha attıkları gerçeği dövüşürken tüm güçlerini kullanamadıkları manasına geliyordu ama en sonunda Zhan, daha güçlü olan olarak, dizlerinin üzerinde kalkabilmiş ve Yibo'yu yere sabitleyebilmişti. Kolayca vazgeçmeyerek, Yibo da kollarını genişçe açmış, Zhan'ı da kollarını açmaya zorlayarak onun dengesini kaybetmesine sebep olmuştu.

Sonuç olarak, Zhan'ın vücudu onunkinin üstüne düşmüştü. Zhan sefil bir halde kontrolü yeniden sağlamaya çalışıp bunda başarısız olurken kahkahaları daha da şiddetlenmişti.

"Teslim oluyorum, teslim oluyorum!" Zhan ciyaklamıştı. "Merhamet et, gülmekten bir taraflarım acıyor. Bırak beni Yibo." Zhan kıkırtılarının arasında yalvarmıştı.

"Yoo," Yibo hızlı hızlı solurken cevaplamıştı.

"Ayaa, Yibo! Sen kazandın işte. Daha ne istiyorsun?" Zhan hızlı hızlı soluklarının ve kıkırtılarının arasında nefes almaya çalışmış ve kafasını kaldırmıştı.

 _Bir öpücük._ Yibo'nun zihni otomatik olarak cevap vermişti.

Gözleri Zhan'ın dudaklarında gezerken Yibo'nun kahkası yavaş yavaş sönmüştü. Alt dudağını yalamış ve Zhan'ın benine bir öpücük kondurduğunu hayal etmişti. Esasen, ona ve Zhan'a birçok şey yapmanın hayalini kuruyordu.

Kahkahasının söndüğünü fark ettiğinde Zhan'ın gözleri Yibo'nun yüzünde kalakalmıştı. Gözlerini Yibo'nun dudaklarından çekemiyordu. Dudaklarının her bir zerresini yalamak ve ısırmak istiyordu. Onlara ve Wang Yibo'ya birçok şey yapmanın hayalini kuruyordu.

Gözleri buluştuğunda, aralarında sınırlarında dolaşan vahşi bir arzu boy göstermişti. Zhan onları yakınlaştıran manyetik bir çekim hissetmişti, belki de başından itibaren aralarında bulunan görünmez bir iplik.

Aniden, bir baykuş sesi havadaki ağırlığı delmiş geçmiş ve ikisi de ani bir hareketle sıçramışlardı. Yibo Zhan'ın bileğini bırakmış ve Zhan da doğrulup tekrar oturmuştu.

"Sadece bir baykuştu," Ses tekrar ettiğinde Zhan gergince gülümsemişti. "Sanırım korkmaya gerek yok," Zhan gevelemişti. "Yani hani...baykuştan korkmaya..gerek yok. Korkudan sıçrasam da...ama tabii...sonuç olarak baykuştan...korkmaya...gerek yok."

Yibo öksürmüş ve onaylar şekilde kafasını sallarken boğazını temizlemişti.

"Dönelim mi? Küçük bir parti düzenlenecekti değil mi?" Zhan gergince devam etmişti.

"Hmm," Yibo ayağa kalkmış sonra da onun kalkmasına yardım etmek için elini Zhan'a uzatmıştı.

"Umarım pasta vardır," Zhan Yibo'nun elini tutarken kıkırdamıştı, kalbinin ritmi yavaşlıyor, sesi tekrar normal haline geliyordu.

"Var," Yibo Zhan'a gülümsemiş ve kafasını sallamıştı.

。。。

"Ee, ne zaman gidiyorsun?" Dönüş yollarında Zhan sessizce sormuştu.

"Öğlen. Sen?"

"Sabah onda."

"Havalimanına birlikte gidebiliriz..." Yibo Zhan'a umutla bakmıştı.

"Senin için çok erken olur Bo-di..."

"Pek sayılmaz..."

"Gerektiğinden daha erken uyanmak zorunda kalırsın."

"Birlikte gitmek istemiyor musun?" Yibo yürümeyi kesmişti.

Yibo'nun yüzünde beliren hayalkırıklığına dair tek ifade ve Zhan kendini tutamamıştı. Bir adım öne çıkmış,kollarını Yibo'nun etrafına dolamıştı. Yibo'ya sarılmak, şimdi tanıdık bir his haline gelmişti lakin daima Zhan'ı daha fazlasını ister halde bırakıyordu.

"Teşekkürler Bo-di. Ben çöktüğümde söylediğin ve yaptığın her şey için," Demişti Zhan.

Yibo kollarını sıkıca ona dolamış, kafasını Zhan'ın boynunun kıvrımına gömmüştü, kokusunu içine çekiyordu.

 _Sanırım artık bunun ne kokusu olduğunu biliyorum...Nasıl koktuğunu anladım._ Yibo içine derin bir nefes çekerken aklından geçirmişti. _Xiao Zhan gibi kokuyor. Onun gibi başka birisi yok ve hiçbir zaman olmayacak da._

"Ve tabii ki havalimanına birlikte gitmek istiyorum. Biz...ayrılmak zorunda kalmadan önce yapabildiğimiz kadar çok zaman geçirmek istiyorum."

"Peki ge," Yibo titremişti ve şimdi hıçkırma sırası ondaydı.

Zhan bir eliyle onun sırtını yavaşça okşamış diğer eliyle ise onun ensesini kavramıştı. Dağılan çocuğu yatıştırma sırası ona gelmişti. Onu her bir hıçkırıkta daha ve daha da yakınına sokmuş, aklından tek bir düşünce geçerken kokusunu solumuştu.

_Ne zaman ilk düşen yağmurun kokusunu içime çeksem hep onu hatırlayacağım._

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Birisi diğerinin benini öpmek ister öbürküsü dudağını yalamak ister...ama bunların hiçbiri olmaz çünkü baykuş o anda ses çıkarmak zorundadır. Aman kavuşmasınlar aman 😤 Evet zaman olarak 2018 Ağustos sonundayız. Artık The Untamed çekimleri bitti. Nedense burada bile çekimlere veda etmek çok zor, sizin için de öyle mi? Mükemmel bir şeyin sonu gelmiş de bir daha o günlere dönmek mümkün değilmiş gibi hissediyorum. Bugün fazla duygusalım sanırım, malum Yibo'nun motor "kazası" olayı henüz bugün yaşandı ve olaylar çok taze. Zaten bu bölümü çok sevgili dostlarımı biraz yatıştırmak amacıyla bu kadar erkenden bırakıyorum. Kübra, Anniş, Şevval, endişelenen diğer herkes. Neyse son olarak The Untamed çekimlerinden birkaç fotoğraf paylaşarak veda etmek istiyorum.


	26. Eğer Gözlerimi Kapatırsam Yarın Olacak

Zhan ve Yibo otele döndüklerinde, etrafta kimse yoktu.

"Sanırım parti başlamış!" Zhan haykırmıştı.

Hızlıca parti salonuna gitmişler ve tabii ki de bütün kadro ve ekibi orada bulmuşlardı.

"Geldiler!" Yönetmenleri ellerini çırpmıştı. "Çabucak gelin çocuklar. Pastayı kesmek için sizi bekliyorduk."

"Özür dileriz Zheng-laoshi," Zhan eğilmiş ve özür dilemişti. "Haberimiz yoktu."

Üçü birden bıçağı tutmuşlar ve devasa pastayı kesmişlerdi. Lezzetli pasta görüntüsü karşısında Zhan'ın ağzı sulanmış Yibo kendini tutamayıp Zhan'ın gözlerinde beliren apaçık iştah yüzünden kıkırdamıştı.

"Millet acele edin de Zhan-ge pastanın üzerine atlamadan birer dilim alın," Yibo kahkaha atmış ve karşılığında Zhan'dan bir darbe kazanmıştı.

"Kes," Zhan sert sert bakmış. "Ben...ben sadece..."

"Yemeğe senin kadar arzuyla yaklaşan kimseyi tanımadım ge," Yibo bir dilim kesmiş ve şevkle uzatılanı kabul eden Zhan'a uzatmıştı.

"Başardık," Yönetmenleri bir kolunu birine diğer kolunu birine atarken aralarında durmuştu. "Çok mutlu ve memnunum. Teşekkürler çocuklar. İyi iş çıkardınız."

"Teşekkürler laoshi," Aynı anda konuşmuş, yönetmenin kıkırdamasına sebep olmuşlardı.

"Hala uyum içinde," Kafasını sallamıştı, eğleniyordu.

。。。

Gece ilerlerken, yemekler ve içkiler havada uçuşmuştu. Parti salonu, sohbet, kahkaha ve arka planda çalan hafif müzikle uğuldamaktaydı. Zhan üçüncü pastasını yiyor, dördüncü birasını içiyordu.

"Senin uçağın sabah erkenden değil mi?" Yibo kafasını iki yana sallamıştı. "Yavaş git Zhan-ge,"

"Ah Wang-laoshi...daima akıllı ve olgun olanımız. Biraz eğlen Yibo! Bugün önemli bir gün."

"Eğer ben sarhoş olursam sana kim bakacak?" Yibo sallanan Zhan'a tek kaşını kaldırmıştı.

"Ne de tatlı şeysin sen," Zhan tabağını elinden bırakmış ve Yibo'nun yanaklarını kavramak için ona doğru uzanmıştı. "Daima benimle ilgileniyorsun!"

"Zhan-ge!" Yibo hamleyi savuşturmuş ve Zhan'ın elindeki birayı kaparak ondan kaçmıştı.

"Yibo! İçkimi ver!!" Zhan Yibo'yu kovalarken çığlık atmıştı.

Herkes gözlerini devirmiş, ikisi didişerek odada birbirlerini kovalarlarken neşe içinde gülüşmüşlerdi. Hepsi onların bu hallerine alışkındı. Zhan ne zaman Yibo'yu yakalamaya yaklaşsa Yibo Zhan'ın ellerinden kaçıyordu. Yibo dışardaki varendaya koşup gözleri önünde dalga geçer gibi içkiyi salladığında bile Zhan onu kovalamaya devam etmişti.

"Yoruldun mu Xiao laoshi? Senin yaşında olur böyle şeyler," Yibo daima Zhan'ın ulaşamayacağı bir mesafeye zevk alarak sıçrarken kıs kıs gülmüştü.

Sonunda, Zhan somurtmuş, üzgün üzgün olduğu yere oturmuştu. Üstelik artık Yibo'ya bakmıyor ve ona bulaşmıyordu da. Tereddütle ve dikkatlice, Yibo ileriye, Zhan'a doğru bir adım atmış ama hemen Zhan'ın onu cidden kovalamayı bıraktığını anlamıştı.

"Zhan-ge?"

"Ben seninle konuşmuyorum," Zhan daha da çok somurtmuş ve başını çevirmişti.

"Niyeymiş?" Yibo adamın tatlığı yüzünden kahkaha atmamak için dudağını dişlemişti.

"İçkimi benden aldın! Ben içmek istiyordum!!"

"Peki peki..." Yibo iç çekmiş ve Zhan'ın önünde diz çökmüştü. "Al bakalım...ama yavaş ol tamam mı?" Yumuşak bir şekilde eklemişti.

Zhan'ın şişeyi alırken bütün yüzü aydınlanmış ve Yibo'ya havadan bir öpücük bir yollamıştı. Yibo ani harekete şaşırsa da öpücüğü yakalar gibi yapmış ve kendi yanağına kondurmştu ki Zhan bunu görünce kahkahalara boğulmuş, Yibo'nun saçlarını karıştırmıştı.

"Şimdi yardım et bakalım bana Bo-di!!!"

Yibo Zhan'a yardım etmiş, Zhan kıkırdayıp sendelerken onun kolunu sıkıca tutmuştu. İçeri geri dönmüşlerdi, tam zamanında gelmişlerdi, yönetmenleri konuşuyordu.

"Herkese fedakarlıkları ve sıkı çalışmaları için bir kez daha teşekkür etmek isterim. Bu proje müthiş bir tecrübeydi ve ben bu yazı daima sevinçle hatırlayacağım. Yapımcılara, ekibe, kadroya ve tabii ki de bizim sevgili Wei Wuxian'ımız ile Lan Wangji'mize kocaman bir alkış! Şerefe!"

Yönetmenin sözleri üzerine herkes bardaklarını kaldırmış, neşeyle bağırmış ve alkışlamışlardı. Zhan ve Yibo yan yana, omuz omuza dururlarken parlakça gülümsemişlerdi.

。。。

İki içki daha ve Zhan uçuşan bir kelebeğe dönüşmüştü, bir yerde asla birkaç saniyeden fazla durmuyordu. Yibo bir gözünü onun üzerinde tutmuştu, eğer olur da Zhan sendelerse ileriye atılmak için hazır vaziyetteydi.

Giderek, Zhan'ın kesintisiz bağırışları neşeli sarılışları dönüşmüştü. İlk seferinde, Zhan birine uzanıp bedenini ekstra garip bir pozisyonda tuhaf bir sarılmaya çektiğinde Yibo şok içinde izlemişti.

"Ve özellikle de sana çok teşekkürler! Harikaydın. İyi görünmemi sağladığın için çook sağ ol!"

Bir sonrakinde, aksiyon yönetmenine sarmıştı, "Sıkı çalışman için çok teşekkürler laoshi! Senden çok şey öğrendim!"Zhan adama sarılmış sonra da sarsak bir şekilde eğilmişti.

Kıskançlığı, Zhan yakınında kimi bulursa ona sarılırken katlanarak artmış, Yibo kaşları çatık bir şekilde olanları izlemişti. Biraz sonra, Zhan konuşurken gevelemeye başlamıştı ve kendi ayağına takılıp neredeyse düştüğü zamanda ise Yibo anlamıştı ki onu odaya geri götürmenin vakti çoktan gelmişti de geçiyordu bile.

"Pekala..." Yibo Zhan'a doğru yürümüş ve onu omzundan tutmuştu, "Senin uyku vaktin gelmiş." Zhan'ı salondan dışarıya çıkarmıştı.

Çıkışta Yibo, gülümseyen, ona başını sallayan yönetmenlerini görmüştü. Onu eğilerek selamladı.

"Haaayır," Zhan direnmiş, içeriye geri koşmaya çalışmıştı.

"Yarın sabah erkenden uçağın var unuttun mu?"

"İstemiyooorum...." Zhan dudaklarını büzmüştü. "Lütfeeen..."

Yibo asansörün düğmesine basarken sevgiyle gülümsemişti, tek eli Zhan'ın bileğindeydi.

"Gitmek istemiyorum..." Zhan'ın sesi yumuşamış ve ağırlığını Yibo'ya verirken başını Yibo'nun omzuna bırakmıştı. "O uçağa binmek istemiyorum...ben gitmek istemiyorum."

Yibo asansöre binip Zhan'ı yakınında tutarken akmakla kendisini tehdit eden gözyaşlarını zaptetmeye çalışmıştı.

。。。

Odalarına ulaştıklarında, Zhan neredeyse Yibo'nun omzunda uyuya kalmıştı. Yibo nazikçe onu yatağına yerleştirmiş ve sandaletlerini de çıkarmıştı. Yatağın yanına diz çökmüş, birkaç saniye boyunca Xiao Zhan'ı izlemişti.

"Yibo..." Zhan kıpırdamış ve gözlerini açmıştı.

"Buradayım ge,"

"Tamam...gitme..."

"Gitmem."

Zhan kenara kaymış, Yibo için yer açmıştı. Yibo bir saniye için tereddüt etmiş ama sonra Zhan'ın ümit dolu yüzünü görünce, pes etmişti. Yibo yatak başlığına sırtını dayayarak oturmuştu, aynı Zhan'dan kendisinin yanında uyumasını istediği zamanki gibiydi ve elini de göğsüne koymuştu.

"Hayır..." Zhan aniden homurdanmış ve Yibo'yu belinden tutarak ta ki yanında yatar pozisyona gelene dek aşağı çekmişti.

Yibo ani uygulanan kuvvetin etkisiyle ciyaklamış ve epey tuhaf bir pozisyonda Zhan'ın yanında öylece uzanmıştı, zar zor yatakta duruyor, düşmemeye çalışıyordu. Yibo kendine daha rahat bir pozisyon bulamadan önce, Zhan elini Yibo'nun kolunun üstüne koyarak Yibo'yu yüzü ona bakacak şekilde yatakta döndürmüştü.

Yüz yüze bakar halde yatmışlardı, Zhan'ın eli hala Yibo'nun kolundaydı. Yibo Zhan'ın sıcak nefesini üstünde hissedebiliyordu. Alkolün kokusunu alabiliyordu, neredeyse nefesinden koklayarak bile sarhoş olabilirdi. Onunkiler de kendisininkilere karşılık verirken Zhan'ın kahve gözlerinin tam içine bakmıştı.

"Ne düşünüyorsun?" Zhan sonunda konuşmuştu.

"Hiç. Sen?"

 _Seni ne kadar çok öpmek istediğimi düşünüyorum._ Zhan'ın düşünceleri yarış halindeydi.

"Hiç. Sen?"

"Bana zaten sordun ya ge," Yibo yumuşak bir şekilde kıkırdamıştı.

"Oh..." Zhan mırıl mırıl etmiş ve elini yatakta aralarında duran Yibo'nun elinin üstüne koymuştu.

"Gözlerini kapat ge. Saat gece yarısını geçti."

"İstemiyorum."

"Niye?" Yibo sormuştu.

"Çünkü eğer gözlerimi kapatırsam o zaman uyuya kalırım ve sonra uyuya kalırsam yarın gelir, yarın gelirse de..."

İkisi de tekrar sessizliğe bürünmüşlerdi. Yibo Zhan'ın elinde duran elini hareket ettirmiş ve ikisinin parmaklarını iç içe geçirmişti. Zhan yüzlerinin arasında santimetreler kalacak kadar çok kıpırdanarak Yibo'ya daha da çok yaklaşmıştı. Yakınlıkları üzerine Yibo yutkunmuş ama çekilecek gücü kendinde bulamamıştı.

 _O sarhoş._ Yibo kendine hatırlatmıştı. _Aptalca bir şey yapma._

"Wang Yibo?" Zhan, gözlerinin içine bakarken boğuk bir sesle sormuştu.

"Efendim?" Zhan'ın tam ismini söylediğini duyunca Yibo'nun karnında bir şeyler ters dönmüştü.

"Yok bir şey..." Zhan birkaç saniyenin ardından konuşmuştu.

"Ne oldu ge?"

 _Seni seviyorum._ Zhan gözleri sonunda kapanır ve rüyasız bir uykuya sürüklenirken aklından geçirmişti.

**Yazar Notu:**

Tüm yorumlarınız ve sevginiz için teşekkür ederim! Bu hikayenin 2000 okunma ve 150 beğeniyi geçtiğine inanamıyorum! Nasıl oldu bu!?? Çok motive olmuş hissediyorum. Yorum yapmaya devam edin, ne düşündüğünüzü okumayı seviyorum ve her bir yoruma ve herkese cevap veriyorum.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Ben prensip olarak yazar notlarını dahi çeviririm dostlar, biliyorsunuz. Orijinal hikaye bu bölüme geldiğinde 2000 okunma almışken biz 4.7K okunma aldık. Ne diyebilirim ki işime değer verdiğiniz için teşekkür ederim. Kendimi değerli ve mutlu hissediyorum. Bu arada yazar gibi benim de herkese ve her yoruma cevap verme gibi bir alışkanlığım var ama bu aralar hikaye o kadar hızlı ilerliyor ki cidden artık yetişemiyorum. Özel olarak anlamadığınız bir yer, konuşmak istediğiniz bir şey olursa lütfen Wattpad'den ya da Twitter'dan YTTY okuyucusu olduğunuzu söyleyerek direkt mesaj gönderin muhtemelen daha hızlı cevaplarım. Sanırım bu kadar.

Size sonrası hakkında da yalnızca tek bir bilgi vereceğim. O da bir sonraki bölümün adı: _Ne Olursa Olsun, Ona Söylemem Gerekiyor_

Artık bundan ne anladıysanız, bir tanelerim 😋 Umarım keyif almışsınızdır. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	27. Ne Olursa Olsun Ona Söyleyeceğim

Yibo uyandığında Zhan'ın kolları ve bacakları ona sarılı vaziyette Zhan'ın altındaydı. 

_Her sabah böyle uyanmak için neler verirdim neler. Ama şimdi kalkmam lazım. Uyanınca Zhan-ge'nın utanmasını istemiyorum. Dün gece çok sarhoştu._ Yibo saate göz atmıştı. _Onu sekiz gibi uyandıracağım ki havalimanına zamanında varabilelim._

Yibo iç çekmiş ve yavaşça Zhan'ın altından kayarak çıkmıştı. Yatağın yanında diz çökmüş ve parmaklarının bir süre için daha Zhan'a dokunmasına müsade etmişti. Bırakmadan önce eğilmiş ve Zhan'ın parmağına bir öpücük kondurmuştu. Kendi yatağına dönmüş ve alarmı kurmuştu, tekrar uyuya kalırken Zhan'ı izlemek için yan dönmüştü. 

。。。

Zhan uyandığında odanın içi de dışı da karanlıktı. Yatakta elini gezdirmiş ama aradığını bulamamıştı. Kafasını kaldırmış ve yanındaki yerin boş olduğunu görmüştü. Dönmüş ve Yibo'yu uyur vaziyette bulmuştu, kendi yatağındaydı.

Zhan kalbinde bir ağrı hissetmişti. Aralarındaki mesafeye katlanamıyordu. Yanına gitmeye ve onun yanında uyumaya niyetlenmiş ama kendini tutmuştu.

_Saat altı ve ikimizin de erken kalkması gerekiyor. Uyumamız lazım._

Bu düşüncelerle birlikte yüzünü Yibo'dan tarafa dönmüş ve huzurlu yüzüne hayran kalarak bir kez daha uykuya dalmıştı.

。。。

Saat sekizde, Yibo'nun alarmı ikisini de ürkütüp uyandırarak çalmıştı. Zhan yüksek çıkan ses karşısında inildemiş ve yastıkla yüzünü kapatmıştı. Yibo Zhan'ın tepkisini gördüğünde alarmı aceleyle kapatmak için uzanmıştı. Alarm susunca sersem sepelek kaldı, ne tam uyanıktı ne de gözünü tam açabilmiş vaziyetteydi. 

"Zhan-ge, kalk. Hazırlanmamız lazım."

"Beş dakika daha."

"Peki. İlk ben duş alacağım ama tekrar uyuma tamam mı?"

Zhan ellerini yastığın altından çıkarmış ve ardından baş parmaklarını havaya kaldırmıştı.

On beş dakika sonra Yibo banyodan çıkmış ve Zhan'ı yatağının ucunda, dirsekleri dizinde, başı öne doğru düşerken elleri saçlarını kavramış vaziyette yatağında otururken bulmuştu.

"O kadar kötü yani heh?" Yibo saçlarını kurularken sırıtmıştı.

"Shhh..." Zhan onu susturmuştu. "Niye o kadar içtim ki!"

"Beni dinlemeliydin. Al bakalım..." Yibo ona bir bardak su vermişti.

Zhan almak için hiçbir harekette bulunmayınca Yibo eliyle onun kafasını kaldırmış ve onu suyu içmeye zorlayarak bardağı ağzına dayamıştı. Dikkatlice, Zhan susamış vaziyette suyu içerken bardağı kaldırmaya devam etmişti. Bitirdikten sonra Yibo hızlıca Zhan'ın çenesinden ve boynundan düşen suları silmişti ki tam o noktada Zhan kıkırdamıştı.

"Ne?" Yibo ellerinin bir saniye daha Zhan'ın boynunda gezinmesine müsade ederken kafasını kaldırmıştı.

"Rolleri değiştirdik ya ona gülüyorum. O sahneyi hatırlıyor musun?" Zhan'ın gözleri ışıl ışıl parıldamıştı.

Yibo sırıtmış ve çantasını hazırlamaya devam etmişti. Zhan ayaklanmış, kafasını tutmuş ve banyoya doğru ilerlemişti.

"Seni dinlemeliydim," Banyonun kapısını arkasından kapatırken sızlanmıştı.

。。。

Zhan ve Yibo havalimanına giderlerken vanın arkasında oturmuşlardı. Yibo'nun telefonundan şarkı dinlerlerken ikisi de kulaklığın yalnızca tek tarafını takıyorlardı. Zhan bir şarkı gözüne çarptığında Yibo'nun listesini karıştırıyordu. Şarkı en sevdiği sanatçı Stefanie Sun'dan Aganist the Light idi. 

_Belki de daima bir karşılığı olabileceğinden korkmuşumdur._

_Belki de aşk rüzgarda sessizce savrulmuştur._

_Gitmek için, bırakmak için._

_Hızlıca kayboluyorum yine de tekrar ediyorum._

_Bazı zamanlar, kendi sorularımı cevaplıyorum._

_Zorlukların bizi ayırmasını istemiyorum._

_Yeterince cesur olmadığım için kendimi suçluyor,_

_Sana gelmediğim için pişmanlık duyuyorum._

_Sarılmamızın ardından dahi hala korkuyordum._

_O yüzden seni bir kenara ittim,_

_Ben olduğum yere çakılı kalmışken._

_Şu anda, bir ışık hüzmesi,_

_Gözümü yakıp geçiyor._

_Bakışların anlayışla dolu._

_Neden yalnızca arkadını dönüp gitmedin ki?_

_Işığa karşı durdum ve işte o zaman gördüm._

_Gözyaşlarından gelen ışık parıldıyordu._

_Daha fazla direnmek istemiyorum._

_Sonunda, umutla yüz yüze, ışığın karşısında kaldım._

_Artık aşkın var olduğu bu yerin_

_Daima yanı başımda olduğunu hissedebiliyorum._

_Adımlarımı geri çekebilir ve_

_Aşkımızın ne kadar yanlış olduğunu_

_Sürekli sürekli kanıtlayabilirim sandım._

_Sırtımı sana döndüğümde her şey kararmıştı._

_Bıkkınlığa tahammül ediyordum._

_Gözlerimi açtım ve sonra da pencereyi_

_Ancak o zaman fark ettim_

_Asıl ışığın sen olduğunu._

Melodi biterken, Zhan şimdi daha da yakınlaştıklarını ve omuz omuza, kol kola, dip dibe oturduklarını fark etmişti. Kalbi küt küt atsa da Zhan'ın içindeki bir şeyler sakin bir deniz hissiyatı veriyordu.

 _Ona söyleyeceğim. Ne olursa olsun. Ona söylemem lazım. Cesur olmam lazım. Pişmanlık içinde yaşamak istemiyorum. O benim hayatımı yakıp geçen parlak bir ışık gibi. Daha fazla direnmek istemiyorum. Aşkın var olduğu o yer, tam yanı başımda._ Zhan eğilmiş ve sıradaki şarkı için listeyi kurcalayan Yibo'ya bakmıştı. _O benim ışığım._

。。。 _  
_

Stefanie Sun'ın şarkısı sona gelirken Yibo dudağını dişlemişti. Güçlü şarkı sözleri onu duygulandırmış ve neden Xiao Zhan'ın en sevdiğinin bu olduğunu anlamasını sağlamıştı. Zhan düşünceleri içinde kaybolmuş görünürken kendisi şarkı listesini kurcalamıştı ta ki kendi en sevdiklerinden birine denk gelene kadar - Liang Bo'nun Nan Hai'ı. Beraberinde mırıldanmıştı, ara sıra sözlerden bazılarını da söylüyordu.

...aşkını unutamıyorum...ama sonu değiştirmesi zordur...

...yanımda kalmanı sağlayamadım...sana bir çocuğun verebileceği aşkı veremedim...

...nereye gidersem gideyim seni özlüyorum...

 _Hayır._ Yibo şarkı sözlerini bir kenara atmıştı. _Ben kendi sonumu kendim yazacağım. Yapabileceğim her şekilde yanımda kalmasını sağlayacağım. Ona bütün aşkımı vereceğim. Ona söyleyeceğim. Ne olursa olsun. Ona söyleyeceğim._

**Yazar Notu:**

Şarkılar:

Stefanie Sun - Ni Guang - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCqJcK3v4q0  
Liang Bo - Nan Hai - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNnAhPetbpY

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Nasıl kandırdım ama önceki bölümde bu bölümün adını söyleyip sizi heyecanlandırarak 🥰Bir dahaki bölüm artık havalimanındalar, ayrılma vakti geldi. Bakalım en sonunda dedikleri gibi söyleyecekler mi. Ayrıca bu bölümle ilgili sizden şöyle bir şey isteyeyim, yazarımız zaten link olarak bölümde geçen şarkıları bırakmış ama ben size Türkçeye Loeywiles çevirisiyle kazandırılmış çok iyi bir Nan Hai yani diğer adıyla The Boy çevirisi bırakıyorum buraya (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vr5vq6BETac), videonun o kadar güzel bir editi var ki şarkının Yibo için önemini belki biraz daha iyi kavrayabilirsiniz. Biliyorsunuz Nan Hai, Yibo'nun Zhan'ı tanımlamak için kullandığı (bu hikaye gerçeğe bağlı gittiği için kullanacağı tabii) acılı bir aşk şarkısı. Kırık bir aşk şarkısı. Kırık bir şarkı, bir pişmanlık şarkısı olduğundan dolayı da bu bölümün sonunda Yibo kendi sonunu kendi yazmaktan bahsediyor. Pişman olmak istemiyor. Şarkıda geçen çocuk olmak istemiyor. 

Ayrıca başka bir konuya gelelim. Yorumlarda, geçen günlerde sevgili bir dostum kitabın taglerinde angst olduğundan dolayı biraz üzüntülüydü, ona durumu açıkladım o yüzden bu genel yanlış anlaşılmayı düzeltmek istiyorum.

Angst = Mutsuz son değildir. Yani angst demek hikaye mutsuz sonla bitecek manasına gelmez.

Türk fandomlarda genel düşünce taglerinde angst olan hikayenin mutsuz biteceği ama sanıyorum ki bizim belleğimize yanlış yerleşmiş bu kavram. Angst kelime anlamı olarak, derin bir endişe, acı, üzüntü hissi manasına geliyor ve taglerinde angst var diye bir hikaye mutsuz bitecek diye bir şey yok. Bakın dostlar, bu hikayenin sonu henüz gelmedi, biliyorsunuz ki hala devam ediyor o yüzden size mutlu mu yoksa mutsuz sonla mı biteceğinin garantisini veremem lakin şunu söyleyebilirim: Her ilişkinin yağmurlu günleri olur, her ilişkinin çatısına kar yağar. Önemli olan güneşli güne kadar sabredebilmek, çatıyı sağlam tutabilmektir. Bu hikayede de aynı şekilde, yağmurlu günlere de sahip karlı çatılara da. Kafanızı duvara çarpmak isteyeceğiniz kadar angst var evet ama angst olduğu beş bölüm varsa fluff olduğu yüz bölüm var. O yüzden, meraklanmayın. Çok güzel şeyler okuyacaksınız, çok güzel şeylere güleceksiniz. Yeri gelecek bazı gerçekten alınma olaylar yüzünden sırıtmaktan ağzınız acıyacak. Bizim çocukların hayatlarında zorluklar var onları okuyacaksınız ama mutluluk da çok fazla var. Mutluluk her zaman var. Şimdi umuyorum ki bu yanlış anlaşılmayı artık düzelttik. Son bir şey, hikayeyi ilk yayımlarken orijinal taglerini koymamıştım hem aceleden hem de Wattpad sorun çıkarabilir diye. Şimdi onları orijinalleriyle düzelttim isterseniz bir kontrol edin çünkü bence ilerki bölümlere dair güzel ipuçları var :) Evet bu bölümlük bu kadar. Tekrar görüşüne dek, dostlar.

💜


	28. Kalan Birkaç Saniye

Zhan'ın gideceği kapıya yakın olan VIP salonunda oturuyorlardı. Kalkışa yaklaşık yarım saat kadar vardı. Zhan gergin bir şekilde oturmuştu, cesaretini toplamaya çalışırken başparmaklarıyla oynuyordu. Bekleme salonu boştu ve bu mükemmel bir andı ama sanki önceki bütün kararlılığı onu terk ediyormuş gibiydi.

"Hala akşamdan kalma mısın ge?" Yibo'nun sesi onu düşüncelerinden çekip çıkarmıştı.

"Heh? Ah...yok. Daha iyiyim. Kahvaltı iyi geldi."

"Su içmeye devam et," Yibo Zhan'a dikkatlice bakarken elinde duran bir şişe suyu da ona doğru ittirmişti.

_Bir şeyler doğru değil. Belki de...şu an itiraf etmem için doğru zaman değildir...HAYIR! Ona şimdi söylemem lazım. Kim bilir bir daha birbirimizi ne zaman görürüz. Cesur ol Yibo! Söyle gitsin. O üç kelimeyi söyle. Ben. Seni. Seviyorum._

"Huh? Bir şey mi dedin?" Zhan sudan uzunca bir yudum aldıktan sonra ona bakmıştı.

"Huh? Hayır. Sen dedin mi?" Yibo gergince dudadığını dişlerken cevaplamıştı.

"Ahh..hayır..." Zhan dudaklarını büzmüş ve tuhaf bir sessizlik onu takip etmişti.

Zhan ve Yibo telefonlarına bakmışlar ve ara ara da birbirlerine göz atmışlardı, tabii ki aynı zamanda bakmıyorlardı. Gerçi sonunda, gözleri buluşmuş ve birbirlerine bakmayı sürdürmüşlerdi.

_Hadi Yibo. Nike'nin de dediği gibi, sadece yap!_

_Hadi Zhan. Söyle gitsin!_

"Ge, ben..."

"Bo-di, ben..."

İkisi de aynı anda konuşmuş ve durmuşlardı.

"Ne diyecektin?" İkisi yine aynı anda konuşmuşlardı.

Bu sefer ikisi de aynı anda kıkırdamışlardı ki bu da tabii kocaman bir kahkahaya dönüşmüştü. Elleriyle kendi bacaklarının yanlarına vurup, geriye doğru düşerken gözlerinden yaşlar gelmeye başlamıştı. Durmadan gülerken birbirlerinin takındıkları surat ifadesini görünce daha da çok gülüyorlardı.

"Keşke Zheng-laoshi burada olsaydı..." Zhan tekrar kıkırdamaya başlamadan önce mırıltıyla söyleyebilmişti.

"Evet...uyum içinde oluşumuzu severdi." Yibo sonunda gülme krizinden sıyrılabilmiş, gözyaşlarını siliyordu. "Ne söyleyecektin ge?"

"Ben...konuşamıyorum..." Zhan kıkırtılarının arasında bunları söylemeyi başarmıştı. "Önce...sen.."

Yibo durgunlaşmış ve yutkunmuştu. Zhan'ın gülen yüzüne, yarım ay şeklini almış gözlerine yalnızca tek bir bakış atmış ve kalbi erimişti. Oturduğu yerde ileri kaymış ve sandalyenin ucunda oturur vaziyette kalmıştı. Parmaklarıyla oynuyordu, ayakkabılarına bakmış sonra tekrar bakışlarını Zhan'a çevirmişti. Zhan Yibo'nun ifadesindeki değişimi görmüş ve gülmeyi kesmişti.

"İyi misin Bo-di?"

Yibo derin bir nefes almış ve gülümsemişti.

"Evet. Ben...iyiyim. Aslında, iyiden daha da fazlasıyım ve son dört aydır da böyleyim," Her bir kelimesinin ardından Yibo'nun güveni daha çok yerine geliyordu. "Ve bunun en büyük nedeni de..."

"Xiao Zhan?!" Yüksek bir ses Yibo'nun lafını kesmişti.

İkisi de sıçramış, sesin geldiği yöne bakmışlardı ve uzaktan hızlıca onlara doğru yürüyen adamı görmüşlerdi.

"Sen olduğunu biliyordum!" Adam Zhan'ın kolunu sıvazlamış ve ağzı kulaklarına varıncaya kadar sırıtmıştı. "Seninle burada karşılaşmak ne de hoş. Siz çocuklar da mı dizinizin çekimlerini bitirdiniz?"

"Öyle," Zhan gülümsemiş ve kısaca eğilerek selam vermişti. "Zhang-ge...bu Wang Yibo...benim rol arkadaşım..." Zhan Yibo'ya bir bakış atmıştı, "...ve de dostum."

Yibo bu sözler üzerine hem mutlu olmuş hem de üzülmüştü ama eğilip selam verirken gülümsemeyi başarmıştı.

"Yibo...bu da Zhang Ruoyun, Joy of Life'dan rol arkadaşım," Zhan ikisini resmi bir şekilde tanıştırmıştı.

"Yani ben dostun değil miyim?" Zhang Ruoyun Zhan'a somurtmuş ve onu dirseklemişti. "Ayrıca kim Wang Yibo'yu tanımaz ki? Sonunda seninle yüz yüze tanışabildiğime memnun oldum genç adam."

Kendine genç adam olarak hitap edildiğinde Yibo'nun adama karşı, çok önemli bir anı böldüğü için duyduğu öfkenin ufak bir bölümü geçiçi olarak dağılmıştı. Gerçi sadece geçiçi bir süre içindi. Dirsekle dürtme bütün öfkesini geri getirmişti.

"Her neyse, seni görünce bir uğrayayım demiştim. Uçağa yetişmem lazım! Görüşürüz Xiao Zhan." Adam Yibo'yu irite edecek şekilde Xiao Zhan'a yan bir şekilde sarılmıştı.

Bununla birlikte adam geldiği gibi gitmişti. Yibo ve Zhan birbirlerine bakmışlar ve sessizce oturmuşlardı.

"Şey..." Zhan sessizliği bozmuştu. "Ne diyordun?"

"Oh..huh? Ha evet...hatırlayamıyorum...tam olarak nerede kalmıştım..." Yibo alın çatmıştı.

"İyiden daha da fazlası olduğunu ve son dört aydır da bu şekilde olduğunu söyledin..." Zhan kafasını iki yana sallamış ve gülümsemişti.

"Heh...evet," Yibo oturuşunu düzeltmiş ve ufak bir şekilde gülümsemişti. "Ve bunun en büyük nedeni de..."

Yibo'nun telefonu yüksek sesle çalıp hem Zhan'ı hem Yibo'yu korkuturken üzerinde durduğu cam masayı da titretmişti.

"Oh vov," Zhan elini göğsüne koymuştu, gözleri kocaman açıktı. "Az daha kalp krizi geçiriyordum."

Yibo telefona kaş çatmıştı.

"Şey...?" Zhan eliyle Yibo'ya işaret etmişti. "Açsana, çok sesli çalıyor."

"Özür dilerim ge. Menajerim arıyor."

Yibo aramaya cevap vermiş ve Zhan'ın sonraki dakikalar boyunca, aslında tam olarak on dakika boyunca duyduğu tek şey bir dizi hmm ve tamam olmuştu.

Konuşma bittiğinde Yibo hızlıca telefonunu bir kenara koymuş ve Zhan'a doğru uzanmıştı.

"Zhan-ge...şöyle ki..."

"Dur Yibo..." Zhan da Yibo'ya bir doğru uzanmıştı. "Benim...bir şey var söylemem....gereken...umm..."

"Hayır ge...benimki daha önemli...bırak da söy-"

"Kes sesini ve beni dinle Bo-di...Benim çok zamanım yok. Ben sadece...Söylemek istiyorum ki..."

"Xiao Zhan!" Yibo'nun koruması aceleyle gelmişti. "Çabuk ol. Herkes uçağa bindi. Bir sen kaldın!"

"Tanrı aşkına ama artık ya," Yibo elini kolunu havada sallamış ve sandalyesinde geriye doğru düşmüştü.

Koruma hızlıca çantalarını alırken ve onu hızlıca bekleme salonunun dışına yönlendirirken Zhan da inildemişti.

"Uçağını kaçıramazsın!" Koruma konuşmuş ve Zhan adamın sesinde aciliyet ile endişeyi duyabilmişti.

Zhan, ayağa kalkan Yibo'ya bakmıştı, Yibo belirgin bir şekilde hüsrana uğramış vaziyetteydi.

 _Böyle mi itiraf edeceğim yani?_ Zhan aklından geçirmişti. _Kalan birkaç saniye içinde acele ederek? Düzgünce konuşamadan, kendimi açıklayamadan ve aramızdaki ilişkiyi tuhaf bir hale getirmemek adına konuşmanın iyi bir şekilde bittiğine emin olamadan? Cevabını bilsem de bir şey söylemeli miyim? Arkadaşlığımızı riski atmaya değer mi?_

 _Böyle mi olsun istiyorum yani?_ Yibo aklından geçirmişti. _O öylece giderken? Gay olmadığını söyledikten ve beni reddettikten sonra aramızı düzeltecek zamanım olmadan? Ona şimdi aceleyle söylersem buradan benden rahatsız ve bunalmış bir şekilde gidecek. Ya peki...ya peki ona söyledikten sonra rahatsız olmazsa? Ya...onu kaybedersem? Ya bu arkadaşlığımızı mahveders_ _e_ _?_

Düşünceleri çığ gibi yığılırken Yibo, bir çift elin kendisininkini tuttuğunu ve sıkıca sardığını hissetmişti. Bakmak için kafasını kaldırdığında ise yarım şekilde gülümseyen Xiao Zhan'ın eğildiğini ve omzunu onun omzuna vurduğunu görmüştü. Bunu yaparken de, Zhan Yibo'nun kulağının pek yakınında bir yerde durmuş ve fısıldamıştı.

"Ne olursa olsun, senin arkadaşlığın benim için en önemli şey Bo-di. Bunu bırakmayacağım."

Zhan geri çekilirken yarım gülümseyişi tam bir gülümsemeye dönüşmüş ama yine de gözlerine ulaşamamıştı. Yibo'nun kolunu okşamış sonra da uçağına yetişmek üzere yavaşça korumanın peşinden gitmeye başlamıştı.

Zhan bekleme salonundan ayrılıp kapı arkasından kapanırken Yibo kederle izlemişti. Sözleri kulaklarında çınlamıştı. Uzun ve derin bir sessizliğin ardından derin bir nefes almış sonra ondan daha büyük bir nefes bırakmıştı. Kararını vermişti.

_Eğer arkadaş olmak Zhan-ge'yı sonsuza dek hayatımda tutacaksa o zaman öyle olsun._

**Yazar Notu:**

Bu bölümün sonunda başka bir şekilde olduğunu sanmıştınız değil mi? Bazılarınızın bana küfür ettiğini ve bu hikayeyi kütüphaneden çıkardığını hissedebiliyorum. Özür dilerim ama önceden dediğim gibi bu slow-burn (yavaş ilerleyen) bir hikaye. Neyse...yalnızca şey diyelim...bazı şeyler ilerki birkaç bölümde ters gidecek 😉

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Yazarımız bu bölüm kendi kritiğini yapmış ben bir şey demiyorum dostlar ve bence ilerki bölümlerde çok eğlenceli ve hassas şeyler var. Keyif alacağınızı umuyorum. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	29. Bil Bakalım Ben Kimim

_Bilinmeyen: Hey yakışıklı...bil bakalım ben kimim..._

Zhan uyanmış ve bilinmeyen telefon numarasından gelen mesajı görünce tekrar ve tekrar gözlerini ovuşturmuştu. Yanlış numara olduğuna kanaat getirerek umursamamış ve yataktan kalkmıştı.

_Acaba Yibo şu an ne yapıyordur? Kadrodaki insanlarla ya da başka bir şeylerle uğraşıyordur. Acaba onlarla da bizimle olduğu gibi midir? Acaba...bana yaptığı gibi kendini yeni birine açıyor mudur? Onu düşünmeyi kes Zhan! Onun sen gibi durmak bilmeden seni düşünmediği kesin!!_

。。。

Cevap alamayınca Yibo telefonuna kaş çatmıştı.

_Zhan-ge için sabah saat sekiz...mesajı da görmüş. Neden cevap vermedi? Belki de birazcık daha başının etini yemem gerekiyordur?_

Yibo'nun sırıtışı geri dönmüş, gözlerindeki şeytani parıldamayla birlikte tekrar hararetli bir şekilde yazmaya dönmüştü.

。。。

Zhan duştan çıkar çıkmaz Yibo'dan yeni bir mesaj almış olma umuduyla telefonunu kontrol etmişti.

_Sonra mesaj atacağım dedi. Sanırım çok meşgul ve zaman farkı da var. Saat kaç ki şimdi orada, burada sekiz buçuksa orada akşam altı buçuk falan? Uyanıktır. Ya da belki çok yorgundur. Gerçi ne fark eder ki Zhan? Erkek arkadaşın falan değil ya hani._

Düşünce üzerine Zhan'ın kalbi ağırlaşmış ama ardından başka bir mesaj dikkatini çekmişti.

_Bilinmeyen: Ahhh...beni görmezden gelme bebeğim..._

Bu sefer, Zhan mesajı görmezden gelmemişti.

_Zhan: Sanırım yanlış numara._

_Bilinmeyen: Yoo. Sen doğru numarasın sevgilim._

Zhan somurtmuş kaşlarını kaldırmıştı.

_Bu moron kim şimdi?_

_Zhan: Pardon, kimsiniz? Bu numara bende kayıtlı değil._

_Bilinmeyen: Kalbimi kırıyorsun ama. Benim kim olduğumu bilmiyor musun? Yoksa sana bebeğim ve sevgilim diyen başkaları da mı var?_ 😞

_Zhan: Hayır. Sizin kim olduğunuzu bilmiyorum. Ayrıca bana o şekilde hitap etmeyi kesin!_

_Bilinmeyen: Peki o zaman. Sana nasıl hitap edeyim istersin? Canım?_

_Zhan: Kimsiniz siz?_

_Bilinmeyen: Gelecekteki erkek arkadaşın._

Zhan donmuştu. Kısa bir an için açığa çıkmış gibi, sanki sırrı kendi onayı olmadan tüm dünyaya yayılmış gibi hissetmişti.

_Bu kişi beni tanıyor ve erkeklerden hoşlandığımı biliyor mu? Nasıl bilebilir ki? Ben bile daha yeni fark etmişken..._

Zhan yutkunmuş, çabucak ekranını kilitlemiş, günlük programı için yola koyulmak adına odadan çıkarken telefonu da cebine sokuşturmuştu.

。。。

Yibo, Zhan'ın cevabını beklerken memnuniyet içinde sırıtmıştı ama birkaç dakika sonrasında bile cevap gelmemişti.

 _Belki de Zhan-ge işte meşguldür. Benim de zaten uyumadan önce diğerleriyle yemeğe gitmem lazım._ Yibo esnerken aklından geçirmişti.

Yemek bittikten ve üstünden üç saat geçtikten sonra Yibo yatağında bir o yana bir bu yana dönüp durmuş birkaç saniyede bir telefonu kontrol etmeye devam etmişti.

_Niye hala cevap vermiyor ki!? Erkek arkadaş şakasıyla çok mu ileri gittim? Belki gay olduğunu ima ettiğim için delirdi? Ya da belki tuhaf bir yabancıya yüz vermiyordur? Yibo!!_

Vazgeçmeyerek, Yibo bir başka mesaj daha yazmıştı.

。。。

Zhan'ın dikkati bütün sabah boyunca dağınıktı. Neredeyse öğlen olmuştu ve aklı hala sabah gelen mesajdaydı. Bilinmeyenin kim olduğunu öğrenme ve onu sonsuza dek engelleme arasında gidip geliyordu. Sonunda, merakı onu alt etmişti. Ara sırasında telefonunu çıkarmış ve tabii ki de okunmamış bir mesajı olduğunu görmüştü.

_Bilinmeyen: Aww...gege...sen gizli hayranlarına böyle mi davranırsın?_

_Zhan: Numaramı nasıl buldun?_

_Bilinmeyen: Kendime göre yöntemlerim var_ 😎

_Zhan: Oh...o zaman sen bir şekilde numaramı bulabilmiş bir hayransın? Maalesef ki bu, bu numarayı iptal edip yeni bir numara alacağım manasına geliyor. Bay._

_Bilinmeyen: HAYIR! Hayır hayır hayır, dur!!! Ben hayran değilim!_

_Zhan: Yani hayranım değil misin?_

_Bilinmeyen: Hayır, alakam bile yok!!!_

_Zhan: Oh...yani yaptığım işi beğenmiyorsun?_

_Bilinmeyen: Hah? Oh, hayır onu kastetmemiştim._

_Bilinmeyen: Yani o deli sasaeng hayranlardan falan değilim!_

_Zhan: Yani sen numaramı bulabilmiş ve bana kim olduğunu söylemeyen gerçek bir hayransın öyle mi? Aynen tamam, bana bir sasaengden başka bir şey gibi görünmedin ama!_

Yibo çıkmaz sokağa vardığından somurtmuştu.

_Bu konuşmanın böyle gitmemesi gerekiyordu. Onunla eğlenip dalga geçecektim ama...böyle değil!_

。。。

Zhan sırıtmıştı.

_Ha! Nasılmış bakalım Bilinmeyen Efendi, ufak şakan başarısızlıkla sonuçlanmış gibi gözüküyor._

Sonraki mesaj yine de, ağzını açık bırakmıştı.

 _Bilinmeyen: Zhan-ge!!! Engelleme. Benim Yibo! Of peki vazgeçiyorum_ 😑😶🙄

_Zhan: Bo-di?_

_Bilinmeyen: Benim ge!_ 😝

_Zhan: Bu da ne oluyor didi!?_

_Bilinmeyen: Özür dilerim ge. Bu benim geçici Kanada numaram. Dayanamadım_ 😉

_Zhan: Orada saat onu geçmiyor mu Bo-di? Ayrıca senin için uzun bir uçuştu. Uyuman lazım._

_Bilinmeyen: Evet...Çok yorgunum. Ayrıca çekimler de yarın başlıyor. İyi geceler ge._

_Zhan: İyi geceler didi. İyi uykular._

_Bilinmeyen: Ge..._

_Bilinmeyen: Bo-di..._ 😊

_Bilinmeyen: Gerçek gülüşün daha güzel. Özledim._

Birkaç saniye boyunca, Yibo Zhan'ın yazışını izlemişti ama hiçbir mesaj gelmemişti ve sonra da Zhan yazmayı kesmişti. Birkaç saniye daha geçmişti ve Yibo gerilmeye başlamıştı.

_Çok mu ileri gittim? Tuhaf mı göründü? Bir adam diğer adamın gülüşünü özlüyor. Tanrım, Yibo derdin ne senin ya..._

Düşüncelerini bitiremeden telefonunun ekranı parlamıştı. Zhan görüntülü arıyordu. Yibo ne yapacağını bilemeyerek donup kalmıştı. Görüntülü aramanın farklı bir samimiyeti vardı. Daha önce bunu hiç yapmamışlardı. Tereddütle, kalbi çarparak, Yibo aramayı kabul etmişti.

。。。

Zhan tereddüt etmiş ama sonunda pes etmişti. Ekranda yalnızca o dört kelimeyi görmek bile arzularına teslim olmasına yetiyordu. Yibo'nun yüzünü görmek için zaten ölüyordu ve onun sözleri da kendisine mükemmel bir bahane yaratmıştı. Yibo'nun aramayı cevaplamasını beklerken dudaklarını dişlemişti. Görüntülü arama yapmanın samimiyetini kafasına takamadan Yibo'nun yüzü ekranı aydınlatmıştı.

"Selam..." Yibo gülümsemişti, utangaç ya da uykuluydu, Xiao Zhan bilemiyordu.

"Merhaba..." Xiao Zhan da karşılık olarak gülümsemişti.

Yibo'nun kalbi aynı anda hem çırpınıyor hem de eriyordu.

"Haklıymışım," Yibo sırıtmıştı. "Gerçek olan daha güzelmiş. Öyle etrafa gelişigüzel şekilde gülümsememelisin Zhan-ge, biz sıradan insanlar ölebiliriz de."

"Yine mi başlıyoruz Bo-di?" Zhan'ın gülümsemesi genişlemişti.

Yibo göğsünden vurulmuş gibi yapmış ve yatak başlığına doğru yaslanmıştı.

"Ah Tanrım!" Zhan kıkırdamış ve alnına vurmuştu, "Çok dramatiksin Bo-di! Oyunculuğu yarına sakla. Şimdi git de uyu!"

"Zhan-ge sadece merhaba diyip gülüşüyle beni öldürmek için mi aramış yani?"

"Sana seni bırakmayacağıma dair söz vermiştim değil mi?" Zhan yumuşak bir şekilde cevap vermişti. "Şimdi git biraz dinlen."

Tamamen uzanırken ve kendini yorganın içine tıkarken Yibo'nun tüm yüzü ışıldamıştı.

"İyi geceler ge..."

"Tatlı rüyalar Bo-di..."

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Ay bu bölüm pek bir hoş değil miydi? Yibo'nun hızı 1500 yavaş be biraderim...Ama o da kendine göre haklı tabii şimdi. Bu arada bir gündeki ikinci bölüm, rica ederim çiçeklerim hehe. YTTY benim kendimi rahatlattığım bir alan, okurken çevirirken. O yüzden bölümler geldiği anda "ybbbbb" yazanları yargılamıyorum, hak veriyorum. Seviyorum sizleri, her ne kadar şu sıralar hepsine cevap veremesem de her yorumu da görüyorum. Çok çok teşekkür ederim. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	30. Gerçek Gülümsemen Daha Güzel

_Bilinmeyen: Hey yakışıklı...bil bakalım ben kimim..._

Zhan uyanmış ve bilinmeyen telefon numarasından gelen mesajı görünce tekrar ve tekrar gözlerini ovuşturmuştu. Yanlış numara olduğuna kanaat getirerek umursamamış ve yataktan kalkmıştı.

_Acaba Yibo şu an ne yapıyordur? Kadrodaki insanlarla ya da başka bir şeylerle uğraşıyordur. Acaba onlarla da bizimle olduğu gibi midir? Acaba...bana yaptığı gibi kendini yeni birine açıyor mudur? Onu düşünmeyi kes Zhan! Onun sen gibi durmak bilmeden seni düşünmediği kesin!!_

。。。

Cevap alamayınca Yibo telefonuna kaş çatmıştı.

_Zhan-ge için sabah saat sekiz...mesajı da görmüş. Neden cevap vermedi? Belki de birazcık daha başının etini yemem gerekiyordur?_

Yibo'nun sırıtışı geri dönmüş, gözlerindeki şeytani parıldamayla birlikte tekrar hararetli bir şekilde yazmaya dönmüştü.

。。。

Zhan duştan çıkar çıkmaz Yibo'dan yeni bir mesaj almış olma umuduyla telefonunu kontrol etmişti.

_Sonra mesaj atacağım dedi. Sanırım çok meşgul ve zaman farkı da var. Saat kaç ki şimdi orada, burada sekiz buçuksa orada akşam altı buçuk falan? Uyanıktır. Ya da belki çok yorgundur. Gerçi ne fark eder ki Zhan? Erkek arkadaşın falan değil ya hani._

Düşünce üzerine Zhan'ın kalbi ağırlaşmış ama ardından başka bir mesaj dikkatini çekmişti.

_Bilinmeyen: Ahhh...beni görmezden gelme bebeğim..._

Bu sefer, Zhan mesajı görmezden gelmemişti.

_Zhan: Sanırım yanlış numara._

_Bilinmeyen: Yoo. Sen doğru numarasın sevgilim._

Zhan somurtmuş kaşlarını kaldırmıştı.

_Bu moron kim şimdi?_

_Zhan: Pardon, kimsiniz? Bu numara bende kayıtlı değil._

_Bilinmeyen: Kalbimi kırıyorsun ama. Benim kim olduğumu bilmiyor musun? Yoksa sana bebeğim ve sevgilim diyen başkaları da mı var?_ 😞

_Zhan: Hayır. Sizin kim olduğunuzu bilmiyorum. Ayrıca bana o şekilde hitap etmeyi kesin!_

_Bilinmeyen: Peki o zaman. Sana nasıl hitap edeyim istersin? Canım?_

_Zhan: Kimsiniz siz?_

_Bilinmeyen: Gelecekteki erkek arkadaşın._

Zhan donmuştu. Kısa bir an için açığa çıkmış gibi, sanki sırrı kendi onayı olmadan tüm dünyaya yayılmış gibi hissetmişti.

_Bu kişi beni tanıyor ve erkeklerden hoşlandığımı biliyor mu? Nasıl bilebilir ki? Ben bile daha yeni fark etmişken..._

Zhan yutkunmuş, çabucak ekranını kilitlemiş, günlük programı için yola koyulmak adına odadan çıkarken telefonu da cebine sokuşturmuştu.

。。。

Yibo, Zhan'ın cevabını beklerken memnuniyet içinde sırıtmıştı ama birkaç dakika sonrasında bile cevap gelmemişti.

 _Belki de Zhan-ge işte meşguldür. Benim de zaten uyumadan önce diğerleriyle yemeğe gitmem lazım._ Yibo esnerken aklından geçirmişti.

Yemek bittikten ve üstünden üç saat geçtikten sonra Yibo yatağında bir o yana bir bu yana dönüp durmuş birkaç saniyede bir telefonu kontrol etmeye devam etmişti.

_Niye hala cevap vermiyor ki!? Erkek arkadaş şakasıyla çok mu ileri gittim? Belki gay olduğunu ima ettiğim için delirdi? Ya da belki tuhaf bir yabancıya yüz vermiyordur? Yibo!!_

Vazgeçmeyerek, Yibo bir başka mesaj daha yazmıştı.

。。。

Zhan'ın dikkati bütün sabah boyunca dağınıktı. Neredeyse öğlen olmuştu ve aklı hala sabah gelen mesajdaydı. Bilinmeyenin kim olduğunu öğrenme ve onu sonsuza dek engelleme arasında gidip geliyordu. Sonunda, merakı onu alt etmişti. Ara sırasında telefonunu çıkarmış ve tabii ki de okunmamış bir mesajı olduğunu görmüştü.

_Bilinmeyen: Aww...gege...sen gizli hayranlarına böyle mi davranırsın?_

_Zhan: Numaramı nasıl buldun?_

_Bilinmeyen: Kendime göre yöntemlerim var_ 😎

_Zhan: Oh...o zaman sen bir şekilde numaramı bulabilmiş bir hayransın? Maalesef ki bu, bu numarayı iptal edip yeni bir numara alacağım manasına geliyor. Bay._

_Bilinmeyen: HAYIR! Hayır hayır hayır, dur!!! Ben hayran değilim!_

_Zhan: Yani hayranım değil misin?_

_Bilinmeyen: Hayır, alakam bile yok!!!_

_Zhan: Oh...yani yaptığım işi beğenmiyorsun?_

_Bilinmeyen: Hah? Oh, hayır onu kastetmemiştim._

_Bilinmeyen: Yani o deli sasaeng hayranlardan falan değilim!_

_Zhan: Yani sen numaramı bulabilmiş ve bana kim olduğunu söylemeyen gerçek bir hayransın öyle mi? Aynen tamam, bana bir sasaengden başka bir şey gibi görünmedin ama!_

Yibo çıkmaz sokağa vardığından somurtmuştu.

_Bu konuşmanın böyle gitmemesi gerekiyordu. Onunla eğlenip dalga geçecektim ama...böyle değil!_

。。。

Zhan sırıtmıştı.

_Ha! Nasılmış bakalım Bilinmeyen Efendi, ufak şakan başarısızlıkla sonuçlanmış gibi gözüküyor._

Sonraki mesaj yine de, ağzını açık bırakmıştı.

 _Bilinmeyen: Zhan-ge!!! Engelleme. Benim Yibo! Of peki vazgeçiyorum_ 😑😶🙄

_Zhan: Bo-di?_

_Bilinmeyen: Benim ge!_ 😝

_Zhan: Bu da ne oluyor didi!?_

_Bilinmeyen: Özür dilerim ge. Bu benim geçici Kanada numaram. Dayanamadım_ 😉

_Zhan: Orada saat onu geçmiyor mu Bo-di? Ayrıca senin için uzun bir uçuştu. Uyuman lazım._

_Bilinmeyen: Evet...Çok yorgunum. Ayrıca çekimler de yarın başlıyor. İyi geceler ge._

_Zhan: İyi geceler didi. İyi uykular._

_Bilinmeyen: Ge..._

_Bilinmeyen: Bo-di..._ 😊

_Bilinmeyen: Gerçek gülüşün daha güzel. Özledim._

Birkaç saniye boyunca, Yibo Zhan'ın yazışını izlemişti ama hiçbir mesaj gelmemişti ve sonra da Zhan yazmayı kesmişti. Birkaç saniye daha geçmişti ve Yibo gerilmeye başlamıştı.

_Çok mu ileri gittim? Tuhaf mı göründü? Bir adam diğer adamın gülüşünü özlüyor. Tanrım, Yibo derdin ne senin ya..._

Düşüncelerini bitiremeden telefonunun ekranı parlamıştı. Zhan görüntülü arıyordu. Yibo ne yapacağını bilemeyerek donup kalmıştı. Görüntülü aramanın farklı bir samimiyeti vardı. Daha önce bunu hiç yapmamışlardı. Tereddütle, kalbi çarparak, Yibo aramayı kabul etmişti.

。。。

Zhan tereddüt etmiş ama sonunda pes etmişti. Ekranda yalnızca o dört kelimeyi görmek bile arzularına teslim olmasına yetiyordu. Yibo'nun yüzünü görmek için zaten ölüyordu ve onun sözleri da kendisine mükemmel bir bahane yaratmıştı. Yibo'nun aramayı cevaplamasını beklerken dudaklarını dişlemişti. Görüntülü arama yapmanın samimiyetini kafasına takamadan Yibo'nun yüzü ekranı aydınlatmıştı.

"Selam..." Yibo gülümsemişti, utangaç ya da uykuluydu, Xiao Zhan bilemiyordu.

"Merhaba..." Xiao Zhan da karşılık olarak gülümsemişti.

Yibo'nun kalbi aynı anda hem çırpınıyor hem de eriyordu.

"Haklıymışım," Yibo sırıtmıştı. "Gerçek olan daha güzelmiş. Öyle etrafa gelişigüzel şekilde gülümsememelisin Zhan-ge, biz sıradan insanlar ölebiliriz de."

"Yine mi başlıyoruz Bo-di?" Zhan'ın gülümsemesi genişlemişti.

Yibo göğsünden vurulmuş gibi yapmış ve yatak başlığına doğru yaslanmıştı.

"Ah Tanrım!" Zhan kıkırdamış ve alnına vurmuştu, "Çok dramatiksin Bo-di! Oyunculuğu yarına sakla. Şimdi git de uyu!"

"Zhan-ge sadece merhaba diyip gülüşüyle beni öldürmek için mi aramış yani?"

"Sana seni bırakmayacağıma dair söz vermiştim değil mi?" Zhan yumuşak bir şekilde cevap vermişti. "Şimdi git biraz dinlen."

Tamamen uzanırken ve kendini yorganın içine tıkarken Yibo'nun tüm yüzü ışıldamıştı.

"İyi geceler ge..."

"Tatlı rüyalar Bo-di..."

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Ay bu bölüm pek bir hoş değil miydi? Yibo'nun hızı 1500 yavaş be biraderim...Ama o da kendine göre haklı tabii şimdi. Bu arada bir gündeki ikinci bölüm, rica ederim çiçeklerim hehe. YTTY benim kendimi rahatlattığım bir alan, okurken çevirirken. O yüzden bölümler geldiği anda "ybbbbb" yazanları yargılamıyorum, hak veriyorum. Seviyorum sizleri, her ne kadar şu sıralar hepsine cevap veremesem de her yorumu da görüyorum. Çok çok teşekkür ederim. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	31. Belki Benim Bırakma Vaktim Gelmiştir

Sonraki günler hızlıca geçmişti. Zhan aralık ayındaki X-Nine konserine hazırlanmakla meşguldü ve birkaç tane de seçmesi vardı. Yibo ile mesajlaşmak hazırlıklar kadar çok gününü kaplıyordu ama saat farkının sohbetlerini olumsuz etkilediğinin farkına varmıştı. Hiçbir zaman aynı anda çevrim içi değillerdi. Aynı zamanda Zhan mesajlarının sıklığının da azalıyor olduğunu hissetmişti.

Bir hafta sonra Zhan, göğsünde şimdi kendine gittikçe daha da tanıdık hale gelen ağırlık hissiyle uyanmıştı. Yibo'yla kendisini ayıran mesafeyi neredeyse hissedebiliyordu.

_Onun için şu an gece, belki mesaj atabilirim? Şu an müsait olabilir._

_Zhan: Günaydın Bo-di_  
 _Zhan: Yoksa iyi geceler mi demeliyim?_ 😄

Yirmi dakika sonra Zhan hazırlanmıştı ama telefonunda hiç yeni mesaj yoktu. İç çekerek apartman dairesinden çıkmış, tüm Yibo içerikli düşüncelerini bir kenara iteleyip Jade Dynasty seçmelerine odaklanmak için kendini zorlamıştı.

。。。

Dört saat sonra Zhan ışıldayan bir suratla süslü yüksek binadan çıkmıştı. Sevinç doluydu, telefonunu çıkarmış ve Yibo ile olan sohbete girmişti. Henüz bir cevap gelmemiş olsa da Zhan'ın gülümsemesi azalmamıştı. Çok güzel haberleri vardı ve hiçbir şey keyfini bozamazdı. Aslında şu anda kimseye söylememesi gerekse bile tek istediği bu anı Yibo'yla paylaşmaktı.

_Zhan: Bo-di!! Harika bir haberim var!! Ara beni tamam mı?_

Bununla birlikte Zhan mutlulukla arabasına yürümüş ve provasına giderken tüm yol boyunca gülümsemişti. Stüdyoya ulaştığında, grup arkadaşları tarafından içeriye çekilmişti.

"Geç kaldın!" Peng Chuyue homurdanmıştı. "Hadi! Acele et, üstünden geçecek çok şeyimiz var!"

"Sana da merhaba," Zhan gözlerini devirmiş ama odada koşup herkesi ayağa kaldıran ve prova için hazırlanmalarını sağlayan çocuğa gülümsemişti.

Zhan telefonuna son bir kez daha bakmış ve kaş çatmıştı.

_Uyuyordur. Mesajı bile görmemiş._

Hayal kırıklığının üzerinde çok da fazla duramadan Chuyue tarafından odanın ortasına sürüklenmiş ve koreografideki yerine koyulmuştu.

。。。

Zhan dairesine girmiş ve hemen o anda sırtını kapıya yaslayarak çömelmişti. Bütün gün süren provalar yüzünden bütün kasları yanıyordu. Saat neredeyse akşam on birdi ve provaları yeni bitirmişlerdi. Uzanıp yavaşça boynuna masaj yaparken nefesini tutmuştu.

Eve giden yolda arabada neredeyse uyuyakalmıştı ve o an uyuyakalmamak için kafasını iki yana sallamıştı. Banyoya güçlükle yürümüş ve hızlı bir duş almıştı. Yemek yemek için fazla yorgun bir şekilde yatağına kurulmuş ve diğer tarafa doğru yuvarlanmıştı. Zhan tekrar ve tekrar hayalkırıklığına uğramak istemeyerek gün ortasına doğru telefonunu kontrol etmeyi bırakmıştı. Aklı Yibo'nun uyuduğunu biliyordu ama bu sohbetlerini her açtığında ve hiçbir yanıt olmadığını gördüğünde kalbinin acımasını engellemiyordu.

Yine de, telefonunu çıkarmıştı. Şu anda Kanada'da sabah olduğu gerçeği onu biraz umut veriyordu. Telefonunun kilidini açtığında onu bir saat önce gelmiş üç cevapsız arama ve iki yeni mesaj karşılamıştı. Zhan yorgunluğuna karşılık aniden doğrulup oturmuş ve sohbeti açmıştı.

_Bo-di: Özür dilerim Zhan-ge. Şu an uyuyorsundur. Aradım ama._

_Bo-di: Sabah erkenden programım vardı o yüzden meşgul olacağım ama belki sen uyandığında konuşabiliriz? Güzel haberin neydi?_

Zhan kalbinden yükselen sevinci hissetmiş ve neredeyse cıyaklamıştı.

_Zhan: Uyanığım! Konser için provadaydım. Telefonum sessizdeydi._

_Zhan: Uyandığımda konuşabiliriz. İyi haberi sana telefonda söylemek istiyorum mesajla değil!_

Zhan Yibo'yla konuşma olasılığı yüzünden heyecanlı ve coşkulu bir şekilde uykuya dalmıştı. Sabahın gelmesini sabırsızlıkla bekliyordu.

。。。

Dört kez. Zhan tam dört kez Yibo'yu aramaya çalışmıştı ama cevap veren olmamıştı. Hüzünlü bir iç çekişle birlikte profesyonel yüz ifadesini takınarak fotoğraf çekimi için yola koyulmuştu. Gün bittiğinde, Zhan bu sefer Yibo'nun aramasını kaçırmamaya kararlı bir şekilde her saniyede bir telefonunu kontrol etmiş ama o arama hiçbir zaman gelmemişti. Zhan, parlak gün ışığı dosdoğru yüzüne vurup onu uyandırana dek, telefon elinde uyuya kaldığını fark etmemişti bile. Uyanınca hemen telefonunu kontrol etmişti ve tabii ki de yeni bir mesaj vardı.

_Bo-di: Ne zaman uyumuş kalmışım fark etmedim ge! Buradaki programı bitirmek için yalnızca birkaç günümüz olduğu için çekimler çok yoğun geçiyor._

_Bo-di: Özür dilerim ge. İyi haberini duymayı gerçekten çok istiyordum._

Zhan, Yibo'nun sürekli sürekli dilediği özürler karşısında erimekten kendini alamamıştı.

_Tabii ki de adam meşgul Zhan! Ondan çok fazla şey beklemeyi kes. Şey falan olduğunuz yok ya...siz sadece...siz sadece arkadaşsınız. Bunu unutma._

_Zhan: Anlıyorum Bo-di. Ben de sana söylemek için sabırsızlanıyorum._

_Zhan: Aman neyse ne..._

_Zhan: Rolü kaptım. Bir filmde başrolü oynayacağım Bo-di!_

_Zhan: Beni sevdiler ve neredeyse seçmelere geldiğim anda beni istediklerini söylediler._

Zhan gün boyunca kendine, Yibo ona cevap vermese de sorun olmayacağını hatırlatmaya çalışmıştı ama başka bir düşünce aklına takılmaya başlamış ve o da ona karşı savaşmakta başarısız olmaya başlamıştı.

_İletişimi kesmeyelim diye o kadar ısrar eden oydu. Benden bizi bırakmamamı, onu bırakmamamı istedi! Ama sanki...sanki o beni bırakıyormuş gibi hissettiriyor. Yollarımız ayrılalı iki hafta anca oldu ve şimdiden...şimdiden böyle oldu._

Zhan sızlanmış ve düşünceyi kafasından atmaya çalışmıştı. Jade Dynasty yapım ekibi üzerinde farklı görünümler ve saç stilleri denerken sandalyesinde düzgünce oturmaya çalıştı.

_Bunu için heyecanlanman gerekiyordu Zhan. Bir filmdeki ilk başrolün. Çok büyük bir fırsat ve sen gelmiş burada seni yalnızca arkadaşı olarak gören, sana vakit ayırmayan biri için özlem duyuyor, aşkı başına vurmuş ergenler gibi davranıp acı çekiyorsun. Ama...ama öyle diyen oydu._

Zhan boğazına takılan düğümü yutmuştu.

_Bırakmayacağını söyledi. Belki...belki de o anın ateşiyle öyle dedi. Yibo çok genç. Hayatına çok hızlı devam edebilir. Yeni ekibiyle çok eğleniyordur. Onu meşgul edecek bir sürü yeni projesi ve işi var. O söylediklerini de yalnızca duygusal olduğu için söyledi. Her şey...hissettiğim her şey...arkadaşlığımız...bağımız...bizim yakınlığımız...belki de hepsi...geçiciydi._

。。。

O gece Zhan gönülsüzce telefonuna bakmış ve Yibo'dan mesaj geldiğini görmüştü. Yibo'nun son cevabının üzerinden yalnızca birkaç dakika geçmişti ama Zhan kendinde ümitli hissedecek gücü bulamamıştı.

_Bo-di: BU HARİKA GE!!! Tebrikler!!!_

_Bo-di: Kim yakışıklı ve yetenekli Xiao Zhan'ı kadrosuna almak istemez ki!_

_Zhan: Teşekkürler Yibo._

_Bo-di: Zhan-ge! Çevrim içisin! Sonunda aynı anda çevrim içiyiz. Arayayım mı?_

_Zhan: Aslında çok yorgunum Yibo. Başka zaman tamam?_

_Bo-di: Ah...peki. Evet...şey sen dinlen. İyi geceler ge ve tekrar tebrikler. Çok mutlu oldum!_

Zhan gülümseyememişti bile. İçinde bir şeyler kırılmıştı ve de içindeki ağırlık on katına çıkmıştı sanki.

_Belki de benim bırakma vaktim gelmiştir._

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Zhan'ın yaşadığı kalp kırıklığını anlayabiliyor musunuz? Zaten duygularını itiraf edemedikleri bir ilişkide tutunacak bir dal arama ama hiçbir şey bulamama hali. Sadece birkaç gün geçmiş olsa da Yibo'nun ona zaman ayıracak kadar değerli görmediğini düşündü kendisini hemen. Yalnız bir de Yibo'ya kızdınız siz hemen biliyorum ama unutmayın ki gerçekten genç ve gerçekten tecrübesiz. Yanında tutmak istediği birine nasıl davranması gerektiğini henüz anlamış değil ama öğrenir 🥺 Yazarımız demişti ama ilerki birkaç bölüm işler iyi gitmeyecek diye size. Ben de eğleneceğiz ilerki bölümlerde diyeyim 😋 Evet bugünlük bu kadar. Bu hafta daha update yapmayabilirim bu arada, diğer Yizhan çevirim Follow You ile ilgilenenmem gerekiyor onu çok boşladım. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	32. Bir Sorunumuz Var Hem De Büyük Bir Sorunumuz Var

Sonraki birkaç gün Yibo kendini gittikçe daha ve daha da çok huzursuz hissetmeye başlamıştı. Ne kadar görmezden gelmeye çalışsa bile Zhan'la ilgili bir şeylerin ters olduğunu hissediyordu. Mesajları kısa ve soğuktu.

_O...o beni bırakıyor mu? Fazla mı abartıyorum? Sadece...bu çekimde her şey o kadar kaotikti ki hiç zamanım olmadı...sanki bir şeyler değişiyormuş gibi hissediyorum. Kariyerlerimiz bu haldeyken ne bekliyordum ki? Kendimize ayıracak zamanımız bile yok. Nasıl olacaktı da birbirimize zaman ayıracaktık ki? Ama bana söz verdi._

Günler geçerken acı düşünceler de büyümeye devam etmiş, Zhan'ın mesajları seyrekleşmiş daha da kısalmış ve sessizleşmişti. Sonunda, çekimlerin son günü geldiğinde Yibo rahatlamayla iç çekmiş ve eşyalarını toplamıştı. Eve gitme vaktiydi.

Zhan ve kendisi arasındaki mesafeyi hissetmeye başlamıştı, hem kelimenin tam anlamıyla hem de mecazen. Tek yapmak istediği hızla Çin'e dönüp oradan da derhal Zhan'ın evine gitmekti. Uçuşu sona yaklaşırken bu fikir Yibo'nun aklına daha ve daha çok oturmuştu

_Ya evde değilse? Ya haber vermeden geldiğim için rahatsız olursa? Sikerler ya. Biz doğru düzgün konuşmayalı günler oldu. Zhan-ge'yı görmem lazım._

Binişler başlarken, cansız bir şekilde kaykayıyla olan uğraşı menajeri tarafından kesintiye uğratılmıştı. Telefonu Yibo'nun gözüne sokmuş ve ihtiyatlı bir şekilde fısıldamıştı.

"Bir sorunumuz var, hem de büyük bir sorunumuz var."

。。。

Zhan bu sabaha da aynı ağırlıkla uyanmıştı ama içindeki ufak bir parça bugün Yibo'nun Kanada'daki son günü olduğundan heyecanlı bir şekilde uyanmıştı. Bu demek oluyordu ki günün sonunda yine aynı ülkede olacaklardı. Bu demek oluyordu ki belki de o tüm cevapsız çağrılar, geç cevaplar ve bazı zamanlar hiç cevap verilmeyen mesajlar yalnızca farklı zaman dilimlerinde olmalarının sonucuydu, Zhan'ın tekinsiz aklınının ve kalbinin kendi kendine kurduğu gibi olumsuz nedenlerden dolayı değildi.

Durgunluğu hala daha, umutlanıp da sonra hayal kırıklığına uğramamak adına Yibo'ya mesaj atmasını önlüyordu ama Yibo'dan gelen son mesaj ona ufacık bir neşe getirebilmişti. Kendisine, mesaja karşı ufak bir şekilde gülümsemek için izin bile vermişti.

_Bo-di: Sonunda burada işim bitti. Yakında eve dönüyorum._

_Bo-di: Belki buluşabiliriz? Yani ben bir sonraki kaykay programımın çekimlerine başlamadan önce?_

_Bo-di: Xiao-laoshi'nın güzel yüzünü görmeyeli uzun zaman oldu_ 😛

Zhan cevap vermemişti. Cevap vermek istemişti. Büyük harflerle kocaman bir evet yazmak istemişti. O eveti takip eden dolusuyla emoji ve ünlem işareti göndermek istemişti ama Zhan hiçbir zaman duygularıyla baş etmekte iyi olmayı becerememişti. Özellikle de duyguları incindiğinde. Yalnızca iki hafta içinde Yibo'yla olan mesajların sıklığı ve iletişimlerindeki uyumu kaybetmek Zhan'ı olması gerektiğinden daha fazla etkilemişti. Kalbi ağırlaşmış, aklı onu her çeşit kötümser düşünceyle beslemeye başlamıştı. Güvensiz hissedişinin ona uzattığı hiçbir duyguya yetişememeye başlamıştı.

Zhan bir şeylerin kendisine ağır geldiğini hissettiğinde kendini kapatırdı. Bugüne dek, kendini onların omuzlarına yüklediği bir yük olarak görmeden kimseye kendini açamamıştı. O yüzden de dibine kadar içip tükenene kadar ağlamak için yalnız kalabileceği zamanının olmasını beklerdi. Zhan'ın üzerindeki yükü biriyle paylaşmaya en yakın olduğu an, Yibo'yla olduğu andı. Annesiyle olan konuşmasını duyduğunda istemsiz olarak olmuştu. Yibo onun üstüne gittiğinde, ona karşı gelmemişti. Konuşmalarından sonra, o zaman bile, Yibo'nun üstüne yığılıp onu boğmasınlar diye duygularını kontrol altında tutmuş ama yine de rahatlamış ve hafiflemiş hissettmişti.

Tam olarak çekimlerin son gününde The Untamed setinde olan şey buydu. Bir şekilde kendini Yibo'ya yük oluyormuş gibi hissetmemişti ama şimdi, gelmeyen mesajlarla ve buna eklenen görmezden gelinme hissi eklenince, Zhan'in içinde onun tarafından gelen ekstra bir çaba, Yibo gibi meşgul biri üzerinde yük olacakmış hissine yol açıyordu.

_Aptallaşma Zhan. Yibo'dan bahsediyorsun. Onu birkaç aydır tanısan da aranızdaki bağ gerçek. Sana karşı senin ona hissettiğin gibi hissetmese de arkadaşlığınız gerçek. Güvensizlik hissi içinde boğulan bir velet gibi davranmayı bırakıp arkadaşına biraz güven. Sırf sonunda seni kendinden uzaklaştıracağından korktuğun için onu kendinden uzaklaştırma. Yibo bu Yibo._

_Zhan: Tabii ki buluşabiliriz didi._

_Zhan: Seni görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum_ 😊

_Zhan: Bir ara uğramak istersen, yemek pişirebilirim!_

_İşte. Böylesi daha iyiydi. Şimdi yaşına göre davranıyorsun Zhan. Hislerinin üstesinden gelebilen yetişkin bir adam gibi davran. Korkmana gerek yok. İşler ters gitse ve canın yansa bile bu birinin suçu olduğu anlamına ya da Yibo'yla senin yollarınızı ayırmak zorunda kalacağınız anlamına gelmez. Ne olursa olsun, kaçmayacaksın ve ilk bırakan sen olmayacaksın._

。。。

Yibo eve dönüş yolundaki uçuşta hep uyanıktı. Aklı menajerinin kalkıştan önce ona gösterdiği şeye takılı kalmıştı ve oraya gidip duruyordu.

_"Wang Yibo'nun genç bir kadın stajyerin peşinden koştuğu söyleniyor."_

Aklı hemen böyle bir söylentinin nereden çıktığını hayal etmeye çalışırken boşalmıştı.

_O kadar doluyum ki doğru dürüst nefes almaya vaktim yok. Millet nasıl birini kovalamaya vaktim olduğunu düşünebiliyor ki?_

Yibo'nun uçağı indiğinde, Yibo hala kalkışta olduğu kadar afallamış vaziyetteydi. Söylentileri yalanlamak için yapılacak olan hasar kontrolü aklına geldikçe daha da sinirleniyordu.

_Neyse ne! Şu an bunların hiçbiri umurumda değil. Tek istediğim Zhan-ge'yı görmek._

Zhan buluşma için olan son mesajlarına cevap vermiş miydi merak ediyordu. Geçiçi Kanada numarası şu anda kullanım dışıydı ve her zamanki numarasında da hiç mesaj yoktu.

_Sanıyorum ki buluşmak isteyip istemediğini Zhan-ge'nın kapısına gittiğimde öğreneceğim._

。。。

Zhan geç saatte eve vardığında, yalnız başına yemeğini yerken pek de önemsemeden Weibo'da dolanmaya başlamıştı. Yapmaya alıştığı gibi, günlük Yibo boşluğu doldurmak adına Yibo'nun adını aratmaya karar vermişti ama bu sefer gelen sonuçlar hiç beklemediği şeylerdi.

_"Wang Yibo'nun genç bir kadın stajyerin peşinden koştuğu söyleniyor."_

Zhan telefonu yavaşça indirmiş gözlerini kapatmıştı. İlk tepkisi ağlamaktı, ikincisi bağırmak, üçüncüsü Yibo'ya son gönderdiği mesajı silmek. Yibo'yla buluşup parçalara ayrılmadan dayanabilir miydi emin değildi. Derin nefesler almış ve kendine verdiği sözü hatırlatmıştı.

_Bu söylenti doğru olmasa da...bir gün bu mutlaka olacak. Yibo birisiyle beraber olacak ama ben arkadaşlığımızdan vazgeçmeyeceğim. Bırakan ilk kişi ben olmayacağım. Onun içinde olmadığı bir hayatı hayal bile edemiyorum. Sadece arkadaş olarak olsa bile. Eskisi gibi arkadaşlığa yakın bir şey olmasa bile. Yapmak zorunda kaldığım en zor şey olsa bile._

。。。

Zaten paniklemiş ve paranoyaya kapılmış olan menajerinden gelebilecek olan herhangi bir engellemeden kaçınmak amacıyla Yibo ilk önce kendi apartman dairesine gitmeyi seçmişti. Çantalarını bırakmış ve hızlı bir duş almıştı. Kendi evinden kırk beş dakika uzaklıkta olan Zhan'ın evine kadar motoruyla gitmeyi planlıyordu.

Motoruna binerken Kanada'dan ayrıldığından beri ilk kez ufak bir şekilde gülümsemişti. Geceye doğru sürmek, motorunun üstünde olmak otomatik olarak onu sakinleştiriyordu. Zhan'ı görmek için motor sürdüğü aklına gelince otomatikman enerjisi yerine geliyordu.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Öncelikle medyaya çeviri yaparken aklıma gelen ve uygun olduğunu düşündüğüm bir şarkıyı bıraktım. Nedense ilk kez bölüm tam ortadan bitmiş gibi hissettim. Yazarın bitirdiği yerden olsa gerek. Zhan'ın tarafını, onun korkularını ve hislerini anladığınızı düşünüyorum artık. Aslında bölümü çevirirken sizlerle tartışmak istediğim pek çok şey vardı lakin biliyorsunuz bugün deprem oldu. Çok bir şey demek istemiyorum. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	33. Kimi Kandırıyordum Ki?

**_Şarkı: Coming Back to You - Leonard Cohen_ **

Yibo apartmana tereddütle girmişti. Aniden Zhan'ın evine gelmenin arkadaşlıklarında bir başka sınırı geçmek olduğunu fark etmişti. Bu buluşma yalnızca çekim zamanlarında yaptıkları her zamanki buluşmalarından değildi. Bu buluşma zaman ve mesafe yüzünden ayrıldıkları zaman yaptıkları mesajlaşmlardan ya da görüntülü aramalardan değildi.

Bu buluşma yüz yüze olacaktı. Bu buluşma çekimlerin bitiminden beri buluştukları ilk zaman olacaktı. Bu buluşma ortadan kaldırdığı, yalnızca arkadaşlıklarından hoşnut kalmaya çalıştığı tüm duygularını tekrar canlandırıyordu.

 _Önemli değil._ Yibo asansöre doğru giderken aklından geçirmişti. _Ne kadar zor olduğu önemli değil. Sadece onu görmek istiyorum. Sadece onu hayatımda istiyorum. Hangi şekilde bana izin verirse öyle._

。。。

Zhan kapıda hafif bir tıklama duyduğunu sandığında yatağında sarılıp sarmalanmış ve yarı uyur vaziyetteydi.

_Bu saatte hayatta kimse bana gelmez._

Lambasını kapatmış ve kendini yorganlara gömmüştü.

Kapıda başka bir tıklama daha duymuştu, bu sefer daha sesliydi. Kafası karışık bir biçimde, yataktan gönülsüzce çıkmıştı. Ardı arkası kesilmeyen esnemeleri ve sonu gelmez göz ovuşturmalarıyla kapıya doğru gitmişti.

Yine esneyerek dalgınca kapıyı açmış kapının dışında kimseyi görmemişti. Şaşkınca, kafasını kaşıyarak orada durmuştu.

_Garip. Biri şaka falan mı yapıyor?_

。。。

Yibo tereddütle kapıda beklemişti.

_Ya çoktan uyuduysa?_

Yavaşça kapıya vurmuş ve beklemişti. Saniyeler dakikalara dönerken tekrar çalsa mı diye düşünmüştü.

_O kadar yol geldin, ödleklik yapma._

Yibo ikinci kez kapıyı çalmıştı, bu sefer daha sesliydi. Sabırla beklemişti ama sonra Zhan'ı rahatsız etmek istemediğine karar vermişti. Geri dönmüştü ve yumuşak bir ses kendini yarı yolda durdurduğunda ağırlaşmış bir kalple asansöre doğru yürümekteydi.

"Bo-di?"

Yibo yutkunmuş ve küt küt atan kalbini sakinleştirmeye çalışmıştı. Yavaşça, koridorda gözlerini ovuşturarak şaşkınca duran Zhan'ı görmek için arkasını dönmüştü.

"Bo-di?" Zhan tekrar etmişti.

"Zhan-ge," Yibo Zhan'a doğru adım atarken gergince sırıtmıştı.

Onu Zhan'a yaklaştıran her adımla birlikte, Yibo'nun içinde ileriye atılmak ve Zhan'ı sıkıca sarmak üzere olan ezici istek artıyordu. Onunla yüz yüze gelene kadar Zhan hakkında olan her şeyi ne kadar da özlediğini fark etmemişti.

_Kendini kontrol et Yibo. Hislerini kontrol altında tut. Zaten bu saatte Zhan'ın kişisel alanına pata küte dalıyorsun. Onu daha da fazla rahatsız etmek istemezsin._

Zhan'a birkaç adım kala durmuş ve elini minnacık kaldırarak sallamıştı. Bütün bu zaman boyunca, Zhan gözlerini Yibo'dan ayırmamıştı. Her adımla birlikte Zhan'ın ifadesi, kafa karışıklığından tanımaya, oradan inanamamaya dönüşmüştü ve şimdi de yüzünde Yibo'nun okuyamadığı bir ifade vardı.

"Ben...ben rahatsız mı ettim..."

Yibo sorusunu bitiremeden, yumuşak ellerin kendisini kolundan tuttuğunu ve sıcacık bir sarılışın içine çektiğini hissetmişti.

。。。

Zhan kafasını kapıdan çıkarmış ve sağa sola bakmıştı. Gözleri asansöre doğru giden silüetin üzerinde durmuştu. Hayal edip etmediğini anlamak için kafasını iki yana sallamış ve daha düzgün görmek için kapıdan dışarıya bir adım atmıştı.

_Yok artık. O olamaz._

Ne yaptığını fark etmeden önce, seslenmişti.

"Bo-di?"

Silüet durmuş ve daha fazla ilerlememişti. Aslında silüet birkaç saniye boyunca öylece durmuştu ki Zhan kendini yanıldığına dair ikna edecek zamanı bulmuştu ama sonra silüet arkasını dönmüş ve Zhan'ın aklı hemen anlayarak onun harbiden de Yibo olduğunu, holde duranın o olduğunu fark etmişti.

Zhan hayal edip etmediğini anlamak için gözlerini ovuşturmuştu ama ne kadar ovalarsa ovalasın yine de Yibo'yu orada durmuş, kendisine sırıtırken buluyordu.

"Zhan-ge," Yibo Zhan'a doğru birkaç adım daha atarken gülümsemişti.

Onu Yibo'ya yaklaştıran her adımla birlikte Zhan'ın içinde ileriye atılmak ve Yibo'yu sıkıca sarmak üzere olan ezici istek artıyordu. Onunla yüz yüze gelene kadar Yibo hakkında olan her şeyi ne kadar da özlediğini fark etmemişti.

Yibo ondan birkaç adım uzakta durmuş ve elini minnacık kaldırarak sallamıştı. Bütün bu zaman boyunca, Zhan gözlerini Yibo'dan ayırmamıştı. Zhan'ın kafa karışıklığı inanamamaya oradan da akıl almaz, inanılmaz, kontrol edilemez bir mutluluğa dönüşmüştü.

"Ben..ben rahatsız mı ettim..." Yibo kekelemişti.

Zhan, Yibo'nun ürkek sorusunu bitirmesine izin vermemişti. Aralarında salınan boşluğu kapatmış ve onu küt küt atan kalbine daha da çekmiş, nereye giderse gitsin Yibo'yu takip eden tanıdık yeni düşmüş yağmur kokusuna yüzünü gömerek kollarını Yibo'nun etrafına sarmıştı. Zhan bir sıcaklığın vücudunu alıp götürdüğünü, güvensizliklerinin sardığı her bir parçasını rahatlattığını hissetmişti.

_Kimi kandırıyordum ki? Onu hiçbir şekilde kendimden uzaklaştıramam._

。。。

Xiao Zhan kendini sıkıca sararken ve Xiao Zhan'a ait koku her nefesinde ciğerlerine dolarken Yibo'nun gözleri kocaman açılmıştı. Gözlerini kapatmış ve kafasını Zhan'ın boynuna gömerek en az kendisinin tuttuğu kadar onu sıkıca tutan adamın etrafındaki sarılışını sıkılaştırmıştı.

Sonunda, Yibo'nun canını sıkacak şekilde Zhan geri çekilmiş ve bir adım geri atmıştı. Aynı zamanda da yüzünde, Zhan'dan uzakta geçirdiği iki hafta boyunca mesafeler yüzünden Yibo'nun içi içini yiyen her bir parçasını eriten bir gülümse oluşmuştu.

_Kimi kandırıyordum ki? Bağımız gerçek. İstediğim her şey olmasa bile arkadaşlığımız gerçek. Beni bırakmadı._

**Çevirmen Notu:**

İki bölüm önce bu hafta daha bölüm atmam demiştim 🙄 Follow You üzerinde çalışacağım diye atıp tuttum ama bu aralar YTTY bölümlerinde sizin istediğiniz noktaya yaklaştığımız için buraya çalışasım geliyor. Yapacak bir şey yok. Bizde böyle 😏 Bu arada diyorum ki sizin için bölümlere bana uyan bir şarkı bırakayım mı? Bu bölümde bıraktığım şarkı benim Zhan'ı tanımadan çok önce tanıdığım, Zhan'la tanıştıktan sonra onun da sevdiğini öğrendiğim müthiş sanatçı Leonard Cohen'dan Coming Back to You. Arada sırada yazarımız şarkı bırakıyor, onun bıraktığı bölümlerde ben bırakmam zaten diyorum. Evet bu gecelik bu kadar. Umarım beğenmişsinizdir. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	34. Aklıma Sen Geldin

**_Şarkı: Enjoy the Silence - Carla Bruni_ **

"Bo-di," Zhan'ın gülümsemesi büyümüştü.

"Zhan-ge," Yibo'nun gülüşü de onu takip etmişti. "Haklıymışım."

"Hangi konuda?"

"Gerçek olan daha güzelmiş. Öyle etrafa gelişigüzel şekilde gülümsememelisin Zhan-ge, biz sıradan insanlar ölebiliriz de." Yibo göğsünden vurulmuş gibi yapmış ve yaramazca sırıtmıştı.

"Yine mi başlıyoruz Bo-di?" Zhan kafasını iki yana sallamıştı.

"Konuşmamızın geri kalanını burada, koridorda mı yapacağız?" Yibo kafasını yana yatırmış ve dudaklarını büzmüştü.

"Ah," Zhan sersemce ensesini ovuşturmuştu, "İçeri gel!"

Yibo Zhan'ın peşi sıra apartman dairesine girmiş kapıyı arkasından kapatmıştı. Durmuş, etrafına bakmış, dekora ve evin yaydığı sıcak enerjiye hayran kalmıştı.

 _Bütün ev Zhan-ge gibi kokuyor._ Yibo derin bir nefes almıştı.

"Yemek yedin mi sen? Yorgun görünüyorsun. Neden bana geleceğini söylemedin? Yemek yapardım. Sadece sipariş ettiğim yemekten kalanlar var." Zhan buzdolabını karıştırırken kaş çatmıştı.

"Zhan-ge..." Yibo mırıldanmıştı.

"Ne oldu Bo-di?" Zhan dalgınca cevap vermişti. "Bir bakalım...bunu senin için ısıtabilirim sanırım."

Yibo Zhan'a doğru yürümüş, onu omuzlarından çevirerek dolabı kapatmıştı.

"Zhan-ge."

"He Bo-di! Ne oldu? Midene yemek koymaya çalışıyorum burada!" Zhan gözlerini devirmişti.

"Selam..." Yibo hafifçe gülümsemişti, hala Zhan'ı omuzlarından tutuyordu.

Zhan birkaç kez göz kırpıştırmış, sonra rahatlamış ve o da karşılık olarak gülümsemişti.

"Selam..." Zhan'ın gözleri gülümserken kısılmış ve Yibo midesinin takla attığını hissetmişti.

"Sana bir şey getirdim." Yibo elini cebine atmıştı, gergince sırıtıyordu.

"Sen...sen..." Zhan doğru düzgün cevap veremeyecek kadar fazla şaşırmıştı.

Yibo cebinden iki küçük kutu çıkarmış ve onları kendisine boş boş bakan Zhan'ın ellerine koymuştu. Kıkırdayarak Zhan'ın elini kaldırmış ve avcunu kutuların üstüne yerleştirmişti.

"Açsana," Yibo sabırsızla söylemişti.

Zhan yutkunmuş, kutulara, Yibo'ya ve sonra tekrar kutulara bakmıştı. Şaşkınlığından sıyrılmıştı, kutuları mutfak tezgahına koymuş ve birer birer açmaya başlamıştı.

Ön planda gökyüzü silüeti arka planda güneşin batışının resmedildiği güzel magneti görünce gözleri kocaman açılmıştı.

"Bu bizim çekim yaptığımız şehrin ufuk çizgisi. Güzel bir resim olduğunu ve...beğeneceğini düşündüm. Sen...sen beğendin mi?"

Zhan, Yibo'nun onunkileri delen, bir şeyler arayan ümitli gözlerinin içine bakmıştı.

"Çok güzel didi." Zhan magnete sevgiyle bakmış ve derin bir nefes vermişti. "Teşekkürler." Bakışlarını tekrar Yibo'ya çevirmiş ve parlak bir şekilde gülümsemişti.

"Diğerini aç," Yibo rahatlamayla gülümsemiş ve haykırmıştı.

Zhan'ın nefesi ikinci kutuda ne olduğunu görünce kesilmişti. Kutudan zincir kolyeyi çıkarmıştı. Kolyede incelikle işlenmiş üç figür sallanmaktaydı - bir gül, bir tilki ve küçük bir çocuk.

"Bu...bunlar..." Zhan nefes nefese kalmıştı.

"Küçük Prens kitabından...en sevdiğin değil mi?" Yibo gururla gülümsemişti, "Unutmadım!"

"Nasıl...nereden buldun bunu sen?" Zhan her figüre nazikçe dokunurken gevelemişti.

"Çekim yaptığımız yere yakın bir dükkanda gördüm. Ekipten birileri hediyelik eşya almak için alışveriş yapıyordu, ben de magnet ile bunu gördüm ve aklıma sen geldin! Filmdeki rolünü kutlamak için küçük bir şey...Sen...beğendin mi?"

"EVET!" Yibo sorusunu bitirmeden Zhan haykırmıştı,"BAYILDIM."

Zhan hemen tüm kolyeyi kutudan ayırarak boynuna takmaya çalışmıştı ama arkadaki kancayı geçiremeyince Yibo'ya dönmüştü.

"Takabilir misin..." Zhan sırıtarak sormuştu.

Yibo kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamış, Zhan arkasını ona dönerken zinciri ellerine almıştı. Dikkatlice kancayı parmaklarının arasına almıştı ve tam da kolyeyi takıyordu ki eli Zhan'ın boynundaki teni yalayıp geçmişti. Yibo'nun belinden aşağı bir titreme geçmiş ve kalbi kanat çırpmıştı.

Yavaşça, kolyeyle uğraşmaya başlayarak parmaklarının tekrar ve tekrar Zhan'ın tenine değmesine yol açmıştı. Sonunda, ufak bir nefes alarak iki ucu kavuşturmuş, kolyeyinin kilidini kapatmıştı. Nazikçe, kolyeyi Zhan'ın boynuna geri yerleştirmiş ve yumuşak tenin üzerindeki kolyeyi düzeltmişti. Yutkunmuş ve Zhan'ın parıldayan tenine öpme isteğini kontrol etmişti.

。。。

Zhan heyecanla arkasını dönmüştü, Yibo kolyeyi düzeltmesine yardım ederken parmakları figürlerle oynuyordu. Teninde aniden sıcak parmakları hissettiğinde kendi parmakları donup kalmıştı. Yibo'nun kancaları geçirmeye çalışırken ona değen parmakları yüzünden Zhan, sırtından aşağıya doğru bütün tüylerinin diken diken olduğunu hissedebiliyordu.

Zhan, dokunuşa yaslanmak içim olan arzunu yutmuş ve iç çekmişti. Yibo'yu ürkütüp kaçırmamak için elinden gelebildiğince düzgün durmaya çalışıyordu. Sonunda kolyeyi taktığında Yibo kolyeyi düzeltmek için uzanmıştı ama Zhan figürleri tamamen unutmuştu bile. Tüm odaklanabildiği ensesindeki Yibo'nun nefesi ve tenindeki pürüssüz parmaklarıydı.

Zhan, bir şeylerin farklı olmasını ve Yibo'nun uzanıp boynuna öpücükler kondurduğu, kulağına doğru gittiği ve Zhan'ın çenesine doğru uzanırken teninde dilini kaydırdığı alternatif bir evrenin varlığını dilemişti.

En sonunda parmakların geri çekildiğini hissetmiş kendi parmaklarını bir kez daha figürlerin üzerine koyup Yibo'yla yüz yüze gelmek için arkasını dönerken yüzündeki hayal kırıklığını gizlemeye çalışmıştı.

"Bunu çok sevdim Yibo!" Zhan mutlulukla gülümsemişti. "Çok teşekkürler. Nasıl...nasıl görünüyor?"

"Harika görünüyor," Yibo ona kocaman gülümsemiş ve neşeli bir şekilde Zhan'ın halen figürlerle oynayan parmaklarına bakmıştı. "Sana yakıştı."

"Bu, bugüne dek aldığım en iyi hediyelerden biri." Zhan sevgiyle gülümsemiş ve Yibo'nun elini okşamıştı.

Bir saniye için, ikisi de sessizlik içinde birbirlerine bakmıştı. İkisi de konuşmamıştı.

 _Eğilsem ve onu şimdi öpsem ne olur ki._ Yibo aklından geçirmişti.

 _Keşke onu yakınıma çekebilsem ve tadının nasıl olduğunu öğrenebilsem._ Zhan içten içe iç geçirmişti.

Birkaç saniye sonra, Yibo boğazını temizlemiş ve bir elini karnına koymuştu.

"Pekala. Sanıyorum ki açım ge." Zhan'ın bakışlarından kaçınıp gözlerini mutfakta dolaştırırken Yibo dudaklarını büzmüştü.

"Oh," Zhan kendini düzeltmiş, gergin bir şekilde etrafta göz gezdirmişti. "Doğru! Evet. Şey yapayım ben...ben kalanları ısıtayım."

Yibo yemeğini yerken oturmuşlar ve karşılarına da öylesine bir program açıp izlemeye başlamışlardı. Sessizlik rahatlatıcıydı. Evdeki bu halleri Zhan'ın daha fazlasını arzu etmesine sebep oluyordu.

"Ee yarından itibaren programın nasıl?" Zhan gözlerini televizyondan ayırmadan sormuştu.

"Aslında," Yibo lokmalarının arasından cevap vermişti, "Yarın boş günüm!"

"Nihayet!" Zhan Yibo'ya dönmüş ve elini kolunu havada sallamıştı. "Dinlenebilirsin o zaman"

"Evet...ama maalesef şu an jet lag etkisindeyim*. Benim için teknik olarak sabah. Deliler gibi yorgun olsam da hemen uyuyabileceğimi sanmıyorum."

**ÇN: Jet lag etkisi, uzun süre uçuşta kalındığı ve farklı bir zaman diliminden gelindiği için hissedilen bedensel ritim bozukluğu, halsizlik hissidir. Yibo Kanada'dan geldiği için şu an bunu hissediyor. Kıta değiştirdi sonuçta.**

"Ah. O zaman ne yapacaksın?"

"Merak ediyordum da..." Yibo tereddüt etmişti. "Acaba bu gece burada kalabilir miyim? Yalnız kalmaktan hoşlanmıyorum ama..." Hemen sözlerine ekleme yapmıştı. "Eğer istemezsen ya da yarın deliler gibi doluysan gidebilirim de!"

Zhan bir müddet daha sessiz kalmıştı. Karar vermeye çalışırken aklındaki düşünceler yarış halindeydi. Kalbi kocaman bir evet diyerek çığlık atıyor, ama aklı eğer Yibo gece burada kalırsa aptalce bir şey yapmamak ne kadar zor olur diye endişe duyuyordu. Sonunda, kalbi kazanmıştı.

_Başlarlar. Onunla geçirebileceğim her saniyeyi değerlendireceğim._

"Jade Dynasty çekimleri yarından sonraki güne kadar başlamıyor ve yarın sadece konser için provam var," Zhan dudaklarını ısırmıştı. "Eğer yalnız kalmak istemiyorsan burada kalmanı sorun etmem." Küçük bir gülüş göndermişti.

"Gerçekten mi?" Yibo parlak bir şekilde sırıtmıştı. "Provanı izlemeye de gelebilir miyim?"

"Olmaz!" Zhan inildemiş ve yüzünü saklamıştı. "Dans etmekte berbatım, benimle dalga geçersin!"

"Tabii ki de geçmem ge! Ben...yardım edebilirim," Yibo ciddiyetle cevap vermişti. "Ayrıca ben...biz ilerdeki çekimlerimizle meşgul olmadan önce birlikte zaman geçirmiş oluruz."

Yibo'nun içteliği üzerine Zhan'ın kalbi erimişti.

_Ona hiçbir zaman hayır diyemem._

"Kulağa güzel geliyor didi," Zhan gülümsemiş ve kolyesiyle oynamıştı.

"O zaman çılgınlık tekrar başlamadan önce hadi bunu yapalım."

**Yazar Notu:**

Medyadaki kolye linki.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Severim sürpriz yapmayı, bilirsiniz, bu haftayı bölümle kapatalım dedim. Evet her şey şu an iyi gidiyor. Tensel temas arttıkça cinsel gerilim de artıyor. Bakalım ne kadar dayanabilecekler patlamadan. Gelecek bölümde aynı evde kalacaklar!!! Yiboş Zhan'ın konser provasına gidecek 🤭 Bakın çok güzel şeyler olacak benden söylemesi 😋 Sirke emojisi yok ki koyayım hehehe. En iyisi susmak. Şey önceki bölümün şarkısını dinlediniz mi? Şarkı önerilerim dinlenince mutlu oluyorum da, dinleyin tamam mı 🥺Canım okuyucularım, sizleri seviyorum, emniyetle kalın. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	35. Küçük Köpek Yavrusu Gibi Etrafta Beni Mi Takip Edeceksin?

**_Şarkı: Best Part - Daniel Caesar_ **

"Ciddiyim ge. Koltukta yatmakla bir sorunum yok benim." Yibo ısrar etmişti.

_Eğer seninle aynı yatakta yatarsam kendimi kontrol etmemin ne kadar zor olacağını sana nasıl söyleyeyim ki şimdi ben Zhan-ge!_

"Yatağım iki kişi için yeterince büyük Bo-di," Zhan gülümsemişti. "Zaten yorgunsun. Rahatsız yatarsan güzelce uyuyamazsın."

_Yalnızca sana olabileceğim kadar yakın olmak istiyorum Yibo._

"Pekala," Yibo iç çekmiş ve sırıtmıştı. "Teşekkürler ge ama şu an uykulu değilim. Sen git uyu ben de televizyon falan izlerim, oyun oynarım."

"Uyanık kalabilirim. Zaten olay da bu ya Bo-di. Hem birlikte zaman geçirmiş de oluruz."

"Emin misin?" Yibo tereddütle sormuştu.

"Tabii ki de didi, " Zhan yumuşak bir şekilde gülümsemiş ve Yibo'nun saçlarını karıştırmıştı.

Yibo'nun gözleri parıldamış ve Zhan mutfağı toplarken, bulaşıkları yıkarken, bitkileri sularken refleks olarak peşi sıra onu takip etmişti.

"Sen böyle küçük köpek yavrusu gibi sürekli beni mi takip edeceksin?" Zhan ona eğlenerek bakmıştı.

"Oh," Yibo utanmıştı. "Özür dilerim. Öyle yaptığımı fark etmemiştim."

Zhan kıkırdamış ve kafasını iki yana sallayarak yaptığı işe devam etmişti.

"Neden oturup dinlenmiyorsun. Hoşuna gidebilecek birkaç video oyunum var. Benim yatmadan şunları temizlemem lazım."

Yibo kafa sallamış ve tekrar koltuğa geçmişti. Video oyununu oynamaya başlayıp arada sırada Zhan'a baktığı o zamanda evdeki bu halleri Yibo'nun güçlü duygularını harekete geçiriyordu.

_Keşke her akşam beni evde bu manzara karşılasa._

。。。

İşi bittiğinde Zhan kendini koltukta Yibo'nun yanına bırakmış ve boynunun kenarını ovalarken geriye yaslanarak iç çekmişti. Bir ayağını diğer dizinin üstüne koymuş ve gönülsüzce kendine masaj yapmaya başlamıştı. Yibo oyununu bitirmeden önce ona birkaç kez göz atmış ve koltukta kenara kaymıştı.

"Bacaklarını uzat ge. Ayağına güzelce masaj yapabilirim."

"Ne?" Zhan kaşlarını kaldırmıştı. "Dünyanın diğer ucundan manyak gibi uzun bir uçuşla geldin, jet lagged olmuş vaziyettesin ve bana masaj mı yapmak istiyorsun?!"

Yibo gülümsemiş ve omuz silkmişti.

"Sorun değil Bo-di..."

Zhan cümlesini bitiremeden Yibo gözlerini devirmiş ve Zhan'ın bacaklarına uzanmıştı. Bacakları koltukta sürüklemiş ve ayakları kucağına yerleştirmişti. Sırıtarak ve gücünü test etmeye çalışarak ayak tabanlarına baskı uygulamıştı. Sorar şekilde Zhan'a bakmış ve Zhan gözlerini kapatıp arkaya yaslanırken verdiği rahatlamış nefesle de cevabını almış olmuştu.

"Sen de bana ayağını ver," Zhan gülümsemiş ve Yibo'nun kalçasına hafifçe vurmuştu. "Sana da masaj yapabiliriz."

Sonraki yarım saat boyunca koltuğun iki ucunda oturmuşlardı, masaj yaparlarken ayaklarını birbirlerine doğru uzatmışlardı, ikisi de televizyondaki varyete şovunu izliyordu. Zhan bacaklarındaki parmakların durduğunu hissettiğinde Yibo'nun olduğu yöne bakmış gözlerinin kapalı, ağzının hafiften açık olduğunu, hafiften ve derinden nefes aldığını fark etmişti.

Zhan kendi kendine gülümsemiş ve Yibo'nun bacağını koltuğa yerleştirmişti. Koltukta ona doğru sürünmüştü ve odaya gitmek için onu uyandırmak üzereydi ki bir şey onu durdurmuştu. Bu şey uyuyan çocuğa bakmaya devam etme ve yüzüne hayran kalma isteğiydi. Yumuşak yanaklara dokunma, kabarık dudaklara kendi dudaklara bastırma isteğiydi. Günaha davet olan çene hattı ile boyunda dudaklarını gezdirme ve davetkar adem elmasını emme isteğiydi.

Zhan yutkunmuş ve farkında olmadan daha ve daha da eğilerek Yibo'nun dudaklarının görüntüsü yüzünden kaybolmuştu. Tam dudaklarını dişlemiş kendi arzularına teslim olmak üzereydi ki Yibo kıpırdamıştı. Zhan hızlıca biraz geri çekilmiş ve tuttuğunu bilmediği derin bir soluğu bırakmıştı.

"Yibo..." fısıldamıştı.

"Bo-di..." yumuşakça tekrar etmişti.

Ama Yibo kıpırdamamıştı.

Zhan Yibo'yu koltukta bırakmayı düşünmüştü ama bir yerleri ağrıyarak uyanacağını biliyordu. Zhan ayaklanmıştı, dudaklarını büzmüş kararını vererek Yibo'yu kucaklamış ve onu kendi odasına doğru taşımıştı.

。。。

Yibo gecenin ortasında uyanmıştı. Saçı başı darmadağın ve kafası karmakarışıktı. Bir dakika için nerede olduğunu unutmuştu. Kafa karışıklığıyla etrafına bakmış, içinde olduğu odayı tanıyamamıştı. Ta ki gözleri onunla aynı yatakta uyuyan Zhan'ı bulana dek.

Yavaşça, bir gülümseme Yibo'nun yüzüne yayılmış, gerisin geri tekrar yatmış ve rahatlamıştı. Kendini yan yatmış, yüzü kendisine dönük olan Zhan'a doğru yaklaştırmıştı. Muhtemelen Yibo'nun asla öğrenemeyeceği şeyleri rüyasında gören Zhan'ın yüzündeki yumuşak ifade yüzünden Yibo şöyle bir iç çekmişti.

Zhan uykusunda biraz kıpırdanmış ve anlaşılmaz bir şeyler mırıldanmıştı. Yibo Zhan'ın ne söylediğini anlamaya çalışmak için biraz daha yaklaşmıştı. Birkaç saniye sonra Zhan bir şey daha mırıldanmış ve Yibo birkaç kelimeyi yakaladığını düşünmüştü.

"....ihtiyacım var...hayır....gitme..."

 _Acaba rüyasında ne görüyor. Bu söyledikleri bana hiçbir şey ifade etmedi._ Yibo sırıtmıştı.

"Yibo..."

Yibo, Zhan'ın onun ismini mırıldandığını duyduğunda esnerken donup kalmıştı. Zhan'ın rüyasında olduğu düşüncesi yüzünden bir gülümseme yüzünü aydınlatmıştı ama sonra gelen kelimeler yüzünden hevesi kursağında kalmıştı.

"Küçük köpek yavrusu..."

 _Rüyasında bile beni bebek olarak görüyor!_ Yibo huysuzca kaş çatmıştı.

Yibo Zhan'dan olmayan tarafa dönüp tekrar uyumaya çalışmak üzereydi ki Zhan'ın kolu uzanmış ve Yibo'nun kalçasına sarılmıştı. Yibo ne olduğunu anlayamadan Zhan kendini daha da yakınlaştırmış ve bir bacağını Yibo'nun üstüne atarak Yibo'nun etrafına sardığı kolunu daha da sıkılaştırmıştı. Biraz sonra Zhan'ın yüzü artık Yibo'nun boyun girintisinde durur haldeydi ve tekrar derin bir uykuya dalıp gitmişti.

Yibo Zhan'ı uyandırmamak için olabildiğince hareket etmeden durmuştu. Yavaşça ve dikkatlice kendi elini Zhan'ın koluna koymuş ve ona daha da çok sokulmuştu. Yüzünü Zhan'a çevirmiş ve alnına hafif bir öpücük bırakmıştı. Zhan'ın kokusunu içine çekmişti ve nefesini dışarı vererek memnuniyetle gözlerini kapamıştı.

**Yazar Notu:**

4000 üstü görüntülenme ve 250 beğenme. Tüm beğeniler ve yorumlar için ÇOK TEŞEKKÜRLER. Şu an motiveyim ve çokça yazıyorum. Umuyorum ki sizler Yizhan'ın arasındaki yavaş ama büyüyen sevecenliği kavrayabilirsiniz ve yine umuruyorum ilerki birkaç bölüm sizin için keyif verici olur.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Biz şu an 9K okunma, 1.5K vote olduk. Çok teşekkür ediyorum bunun için. Ayrıca dün Twitter'dan dedim atmıyorum YTTY yeni bölüm falan, nedeni bölümün sonu yüzünden sirke içiyor olmamdı. KISKANIYORUM dostlarım kitap karakterlerini kıskanıyorum. Sizde durumlar nedir? İndi mi yüreğinize? Bence inmiştir. Bu arada, bölümde geçen "küçük köpek yavrusu" şeyini şimdilik böyle çevirdim lakin daha sonralarda hitap olarak kullanılınca İngilizce haliyle bırakmayı düşünüyorum, haberiniz ola. Evet, yazarımızın da dediği gibi ileriki bölümler çok çok iyi. Eminim ki zevk alacaksınız. Eh şimdilik bu kadar. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	36. Ben Sana Yardım Ederim

**_Şarkı: Jealousy - Tom Odell_ **

Zhan yumuşak yastığını daha da kendine çekerken sersem gibi uyanmıştı. Ellerini yastığa bastırmış ve sarıldığı şeyin hiçbir şekilde yastığı olmadığını anca o zaman fark etmişti. Zhan'ın gözleri kocaman açılmıştı ve Yibo'yu görmüştü. Yibo kollarındaydı. Bütün vücudu ona yapışmıştı. Bacakları birbirine dolanmıştı. Dudakları neredeyse Yibo'nun köprücük kemiğinin üzerindeydi. Zhan hemen kalkması gerektiğini bilse bile, kendinde bunu yapacak gücü bulamıyordu.

Gözleri tekrar kapanmadan önce Yibo derin bir nefes vererek gözlerini hafiften açmıştı. Yakınındaki sıcaklığa daha da sokularak burnunu sürtmüş, sıcaklığa doğru boynunu yatırmıştı. Çenesini gıdıklayan saç sağ olsun, çenesinin altındaki şeyin tam olarak Zhan'ın kafası olduğunu fark ettiğinde gözleri kocaman açılmıştı. Zhan'ın gece kendisini ona sardığını hatırlıyordu ve yalnızca bedenini ona bastırmakla kalmamış şimdi bir de Zhan'ın aldığı her nefesi hissedebileceği kadar yanına yanaşmıştı.

Yibo, Zhan derin uykudayken Zhan'ın dudaklarının kendi köprücük kemiğine dediğini hissedebiliyordu. Sıcak temas üstüne sırtından bir ürperti geçmişti. Yavaşça birazcık geriye çekilmişti ve aynı anda da Zhan'ın gözleri ona bakmak için kocaman açılmıştı.

"Hey..." Zhan yumuşak bir şekilde konuşmuş ve Yibo'ya küçük, uykulu bir gülümseme göndermişti.

"Hey..." Yibo da karşılık olarak gülümsemişti.

"İyi uyudun mu?"

"Hmm..." Yibo hafifçe kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı. "Sen?"

"Hmm," Zhan iç çekmiş ve iç içe geçmiş bacaklarını düzeltmişti.

Ve işte o zaman, Zhan neler olduğunu fark etmişti. Bir haykırışla birlikte aniden hareket etmiş ve doğrulmuştu.

"Oh! Özür dilerim Bo-di. Ben..." Zhan sözlerini eline yüzüne bulaştırmış ve yüzünün ısındığını hissetmişti. "...Ben normalde yastığıma sarılırım. Alışkanlık işte...şey yapmak istememiştim...özür dilerim..."

Yibo da doğrulmuş ve ensesini kaşımıştı, o da en az Zhan kadar utanmıştı.

"Sorun...sorun değil ge." Yibo mırıldana mırıldana söylemiş ve boğazını temizlemişti. "Ben...ben de bir şeylere sarılarak daha iyi uyuyyorum." Yibo'nun yüzünde aniden bir sırıtış belirmişti. "Ayrıca milyonlarca kalbin kırıcısı, mükemmel Xiao Zhan'dan daha güzel olan kim varmış da ben gidip ona sarılacaktım ki? Dışardaki kızlar benim yerimde olmak için adam bile öldürür!"

"Sabahın köründe ilk duyduğum şey bu mu olacaktı Yibo!" Zhan gözlerini devirmiş, yastığını kapmış ve Yibo'ya fırlatmıştı. "Hadi hazırlan. Provaya gitmem lazım."

。。。

"İşte buradasın. Bizim başla-" Peng Chuyue, Zhan'dan azıcık daha kısa, yüzü maskeyle kapalı başka bir beden Zhan'ın arkasından içeri girdiğinde cümlenin ortasında durmuştu.

Zhan gülümsemiş, çocukların geri kalanına ve sonra da hala o bedene bakmakta olan Chuyue'ye el sallamıştı.

"Millet..." Zhan emin olamayan bir gülümsemeyle başlamıştı, "...bu arkadaşım Wang Yibo. O da şehirdeydi ve bir süre uğrayıp bizimle...vakit geçirmek istedi."

"Yibo-ge!" Yan Xujia haykırmış ve heyecanla ona doğru yürümüştü. "Seni tekrar görmek çok güzel."

"Ah doğru ya," Zhan utanmış bir gülüşü ortaya çıkararak maskesini çıkaran Yibo'ya bakmıştı, "Siz ikiniz birbirinizi Gank Your Heart'dan tanıyorsunuz."

"Vov," Wu Jiacheng gelmiş ve eğilerek selam vermişti. "Seninle şahsen tanışmak harika."

"Hepinizle tanıştığıma memnun oldum," Utancı büyürken Yibo da eğilerek selam vermişti.

"Hadi gel gel," Xujia Yibo'yu omzundan tutarak yönlendirmişti. "Prova yapışımızı izleyecek misin?"

"Sorun olmayacaksa..." Yibo küçük bir gülümsemeyle başını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı. "Biraz boş vaktim vardı o yüzden..."

"Ve sen de bizim provaya yapışımızı mı izlemeye mi karar verdin yani?" Chuyue sonunda konuşmuştu.

Ses tonundaki bir şey Zhan'ın dikkatini çekmişti. Çocuğu dikkatlice süzmüş ve yüzünde şüphe ile sinir karışımı bir parıltının izlerini gördüğünü sanmıştı lakin o bir şey söyleyemeden ya da yapamadan önce Chuyue'nin yüz ifadesi resmi, kibar bir ifadeyle yer değiştirmişti.

"Memnun oldum," Chuyue elini uzatmıştı.

Yüzü hiçbir şey ele vermese bile Zhan Yibo'nun gözlerindeki tereddütü ve rahatsızlığı görebilmişti. El sıkışmışlardı ve sonra Chuyue etrafta dolanan grubuna geri dönmüştü.

"Pekala çocuklar," diye seslenmişti. "Başlama zamanı."

。。。

Yibo aynalı duvarın dibine oturmuş prova sürecini izliyordu. Koreografi eğlenceliydi, çok zor değildi ve dans becerisi olarak farklı seviyelerde olan tüm üyelere uygundu.

Zhan'ın prova yapışını izlerken Yibo ifadelerine sahip çıkmaya çalışmıştı. Zhan her bir adımı öğrenmeye, hataları düzeltmeye, her kısmı birden çok kez tekrar etmeye, diğerleri mola vermişken dahi devam etmeye odaklanmışken kendisi her bir hareketi, her bir ifadeyi takip etmişti. Zhan ara ara Yibo'ya bakıyor, gülümsüyor, Yibo'nun da gülümsemesine sebep oluyor ve Yibo'nun kalbinin çırpınmasına sebep oluyordu.

Şarkılardan birinin ortasında bir yerde grup şarkı söyleyip, salınıp, gülümseyip, aralarında birbirleriyle konuşurlarken ikililer ve üçlüler şeklinde ayrılmışlardı. Yibo'nun gözleri şarkı söylerken Xia Zhiguang'ın etrafına tek kolunu hafifçe sarmış olan Zhan'ın üzerine sabitlenmişti. Boğazından yükselen sirkenin tadını alabiliyordu. Zhiguang aniden kolunu Zhan'ın boynuna sıkıca dolayıp onu bedenine yaklaştırdığında Yibo'nun kalbi duraklamış ve göğsü sıkışmıştı. Zhan ciyaklamış ve kıkırdayarak Zhiguang'ın tutuşundan kurtulmaya çalışmıştı.

"Guaaanggg!" Zhiguang kıkır kıkır gülerken, saçlarını karıştırırken ve onu daha sıkı tutarken Zhan çığırmıştu. "Bırak beni!"

Şu ana kadar yüz ifadesine hakim olmaya çalışıp dişlerini sıkarken eklemleri sıkmaktan beyazlamış, sirke Yibo'nun ağzına kadar gelmişti. Poker yüz ifadesini tekrar takınmış ama gözleri hiç Zhiguang ve Zhan'ın üzerinden ayrılmamıştı. Zhan sonunda Zhiguang'ın tutuşundan kurtularak Yibo'nun sıktığı çenesinin ve eklemlerinin açılmasına neden olmuştu. Yalnız Zhiguang Zhan'ın etrafına doladığı elini çekmemişti ve bu da Yibo'nun onlara gitmek, Zhan'ı söküp almak istemesine sebep olmuştu. Zhiguang sonunda Zhan'ı bıraktığında ve diğer şarkıya geçtiklerinde Yibo duyulamayacak şekilde rahat bir nefes almıştı. Bu şarkı için yaptıkları koreografi daha karmaşıktı ve Yibo bazı kısımlarda Zhan'ın zorlandığını görebiliyordu.

Bir kısımda Zhan belli bir adımda takılmıştı ve o kısmı bir türlü kavrayamıyordu. Sanki vücudu bacaklarıyla kollarını nasıl birlikte hareket ettireceğini unutmuş gibiydi ve Zhan da kendi içinde karmakarışık olmuş, kafası karışmış, hüsranla dolmuştu. Yibo Zhan'ın tatlılığına ve adımı doğru bir şekilde atmaya çalışırkenki şirinliğine gülümsemişti ama Peng Chuyue'nin geldiğini ve Zhan'a dokunduğunu gördüğünde gülüşü yüzünde dağılmıştı.

"Sırasıyla gidelim," Chuyue Zhan adımı yaparken onu gözlemlemiş ve sonra da Zhan'ı omuzlarından kavramıştı. "Önce omuzlarını bu şekilde oynat ve de," Chuyue'nin elleri Zhan'ın dirseklerine kaymıştı, "...kollarını böyle koy."

Yibo'nun keskin bakışlarından bihaber Zhan ta ki Chuyue onaylayarak kafasını aşağı yukarı sallayana dek hareketi tekrar etmişti.

"Şimdi de bacaklar," Chuyue kendini Zhan'ın arkasına yerleştirmiş, ellerini de Zhan'ın kalçalarına koymuştu.

Yibo çığlık atmamaya ve Chuyue'yi Zhan'dan iterek uzaklaştırmamaya çalışırken bütün vücudunun sinirle titrediğini hissetmişti.

 _Pis ellerini benim Zhan ge'mın üzerinden çek!_ Yibo öfkeden kuduruyordu.

"Beni bu şekilde tekrar et," Chuyue kalçalarını ve bacaklarını oynatırken eş zamanlı olarak Zhan'ın kalçalarını da ritme uydurmak için elleriyle hareket ettirmişti.

Zhan birçok kez harekete devam etmiş sonra da kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı.

"Tamamdır. Sanıyorum ki şimdi ben kendi kendime deneyebilirim."

Müziğe işaret vermişler ve Zhan kendini hazırlarken derin bir nefes vermişti. Koreografinin önceki kısımlarıyla başlamıştı, zor kısım gelene ve tekrar takılana dek de gayet iyi gitmekteydi.

"Üzgünüm," Zhan inildemiş ve hiddetle ellerini yüzünde gezdirmişti. "Neden bu kısmın birazcık daha zor olduğunu anlayamıyorum."

"Mesele değil Zhan-Zhan. Halledersin." Chuyue gülümsemiş ve Zhan'a elini uzatmıştı. "Hadi tekrar deneyelim."

Chuyue'nin kullandığı sevgi sözcüğü üzerine Yibo'nun kulakları dikilmişti. Midesinden boğazına, oradan da ağzına doğru bir şeylerin yükseldiğini hissetmişti ve ne yaptığını fark edemeden önce ayağa kalkarak düşüncelerini kelimelere dökmüştü.

"Sorun yok," Yibo onlara doğru yürümüş ve Zhan'ın diğer tarafında durmuştu. "Ben ona yardım edebilirim."

Gözleriyle ona karşılık olarak dik dik bakmakta olan Chuyue'nin gözlerine dimdik bakmıştı. İkisi de geri çekilmemişti ve birkaç saniyelik bir sessizlik yaşanmıştı. Yibo tek elini kaldırmış, Zhan'ı dirseğinden yakalamış ve gözlerini Chuyue'nin gözlerinden bir saniye bile ayırmadan Zhan'ı kendi yanına çekmişti. Chuyue'nin de hala Zhan'ı tuttuğunu hissedebiliyordu.

"Bende," Yibo elini Zhan'ın bileğine indirmiş ve tabiri caize onu odanın köşesine doğru çeke çeke götürürken neredeyse fısıldamıştı.

Chuyue Zhan'ın kolunu bırakmış ve gözleri hala ikili üzerindeyken kollarını göğsünün üzerinde bağlamıştı. Zhan'ın bakışları iki çocuk arasında gidip gelmişti, şüpheli hissediyordu ve kafası da karışmıştı. Aklı iki çocuk arasında geçen olaya anlam vermeye çalışıyordu. Havadaki gerginliği hissedebiliyordu ama bu ikisinin arasında hemencecik doğan hoşnutsuzluğun nedenini kavrayamıyordu.

_İlk kez bugün tanıştılar. Neden aralarında böyle bir soğukluk var ki. Neredeyse...düşmanlık varmış gibi hissettiriyor._

"Gel Zhan-ge," Yibo onu aynanın karşısına getirirken halen daha Zhan'ın bileğini bırakmamıştı. "Ben sana yardım ederim."

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Oh oh içilsin sirkeler dostlarım. Fincan fincan sirke içmekten bölümü çeviremedim yahu. Pek diyecek bir şeyim yok bu bölümlük yalnız şunu söylemek istiyorum: Şu ilerki bir iki hafta boyunca muhtemel yavaş güncelleme yapacağım çünkü üniversitede Almanca hazırlık okuyorum ve ilk kurumun sınavı var ay sonuna doğru, bu aralar ona hazırlanmaya çalışıyorum. O yüzden anlayış gösterin lütfen. Bana daha hızlı ulaşmak isterseniz Twitter'da her zaman aktifim (@/wybestboy), orada spoiler da paylaşıyorum. Genelde bizimkiler hakkında konuşuyorum. Bu arada YTTY için müzik listesi yapmam istendi, bölüm okurken dinlenebilecek şarkılar diye. Hem Apple Music'den hem Spotify'dan yapmayı düşünüyorum umarım dinlersiniz. Bugün bölümün başına eklediğim şarkının pek bir ilgisi yok sözleri incelerseniz ama adı Jealousy ve Tom Odell'ı çok seviyorum. Ondan dolayı ekledim yani. Eh sanırım şimdilik bu kadar, tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	37. Bir Şey Söyle

**_Şarkı: Shiver - Lucy Rose_ **

Zhan nefes alamıyordu. Yibo'nun elleri Zhan'ın vücudunun her bir kısmını doğru pozisyona sokarken omuzlarında, kollarında, kalçalarında, dizlerindeydi.

_Tüm istediğim dönüp Yibo'yu aynaya doğru itelemek ve onu kendinden geçene dek öpmek. Küllerime ayrılana dek Yibo'nun vücut ısısının beni yakıp geçmesini istiyorum. Yibo'nun her bir parçasının tadına bakmak istiyorum, Yibo her bir parçamın tadına baksın istiyorum. O büyük elleri benim....etrafımda istiyorum._

"Hareketi yavaşça yap ge," Yibo'nun sesi Zhan'ın düşüncelerini bölmüştü. "Ayrıca ayaklarını ve ellerini bu pozisyona getir. Tamam mı?"

"Hmm," Zhan başını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı, neredeyse nefes alamıyordu.

"Tamamdır. Hadi birlikte deneyelim. Yavaşça. Aynı çekim zamanlarında yaptığımız gibi." Yibo arkasında, hafiften yanında durmuş, gülümsemişti.

"Peki," Zhan işkencevari şokundan sonunda sıyrılmış ve karşılık olarak o da gülümsemişti. "Aynı eski günlerdeki gibi."

Sonraki dakikalarda Yibo yavaşça saymış ve Zhan'la birlikte adımları tekrar etmişti. Her denemeyle birlikte sayma hızını da biraz daha arttırıyordu.

"Daha iyi," Yibo kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı. "Kavrıyorsun. Müzikle denemek ister misin?"

Zhan kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamış ve aynı şarkının sonraki kısımlarının provasını alan gruba geri dönmüştü.

"Çocuklar...üzgünüm ama şu kısma geri dönebilir miyiz? Sanırım sonunda becerdim."

Yibo kollarını göğsünde bağlayıp duvara yaslanırken herkes düzene girmişti. Müzik başladığında ritimle birlikte Yibo da ayağını sallamış ve Zhan'ı izlemişti. Arzu tüm bedenini ele geçirirken Yibo yutkunmuştu. Zhan'ın yaptığı her hareketten sonra arzuyla doluyordu. Zhan'ın her salınışında Yibo'nun soluğu içten içe kesiliyordu.

_Tanrım, sadece onu yere ittirmek ve kızarana kadar dudaklarını ısırmak istiyorum. Her yerini yalamak ve terinin tadını almak istiyorum. Çıplak tenini benimkinin üzerinde istiyorum. Her yerini öpmek ve onun...onunkinin etrafına dudaklarımı sarmak istiyorum._

Yibo'nun düşünceleri Zhan'ın yüksek sesle sayması yüzünden yarıda kesilmişti. Zor kısım geldiğinde Yibo, Zhan'ın önceden zorlandığı o kısmı başarılı bir şekilde yapışını izlemişti.

"Bak hallettin!" Müzik durduğunda Yibo haykırmış ve ona doğru hareket etmişti.

"Evet!!" Zhan kafasını sallarken yüzü sevinçle parlamış, ileriye çıkmış ve beşlik çakması için Yibo'ya doğru elini kaldırmıştı.

"İyi iş," Chuyue Yibo'ya doğru seslenmiş ve karşılık olarak hafiften başını sallayan Yibo'ya başını sallamıştı.

Şarkının geri kalanı sıkıntı olmadan gitmiş ve nihayet son şarkıya gelmişlerdi.

"Şu ana kadar gelmiş olmaları lazımdı," Chuyue kaş çatmış ve saate bakmıştı.

"Kimlerin?" Yibo yanında oturan Zhan'a doğru eğilmişti.

"Son şarkı için, biz kız-"

O cümlesini bitiremeden, kapı açılmış ve dört kız içeri girmişti. Kısa şortlar ve kolsuz gömlekler giymişlerdi, içeriye özgüvenle girmişler ve oğlanlara el sallamışlardı.

"Sonunda...geldiniz," Chuyue de karşılık olarak el sallamıştı. "Pekala, Zhan-Zhan. Hazır mısın? Seksi olma zamanı!" Chuyue kıkırdamıştı.

Zhan gözlerini devirmiş ve bir kez daha gruba katılmıştı.

"Eşi benzeri olmayan Wang Yibo'nun karşısında ben seksi olmaya nasıl cürret ederim!" Zhan sırıtmış ve Yibo'yu süzmüştü.

Yibo bir şey dememiş yalnızca etkilenmedim dermişçesine Zhan'a bir bakış fırlatmıştı. Sonraki otuz dakika boyunca Zhan'ın kadın partneriyle olan dansını izlemişti - parmakları flörtöz ve davetkar bir şekilde kızın üzerinde uçuşuyor, bedenleri kışkırtıcı bir şekilde salınıyor ve sallanıyor, kız poposunu eğip sallarken Zhan'ın elleri kızın bedeninin kavislerini takip ediyordu.

Xiao Zhan kızı tutup kendine yaklaştırdığında ve kızın ellerini kendi boynuna sardığında Yibo'nun gözleri kocaman açılmış ve nefesi kesilmişti. Kız Zhan'ı göğsünden ittiğinde ve gittiğinde Yibo anca nefesini dışarı verebilmişti. Sinir, öfke, can acısı, kıskançlık, sahiplenme ve birçok şeyin kaotik bir karışımı olan duygularını yutmuştu.

Sonunda, koreografiyi çokça tekrar etmelerinin ardından, Zhan Yibo'ya doğru gelmişti.

"Kalk bakalım," elini uzatmıştı. "Bugünlük işim bitti."

。。。

Yibo alışılmadık biçimde Zhan'ın evine olan dönüş yolunda sessizdi.

"Sen iyi misin?" Zhan sonunda sormuştu. "Yorgun musun? Jet lag mi?"

"Sanırım öyle," Yibo omuz silkmişti.

Zhan daha fazla üstelememişti ama bir şeyin Yibo'yu rahatsız ettiği hissini de üstünden atamamıştı. Böylece, eve girdiklerinde mevzuyu bir kez daha açmaya karar verdi.

"Ee yarından itibaren programın ne durumda?" Zhan Yibo'nun dikkatini dağıtmayı denemişti.

"One More Try çekmeye başlıyorum," Yibo kısaca cevap vermişti.

 _Benim etrafımda hiç böyle olmazdı._ Zhan gergince aklından geçirmişti. _Ne yapmam lazım?_

Kısa sürede eve varmışlar ve içeri girdikleri gibi Yibo koltuğa yürüyüp kendini sırt üstü bırakmıştı. Bir video oyunu başlatmış ve Zhan odada yokmuş gibi kendini oyuna vermişti.

"Umm...ben hızlıca bir duş alacağım."

Yibo gözlerini oyundan çekmeden kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı.

Zhan duştan çıktığında Yibo bomboş bir yüz ifadesiyle hala oyunla uğraşıyordu.

"Yemek sipariş edelim ister misin? Çok açım." Zhan Yibo'nun yanına oturmuştu.

"Aslında," Yibo konsolu bırakmış ve ayaklanmıştı. "Sanırım ben eve geçeceğim. Yorgun gibiyim de."

Yibo ayakkabılarını giymeye başlarken Zhan kafa karışıklığıyla onu izlemişti. Yibo sessizce eşyalarını toplarken ve kapıya doğru giderken onun da şaşkınlığı sinirli bir kaş çatışa evrilmişti. Sinir sonradan öfkeye dönmüş, Zhan önce Yibo'ya doğru ağır ağır yürümüş sonra da Yibo'nun kolundan sertçe tutmuştu.

"Sanki her şey normalmiş gibi öylece gidecek misin yani, öylece, düzgün bir veda bile etmeden?"

"Ge," Yibo sıçramıştı. "Ben..."

"Sen ne? Öylece gidebileceğini ve provamdan çıktığımızdan beri ne kadar tuhaf davrandığını fark etmeyeceğimi mi sandın? Bütün yol boyunca benimle konuşmadın, gülümsemedin, eve geldiğimizden beri bana bakmadın bile ve şimdi de kalkmış eşyalarını almış gidiyorsun...böylece...doğru düzgün veda bile etmeden?!" Zhan'ın sesi her suçlamayla birlikte yükselmişti.

Zhan'ın öfkeli suratı yüzünden Yibo büzülmüştü. Daha önce hiç Zhan'ı öfkeli görmemişti. Zhan'ın bu tarafını hiç bilmiyordu. Ayrıca ne kadar isterse istesin Zhan'ın az önce bağırıp çağırdığı şeyleri de inkar edemiyordu.

 _Ne hissettiğimi sana nasıl söyleyeceğim Zhan-ge?_ Yibo aklından geçirmişti. _Bütün gün nasıl kıskandığımı nasıl söyleyeyim? Başka birinin sana dokunmasını, senin başkasına dokunmanı görmek beni nasıl mahvetti nasıl söyleyeyim?_

"Bir şey söyle Wang Yibo!" Zhan daha da yaklaşıp Yibo'yu kapıya yaslarken sertçe bağırmıştı.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Uuu kavga. Kavga severim, sonları iyi bittiği sürece tabii. Söyleyecek çok bir şey bulamadım sanki. Bilemiyorum siz yorum yapın, nasıldı bölüm? Bu arada şarkılarda birkaç uyan yer görürsem koyuyorum yani çok takmayın tadını çıkarın sadece. Hepinizi seviyorum. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	38. Benimleyken Farklı Değil Mi?

Şarkı: Something Stupid - Frank Sinatra

"Ge...ben..."

Yibo'nun yüzündeki korkmuş ifadeyi görünce Zhan sakinleşmişti.

"Sorun nedir Bo-di." Yumuşakça konuşmuştu. "Bir şey seni rahatsız ediyorsa, bana söyle. Beni uzaklaştırma, kaçma."

"Bir şey yok..."

"Bana yalan söyleme."

"Aptalca bir şey."

"Eğer seni üzüyorsa aptalca değildir. Şimdi," Zhan Yibo'nun elini tutmuş ve onları tekrar koltuğa doğru çekmişti. "Mesele nedir anlat."

Yibo ayaklarıyla bakışmıştı, Zhan'a davranışının ardındaki gerçek nedeni söylemeden bir açıklama yapmak için aklında bir sürü fikir dönüyordu.

"Zhan-ge," Yibo mırıldanmıştı, "Ben yalnızca..."

Yibo'nun yüzündeki tereddütü görünce Zhan baş parmağıyla nazikçe Yibo'nun elinin üstünü okşamıştı.

"Chuyue ile ilgili bir şey mi?" Yibo daha fazla bir şey demediğinden Zhan ona sormuştu. "İkinizin birbirinize karşı gayet soğuk davrandığını fark ettim."

"Sen...sen bunu fark etmiş miydin?" Yibo şokla kafasını kaldırmıştı.

"Etmiştim," Zhan kıkırdamıştı. "Pek de üstü kapalı yapmıyordunuz hani. Mevzu neydi?"

"Ben sadece...bazı grup arkaşlarının etrafında rahatsız hissettim."

"Bir şey mi yaptılar? Yoksa sadece yeni insanların etrafında bunaldın mı?"

"Ben...ben sanırım...biraz bunalmış olabilirim."

Zhan düzgünce geriye yaslanmış ve Yibo'ya doğru kaşlarını kaldırmıştı.

"Yok," demişti Zhan. "Bunalmış falan değilsin. Bana gerçeği söylemiyorsun Yibo."

Yibo iç çekmiş Zhan'la yüzleşmek için yan tarafına dönmüştü, gergin ve utanmıştı.

"Kulağa gerçekten aptalca gelecek ama yalnızca....ben bazılarının seni...ellemesinden rahatsız oldum. Hani özel alan diye bir şey vardır bilirsin ya?"

Zhan nefessiz bir şekilde Yibo'ya doğru gözlerini kırpıştırmıştı. Endişeli ve samimi gözüken çocuğa gözlerini dikmiş bakıyordu ve kendini kontrol edemeden önce de Zhan kahkaha krizine girmişti. Yaslanırken, gözlerinden yaşlar gelirken, kendine tutunup gülerken kendini durduramıyordu.

"Zhan-ge? Bu kadar komik olan ne? Demiştim ben sana...aptalca demiştim." Yibo somurtmuş ve bir kez daha ayaklanmıştı.

Zhan onun elini kavramış ve koltuğa geri çekmişti.

"Yibo gerçekten inanılmazsın!" Zhan gözlerinin kenarlarından süzülen yaşları silmişti. "Bütün insanların arasından sürekli bana vurup bana sataşan senin, özel alandan bahseden kişi olduğuna inanamıyorum!"

"O farklı ge!" Yibo uyuz olmuş bir ses tonuyla cevap vermişti.

"Neymiş farklı olan? Bana adımları öğretirken sen de beni elledin!" Zhan bu sefer kaş çatmıştı.

"Benimleyken farklı değil mi? Ben onlardan farklı değil miyim?"

Yibo'nun yüzündeki tekmelenmiş küçük yavru köpek ifadesi ve ses tonu yüzünden Zhan aniden sakinleşmişti.

"Aman Tanrım, Yibo! Kedimden bile daha yapışkansın!" Zhan nefesini tutmuş kafasını iki yana sallamıştı.

"Ben yapışkan değilim!" Yibo kızgın bir ses tonuyla cevap vermişti.

"Konuşana bak hele!" Zhan'ın sesi de sinirle dolmuştu. "Sen ve grup arkadaşlarının tam olarak edepsizce birbirinizin üzerine çıkıp sarıldığı hatta öpüştüğü videolar gördüm!"

"O uzun zaman önceydi!" Yibo Zhan'a meseleyi açıklamak için savunma pozisyonuna geçmişti. "Şimdi öyle bir şey yapmam. O seninle tanışmadan önceydi...demek istediğim o zamanlar küçüktüm. Şimdi o şekilde davranmam."

"Niye? Şimdi kız arkadaşın var diye mi?" Sonunda siniri kontrolden çıkarken Zhan pat diye söyleyivermişti.

"Ne?" Yibo'nun kaşları kırışmıştı, kafası karışıktı.

"Hiçbir şey," Zhan boğazını temizlemişti.

Zhan bir şekilde başka bir yöne doğru giden konuşmalarından dikkatini başka yöne vermek amacıyla mutfağa doğru yürümüş ve kendine bir bardak su koymuştu. Birkaç saniye sonra Yibo da mutfağa gelmiş, kapı ağzında durmuştu.

"Sen az önce ne dedin?"

Zhan kız arkadaş dedikodularını okuduğu makaleyi gördüğünde tecrübe ettiği öfkeyi bir kez daha içinde hissetmişti. Yibo'ya dönmeden kendine bir bardak daha su doldurdu.

"Şimdi o şekilde davranmayacağını söyledin. Niye diyorum? Kız arkadaşın var diye mi?"

"O aptalca makaleyi mi gördün?"

"Nasıl görmeyeyim? Weibo'nun her yerindeydi. Seni tebrik mi etmem gerekiyor şimdi?" Zhan boş bir surat ifadesiyle, hala daha Yibo'dan uzağa bakarken cevap vermişti.

"Aptalca bir dedikodu işte. Bu işlerin nasıl gittiğini biliyorsun değil mi?" Yibo yumuşakça konuşmuştu. "Değil mi?" Zhan hareket etmediğinde ve cevap da vermediğinde tekrar etmişti.

Birkaç dakikalık sessizliğin ardından, Zhan Yibo'yla yüz yüze gelmek için arkasını dönmüş ve boğuk bir kahkaha bırakmıştı.

"Biz niye bunu tartışıyoruz ki?" Tekrar sahteden bir gülüş atmıştı. "Yalnızca neden aniden üzgün göründüğünü öğrenmek istemiştim. Buraya nasıl geldik ki biz...," Zhan hala kapı girişinde durup yolu tıkayan Yibo'nun yanından geçmeye çalışırken gönülsüz bir gülümsemeyle kafasını iki yana sallamıştı.

Yibo yerinden oynamamıştı. Onun yerine, duvarla kapı arasındaki boşlukta Zhan'ı köşeye sıkıştırmış, gözlerini kıpırdatmadan Zhan'ın üzerine dikmişti. Yibo'nun kendisine attığı dolu dolu bakışlardan nahoş, Zhan kendini daha da duvara dayamıştı. Saatler gibi gelen bir süre için Yibo bir şey söylememiş Zhan da ona söyleyecek bir şey bulamamıştı. Sonunda Zhan iç çekmiş, onu itmek üzere ellerini Yibo'nun göğsüne koymuştu.

"Geç oldu Yibo....yorgunum..."

Yibo hareket etmemişti. Gözleri Zhan'ın gözlerinde bir şey arıyordu.

Tanrım, bana derin derin bakmasına katlanamıyorum. Zhan kendi içinden inildemişti. Bir saniye...

Zhan'ın aklı Yibo'nun söylediği bir şeye geri gitmişti.

"Şimdi öyle bir şey yapmam. O seninle tanışmadan önceydi..."

O...gerçekten onu söyledi mi yoksa hayal mi kuruyorum? Bu ne demek oluyor? Olduğunu düşündüğüm şey mi demek oluyor? Olabilir mi ki...Yibo..o aslında...

Çevirmen Notu:

Ya siz ne çabuk unuttunuz öyle Zhan'ın kız arkadaş dedikodularını görüp ağladığı akşam aniden Yibo'nun Zhan'ın kapısına habersiz dayanmasını. Tabii Zhan bunu sormasa patlardı, tek sirke içen Yibo değil yani 😏 Bu arada evet bölüm atalı daha bir saat olmamışken tekrar bölüm atıyorum çünkü canım sıkkenken bunlarla uğraşmayı seviyorum. Bölüm atınca siz de seviyorsunuz sonuç olarak niye atmayayım değil mi? Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	39. Beni İstemesini İstiyorum

Şarkı: Dudaklarında Arzu - Belkıs Özener

Uyarı: Bölümde cinsel içerik uyarısı vardır, o kısımları ( ────) ile işaretleyeceğim, dilerseniz geçebilirsiniz.

。。。

"Zhan-ge...," Yibo dudaklarını dişlemişti.

"Ne?" Zhan yumuşakça cevap vermişti, başı yere eğikti, Yibo'yu itmeye çalışmaktan uzun zaman önce vazgeçmişti.

"Ben..."

"Sen ne?" Zhan kafasını kaldırıp beklentiyle Yibo'ya bakmıştı.

Dikkat Yibo. Zhan-ge'yı kendimden uzaklaştıracak bir şey söyleyemem. Hayatımı onsuz hayal edemem.

"Ben...," Yibo mırıldanmış ve birkaç santim geriye çekilmişti, "Ben sana her şeyimi anlatıyorum zaten ge. Besbelli o aptal dedikodu siteleri bunu da uydurmuşlar."

"Oh," Yibo bir adım daha geriye çıkarken Zhan'ın omuzları düşmüştü. "Öyle işte...çer çöpten başka bir şey değiller. Ben de az önce sadece...sana sataşıyordum. Özür dilerim."

"Özür dilemesi gereken kişi benim. Grup arkadaşları, özel alan bilmem ne diyerek fazla tepki verdim. Ben...haddimi aşmak istememiştim."

"Aşmadın," Zhan iç çekmiş ama gülümsemeyi başarmıştı. "İkimiz de...yalnızca yorgunuz ama bu halde bile...eğlendim. Boş vaktini benimle geçirmeyi seçtiğin için mutluyum Bo-di."

"Ben de," Yibo gülümsemişti.

"Peki o zaman...," Zhan sırtını duvardan çekerken sırıtmıştı, "...yemek mevzusu diyorum...artık sipariş versek mi?"

"Yok ge," Yibo uysalca söylemişti, "Sanırım...sanırım benim gitmem lazım...ayrıca senin film çekimin de yarın başlıyor. Dinlenmen lazım. Uçağın da sabah erkenden."

"Ah," Zhan'ın gülümsemesi yok olmuştu. "Pekala, eğer gitmen gerekiyorsa..."

Zhan'ın hayal kırıklığını saklamaya çalışırken yaptığı masum suratı görünce Yibo'nun kalbi erimişti. Kalmak istiyordu. Doğrusu, hiç gitmek istemiyordu ama cidden orada kalmak gitgide zorlaşmaya başlamıştı. Kendini geride tutmak için kendine yaptığı baskı onu felaket etkiliyordu. Hiçbir zaman Zhan'ın üzülmesine ya da kızmasına sebep olmak istememişti. O gece yaptıkları gibi kavga etmeye bu kadar yaklaşmalarını da istemiyordu.

Dedikosu makalesi hakkında Zhan'ın söylediklerini duyunca Yibo'nun içinde küçük bir umut alevlenmişti ve Zhan'ın gözlerinde bir umut bir şeyler aramıştı. Herhangi bir şey. Belki onunla aynı durumda olduğuna dair bir işaret. Aynı Yibo'nun elleme ve çift dansından etkilendiği gibi onun da sevgili dedikodularından etkilendiğine dair bir işaret. Ama gözlerinin içinde yalnızca kargaşa ve hiddete rastlamıştı.

"Evet, gitmem lazım gibi gibi," Yibo cevap vermeyi becerebilmişti, kendine göz yaşlarını tutması gerektiğini söyleyip duruyordu.

"Ayrıca üzgün olmadığına da eminsin değil mi?" Zhan sorgular gibiydi.

Yibo mutfak tezgahına yaslanmış ve gözlerini yere çevirmişti.

"Evet...," Ona kaşını kaldıran Zhan'a bakmıştı. "İyi olacağım."

Zhan, Yibo'nun ayakkabılarını giymesini bekleyip kapıda dikilirken, Yibo'ya özlemle derin derin bakmıştı.

Keşke sonsuza kadar kalabilsen. Keşke geldiğimde bulduğum ev boş bir yer değil de sen olsan.

Yibo doğrulduğunda Zhan ona yumuşak ama üzüntü dolu bir gülüş göndermişti. Zhan'ı şaşırtacak ve keyiflendirecek şekilde Yibo kollarını Zhan'ın beline dolamış ve ona sarılmıştı.

"Bay Zhan-ge...yakında görüşeceğiz..."

"Evet, görüşeceğiz didi," Zhan gülümsemiş ve yatıştırıcı bir şekilde Yibo'nun sırtını nazikçe okşamıştı.

。。。

Zhan uyuyamamıştı. Aklı ne kadar Yibo'yla aralarındaki etkileşimlere gitse o kadar çok derinlerde bir yerde bir şeylerin içten içe kaynadığına ikna oluyordu. Bunu öğrenmek için tek yol, cesur olmak ve derine dalmaktı.

Kim arkadaşından kendisini bırakmamasını ister ki? Kim arkadaşını duvara sıkıştırıp ona derin derin bakar? Kim arkadaşına özlemle sarılıp dokunur? Kim arkadaşının grup arkadaşları tarafından "ellenmesinden" etkilenir? Kim iki hafta boyunca duraksız süren çekimler ve saatler alan bir uçuştan sonra sonra direkt arkadaşının kapısına dayanır? Ayrıca o hediyeler?

Zhan inildemiş ve yatakta dönmüştü.

Belki de çok fazla çıkarım yapıyorumdur? Yibo gay değil ki. Ama...nasıl emin olacağım? Onunla tanışana dek ben de gay olduğumu düşünmüyordum! Peki ya yalnızca görmek istediğim şeyleri görüyorsam? Ya tüm bunlar hakkında korkunç bir şekilde yanılıyorsam? O zaman da en yakın arkadaşımı kaybederim.

Zhan bir başka uzun iniltiyle birlike doğrulmuştu.

"Böyle hayatı sikeyim!" diye de çığlık atmıştı.

。。。

Yibo eve gittiğinde, yüz üstü yatağına devrilmişti.

"Bu çok yakındı. Neredeyse kendini açığa çıkardın. Kendine dikkat etmen lazım!!!" Yibo yastığına doğru çığlık atmıştı.

"Şunu kafana sok," doğrulmuş ve kendi kendine sert bir şekilde konuşmuştu. "Xiao Zhan gay değil."

"Ama onu seviyorum," Yibo inildemiş, yatağına sırt üstü uzanmış ve yastığını da göğsüne çekmişti. "Onu istiyorum. Beni istemesini istiyorum. Beni sevmesini istiyorum."

Ertesi sabah, Yibo bir mesaja uyanmıştı.

Zhan-ge: Jade Dynasty çekimleri için yola çıktım Bo-di.

Zhan-ge: Çok heyecanlı ve korkuyorum...

Zhan-ge: Ayrıca burada hat düzgün çekmiyor

Zhan: Yakında görüşürüz didi

Yibo inildemiş ve yatak başlığına dayanarak doğrulmuştu.

Yibo: İyi uçuşlar ge.

Yibo: Harika olacaksin.

。。。

Yibo'ya iki hafta hem yavaş hem de süper hızlı geçmiş gibi gelmişti. İşle o kadar meşguldü ki sabah ne zaman akşama dönüyordu fark etmiyordu ama eve geldiğinde de gece sanki uzadıkça uzuyor sabahı bir türlü edemiyordu. Sağa sola dönüp duruyor, aklı sürekli Zhan'ın kendini ona sardığı ve uyuduğu zamana gidip duruyordu. Sonunda sabahı ettiğinde ise aynı döngü tekrar ediyordu.

Kendi sözlerini haklı çıkarırcasına, Zhan'dan az ve aralıklı mesajlar geliyordu. Ne zaman mesaj atsa, mesaj boktan bağlantı yüzünden dilediği bir özürle başlıyor onu ise çekimler ve Yibo'nun işleriyle halini soran aceleci sorular takip ediyordu. Mesajların azlığına gücense de mesajlar Yibo'nun yüzünü aydınlatmakta hiç başarısız olmuyorlardı.

Aynı zamanda aralarındaki mesafe Yibo'nun sakinleşmesine de neden olmuştu. Zhan'la birlikte geçirdiği gün sürüklendiği kıyıdan kendini geri çekebilmişti. Mantıklı ve sınırları aşmayacak şekilde davranmak için etraflıca düşünüp taşınmıştı. Şehvet dolu arzularını bastırabilmişti ta ki bir gün Zhan'ın 2017 X-Nine konserindenden olan eski bir videosuna rastlayana kadar.

"Ne sik..." Zhan'ı siyah pantolon, düğmelerinin çoğu açık yarısı içeri tıkılmış beyaz gömlek ve yakasından sarkan siyah bir kravatla görünce Yibo'nun nefesi kesilmişti.

────

Zhan sahnede yürürken, gözleri alev alevdi. Yibo, nefesinin ağırlaştığını hissedebiliyordu. Her adımla birlikte ısının vücuduna yayıldığını hissederek yutkunuyordu. Zhan'ın eli göğsünden aşağı doğru kaydığında Yibo'nun eli de kendi vücudunda kaymıştı. Zhan'ın vücudu şehvetle kıvrıldığında Yibo'nun eli pantolonuna giderken kalçaları da sabırsızlıkla kıpırdanmıştı.

O yandan bu yana hareket ederken Zhan'ın eli kasıklarında durduğunda Yibo kendi elini penisine bastırmıştı. Zhan'ın ufak ellerini üzerinde hayal ederken Yibo hissettiği hassasiyetle inlemişti. Yibo yaptığı her hareketle birlikte Zhan'ın saçlarının daha ve daha da karışmasını izlemiş ve Zhan'ın dudakları göğsünde aşağı ve daha aşağı inerken ellerinin Zhan'ın saçlarına sıkıca tutunduğunu hayal etmişti.

Zhan kravatını çözdüğünde Yibo açığa çıkan göğsü görmüştü, eli uzunluğunda aşağı yukarı giderken tutuşu da sıkılaşmıştı. Zhan'ın her hamlesinde Yibo'nun hızı artmıştı. Zhan'ın göbeğinden aşağı doğru uzanan tüyleri her gördüğünde, o tüylerin biraz altında kalan şeyin hayaliyle Yibo'nun penisi sertleşiyor ve daha da sertleşiyordu.

Zhan'ın vücudu kışkırtıcı bir şekilde sandalyede salınmış, Zhan'ın aynı hareketi onun üzerinde yaptığını hayal ederek Yibo'nun kalçalarının ellerinde hareket etmesine sebep olmuştu. Zhan dudaklarını dişlediğinde, o dudakları kendisinin dişlediğini hayal ederek Yibo kendi dudaklarında dilini gezdirmişti. Zhan'ın bacaklarının genişçe açıldığını, sandalyede arkasına yaslandığını gördüğünde geçen her saniyeyle birlikte Yibo, daha hızlı büyümeye, sürtmeye, baskı uygulamaya ve inlemeye başlamıştı.

Kasıklarından yayılan ısıyı hissedebiliyor, teni her zevk dalgasıyla daha da hassaslaşıyordu. Gözleri Zhan'da takılı kalmıştı ve Zhan her sırıttığında Yibo kendini bitiş çizgisine daha yakın hissetmişti. Ekrana yansıyan video Zhan'ı yakın çekim almıştı ve Zhan kamerayla göz gözeydi. Zhan dimdik şekilde kameraya bakmış ve Yibo son bir çekişle sonunda gelmiş, Zhan'ın da onunla birlikte geldiğini hayal ederken kafasını geriye doğru atmıştı.

────

Telefona tekrar baktığında performans bitmişti ve Zhan orada oturmuş nefes nefese terliyor, en az Yibo'nun hissettiği kadar kendinden geçmiş ve dağınık gözüküyordu. Yibo nefesini tutmuş tam peçeteye uzanmıştı ki telefonu çalmaya başlamıştı.

Korkmuş, telefonu düşürmüş, aniden harekete geçmiş ve el yordamıyla kendini temizlemek için peçete bakmıştı. Gözlerinin ucuyla ekrana görmüş ve Zhan'ın yüzünün görüntülü konuşma ekranında parladığını görünce donup kalmıştı.

Aceleyle, Yibo telefonu almış ve aramayı kabul etmişti.

"Bo-di!" Zhan'ın neşeli sesi hattın öteki ucundan gelmişti.

"Zha...Zhan-ge," diye kekelemişti Yibo. "Sen nasıl..."

"Yibo, sen iyi misin? Sanki biraz şey gibi görünüyor-"

"İyiyim ben...sadece...şey yapıyordum...dans ediyordum."

"Ah...rahatsız mı ettim? Sonra da arayabilirim..."

"Yok yok ge! Ben...bitirmiştim zaten," Yibo, elleri onu saran yorganı düzeltirken boğazını temizlemişti. "Konu..konuşabilirim..."

Zhan Yibo'ya gülümsemiş ve Yibo'nun tek odaklanabildiği şey dudağının altındaki ben iken gününden bahsetmeye başlamıştı. Az önce kendine dokunurken izlediği yüzü görmek Yibo'yu hem heyecanlandırmış hem de sıcaklatmıştı.

Tanrım...Yibo, odaklan....ne sikim yaptın sen...ben az önce Zhan-ge'nın videosuna bakıp mastürbasyon mu yaptım...

**Yazar Notu:**

Sonraki bölüme kadar benimle kalın. Söz veriyorum pişman olmayacaksınız!

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Benim çeviri arsızı olduğumu biliyorsunuz. Alın size bölüm :) Ne diyeyim yani bundan sonra beleee artık 😏 Yani bölümlerin içeriği bayağı bir böyle olacak. Kendinizi hazırlayın hehe. Bu arada bölümde geçen gay kelimesine bir açıklık getireyim. Yabancı ülkelerde homoseksüel insanların bütününe hitap etmek için "gay" kelimesi kullanılıyor yani ben pan bir bireyim mesela, benim hakkımda konuşulurken gay kelimesi kullanılabilir. Yazar da bu kültüre alışık olduğu için o kelimeyi kullanmış. Sanırım bu kadar, tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	40. Hediyen Zaten Burada

**_Şarkı: Atlas: Heart - Sleeping At Last_ **

Zhan'ın çekimleri bittiğinde, Yibo hemen buluşamayacakları kadar meşguldü. Birkaç gün sonra şehre dönecekti ve Zhan Yibo'yu görmek için daha fazla beklemesi gerektiği gerçeğinden nefret etmişti. Somurtarak eylül ayının geri kalanı için olan programına bakmıştı. Birkaç seçmesi ve Hangzhou konseri için provaları vardı.

_Bo-di: Selam Zhan-ge! Döndün mü sen?_

_Zhan: Yup, az önce eve geldim. Neredeyse uyuyorum_ 😴

_Bo-di: Ah, dinlenmen lazım._

_Zhan: Evet, yarından itibaren yine provalarım var._

Provaların bahsinin geçmesi son konuşmalarının neredeyse kavgaya döndüğü gerçeğini ona hatırlatınca Yibo kaş çatmıştı.

_Kendini kontrol et Yibo. O senin erkek arkadaşın değil. Yine sahiplenme. Bir daha Zhan-ge'yı kızdırmak istemiyorum._

_Bo-di: İyi şanslar ge! Konser aralık ayında değil mi?_

_Zhan: Evet ama ekim ayında Hangzhou'da da küçük bir şey yapacağız._

_Bo-di: Ekimin kaçında?_

_Zhan: Dört Ekim._

_Bo-di: Ah doğum gününden hemen önceymiş..._

_Zhan: Evet_ 😫

_Zhan: Neyse, ben uyumaya gidiyorum Bo-di_

。。。

İşte böylece birkaç hafta geçmişti ve şimdi de Yibo Zhan'ın apartmanının koridorunda Xuan Lu ve Zhuocheng ile birlikte dikilir vaziyetteydi.

"Nerede kalmış?" Zhuocheng, Xuan Lu ve Yibo'nun gözlerini devirmelerine yol açarak dördüncü kez sormuştu.

"Kes sesini biraderim," Yibo sızlanmıştı. "Sana Zhan-ge birazdan eve gelecek dedim. Uçakları Pekin'e ineli birkaç saat oldu. Birazdan burada olması lazım."

"Shh," Xuan Lu aniden araya girmişti. "Sanırım asansör az önce pingledi."

Adımlar kendilerine yaklaşırken üçü tuttukları nefesleriyle beklemişlerdi. Birkaç saniye sonra esneyen bir Zhan köşeden dönmüş ve ümitle bekleyen yüzleri görünce esneyişinin ortasında donmuş kalmıştı.

"Yibo?" Zhan'ın gözleri büyümüştü. "Shijie? Zhuocheng!? Siz ne..."

O cümlesini bitiremeden önce Xuan Lu kollarını kaldırmış ve gülmüştü.

"Sürpriz!!!" Lu, Zhuocheng ve Yibo'yu da dirsekleriyle dürtmüş, "Mutlu yıllar!!" diye birlik içinde haykırmışlardı.

"Doğum günün kutlu olsun Xian-Xian!" Xuan Lu ileriye çıkmış ve afallamış Zhan'a sarılmıştı.

"Sana pasta aldık!" Zhuocheng kutuyu heyecanla kaldırmıştı.

"Pekala, hadi içeri geçelim de Zhan-ge soluklansın," Yibo kıkırdamış ve Zhan'ı kolundan çekerek kapıya getirmişti.

Zhan her birine bakmıştı, hala bir parça şaşkındı, ve el yordamıyla anahtarlarını arıyordu. Eve girdiklerinde çantasını yere indirmiş ve işte o zaman kafasına dank etmişti.

"Voav, siz var ya," parlak bir şekilde gülümsemişti, "Hiç bilmiyordum..."

"Sürpriz dediğin böyle oluyor Zhan-ge!" Zhuocheng gülmüş ve pastayı masaya koymuştu.

Pastanın tasarımını görünce Zhan'ın nefesi kesilmişti. Pasta, "Küçük Prens" pastasıydı. Pastadaki her detayda göz gezdirirken kıkırdamış ve bunun onun fikri olduğunu hemen anlayarak Yibo'ya bakmıştı. Yibo sırıtarak ensesini ovmuş ve elini uzatmıştı. Zhan o zaman onun iki tane balon tutmakta olduğunu fark etmişti.

"Doğum günün kutlu olsun ge." Yibo balonları Zhan'a vermişti.

"Teşekkürler," Zhan da karşılık olarak gülümsemişti.

"Pekala hadi pastayı keselim!!" Zhuocheng etrafına bakmıştı. "Nereden bıçak bulabiliriz acaba?"

"O genelde mutfakta oluyor ya," Yiboş homurdanmış ve içeriye gitmişti.

Saniyeler içinde elinde bir bıçak tutarak mutfaktan çıkmıştı.

"Vay bu bayağı...hızlıydı," Xuan Lu pastayı sessizce yerleştirirken söylemişti.

Zhan kadına bakmış ve Lu da ona ufak bir gülümseme göndermişti. Gülüşünün içindeki bir şey Zhan'ın nefesini kesmişti ama hemen sonra eline tutuşturulan bıçak, söylenen şarkı ve sevinç çığlıklarıyla birlikte dikkati dağılmıştı.

Zhan gözlerini kapatmış ve sessiz bir dilek tutarak evrene bu zamana kadar kendisine verdiği her şey için teşekkür etmiş ve ondan sevdiklerini korumasını dilemişti. Gözlerini açtığında bakışları tam karşısında durup her şeyi telefonuyla kaydeden Yibo'yu bulmuştu.

Zhan telefonunda arkasından bakan Yibo'ya gülümsemişti.

"Pastayı kes ge!" Yibo eliyle işaret etmişti.

Zhan derin bir nefes almış ve kendisine söylendiği gibi pastayı kesmişti. Bir dilim kesmiş ve önce üçlüye sonra tekrar Xuan Lu'ya bakarak tabağı elinde tutmuştu.

"Hadi Yibo...," Lu Yibo'yu sırtından Zhan'a doğru itmişti. "Hepsi onun fikriydi...," kadın gülümsemiş ve Zhan'a göz kırpmıştı.

Sıcak bir gülümsemeyle Zhan ileri çıkmış ve Yibo'ya ilk çatalı vermişti. Yibo Zhan'ın ellerini kendi ellerinin içine almış ve ellerini çevirerek ikinci çatalı Zhan'ın ağzına doğru uzatmıştı ki Zhan da memnuniyetle kabul etmişti.

"Teşekkürler Bo-di," Zhan mırıldanmıştı. "Pasta güzelmiş."

"Doğum günün kutlu olsun Zhan-ge," Yibo'nun yüzü ışıldamıştı.

Zhan pastayı tekrar almış Zhuocheng ve Lu'ya da birer çatal uzatmıştı. Kutlamalar bitip Xuan Lu'nun ısrarıyla selfieler çekildiğinde herkes Zhan'ın etrafı temizlemesine yardım etmişti.

"Bu kadar erken kaçtığımız için üzgünüm ama bizim geri dönmemiz gerekiyor," Xuan Lu eşyalarını toplarken iç çekmişti.

"Sorun değil shijie! Geldiğiniz için çok mutluyum. Benim için çok değerliydi."

"Xian-Xian!" Xuan Lu uzanmış ve Zhan'a sarılmıştı. "Bunu tekrarlamamız lazım, bütün kadro ama bak. Birlikte zaman geçirmeyi özledim."

Zhan göğsüne yayılan sıcaklığı hissetmişti. Geri çekilmeden önce Lu'nun sarılışına kendini daha da çok çekmişti. Gözlerinin ardında biriken gözyaşlarını hissedebiliyordu. Xuan Lu gülümsemiş ve elini Zhan'ın yanağına koymuştu. Sonunda bırakmadan ve çıkmadan önce Zhan'ın yanağını nazikçe sevmişti.

"Bay bay Zhan-ge," Zhuocheng gülümsemiş ve Zhan'a sarılmıştı. "Bir ara şu söylediğin buz pateni pistine gidelim."

"Ah tabii ki!" Zhan ışıldamıştı. "Gidelim. Joy of Life çekimleri için geri dönmeden önce birkaç gün daha şehirde olacağım. Eğer sizin için de uygunsa ben gitmeden önce gidebiliriz?"

Zhuocheng ve Lu heyecanla başlarını sallamışlardı.

"Buna bir gün ayırabiliriz...oraya yakın bir Naruto sergisi var. Sonra da en sevdiğim yerde öğle yemeği de yiyebiliriz!" Xuan Lu haykırmıştı. "Yibo sen?"

"Heh?" Yibo üçlüyü izlerken yaslandığı duvardan sessizce doğrulmuştu. "Ben...ben birkaç hafta daha şehirde olmayacağım ama belki başka zaman?" Yibo kafasını kaşırken sırıtmıştı.

"Peki o zaman belki geri döndüğünde Zhan'ın kendisi seni dışarı çıkarır," Lu sırıtmıştı.

Zhan Lu'nun söylediklerini çok da düşünemeden Zhuocheng ve Lu veda edip evden çıkmışlardı.

"Şey...," Zhan arkasını dönüp sonra da Yibo'yla göz göze gelirken konuşmuştu. "Her şey için teşekkürler."

"Bana teşekkür etmeyi kes ge," Yibo sert sert bakmıştı. "Ayrıca hediyeni getirmeyi unuttum."

"Hediyen zaten burada," Zhan gülümsemiş ve ona doğru yürümüştü.

"Burada mı?" diye sormuştu Yibo. Kafası karışmıştı.

Zhan tişörtünün altından zinciri çıkarırken sırıtmıştı. Üç Küçük Prens figürünün sallandığı Zhan'a Kanada'dan aldığı kolyeyi gördüğünde Yibo gülümsemişti.

"Takıyorsun," demişti Yibo yumuşak bir sesle.

"Tabii ki," gülümsemesi genişlerken Zhan'ın gözleri parıldamıştı.

Kendiyle olan savaşını kaybederek, Yibo kollarını Zhan'ın etrafına sarmış ve ona sıkıca sarılmıştı.

"Doğum günün kutlu olsun Zhan-ge. Doğduğun için çok mutluyum."

Zhan kıkırdamış ve sarılışını sıkılaştırmıştı.

Birkaç dakika sonra, Yibo tekrar konuşmuştu.

"Görünüşe göre programlarımız sonraki birkaç hafta boyunca dolu olacak?"

"Öyle gözüküyor," Zhan geri çekilmiş ve koltuğa oturmuştu.

Telefonunu çıkarmış ve takvimini açmıştı. Yanındaki yeri pat patladığında Yibo gelip yanına oturmuş, kendi takvimini açmıştı. Telefonlarını yan yana tutmuşlar, aynı anda kaydırarak, birbirlerinin programlarını karıştırmışlardı. Kısa zamanda ekim ayının üçüncü haftasına kadar geldiklerinde kaşlar yine çatılmıştı.

"Öyle görünüyor ki," Zhan yanağını ısırmıştı. "Şu zamanda tekrar aynı şehirde olacağız."

"Daha ona iki buçuk hafta var ama,"

"Bu kötü oldu," Zhan geriye doğru yaslanırken omuz silkmişti. En azından doğum günümü seninle geçirdim...sizinle geçirdim," diye hızlıca eklemişti.

"Hmm," Yibo da koltukta yaslanmış, kafasını arkaya yatırmıştı.

İkisi de birkaç saniye boyunca sessiz kalmışlar sonra yüz yüze gelmek için birbirlerine dönmüşlerdi.

_Gitmek istemiyorum Zhan-ge ama eğer gitmezsem duygularımı ne kadar zaman daha kontrol altında tutabilirim bilmiyorum._

"Sanırım şimdi gitmem gerekiyor Zhan-ge. Yarın sabah erkenden işim var. " Yibo iç çekmişti.

"Ah...peki...," Zhan kafasını sallamış ve ayaklanmıştı.

"Ben...ben keşke seninle daha fazla vakit geçirebilseydim..." Yibo alelacele sözlerine eklemişti.

"Biliyorum Bo-di," Zhan gülümsemiş ve tek elini kaldırarak hafifçe Yibo'nun yanağına koymuştu.

Zhan onu tekrar bir sarılışın içine çekerek sıkıca tutmuş, her saniyenin tadını çıkarmıştı.

**Yazar Notu:**

Anca elli bölüm yazdıktan sonra Yibo'nun Zhan'la kutladığı doğum gününe dair bölüm yazmayı unuttuğum aklıma geldi. O yüzden bu açığı kapatmak için bölümü ekliyorum. İçerik olarak çok zengin sayılmaz ama aradaki zaman boşluğu beni deli ederdi o yüzden de....

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Önceki bölümde sonraki bölüm hayal kırıklığına uğramayacaksınız demişti yazarımız ama onun yerine size dg bölümü yazmış 😏 Bu arada yazarımız bahsetmemiş ama Yibo'nun Zhan'ın doğum gününe yetişmek için başka bir şehirden saatlerce motor sürerek Zhan'ın olduğu şehre geldiğini biliyor muydunuz? Hatta o günden kendisi de iki fotoğraf paylaşmıştı onlardan birini medyaya birini aşağıya ekliyorum 🦁💗 Bu arada bahsettikleri Naruto sergisine falan da gerçekten gittiler oradan da fotoğrafları falan var, aratırsanız bulursunuz. Zhuocheng, Lu ve Zhan üçlüsü gerçek kardeşler gibiler 🥺 Zhan'ın hem 2018 hem 2019 doğum günlerini birlikte kutladılar (2018'de Cheng yoktu). Eh bu bölümlük bu kadar diyelim artık ve size ufak bir spoi, sonraki bölümü dört gözle bekleyin hehe. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	41. Bunun Yüzünden Benden Nefret Etme

**Şarkı: Falling for U - Peachy!**

。。。

_Zhan-ge: İşim bitti, yoldayım Bo-di!_

_Yibo: Görüşürüz ge._

_Zhan-ge: Getirmemi istediğin bir şey var mı?_

_Yibo: Sen kendi güzelliğini getir yeter Xiao-laoshi!_

_Zhan-ge: Yibo!!_

。。。

Yibo etrafı düzelterek, temizleyerek , düzene sokarak koşuşturup durmuştu. Zhan'ı iki haftadır görmemişti ve şimdi her bir parçası onu görecek diye heyecanla dolmuştu. On dakika içinde Zhan, evine varacaktı ve o daha duş bile almamıştı. Banyoya girmiş ve hayatının en hızlı duşunu almıştı. Çıktığı anda da kapıda gürültülü bir tıkırtı duymuştu.

Üzerine bir tişört geçirmiş ve kapıya doğru sekerek gitmişti, tek bacağı hala eşofmanının dışındaydı.

"Bir saniye Zhan-ge...," tek bacağını hala sokamamıştı. "Aça...açacağım...bir saniye."

Sonunda eşofmanını giymeyi becerdiğinde, kapı kolunu çekmiş ve kapıyı hızlıca açmıştı. Dışarda, Zhan sanki bayağıdır bekliyormuş gibi büzülmüş dudaklarla dikiliyordu.

"Sonunda!" Zhan haykırmış ve içeri dalmıştı. "Hiç açmayacaksın sandım."

"Pardon ge," Yibo mahçupça cevap vermişti. "Duştaydım."

"Selam..." Zhan ceketini askılığa asmış ve Yibo'ya gülümsemişti.

"Selam...," Yibo da sırıtmış ve kapıyı arkasından kapatmıştı.

Zhan biraz tereddüt etmiş ama Yibo'ya doğru bir adım atarak kollarını Yibo'nun etrafına sarmıştı. İç çekmiş ve alnını Yibo'nun omzuna bırakmıştı. Yibo Zhan'dan yayılan belirli bir ağırlık havasını sezmiş ve ellerini onun beline koyarak adamı kendisine yaklaştırmıştı.

"Zhan-ge?"

Zhan bir şey dememişti.

"Her şey yolunda mı?" Yibo birazcık geri çekilmiş ama Zhan'ı bırakmamıştı.

"Sadece, çok yorgunum." Zhan dudağını dişlemiş ve ona ufacık gülümsemişti.

"Cidden, bir sorunumuz olduğunda birbirimize şunu söylemeyi kesmemiz lazım." Yibo kaş çatmış ve biraz daha geri çekilmişti.

Zhan kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamış ve oturma odasındaki koltukta arkasına yaslanarak ellerini göğsünde çaprazlamıştı. Bir zaman sonra bakışlarını uzağa çevirmiş ve parmakları da yakalarında oyalanmaya başlamıştı.

Yibo'nun aklı Zhan'ın yakası açık, göğsü ortada, kravatı boynundan sarkarken dans ettiği videoya giderken nefesi kesilmişti. Gözleri Zhan'ın gergin duran dudaklarından, her çekişiyle birlikte dalga geçercesine boynunu açığa çıkarıp yakasıyla oynayan parmakları üzerinde dolaşmıştı.

"İşler daha da kötüleşti," Zhan nihayet konuşmuştu. "...Wajijiwa ile yani."

Yibo'nun gözleri aniden Zhan'ın yüzünü bulmuş, bütün arzuvari düşünceleri derin bir kaş çatış ve endişe ile yer değiştirmişti.

"Ne oldu?"

"Çok oluyorlar artık. Seçmelerin çoğunda kaybettim ve ödemem de...sorunlu."

"Hala sana düzgün ödeme yapmıyorlar mı?"

"Bu da var," Zhan yavaşça kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı. "Desteklemiyorlar...bazen bana yardım edecek bir ekip olmuyor....ne yapmam gerektiğini bilmiyorum."

"Önce yemek yiyelim mi?" Yibo gülümsemiş ve Zhan'ı bileğinden tutarak çekiştirmişti. "En sevdiğini sipariş ettim."

Yemek yerlerken Zhan hissettiği stres hakkında içini açmıştı. Her cümleyle siniri yükselirken, Yibo sessizce dinlemişti. Sonunda, Yibo güçlükle çubuklarını masaya koymuş ve uzanarak Zhan'ın bileğini tutmuştu. Zhan yemeğini çiğnemeyi bırakmış ve Yibo'ya bakmıştı. Yavaşça o da çubuklarını bırakmış Yibo'nun ellerinin bileklerinden ellerine çıkmasına müsaade etmişti.

"Bırak yardım edeyim." Yibo açık açık söylemişti.

"Her zaman çok açık sözlüsün Bo-di." Zhan kıkırdamış ve kafasını iki yana sallamıştı. "Başımın çaresine bakarım, sadece..."

"Bırak yardım edeyim," Yibo sözlerini tekrarlamış ve tutuşunu sıkılaştırmıştı. "Ben...sana küçük bir ekip verebilirim...bir araba...bir koruma...geçiçi olur...lütfen."

"Bu çok sevimli didi," Zhan gülümsemiş ve elini Yibo'nunkinin üstüne koymuştu, "ama ben hallederim. Yine de benim için çok şey ifade ediyor."

"Yardıma ihtiyacın olduğunda sırtını yasladığın kişi olmak istiyorum ge!" Yibo yüksek sesle pat diye söylemişti.

Zhan donmuştu. Elleri öylece kalmış ve ne söyleyeceğini bilememişti. Yibo'nun sesindeki bir şeyler kalbinin küt küt atmasına sebep olmuştu. Yibo'nun sözleri kulağına bir itiraf gibi gelmiş ama tam olarak neyi itiraf ettiğine emin olamamıştı. Kalbinin bir parçası Yibo'nun, işitmek için Zhan'ın canını verebileceği şeyi söylediğini düşünerek havalara uçmuş ama reddedilmekten ve arkadaşını kaybetmekten çok fazla korkan başka bir parçası da ona kuruntu yapmamasını söylemişti.

"Lütfen ge," Yibo yalvaran gözlerle konuşmuştu. "Bırak yapayım..."

 _Sikerler ama artık._ Zhan aklından geçirmişti.

Zhan ayaklanmış ve Yibo'ya doğru gitmiş, Yibo'yu omuzlarından tutarak sıkıca sarılmıştı. Aralarında boşluk kalmayana kadar çocuğu kendisine çekmiş ve yüzünü Yibo'nun boyun girintisine yaslamıştı.

"Teşekkür ederim Wang Yibo."

Çeşitli dürtüleri aklından geçerken Yibo'nun düşünceleri yarış halindeydi.

_Bu neden arkadaşlıktan daha fazlasıymış gibi hisettiriyor? Neden çift taraflı bir şeymiş gibi hissettiriyor?_

Zhan kafasını kaldırmış ve Yibo'nun gözlerinin içine bakmıştı.

"Sana bir şey sorabilir miyim?"

"Hmm," Yibo Zhan'ın alnına düşen birkaç saç telini geri itmişti.

"Ben...bu...," Zhan birkaç saniye boyunca gevelemişti.

"Ge...," Yibo sabırla beklerken Zhan'ın sırtını okşamıştı.

O anda bir şeyler yerine oturmuştu. Zhan noktaları birleştirmiş ve sanki ruhu vücudunu terk etmiş de şimdi de onlara tepeden bakıyormuş gibi hissetmişti. Yibo'nun onu nazikçe tuttuğunu görmüştü. Kendini görmüştü, sarılışa yaslanmış, rahatlamış ve güvendeymiş gibi gözüküyordu.

_Bir kere bile denemeden bu aşkın geçip gitmesine izin verme Zhan._

"Wang Yibo...," Zhan derin bir nefes almış ellerini Yibo'nun yumuşak yanaklarına koymuştu.

Yibo'nun elleri Zhan'ın belinde kalmış ve enerjinin içinden dışına taştığını hissetmişti.

"Ben...seni korkutmadan, bunu nasıl söylerim bilmiyorum...., Zhan yavaşça ve sakince konuşmuştu. "....ama söylemek zorundayım...fakat nasıl bilmiyorum...o yüzden...lütfen bunun yüzünden benden nefret etme..."

Bu kelimelerle birlikte Zhan Yibo'nun yüzünü kendine yaklaştırmış ve dudaklarını hafifçe Yibo'nun yanağına bastırmıştı. Zhan diğer yanağı da öpmek için dudaklarını hareket ettirirken Yibo'nun gözleri kocaman açılmıştı. Zhan geri çekilirken ve yüzlerinin arasında sadece santimler bırakırken Yibo'nun nefesleri ağırlaşmıştı.

"Bo-di...," Zhan fısıldamıştı, dudakları yakında duruyordu.

"Ge...," Yibo da fısıldamıştı, gözleri Zhan'a odaklanmıştı.

"Ben sanırım...sana aşık oldum."

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Ağlama köşesi burasıdır. Buyurun efendim. Tekrar görüşene dek dostlar.

💜


	42. Büyük Bir Yanlış Anlaşılma

**_Şarkı: You - Petit Biscuit_ **

Zhan'ın yumuşak dudakları yanaklarında sıcak izler bırakırken Yibo omurgasından aşağı bir titremenin indiğini hissetmişti.

"Bo-di...," Zhan fısıldamıştı, dudakları yakınında duruyordu.

"Ge...," Yibo da fısıldamıştı, gözleri Zhan'a odaklanmıştı.

"Ben sanırım...sana aşık oldum."

Yibo'nun beyni durmuştu.

"Bo-di...?" Zhan tereddütle konuşmuştu.

Yibo'nun bütün vücudu uyuşmuştu. Zhan onun yüzündeki boş ifadeyi görmüş ve buz kesmişti. Geriye doğru bir adım atmış ve Yibo'yu bırakmıştı. Korkusu daha da büyürken Zhan'ın kalbi eziliyordu. Yibo'nun yüzü soğurken, gözleri ve ifadesi hiçbir şey belli etmezken geriye doğru adımlamaya devam etmişti. Yibo da en az Zhan kadar dehşete düşmüş gözüküyordu.

"Ben...ben özür dilerim...Yapmamam lazımdı...Muhtemelen senin...biliyordum...bu çok büyük bir hataydı!" Zhan şimdi daha da geriye çıkmıştı.

Yibo'nun gözleri hiçbir şeye odaklanamıyordu. Her şey bulanıktı ve sanki etrafındaki dünya yavaş çekimde akıyormuş gibiydi.

"Sanırım ben gitsem iyi olacak...," Zhan çantasını alıp aceleyle kapıya giderken mırıldanmıştı.

Anca kapı Zhan'ın arkasından çarptığında Yibo şoktan sıyrılabilmişti. Elleri yanaklarını bulmuş ve kendi tenine dokunmuştu, hala şaşkındı.

 _Zhan-ge._ Kafası dönüyordu. _Zhan-ge._ Aklında aynı kelime tekrar ve tekrar ediyordu.

"Zhan-ge..." diye fısıldamıştı.

Etrafına bakmış ve evde yalnız olduğınu fark ettiğinde beyni tekrar çalışmaya başlamıştı.

"Zhan-ge? Zhan-ge!!"

Apar topar arkasını dönmüş ve fırlamıştı. Koridorda köşeyi döndüğü anda asansör kapılarının kapandığını ve asansörün aşağıya indiğini görmüştü.

"Siktir. Siktir. Siktir!" Yibo butona ardı ardına basarken nefessiz kalmıştı.

İnildeyerek ellerini saçlarından geçirmiş ve merdivenlere koşmuştu. Merdivenlerde sıçrarken, aklı ve dudakları aynı cümleyi sürekli tekrar ediyordu.

"Aklından zorun mu var senin Wang Yibo!!!"

。。。

Zhan binadan koşarak çıkmış ve arabasına binmişti. Anahtarı kontağa takmış ve titremeye devam eden ellerle arabayı Yibo'nun apartmanından olabildiğince uzak bir yere sürmeye başlamıştı. Onunla arasına yeterince mesafe koyduğunda Zhan arabayı karanlık bir ara sokakta durdurmuştu. Kafasını direksiyona yaslamış ve tuttuğu gözyaşlarını serbest bırakmıştı. Dakikalarca hıçkırdıktan sonra arkasına yaslanmış ve yanaklarını kurulamıştı, nefesi kesiliyordu. Derin bir nefes bırakarak koltukta geriye doğru uzanmış ve gözlerini kapatmıştı.

"Harika...çok harika ya." Daha da fazla gözyaşı gözlerinden süzülürken Zhan kendi kendine mırıldanmıştı.

"Büyük bir yanlış anlaşılmaydı bu. Yibo bir daha asla beni görmek istemeyecek. Ne yaptım ben?"

Dakikalarca öyle kalmış, aklını sakin tutmaya çalışmıştı. Bundan sonra ne yapacağına dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Bu durumla nasıl başa çıkacağı hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Bundan sonra nasıl toparlardı bilmiyordu. En iyi arkadaşını kaybetmemek için ne yapacaktı bilmiyordu.

"Yibo..." etrafını saran boşluğa doğru ismi sayıklamıştı.

。。。

Yibo otoparkın etrafında koşmuş ama Zhan'ın arabasını hiçbir yerde görememişti. Motoruna atlamış ve göz açıp kapayıncaya dek binanın etrafını dolaşmıştı. Zhan'ın evine giderken gözleri de etrafta Zhan'ın arabasından bir iz arıyordu. Benzer bir araba gördüğünü sandığı her seferde motoru resmen bağırtarak durduruyor ve hızlıca gördüğü arabanın içine bakıyordu ama nafileydi.

"Siktiğimin salağı seni," Yibo üçüncü arabaya da baktıktan sonra motoruna binerken hırlamıştı. "Siktiğimin salağı. Nasıl öylece çekip gitmesine izin verdin? Aklından geçiyordu?"

Yibo iç çekmiş ve hızlıca Zhan'ın evine doğru sürmeye devam etmişti. Vardığında, apartmanın dışına park etmiş ve beklemişti. Beklemiş beklemiş ve beklemişti. On dakika, yirmi dakika, otuz dakika ama Zhan görünürde yoktu.

Yibo apartmanın etrafını turlamış ama Zhan'ın arabasını hiçbir yerde görememişti. Zhan'ın dairesine çıkmış, kapıyı çalmış ve zile basmış biraz daha kapıyı çalmıştı. Cevap yoktu. Görebildiği kadarıyla ışıklar kapalıydı. Geri dönmüş ve telefonunu çıkararak motoruna yaslanmıştı.

"Siktir. Şarjım bitmiş. Tabii biter," Yibo inildemişti.

Bir yirmi dakika daha geçmiş ama Yibo yerinde duramaz hale gelmiş, daha da sabırsızlanır olmuştu.

"Neredesin Zhan-ge?" Yibo koltuğunu yumruklamıştı. "Neredesin?"

Birkaç dakika sonra, Yibo'nun aklına aniden bir şey gelmişti.

"Belki...belki geri benim evime gitmiştir?"

Ne yapacağına karar vermeye çalışırken Yibo dudaklarını dişlemişti.

"On dakika daha bekleyeceğim..." Gözleri kapıya yapışık, Yibo ileri geri gidip geliyordu.

Zhan koca bir saatin sonunda bile hala ortalıkta gözükmediğinde Yibo motoruna geri atlamış ve kendi evine doğru sürmüştü. Akşam havası serinlemişti ve o da ceketiyle kaskını unutarak çıkmıştı. Otoparkta, binasındaki bekleme alanında, kendi evinin olduğu katta ileri geri gidip gelmişti ama hala Zhan'dan bir iz yoktu. Sonunda içeri eve girmiş ve telefonunu şarj etmişti. Açılır açılmaz Zhan'ın numarasını tuşlamıştı. Mesaj yoktu. Cevapsız çağrı yoktu. Sesli mesaj yoktu. Yibo kaç sefer ararsa arasın hattın diğer ucunda onu hep aynı mesaj karşılıyordu.

_"Aradığınız numaraya şu anda ulaşılamıyor. Lütfen daha sonra tekrar deneyiniz."_

Hüsrana uğramış Yibo, gözü kapıda balkonunda dikilmişti.

"Lütfen ge...geri dön..."

。。。

Zhan kendinde hareket edecek gücü bulamıyordu. O kadar ağladıktan sonra enerjisi kalmamıştı. Vücudu arabayı çalıştırmayı ve onu eve götürmeyi reddediyordu. Bütün gece orada oturmayı, eve gitmemeyi, hiçbir yere gitmemeyi, yalnızca karanlıkta saklanmayı ve bir daha asla Yibo'ya yüzünü göstermemeyi istiyordu.

_Daha bana mesaj bile atmamış. Dehşete düşmüştür. Belki de kızmıştır. Niye yanaklarını öptün ki. Sadece nasıl hissettiğini söyleyecek, kendini açıklayacak ve sindirmesini bekleyecektin ama yok! Gidip, gay olup olmadığını, sana bir şey hissedip hissetmediğini bilmediğin arkadaşını öpmen lazımdı!_

Zhan mesaj yazmaya başlamış, silmiş, yeniden yazmış, yeniden silmişti. En sonunda sinirle telefonu tamamen kapatmış ve bir kenara fırlatmıştı.

"Şimdi ne yapacağım ben?" Zhan gözlerini kapatmış, tekrar ve tekrar sayıklamıştı.

Zhan kelimeleri tükenirken, sessizlik bir kez daha hükmü eline almıştı. Hıçkırıkları tükenmiş, gözyaşları kurumuş, nefesleri tekrar yavaşlamış, düzenli hale gelmiş, vücudu oturduğu yerde rahatlamıştı. Zhan fark edemeden, deliksiz bir uykuya dalmıştı bile.

Gürültülü bir ses Zhan'ı sıçratmış ve arkasına baktığında erken saatte işe başlamış olan çöp toplama arabasını görmüştü. Zhan gözlerini ovuşturmuş, elini yüzünde gezdirmişti. Arabayı çalıştırdığında, göstergede yazan saat yüzünden gözleri kocaman açılmıştı.

_Gece 4.30_

"Of sikeyim," Zhan sızlanmıştı. "Sanırım artık eve gidip normal hayata dönmem lazım. O da nasıl oluyorsa artık. Yibo'suz hayat."

Zhan yavaşça geri doğru çıkmış ve evine doğru sürmeye başlamıştı. Yarım saat sonra her zamanki yerine park etmiş ve kendini arabadan dışarı sürükleyerek çıkarmıştı. Asansöre kadar güçlükle yürümüş ve üzüntüyle kendi katının düğmesine basmıştı. Asansör yukarı çıkarken, gerçekler de Zhan'a batmaya başlamıştı.

_Ne oluyor. Ben ne yaptım. Şimdi her şey değişecek. Hiçbir şey eskisi gibi kalmayacak._

Zhan asansörden çıkmış ve uzun koridorda yürümeye başlamıştı. Köşeyi dönmüş ve kendisini karşılayan manzara karşısında ise donup kalmıştı. Yibo. Yerdeydi. Kapısına yaslanmıştı. Uyuyordu.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Yibo...Yiboşum...tokat manyağı yapmak lazım seni. Yine ağlattın ya adamı bütün gece inanamıyorum 🥺 Bölüm içinde Zhan'ın söylediği, "büyük bir yanlış anlaşılma," kısmına azıcık açıklık getireyim, Zhan orada Yibo'nun ona gösterdiği tavırları yanlış yorumladığını ifade etmeye çalışıyordu, o tavırlardan cesaret alıp itiraf ettiği için de öyle bir cümle kurdu yani. Sanırım bu bölümde çok açıklayacak bir şey yok. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	43. Tekrar Yap

**_Şarkı: Love is All That Matters - Eric Carmen_ **

İçgüdüsel olarak Zhan geldiği yolu geri dönmek üzere birkaç adım gerilemişti. Köşeden dönmüştü ve tam asansöre doğru fırlayacaktı ki aklına bir şey gelmişti.

_Niye burada ki? Yaptığım...şeyden sonra yani. Korkak olamam. Aramızı düzeltmem gerekiyor. Belki de hala arkadaş olabilmemizin bir yolu vardır._

Zhan hafiften köşeye yaslanmış ve kenardan hafifçe başını çıkararak hala uyumakta olan Yibo'ya bakmıştı. Tuhaf bir pozisyonda uyuyan Yibo'nun ne kadar masum ve yorgun gözüktüğünü fark ettiğindeyse kalbi zonklamıştı.

_Bütün gece benim için burada beklemiş. En azından oraya gidip onunla yüzleşebilirim. Ne olacaksa olsun, onunla doğrudan yüzleşmem gerekiyor._

"Hadi Zhan," Zhan cesaretini toplamaya çalışırken havaya bir yumruk savurmuştu, "Bunu yapabilirsin."

Derin derin nefeslerinin ardından ileriye doğru ufak adımlar atmış ve kapıya ulaşana dek yürümeye devam etmişti. Yutkunmuş ve tekrar kaçmamak için içindeki dürtüyle savaşmıştı. Yavaşça, Yibo'nun önünde diz çökmüş ve ona dokunmak için elini uzatmış ama kendini durdurmuştu.

_Hayır. Temas yok. Onu daha da fazla rahatsız edemem. Tekrar aşmayacağım, güzelinden kalın büyük bir çizgi çekmem gerekiyor._

"Yibo," Zhan dokunmak yerine seslenmişti, ilk başta yumuşaktı.

Cevap yoktu.

"Yibo...," Zhan daha yüksek sesle denemişti.

Yibo birazcık kıpırdanmış ama uyanmamıştı.

"Yibo!!" Zhan Yibo'nun kulağının dibinde ellerini çırpmış ve çocuğu sıçratarak uyandıracak kadar yüksek sesle haykırmıştı.

"Hah? Yibo sıçramıştı, paniklemiş haldeydi ve kafası karışmıştı.

Zhan ayaklanmış ve Yibo'nun gözleri kafası karışık bir şekilde etrafına bakıp sonra da onu bulurken bir adım geriye gitmişti. Bir saniye için Yibo sanki nerede olduğunu ve önündeki kişinin kim olduğunu anlayamamış gibi gözükmüştü ama anladığı an, Zhan onun gözlerinin içinde tanıdığına dair izi görmüş ve başını çevirmişti, daha fazla yüzüne bakamayacaktı.

Yibo zıplayarak kalkmış, gözlerini ovuşturmuş ve Zhan'a doğru bir adım atmadan önce boğazını temizlemişti.

"Zhan-ge, ben...," Yibo başlamıştı ama esneyişini durduramamıştı. "Özür dilerim, ben..."

"Bütün gece burada mı uyudun? Yorgunsundur. Belki de git-"

"İçeri geçebilir miyiz?" Yibo onun sözünü kesmiş ve dudağını dişleyip bir kez daha esneyişini bastırmıştı.

"Ah..." Zhan hala kafasını kaldırıp Yibo'nun bakışlaryla gözlerini buluşturamıyordu. "Tabii...," Uysalca söylemişti.

Kenara çekilmiş olan Yibo'nun yanından geçmişti, Yibo'nun gözleri hala Zhan'ın üzerindeydi. Zhan Yibo'nun yoğun yoğun bakışlarının altında el yordamıyla anahtarlarını bulmuş ve birkaç kere denedikten sonra kapıyı açabilmiş, içeri girmişti.

Hemen içeriye geçip uzaklaşabileceği kadar uzaklaşmış ve Yibo'yla aralarına kaba görünmeyecek kadar ama yine de çokça mesafe koymuştu. Yibo'yu yine rahatsız edecek bir şey yapmayacağına dair bir karar vermişti. Gergince parmaklarıyla oynamamak için kollarını göğsünde çaprazlamıştı.

"Zhan-ge...," Yibo tereddüt etmiş olsa da yine de Zhan'a doğru birkaç uzun adım atmış ama Zhan'ın istemsiz olarak geri çekildiğini görünce durmuş ve derin bir nefes bırakmıştı.

_Onu ne kadar korkutmuşsun bak. Aptal Yibo. Özür dile ondan hemen._

"Ben...," Yibo başlamıştı, "Ben özür dilerim Zhan-ge..."

 _İşte geliyor._ Zhan karamsarca aklından geçirmişti. _Reddedilme. En azından yetişkin bir adam gibi bizzat kendisi yapıyor. Hadi bakalım Zhan. Yapabilirsin. Düzgün dur. Arkadaşlığınızı daha fazla mahvetme._

"Ben de özür dilerim Yibo...Yapmamam lazımdı...sen daha fazla bir şey söylemek zorunda değilsin." Zhan gözlerini ayaklarına dikmişti. "Anlıyorum. Ben...anladım...sorun değil. Yalnızca aramızda hiçbir şeyin değişmemesini...ümit ediyorum. Çizgiyi aştığım için de özür dilerim. Hayatımıza devam edip bunun yaşandığını unutabilir miyiz?"

Yibo daha fazla dayanamıyordu. Aralarındaki mesafeyi kapatmış ve Zhan'ın tam önünde dikilmişti.

"Bana bak Zhan-ge," Yibo yumuşak bir şekilde konuşmuştu.

"Hayatıma devam edemem..."

"Ah...," Zhan gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışıyordu.

_Onu sonsuza dek kaybettim._

"Özür dilerim Bo-di," Gözyaşlarına boğulmamak için sarfettiği çaba yüzünden Zhan'ın dudakları bile titriyordu. "Eğer yapmazsan...arkadaşım olarak kalamazsan anlarım..."

"Evet...seninle arkadaş olarak kalamam...hayatıma devam edemem...ben bunun yaşandığını hiçbir zaman unutmak istemiyorum ki."

Xiao Zhan şaşkınlıkla kaşlarını kaldırmış ve aklı dururken verecek cevap bulamamıştı.

"Yani..." Yibo, Zhan'ın ellerini aynı onun evinde Zhan'ın yaptığı gibi kaldırarak kendi yanaklarına çıkarırken konuşmaya devam etmişti. "Tekrar yap ve bu sefer ben de doğrusunu yapacağım."

"Ne...ne?" Zhan sersemlemiş şekilde kekelemişti. "Neyi...yapayım?"

"Her şeyi...benim evimdeyken yaptığın her şeyi. Lütfen...tekrar yap."

Zhan'ın başı dönüyordu, kendini Yibo'nun gözlerinin içinde kaybediyordu. Farkında olmadan, Yibo'nun kendisine söylediği gibi yapmıştı.

"Bo-di...," Zhan fısıldamıştı, tüm vücudu titriyordu.

"Ge...," Yibo da fısıldamıştı.

Yibo kafasını tek tarafa yatırmış ve ileriye uzanmıştı, Zhan'ın dudaklarına yakındı. Zhan da kendini ileriye uzanırken bulmuş ve dudaklarının bir kez daha Yibo'nun yanaklarını bulduğunu azıcık geç fark edebilmişti. Duraklamış ve tek bir damla gözyaşı yanağından aşağı inmişti.

"Ben sanırım...sana aşık oldum." Zhan gözlerini kapatmıştı, şu yaşanan şeyi ne anlayabiliyor ne de idrak edebiliyordu.

Sonraki an, gözyaşlarını silen ve ensesini okşayan parmakları üzerinde hissetmişti. Ellerin onu daha da yakınına çektiğini hissetmiş ve tam da gözlerini açmaya zorladığı anda bir çift dudak kendini onunkilerin üzerine yerleştirmişti.

Dudaklar kıpırdamamıştı, yine de çok hafiften onunkilere hafifçe kendini bastırıyordu. Zhan'ın elleri hala Yibo'nun yanaklarındaydı. Yibo'nun dudakları onunkilere dokunurken gözleri kocaman açık kalmıştı. Yibo'nun dudakları geri çekildiğinde saniyeler mi, dakikalar mı yoksa saatler mi geçmişti bilmiyordu. Yibo alnını Zhan'ın alnına yaslamış ve hafifçe fısıldamıştı.

"Ben de seni seviyorum ge..."

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Hıçkırarak ağlamamı engelleyemiyorum. Sonunda. Sonunda. Umarım kalpleriniz iyi durumdadır güzellerim. Daha ne söylesem bilemiyorum. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	44. Yalnızca Onların Duyabileceği Bir Melodi

**_Şarkı: Love is Alive - Louis The Child_ **

"Ben de seni seviyorum ge..."

Yibo, gözleri hala kocaman açık olan Xiao Zhan'a bakmak için biraz geri çekilmişti. Onu hafiften bıraktığında Xiao Zhan'ın elleri Yibo'nun yanaklarından düşmüş ve kolları iki yanında öylece sallanır vaziyette kalmıştı. Dudakları öpücükten sonra hala donmuş vaziyetteydi ve Yibo'ya göre, fara tutulmuş tavşandan farksızdı.

Ufak bir gülümsemeyle, Yibo tek elini Xiao Zhan'ın boynundan beline indirmiş, diğer eli ise Xiao Zhan'ın elini tutmuş ve kaldırarak kendi göğsüne koyup baş parmağıyla nazikçe masaj yapmaya başlamıştı.

"Zhan-ge?"

Bu sefer beyni duran Xiao Zhan'dı.

"Ge?"

Xiao Zhan, ağzı açık bir şekilde gözlerini kırpıştırmıştı.

"Xiao Zhan..." Yibo'nun gülümsemesi genişlemiş ve Xiao Zhan'ın burnuna bir öpücük kondurmuştu.

Bu Xiao Zhan'ı kendine getirmişti.

"Ahh...umm...Bo-di...," Gözleri Yibo'nun yüzünden, kendi elinin durduğu göğse sonra da tekrar Yibo'nun gözlerinin içine çıkarken Xiao Zhan kekelemişti.

"Ne söylediğimi duydun mu?" Yibo gergince sırıtmıştı.

Zhan birkaç kez daha gözlerini kırpıştırmış ve sonra yavaşça kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı.

"Ne söylediğimi anladın mı?" Yibo kıkırdamıştı.

Zhan duraklamış ve sonra yavaşça tekrar kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı.

"Bir şey söyleyecek misin?" Yibo kendini tutamayıp daha da çok gülmüştü.

Yibo'nun içten gülümsemesine tek bir bakış atmış ve Zhan eriyip gitmişti. Bütün korkuları, şüpheleri, kafa karışıklığı uçup gitmişti. Kalan tek şey, vücudu boyunca gitgide yayılan en sonunda da dudaklarında biten göğsündeki sıcak histi. Birden bire Zhan'ın yüzü parlak bir gülümsemeyle kaplanmış ve kafa sallayıp ileri fırlayarak neşeli bir şekilde kendini Yibo'ya sarmıştı.

"Yalan söyledim!" Zhan kahkaha atmıştı.

"Heh?" Yibo kollarını sıkıca Xiao Zhan'ın etrafına sarmış olsa bile tek kaşını kaldırmıştı.

"Yalan söyledim diyorum!" Geri çekilmeden ve musmutlu bir şekilde kahkaha atmadan önce Xiao Zhan haykırmıştı. "Sana aşık olduğumu sanmıyorum. Sana aşık olduğumu _biliyorum_."

Yibo cevap veremeden Zhan eğilmiş ve dudaklarını bir kez daha buluşturmuştu. Zhan'ın kolları Yibo'nın sırtına çıkmış, bedenlerini daha da yakına çekmişti. Ellerinden biri Yibo'nun ensesine doğru yol almış, oradaki saçları kavramış ve ikisinin dudaklarını birbirine sıkıca bastırana dek onu kendine çekmişti.

Zhan'ın dudakları Yibo'nunkileri kavramıştı. Onları dünyadaki en güzel şey sanki onlarmış gibi yalamıştı ki ona göre, öyleydiler de. Üst dudağını emmiş ve sonra da dolgun alt dudakla devam etmişti. Her tatla birlikte, Zhan'ın daha fazlasına olan ihtiyacı artmıştı. Yibo'daki tutuşunu sıkılaştırmış ve öpücüğü daha da derinleştirmişti.

Yibo önce şaşmış ama sonra öpücüğün içinde erimişti. Zhan'ın dudaklarının her bir hareketiyle inler ve ahlarken kendi dudakları aralanmıştı. Zhan'ın dili Yibo'nun dudaklarında ilerlerken sabırsız ve şiddetliydi. Yibo, Zhan'ın dilinin girişine izin vermek için ağzını biraz aralamış ve dudakları birbirine karışırken Zhan'ın kazağının arkasına sıkıca tutunmuştu. Kendi dudakları nerede bitiyor Zhan'ın dudakları nerede başlıyor hiçbir fikri yoktu.

Yibo nefes nefese kaldığında, Zhan bedeninden bir elektrik dalgasının geçtiğini hissetmişti. Yibo'nun dudağını ısırmış, yazdan beri baskıladığı bütün arzularına teslim olmuştu. Zhan, hapsettiği tüm aşkını ve tutkusunu Yibo'nun hissettiğine emin olmak istemişti.

"Aah..." Yibo aniden geri çekilmiş ve hafifçe inlemişti.

Zhan da geri çekilmişti, şaşkın ve afallamıştı ama Yibo'nun dudağının üzerinde dilini gezdirdiğini gördüğünde ne olduğunu anlamıştı. Yibo'nun dudağını parçalamıştı ve küçük kırmızı bir kesik Yibo'nun şu an şişmiş ve ıslak ıslak parlayan alt dudağına şeref veriyordu.

"Aman Tanrım! Yibo, özür dilerim!" Yibo kan olup olmadığına bakmak için hafifçe yaraya dokunurken Zhan'ın gözleri kocaman açılmıştı.

"Yok," Yibo kafasını iki yana sallamış ve kıkırdamıştı, "Ben iyiyim...sorun yok...durma bile...," Yibo öpücüğe devam etmek için Zhan'ı tekrar yakınına çekmişti.

"Yibo!" Zhan ondan uzaklaşmış ve onu eliyle çekerek mutfağa sürüklemişti. "Tamamen şişmeden buz koymamız lazım!"

Mutfağa girdiklerinde Zhan buzluğu açmıştı. Buz olmadığını görünce onun yerine donmuş sebze paketi bakmaya başlamıştı. Aniden Yibo'nun kollarını beline doladığını ve çenesini boyun kıvrımına yasladığını hissetmişti. Bütün vücudu Zhan'ınkine yaslanmıştı.

"Seni seviyorum Zhan-ge," Yibo iç çekmiş ve Zhan'ın omuzlarına öpücükler kondup çenesine gelene kadar tüm boynunu öperek ilerlemişti.

Zhan hafifçe inlemiş ve Yibo dudaklarını teninin her bir santiminde gezdirip ıslak noktalarla diken diken olmuş tüylerin izlerini bırakırken gülümsemişti.

"Seni çok seviyorum," Yibo Zhan'ın kulağının arkasına ve oradan da Zhan'ın boynuna doğru daha fazla öpücük kondurmadan önce Zhan'ın kulağına fısıldamıştı.

"Bo-di," Başını yana yatırıp Yibo'ya daha da fazla alan açarken Zhan mırıldanmıştı. "Bunun için...çok uzun zaman bekledim."

Yibo, Zhan'ı belinden tutarak çevirmiş ve onu nazikçe buzdolabına doğru iteleyerek tek elini buzdolabına dolaba koymuş, diğer elini de Zhan'ın minik beline dolamıştı. Zhan'ın gözlerinin içine derin derin bakmış ve dakikalarca böyle kalmışlardı. Sonunda, Zhan'ın bakışları Yibo'nun dudağındaki kesiğe gitmiş ve baş parmağıyla kesiğe nazikçe dokunmuştu. Yibo hafiften sıçradığında Zhan eğilmiş ve kesiğin üzerine hafif bir öpücük bırakmıştı.

"Şimdiden geçer gibi oldu bile...," Yibo gülümsemişti.

"Ah, iyi öyleyse, ben de durabilirim o zaman," Zhan sırıtmış ve geri çekilmişti.

"Zhan-ge! Hayır...hala acıyor ki." Yibo mızmızlanmıştı.

Zhan kıkırdayıp Yibo'yu itmişti. Bakışlarını çevirdiğinde, gözleri fırın saatine takılmış ve aniden fırlamıştı.

"Ne oldu?" Yibo sormuştu, alarma geçmiş haldeydi.

"Bo-di! Bir saat içinde çekimim var! Hazırlanıp koşmam lazım!" Yibo cevap bile veremeden Zhan mutfaktan yatak odasına doğru koşturmuştu. Yibo onu takip etmiş, yatağına oturarak Xiao Zhan'ın duştan çıkmasını beklemişti.

Zhan banyodan çıkmış ve ok gibi dolabına fırlamıştı. Yibo onun belinin etrafında yalnızca bir havlu olan yarı çıplak bedenine bakakalmaktan kendini alamamıştı. Zhan'ın teni ıslak ve pırıl pırıldı, kalan birkaç su damlası kışkırtıcı bir şekilde Zhan'ın sırtından aşağı iniyordu.

_Siktir. O çok güzel ve de seksi._

Zhan hızlıca üzerine bir kazak geçirmiş ve altına da kot bir pantolon çekmişti. Arkasını döndüğünde, Yibo'ya toslamıştı.

"Yibo!" Zhan sızlanmıştı. "Özür dilerim ama..."

Yibo kollarını Zhan'ın beline dolamış ve onu daha da yakınına çekmişti. Fısıldarken Zhan'ın alnını kendi alnına dayayarak burunlarını birbirine sürtmüştü.

"İki dakikacık daha ge."

Zhan aceleci hareketlerini durdurmuş ve derin bir nefes almıştı. Ellerini Yibo'nun kafasının arkasına yerleştirmiş ve parmaklarını Yibo'nun saçlarında gezdirmişti. Yavaşça, Yibo'nun dudağının kenarına bir öpücük kondurmuştu.

Yibo gülümsediğinde, Zhan Yibo'nun dudakları boyunca öpücükler kondurmaya devam etmiş, dudaklarıyla dudaklarının arasındaki şişmiş dudakları okşamıştı. Tatmin olduğunda dudaklarını kavuşturmuş ve bir kez daha nefessiz kalana dek Yibo'yu öpmüştü. Tadını alabildiği tek şey Yibo, hissedebildiği tek şey Yibo'nun vücudundan gelen ısı olana dek de öpmeye devam etmişti.

Zhan dilini Yibo'nun dudağındaki kesiğin üzerinde gezdirdiğinde Yibo inlemişti. Zhan diliyle yalamış, okşamış, sataşmış ve oynamıştı. Üst dudağı ısırmış ve Yibo uzun bir inleme koyverene dek de emmişti. Dakikalar sonra geri çekilmişler ve Zhan Yibo'nun dudaklarındaki ıslak kayganlığı ve yüzündeki dağılmış ifadeyi görünce tatmin olmuştu.

"Özür dilerim gitmem gerekiyor didi," Zhan Yibo'nun burnuna da bir öpücük kondurmuştu.

"Hmm," Yibo yüzünü Zhan'ın boyun girintisine saklamıştı. "Daha erken tepki veremediğim ve gecenin yarısını harcadığımız için özür dilerim."

Zhan Yibo'yu daha da yakınına çekmiş ve orada durup yalnızca onların duyabildiği bilinmez bir melodide salınmışlardı.

"Seni seviyorum Bo-di. Sen beni çok fazla mutlu ettin."

**Yazar Notu:**

*Oylar ve kaydetmeler için teşekkür etmiş.*

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Biz de 13K okunmayı geçtik, hala inanılmaz geliyor bana. Teşekkür ederim 🙏 Destekleriniz sayesinde bugünlerdeyiz. Bizimkiler de sonunda birleştiğine göre tam keyfinize göre bölümler gelecek aynen böyle. Benden bir istediğiniz, şikayetiniz, dileğiniz var mı? Var ise her zaman yardımcı olabilirim. Biliyorsunuz değil mi 🥺 Bilmiyorsanız biliyorsunuz artık. Diğer güncel Yizhan çevirim Follow You'ya da beklerim sizleri, daha dün uzunca bir bölüm yayımladım. Bu arada aklıma gelmişken, güncel Yizhan hikayesi arayıp Wattpad'de bulamıyorsanız, çok sevimli bir dostumun Yizhan askeri kurgusu var, çeviri aynı benimkiler gibi, onu okuyabilirsiniz 🤔 (/[wybistheloml](https://www.wattpad.com/user/wybistheloml) hesabı) Sanırım şimdilik bu kadar, tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	45. Hiçbir Şey Aynı Olmayacak

Zhan eşyalarını toplarken ve bir çantaya fırlatırken Yibo onu izlemişti. Farkında olmayarak onu etrafta takip etmeye başlamıştı. Sonunda, Zhan'ın işi bittiğinde iç çekmiş ve Yibo'ya bakmıştı.

"Çıkmaya hazır mısın?" Zhan çantasını omzuna alırken Yibo sormuştu.

"Hmm...," Zhan kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamış ve Yibo'nun elini tutarak kapıya doğru gitmeye başlamıştı.

Kapının önünde durmuşlar ve birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine bakmışlardı, ikisi de kapıyı açmaya hevesli değildi.

"Şöyle ki," Zhan konuşmaya başlamıştı. "Provalarım ve önümüzdeki üç gün de reklam çekimlerim var sonra da Jade Dynasty için bir sonraki çekim alanına geçeceğim."

"Hmm," Yibo baş parmağıyla Zhan'ın elinin üstünü okşarken kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı. "Ben bu hafta şehirdeyim ve sonra bir TTXS bölümü için Bulgaristan'a gideceğim."

"Ah vaov!" Zhan gülümsemişti, "Heyecan verici."

"Evet, öyle..."

"Sen heyecanlı değil misin?"

"Ben..ben dilerdim ki," Yibo bakışlarını ayaklarına çevirmişti, "Birlikte daha fazla zaman geçirebilelim...Yani biz daha...daha yeni birbirimize açıldık...ve Tanrı bilir ne kadar uzun zaman ayrı kalacağız..."

"Yibo," Zhan, Yibo'nun yanağına bir elini koymuştu, "Bana bak."

Yibo kafasını kaldırmış ve yanağını Zhan'ın avucuna yaslamıştı.

"Neredeyse ekimin sonu geldi. İkimiz de kasımda meşgulüz ama ikimiz de aralıkta şehir içinde olacağız. Benim X-Nine konserim var ve senin de TTXS kardeşlerinle Yeni Yıl şeyin var."

"Ama bir aydan fazla ediyor bu!"

"Bo-di," Zhan ona doğru eğilmiş ve fısıldamıştı. "Kolay olmayacak ki. Dopdolu olan programlarınız işleri felaket zorlaştıracak olan şeylerden yalnızca biri. Anlıyorsun değil mi?"

Yibo kafasını aşağı yukarı sallarken gözlerinin yandığını hissetmişti.

"Ben...ben bunu biliyorum," Xiao Zhan'ın avucuna bir öpücük kondurmak için kafasını yana eğmişti. "Ama seni seviyorum Zhan-ge. Seni uzun zamandır seviyordum. Ben, senin aşkıma karşılık verme ihtimalinin olduğunu dahi düşünmemiştim ama şimdi...sen karşılık verdin ya hani...seni asla bırakmıyorum."

"Ne kadar zor hale gelirse gelsin mi?"

"Asla. Ne olursa olsun."

"İyi," Zhan derin bir nefes bırakmış, Yibo'ya sarılmış ve omzuyla boynuna birer öpücük bırakmıştı. "Çünkü hayatımı sensiz hayal dahi edemiyorum."

Son uzun veda öpücüğüyle birlikte Zhan iç geçirmiş ve nihayet kapıyı açmıştı.

"Şimdi gitmem lazım..."

"Seni özleyeceğim," Yibo surat asmıştı.

"Ben de seni özleyeceğim," Zhan kıkırdamış ve Yibo'nun burnuna bir öpücük bırakmıştı.

。。。

Eve dönüş yolunda motorsikletinin üzerinde Yibo kendini tutamayıp tüm yol boyunca gülümsemişti. Her şey daha farklı hissettiriyordu. Gün yeni başlamıştı ve her geçen dakikayla birlikte hayatının yeni gerçekliği ona nüfuz etmeye başlamıştı. Tertemiz sabah esintisi içinde hissettiği aydınlık ve ferahlıkla karşılaştırıldığında hiçbir şeymiş gibi kalıyordu.

_Eğer dünden önce_ _biri,_ _Zhan-ge sana aşkını itiraf edecek ve bir gün birlikte olacaksınız dese, bunun söyleyenin kaçık delinin teki olduğunu düşünürdüm._

Yibo gülmüş ve kendi kendine kafasını iki yana sallamıştı.

_Ama şimdi...şimdi...hiçbir şey aynı olmayacak. Xiao Zhan benim hayatımı değiştirdi. Hayatımda yeni bir bölüme başlıyorum...yok...aslında onunla yeni bir kitaba başlıyorum_ _demek daha doğru._ _Asla gitmesine izin vermeyeceğim. Asla. Hangi zorluklarla karşılaşırsak karşılaşalım. İş programlarımız. Mesafe. Kariyer zorluklarımız. Aile ve arkadaşlar. Toplum. Zhan-ge benim yanımda olduğu sürece. Hiçbiri önemli değil._

。。。

Zhan çekimine giderken arabada camdan dışarıyı izlemişti. Yüzüne bir gülümseme yapışmıştı ve aklı sabah yaşanan olayları tekrer tekrar oynatırken her geçen saniyeyle birlikte gülümsemesi de genişliyordu.

_Eğer biri bana kendimden altı yaş küçük bir oğlana aşık olacağımı, onun da aşkıma karşılık vereceğini ve beraber olacağımızı söylese gider onun için kafa doktorunu arardım ama_ _şimdi_ _Yibo beni seviyor ve ben de onu seviyorum._

Zhan kafasını iki yana sallamış ve yumuşak bir şekilde kahkaha atmıştı.

_Her şey çok farklı ve yeniymiş gibi hissettiriyor yine de bir şekilde tanıdık ve rahatlatıcı. Gelecekte bizi ne bekliyor bilmiyorum ama aynı onun beni mutlu ettiği gibi_ _ben de_ _Yibo'yu mutlu etmek için elimden gelen her şeyi yapacağım ve ne olursa olsun birlikte olacağız._

Bir ping sesi Zhan'ı düşüncelerinden sıyırmış ve Yibo'dan bir mesaj görmüştü.

_Bo-di: Eve az önce geldim. Sen?_

_Zhan: Hala yoldayım..._

_Bo-di: Berbat..._

_Zhan: Şu anda senden ayrı kalmak kadar değil_ 😔

Yibo kızararak gülümsemiş ve sırt üstü yatağına yatmıştı. Sanki birazdan patlayacakmış gibi kalbinin sıcacık ve tamamen dolu olduğunu hissediyordu. Özlemle iç geçirerek cevap yazmıştı.

_Yibo: Ben de bundan nefret ediyorum..._

_Zhan-ge: Biz...ben gitmeden önce...en azından bir kere daha buluşabilir miyiz?_

_Yibo: Bu akşamdan sonra müsaitim. Olur mu?_

_Zhan-ge: Bence olur!_

_Yibo: O zaman bu bir randevu!_

Zhan mesajı gördüğünde sersem sersem gülümsemişti.

_Randevu._

Zhan neşeyle ciyaklamasını önlemek için telefonu dudaklarına bastırmıştı.

 _Zhan: Öyle, bu bir randevu_ 😘

 _Bo-di: Gerçek olan daha güzel_ 😏

 _Zhan: Wang Yibo!_ 🙈🙊

_Bo-di: Zhan-ge'nın dudaklarını bütün gün öpebilirim. Ge'nın dudakları yumaşacık ve tatlı!_

_Zhan: Bo-di! Sussana!_

_Zhan: Neyse, vardım ben. Gitmem lazım._

_Bo-di: Seni seviyorum ge!_

_Zhan: Ben de seni seviyorum Bo-di. Çok çok fazla._

Yibo derin bir nefes bırakmış ve deniz yıldızı gibi yatakta yayılmıştı, mutlu ve halinden memnundu.

_Daha önce onu daha fazla sevemeyeceğimi düşünmüşsem...Çok fena yanılmışım._

"Xiao Zhan'ı seviyorum!!!" Yibo boş evinde haykırmıştı. "Ve o da beni seviyor!"

。。。

_Zhan-ge: Çekimim şimdi bitti. Provaya gidiyorum. Sen ne yapıyorsun?_

_Yibo: TTXS çekimlerindeyim. Sen X-Nine provana mı gidiyorsun?_

_Zhan-ge: Aynen. Üç günlük upuzun bir prova olacak çünkü sonra ben dört haftalığına Jade Dynasty için gideceğim_ 😓

_Yibo: Keşke yardım edebilseydim ge._

_Zhan-ge: Keşke ama bana yardım edecek başkaları var._

_Yibo: Kimsenin sana çok yaklaşmasına izin verme tamam mı? Ellemek yok_ 😠

 _Zhan-ge:_ 😂😂😂

_Yibo: Ben ciddiyim ge. O gün ne kadar kıskandığım hakkında bir fikrin var mı?_

_Zhan-ge: Aman Tanrım..._ 😮

_Zhan-ge: Şimdi anlaşıldı..._

_Yibo: Hadi ya_ 🙄

 _Yibo: Artık bir erkek arkadaşın olduğunu unutma_ 🤨

_Zhan-ge: Kulağa güzel geliyor_

_Yibo: Ne?_

_Zhan-ge: Erkek arkadaş..._

_Yibo: Söylerken de iyi hissettiriyor..._

_Zhan-ge: Siktir, ben seni özledim._

_Yibo: Ben de seni özledim_ 🥰

 _Zhan-ge: Pekala didi, benim şimdi gitmem gerekiyor. Prova yapma vakti_ 🕺🤦🙇

_Yibo: Sen yaparsın ge! Ayrıca söyle grup arkadaşlarına...dokunmak yok!_

_Zhan-ge: Seviyorum seni didi_ ❤️

**Yazar Notu:**

Bu bir ara bölümdü, daha fazlası gelecek.

**_Çevirmen Notu:_ **

Dediği gibi daha fazlası gelecek hehe. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	46. Ben Bunu Hiç Yapmadım

_Zhan-ge: Bo-di...özür dilerim ama bugün de geçe kalacakmışım gibi gözüküyor._

_Yibo: Seni son gördüğümden beri iki gün geçti ge..._ ☹️

_Zhan-ge: Biliyorum...ama koreografi öğrenmem ne kadar uzun sürüyor biliyorsun._

_Zhan-ge: Söz veriyorum yarın Jade Dynasty'ye gitmeden önce sana uğrayacağım._

Yibo telefonuna kaş çatmıştı. Buluşalı ve birbirlerine açılalı iki gün olmuştu. Yibo'nun tek istediği, Zhan dört hafta boyunca çekim yapmak için sete gitmeden önce onunla olabildiği kadar vakit geçirmekti.

_Sabırlı ol Yibo. Zhan-ge sana bunun zor olacağını söylemişti. İşlerimiz çok yoğun ve olacak şey de bu. Sabırlı ol._

_Zhan-ge: Çok özür dilerim_ 😞

_Yibo: Sorun yok ge. Anlıyorum. Yarın görüşürüz._

_Yibo: Ama sadece birkaç dakikalığına da olsa görüştüğümüze emin olalım olur mu?_

_Zhan-ge: Söz veriyorum. Ben de seni görmek istiyorum._

Zhan telefonunu kenara koymuş ve iç çekmişti.

 _Böyle olmaması gerekiyordu._ Somurtkan bir şekilde aklından geçirmişti. _Tam olarak ikimiz de aynı şehirdeyiz ama görüşemiyoruz._

"Hadisene tembel teneke!" Chuyue seslenmiş ve Zhan'ı düşüncelerinden sıyırmıştı, "Uzun bir gece olacak,"

Aradan beş saat geçtikten sonra, Zhan dizleri üzerinde oturmuş, nefes nefese kalmıştı. Saatine baktı.

_Gece 2.30_

_Yibo şimdiye çoktan uyumuştur._

"Eve bırakayım mı?" Chuyue Zhan'ın önünde durmuş, kalkması için elini ona uzatmıştı.

Zhan uzatılan eli tutmuş ve ahlayarak ayağa kalkmıştı.

"Evet iyi olu-" Zhan aklına başka bir fikir gelirken duraklamıştı. "Aslında...yok, ben taksiyle giderim."

"Emin misin?" Chuyue ona sorgular bir bakış atmıştı.

"Evet. Zaten yolunun üstünde değil," Zhan omuz silkmiş ve eşyalarını toplamıştı. "Yarın görüşürüz!"

。。。

Zhan asansörden çıkmış ve aceleyle Yibo'nun dairesine doğru yürümüştü.

_Eve mi gitseydim? Yaptığım şey çok düşüncesizce. Çok yorgundur, uykuludur. Onu rahatsız etmemeliyim. Yok. Onu görmek istiyorum. Yakında bir aylığına ayrı kalacağız._

Kapıyı tıklatmak için yumruğunu kaldırırken dudağını dişlemişti. Bir kere, iki kere, üç kere tıklamıştı ama cevap yoktu.

"Spontane bir geliş için, eh buraya kadarmış," Zhan kıkırdamış ve kafasını iki yana sallamıştı.

Geriye dönüp yürümeye başlamışken, durmuş ve telefonunu çıkarmıştı. Ne yaptığını fark etmeden Yibo'nun numarasını tuşlamış ve tekrar kapının önünde dikilmeye başlamıştı.

"Merhaba...," Uykulu derin bir ses aramaya cevap vermişti.

"Yibo!" Zhan haykırmıştı.

"Gege?" Sesi aklı karışmış ve hışırtılı gibi çıkmıştı.

Yibo'nun sesini duyunca Zhan'ın kalbi küt küt atmaya başlamış ve bir kez daha kapıyı çalmıştı.

"Benim! Kapıyı aç Bo-di, ben geldim!"

"Heh?" Ses korkmuş gibi çıkmış ve Zhan bir şeyin güm diye yere düşme sesini duymuştu.

"Yibo? İyi misin?"

"Ahh..ben...özür dilerim, yataktan düştüm...de bir dakika...sen dışarda mısın...kapıya sen mi vuruyorsun?"

"Evet aptal şey. Beni içeri alacak mısın yoksa gideyim mi?"

"Hayır...hayır, Zhan-ge!" Yibo, Zhan'ın onu kapının dışından duyabileceği kadar yüksek sesle haykırmıştı. "Geliyorum...bir yere gitme...bir saniye..."

Zhan aramayı sonlandırırken gülümsemiş ve nefesi kesilmiş şekilde beklemişti. İki gün iki ay gibi gelmişti. Yibo'nun kilitlerle uğraşışını dinlerken tişörtünün kenarlarıyla oynamıştı.

Birkaç saniye sonra, kapı hızla açılmış ve gözleri kocaman açılmış darmadağın Yibo kapı eşiğinde durarak Zhan'a kafası karışık ve şaşırmış bir halde, gözlerini kırpıştırarak bakmıştı.

"Selam...," Zhan içeri bir adım atarken gülümsemişti.

"Selam...," Yibo kafasını kaşırken sırıtmıştı.

Zhan aralarındaki boşluğu kapatmış ve derin bir nefes alarak kollarını Yibo'ya dolamıştı. Yibo'yu bırakmadan sarılır biçimde ikisini içeriye yürütmüştü. Kapıyı ayağıyla kapatmış ve Yibo'nun etrafındaki tutuşunu sıkılaştırmıştı.

Yibo kıkırdamış ve Zhan'ı belinden tutarak daha da yakınına çekip dakikalar boyunca onu öylece kollarında tutmuştu. Sonunda geri çekilmiş ve Zhan'ın yanağına bir öpücük kondurmuştu. Zhan geri çekilip Yibo'yla yüz yüze geldiğinde Yibo, Zhan'ın gözününün önüne gelen birkaç saç telini kenara ittirmiş ve de birazcık daha sırıtmıştı.

"Gelmişsin," Yibo'nun yüzü ışıldamıştı.

"Gelmişim," Xiao Zhan da ona gülümsemişti.

"Terlisin," Yibo sırıtmıştı.

"Oh!" Zhan bunu fark ettiğinde geriye doğru sıçramıştı. "Özür dilerim! Ben onu düşünmedim bile....Sadece seni görmek istedim...o yüzden de provadan direkt buraya geldim..."

"Çok da umurumdaydı...," Yibo Zhan'ı tişörtünden tekrar kendisine çekmişti. "Geldiğin için mutluyum!"

Zhan'ın utancı kaybolmuş, ellerini Yibo'nun ensesine sarmış ve onu bir öpücüğün içine çekmişti. Dudakları buluştuğunda günlerce süren susuzluğun ardından su bulmuşlar gibi ikisi de eş zamanlı olarak hafifçe inlemişlerdi. Dilleri çabucak birbirlerini bulmuş ve Yibo Zhan'ın sırtını kapıya yaslamıştı.

Yibo yüzünü, boynunu, saçını, belini, kalçalarını, sırtını kavradığı her seferinde Zhan inlemişti. Zhan dudaklarına dişleriyle saldırdığında Yibo Zhan'ın ağzının içine doğru inlemişti. Zhan, Yibo'dan Yibo'nun kafasını hareket ettirdiğinde dahi ayrılmıyor, sanki her bir zerresinin tadına bakmak istermiş gibi tüm açılardan yüzünü öpüyordu.

Öpücükleri derinleşirken, Zhan ellerini indirip parmaklarını Yibo'nunkilere kitlemişti. Yibo ikisinin ellerini kaldırmış ve ellerini kapıya yaslı olan Zhan'ın kafasının üstüne sabitlemişti. Zhan tutuşunu sıkılaştırmış ve Yibo'nun vücudunu yakınına çekmek için ellerini daha da yükseğe kaldırmıştı. Yibo da ona uymuş ve öpüşürken vücutları birbirine yapışmış vaziyete gelmişti.

Tatmin olmayarak, Zhan sabırsızca Yibo'nun tutuşundan kurtulmuş ve ellerini Yibo'nun beline yerleştirmişti. Yavaşça, Zhan'ın elleri Yibo'nun götüne kaymış ve Yibo'yu daha da yakınına çekmişti. Daha da fazlasını isteyerek, Zhan bacaklarını ayırmış ve kalçalarını Yibo'nunkilere sürterek Yibo'yu bacaklarının arasına çekmişti.

Hafif bir iniltiyle, Yibo geri çekilmiş ve Zhan'a şaşkınlıkla bakmıştı.

"Ne oldu?" Vücutlarını bir arada tutup, Yibo'nun kollarını geri çekmesine izin vermeyen Zhan, büyük bir arzuyla fısıldamıştı.

"Uhh...hiçbir şey...ben...," Yibo cümlelerini toparlamaya çalışıyordu.

Ama Zhan'ın dilinin dudaklarından, çenesine oradan da boynuna ilerleyip ıslak öpücükler bırakması ve ısırması ona pek yardımcı olmuyordu.

"Sen ne?" Zhan titreyen Yibo'yu daha da yakınına çekmiş, kendini hafiften ona sürtmüştü.

Yibo sertliklerinin birbirine sürtündüğünü hissetmiş ve hafif bir inleme daha koyvermişti.

"Ge...ben...ben hiç..."

"Sen hiç ne didi?" Zhan sakinleştirici bir şekilde mırıldanmış, Yibo'nun omuzlarına öpücükler kondururken sırtını da okşamıştı.

"Ben hiç bunu...yapmadım," Her öpücükle nefesi teklerken Yibo yavaşça konuşmuştu.

Zhan geri çekilmiş, gözleri kararmış, ağırlaşmış ve gerilmiş olan Yibo'ya bakmıştı.

"Ben de...daha önce bunu bir erkekle yapmadım Yibo...," Zhan ona ufak bir gülümseme göndermiş ve nazikçe ensesini okşamıştı. "Sen benim bunu yaptığım ilk erkek-"

"Hayır, demek istediğim...ben bunu _hiç_ yapmadım...," Yibo bakışlarını uzağa kaçırmıştı.

"Oh...," Zhan'ın tutuşunu gevşetmişti. "Yani hiçbir zaman, hiç kimseyle...hiçbir şey...yapmadım mı demek istiyorsun?"

"Hayır...daha önce öpüştüm...bir kızla...ama daha fazlası olmadı...," Yibo gergince dudaklarını dişlemişti.

Birkaç saniyeliğine sessizlik hakim olmuştu. Sonra Yibo'nun gözleri Zhan'ın arkasında kalan kapıda sabitken Zhan gülümsemişti. Ellerini Yibo'nun yüzüne koymuş ve Yibo'nun kafasını kendine doğru çevirmişti. Dudaklarına, yanaklarına, burnuna, gözlerine ve sonra tekrar dudaklarına masum öpücükler kondurmuştu.

"Sorun değil...biz...umm...yavaştan alırız..."

"Hayır...yani...demek istediğim...ben...ben istemediğimden değil ki..."

Zhan kıkırdamış ve bacaklarını düzelterek Yibo'nun kekeleyişini izlemişti.

"Shh," Zhan Yibo'nun dudaklarına tek parmağını koymuştu. "Sakin ol. Benim de bir erkekle pek tecrübemin olduğu söylenemez...her şey benim için de yeni..."

"Ama sen...bir kızla birlikte oldun?" Yibo'nun gözleri Zhan'ınkilere odaklanmıştı.

"Yirmi yedi yaşımdayım Yibo! Ne bekliyordun ki? İki kız arkadaşım oldu...ama sadece biriyle...seks yaptım."

"Oh...," Yibo dudaklarını büzmüş ve sessiz kalmıştı.

"Sen nasıl hiç...Yani sen hiç kendine baktın mı...kim böyle bir şeye karşı koyabilir ki?" Zhan Yibo'nun vücudunu işaret etmişti.

"Sadece...ben küçükken...idol stajyeri olarak bir sürü kural vardı. Grubumuz dağıldıktan sonra da birisiyle çıkacak kadar çok vaktim olmadı ve dürüst olmak gerekirse de....birlikte olmak istediğim...kimseyi bulamadım."

"Peki şanslı kız kimdi?" Zhan Yibo'nun saçlarıyla oynarken sırıtmıştı.

"Partinin birinde tanıştığım bir arkadaşın arkadaşıydı. Birlikte dans ettik, iyi anlaştık ve de birkaç randevuya çıktık."

"O zaman niye ayrıldınız?"

"Ben...öpüştüğümüzde duygularımın o kadar güçlü olmadığını fark ettim ve bundan daha azı için de vaktimi harcamayacak kadar meşguldüm."

"Oh...," Zhan Yibo'nun sırtını ovalamıştı.

"Sen niye onlarla ayrıldın?"

"Şöyle ki," Zhan derin bir nefes bırakmıştı, "İlk seferinde ikimiz de çok gençtik. Daha çok hoşlantı...gençlik aşkı gibi bir şeydi. Sonra o taşındı ve oraya kadardı işte. İkincisi, üniversite yıllarında düzgün bir ilişkiydi ama sonra ben kariyerimi değiştirmeye karar verdiğimde o, o kadar destekleyici değildi ve ben de fark ettim ki bu hayalin peşinden gitmeyecek kadar çok sevmiyordum onu."

"Hmm..." Yibo Zhan'a Zhan'ın çözemediği bir yüz ifadesiyle bakmıştı.

"Peki..." Yibo sonunda konuşmuştu. "Nasıl...nasıl hissettirdi..."

"Karşılaştırma yapmak yok," Zhan gülümsemiş ve tekrar öpmek için Yibo'yu çekmişti. "Bunun hakkında...bizim hakkımızda bir şeyler...doğru hissettiriyor...ve ben daha önce kimse için böyle hissetmemiştim."

Yibo Zhan'ın sözlerini işittiğinde öpücüğün içinde gülümsemiş ve Zhan'ın kendisini bir başka derin öpücüğe çekmesine izin vermişti. Saniyeler içinde bedenleri bir kez daha birbirine dolanmış ama bu kez Zhan, Yibo'nun vücuduna sürtünme isteğiyle savaşmıştı.

_Ona acele ettirmek istemiyorum. Bunu doğru şekilde yapmak istiyorum. Bazen onun sadece yirmi bir yaşında olduğunu unutuyorum. Çocukluğundan beri çalışıyor. Onu iyi hissettireceğim ve yavaşça...birlikte...oraya da geliriz._

"Zhan-ge?" Yibo, Zhan'ın düşünce dizisini kırmıştı.

"Yavaştan almana gerek yok...," Yibo sırıtmıştı.

Zhan cevap veremeden, Yibo Zhan'ın bacaklarını ayırmış kendi vücudunu Zhan'ınkine doğru bastırmıştı. Tatlı bir dalga hareketiyle, Yibo Zhan'ın kalçalarına sürtünmüştü.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Yani sadece öpüşüyorlar diye işaret koymadım ama oynaşmaya başladıklarında koyarım merak etmeyin. Bu aralar çevirmen notlarım kısalabilir, diyecek bir şeyim yok pek. Keyfim yoook. Farkındaysanız müzik eklemeyi bıraktım, dinlemiyordunuz çünkü ben de dedim her bölüm uyan bir şey bulmak için uğraşma kızım. Son olarak yeni bir Yizhan one-shot yayımladım, angst. Adı reprises and codas, okumak isterseniz buyurun lütfen. Pekala o zaman, bugünlük bu kadar. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	47. Bir Daha Hiç Kendini Benden Saklamak Zorunda Değilsin

**Çevirmen Notu:** Bölüme başlamadan sondaki çevirmen notunu okuyun lütfen.

。。。

────

Zhan inlemiş ve hızlıca nefes almıştı. İkisi de fazlaca sertleşmişlerdi. Çok sertleşmişlerdi. Elleri hemencecik Yibo'nun götünü kavramış ve kendi vücudunu onunkine daha da yaslarken onu daha da yakınına çekmişti. Gözlerini birbirlerinin üzerinden çekmeden, birlikte hareket etmişlerdi. Ona her kendini bastırdığında Yibo inlemiş ve kesik kesik nefesler almıştı. Zhan ikisini birlikte okşarken, Yibo'nun yavaşça zevk denizinde eriyip gitmesini izlemişti.

Özellikle etkili hızlı bir ileri geri elle okşama sonrası Yibo kafasını arkaya yatırdığında Zhan uzanmış ve Yibo'nun boynunu dişlemişti. Hızla, ikisini çevirmiş, pozisyonlarını değiştirerek Yibo'yu kapıya çarpmış, bunu ona tekrar ve tekrar kendine bastırmak için dayanak olarak kullanmıştı. Kalçaları aşağı yukarı hareket ediyor, ağzı Yibo'nunki ile çarpışıyordu.

"Bu....çok iyi hissettiriyor...ge....," Yibo öpücüklerin arasında mırıldanmıştı.

Zhan bir kez daha dudaklarını Yibo'nun boynuna indirmiş ve yakasını çekiştirmişti.

"Fotoğraf çekimin....," Zhan hafifçe hırlamıştı.

"Yok...," Yibo yutkunmuştu, hızlı hızlı soluyordu. "Bir hafta fotoğraf çekimim yok."

Zhan ısırmadan önce Yibo'nun teninin üzerinde gülümsemişti. Dilini Yibo'nun boynunda gezdirmiş ve bu sefer Yibo'nun kanına susamış gibi, emmişti de. Zhan Yibo'nun boynunu emerken Yibo'nun elleri Zhan'ın tişörtünün arkasını kavramıştı.

Zhan geri çekildiğinde, Yibo'nun boynu kızarmış ve Zhan'ı memnun edecek kadar da kırmızı renge bürünmüş vaziyetteydi. Yibo'nun dudaklarına doğru emerek giderken ona daha çok sürtünmüş ve Yibo'nun götünü kavramıştı.

"Ge...," Yibo titriyordu. "Ben...çok sert..."

"Ben de..." Zhan Yibo'nun dudaklarına doğru nefesini bırakmıştı.

Zhan'ın eli Yibo'nun sertliğini okşamış, Yibo hassasiyeti yüzünden irkilmiş ve nefes alışverişleri hızlanmıştı. Gözleri, iç çamaşırı üzerinden onu okşayıp Yibo'nun her bir yüz ifadesini izlerken Zhan, onun yüzünden uzağa bir santim bile ayrılmamıştı. Parmaklarını yukarı çıkarmış, dikkatlice Yibo'nun boxerının bel kısmının üzerinde gezdirmişti. Duraklamış ve Yibo'ya bakmıştı, bekliyordu.

Tenini sıyıran Zhan'ın soğuk parmaklarının verdiği his yüzünden Yibo dudaklarını yalamıştı. Yavaşça kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamış, gözlerini kapamış, Zhan'ın eli aşağı inip en sonunda penisini bulduğunda Yibo başının geriye düşmesine izin vermişti.

"Bo-di," Zhan fısıldamıştı. "Seni seviyorum."

Yibo gözlerini açmış ve Zhan'ın sözleri üzerine tüm bedeninin gevşediğini hissetmiş, tuttuğunu bilmediği soluğunu bırakmıştı.

"Ben de seni seviyorum, ge," Zhan'ın eli onu sarıp çekmeye başlarken Yibo da fısıldamıştı.

Heyecan, vücuduna kurşun gibi çarpmıştı. Her hareketle, bedeni daha da sıcaklamış ve Zhan'ı hissetmek için ezici bir ihtiyaç duymuştu. Fark etmeden, eli Zhan'ın iç çamaşırına doğru kendi yolunu bulmuş ve Zhan'ın penisini doğru bir şekilde tutabilmek için el yordamıyla yoklamıştı.

"Dur," Zhan iç çamaşırından kurtulup Yibo'nun elini kendi üzerine koyarken nefes nefese mırıldanmıştı. "Böyle daha iyi..."

Yibo, Zhan'ın ne kadar sert olduğunu hissettiğinde neredeyse boğulacaktı.

_Düşündüğümden daha büyük. Ayrıca çok sert. Benim yüzümden mi? Zhan-ge'nın benim yüzümden bu kadar tahrik olduğuna ve bana dokunuyor olmasına inanamıyorum._

Saniyeler içinde, Xiao Zhan'ın dudaklarına doğru inlediğini duyduğunda Yibo'nun düşünceleri bölünmüştü.

"Bo-di...çok iyi hissettiriyor...ellerin çok büyük...durma..."

Zhan yarım öpücükten geri çekilmiş ve ikisi de hızlarını arttırırken alnını kapıya, Yibo'nun kulağının dibine yaslamıştı. Yibo hayatında hiç bu kadar keyifli hissetmemişti. Zhan'ı çektiği her seferde, adamın titrediğini hissedebiliyordu. Tutuşunu sıkılaştırıp onu hızlıca çekerken elini kıvırdığı her seferinde Zhan'ın çaresiz inleyişleri kulağına çarpıyordu.

Zhan'ın eli sanki hayatı ona bağlıymış gibi Yibo'nun penisine tutunmuştu. Onu daha sıkı ve daha hızlı çekmiş, hemencecik birbirlerine uyum sağlayıp mükemmel ritmi bulmuşlardı. Yibo'nun büyük eli onu çekerken Zhan gözlerini sıkıca kapamış ve onu daha da teşvik ederek Yibo'nun kulaklarına ve boynuna öpücükler kondurmayı becermişti.

"Siktir, Yibo...çok iyi hissettiriyor, durma...ahh...bu...evet...devam et...uhhh," Hızlarını delicesine arttırırken Zhan, Yibo'nun boynuna doğru inlemişti.

Bedenleri birbirine çarpmış ve dakikalar boyu yaptıkları şeyi yapmaya devam ederken nefesleri ağırlaşmıştı.

"Ge...ben...ben..." Yibo yüksek sesle inlemişti.

"Hmm...ben de..." Zhan kafasını çevirmiş ve Yibo'yla yüz yüze gelmişti.

Yibo'nun dudaklarını kendi dudaklarıyla yakalamış ve onu deliler gibi öpmüştü. Aşırı hassasiyetleri sonunda onları sınıra getirmiş ve yüksek sesli haykırışlarla birbirlerinin ellerine gelmişlerdi, ardından da bedenleri gevşemişti.

Zevk bedenlerini doldurup her bir zerrelerini titretirken öylece durmuşlardı. Boşalırken nazikçe birbirlerini çekmişler, o his yavaş yavaş son bulduğunda da Zhan geri çekilmiş ve derin bir nefes bırakmıştı.

────

"Bu..." Zhan sırıtmış ve Yibo'nun dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurmuştu.

"Öyle..." Yibo kafasını kapıya geri yaslarken hala nefes nefeseydi.

" _Geldiğim_ için memnunum," Zhan kıkırdamıştı.

"Ben de _geldiğin_ için memnunum," Yibo, Zhan'ın koluna bir tane geçirmesine sebep olacak şekilde sırıtmış, sonunda Zhan diğer elini Yibo'nun iç çamaşırından çıkarmıştı.

"Temizlenmemiz lazım," Zhan kafasını iki yana sallamış ve banyoya doğru ilerlemişti.

。。。

Temizlendiklerinde, Yibo bacaklarının arasındayken Zhan, Yibo'nun penceresinde oturmuştu, ona doğru yaslanıyordu.

"Benim dört saat içinde provada olmam lazım," Ara ara Yibo'nun kafasına öpücükler kondururken Zhan iç çekmişti.

"Kalmak ister...yani bu gece kalabilirsin. Prova stüdyosu buraya senin evinden daha değil mi?"

"Galiba öyle," Zhan dudaklarını büzmüş ve kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı. "Ama yarınlık kıyafetim yok,"

"Seninkileri burada yıkayabiliriz...ya da benimkilerden de alabilirsin," Yibo doğrulmuş ve omuz silkmişti.

"Bütün gün kendimden senin kokunu alırsam işe odaklanabileceğimi hiç sanmıyorum," Zhan sırıtarak dudağını dişlemiş ve elini Yibo'nun saçlarına geçirmişti.

"Bu kötü bir şey mi ki?" Gözlerini kapayıp, rahatlatıcı masajın tadını çıkarırken Yibo mırıldanmıştı.

"Belki de değildir...," Yibo'nun dudaklarını kendi dudaklarıyla kavrayıp tüm inlemeleri ve iç çekişleri yutarken Zhan fısıldamıştı.

"Hadi," Yibo nefesini bırakmış ve Zhan'ın elini yakalamıştı. "Senin dinlenmen lazım."

Yibo ondan ayrılıp onu yatağa sürüklerken Zhan somurtmuştu. Onları yatağa tıkıp battaniyelerin içinde rahat etmelerini sağlarken Yibo Zhan'ın surat ifadesine kıkırdamıştı.

"Ge?" Yibo yumuşak bir ses tonuyla konuşmuştu.

"Hmm?" Zhan, aynı Yibo'nun sevdiği gibi Yibo'nun etrafına kendini sarabilmek için Yibo'yu yatakta hareket ettirirken cevap vermişti.

"Yatakta ilk sarıldığımız zamanı hatırlıyor musun?" Yibo Zhan onu daha da yakınına çekerken gülümsemişti.

"Evet...sen Kanada'dan geri geldiğinde benim evimde...Çok utanmıştım. Seni yastığım sanmıştım!"

"Hayır...ondan önceydi...," Yibo sırıtmış ve şaşırmış Zhan'a bakmak için kafasını yana yatırmıştı.

"Heh, gerçekten mi?"

"The Untamed bitiş partisinden sonraydı ve sen sarhoştun. Beni yanına çekip kolunu bacağını üstüme attın," Yibo kıkırdamıştı.

"Ne?! Cidden mi? Hatırlamıyorum ben!"

"Sabah yatağıma geri geçtiğim içindir...çünkü uyandığında rahatsız hissetmeni istemedim...," Anı üzerine Yibo'nun sesi kısılmıştı.

Zhan, Yibo'nun kendini geri çekişini hayalinde canlandırırken üzüntünün tüm vücuduna yayıldığını hissetmişti. O yaz boyunca kaç defa böyle hissettiğini hatırlamıştı: Çok şey yapmak istiyor ama tüm duygularını içinde zapt etmesi gerekiyordu.

"Bilmiyordum...," Zhan fısıldamış ve gülümsemesi dalgın bir ifadeyle yer değiştirmiş olan Yibo'ya başını eğip bakmıştı.

Zhan Yibo'yu sıkıca kendine bastırmış ve tekrar konuşmadan önce kulağına bir öpücük kondurmuştu.

"Artık kendini geri çekmek zorunda değilsin didi," Zhan hafifçe bedenlerini sallamıştı. "Bir daha hiç kendini benden saklamak zorunda değilsin. Hem de hiç."

**Yazar Notu:**

İlk kez B/B smut yazıyorum. Eğer yeterince tatmin edici değilse beni affedin. Her yorum mutlu ediyor.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Ben olabildiği kadar yazarın diline sadık kalma taraftarı bir çevirmenim. O yüzden de o argo kullandığında ben de argoya yöneliyorum. Önceki bölümde geçen bazı şeylere açıklık getirmek istiyorum.

Yazarın kullandığı İngilizce argo kelime, "ass" benim çevirim, "göt".

Yazarın kullandığı İngilizce kelime, "hip" benim çevirim, "kalça".

İlk olarak göt ve kalça farklı yerlerdir, bundan dolayı bir önceki bölümde yapılan yorumlarda söylendiği gibi birini bir diğerinin yerine kullanamam ki yazar iki kelimeyi aynı bölüm içinde de kullanıyor.

Ayrıca göt kelimesi bir argodur, bu argo kelimenin yerine yine bazı yorumlarda söylendiği gibi "popo" kelimesini kullanamam, sonuç olarak burada insanlar sevişiyor. Size komik geliyorsa, dalga geçme hissiyle doluyorsanız keyfinize göre orijinalini okuyabilir, Türkçesini okumayabilirsiniz. Size kalmış. Ben kelime seçimlerimi değiştirmeyeceğim. Kelime seçimlerime yapılan kaba yorumları da kabul etmeyeceğim. Söyleyecek farklı şeylerim var lakin kalanına diğer bölümde devam etmek istiyorum. Şimdilik bu kadar. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	48. Benim İçin Önemli

"Zhan-Zhan? İyi misin?" Oldukça kızarmış bir Zhan stüdyoya girerken Chuyue tek kaşını kaldırmıştı.

Zhan çantasını yere bırakırken boğazını temizlemişti.

"Ahh...evet...niye?" Zhan olabildiğince normal bir şekilde konuşmaya çalışmıştı.

"Şey, birincisi çok felaket telaşlı gözüküyorsun ve ikincisi, saçın...karmakarışık."

Zhan'ın aklı birkaç dakika öncesinde Yibo'nun onu motoruyla stüdyoya bırakışına giderken, Zhan sırıtışını bastırmıştı. Zhan kaskını çıkartırttığından o an hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı, Yibo hızlıca etrafa bakmış ve sonra Zhan'ı tişörtünden çekerek onun masum dudaklarına sert ve aceleye getirilmiş bir öpücük kondurmuştu.

Üç saniye falan sürmüştü ama Zhan'ın dudakları sanki büyülenmiş ve stüdyoya girdiğinde dahi başı döner vaziyette kalmıştı. Zhan aynalı duvara çabucak bir bakış atmış ve ne kadar dağılmış olduğunu görünce gözleri kocaman açılmıştı. Saçlarını düzeltmeye çalışmış ve kızarıklığı gitsin diye de dudaklarını yalamıştı.

"Pekala, ne oluyor?" Chuyue ona alnını çatarak bakmıştı. "Bana cevap bile vermedin."

"Hiçbir şey!" Zhan ağzında gevelemişti. "Neredeyse hiç uyumadım ve geç uyandığımdan da buraya aceleyle geldim..." Zhan tekrar sırıtmasını bastırmaya çalışmıştı.

Zhan elinden geleni yapmış ama bir saat önce uyandığı zamanı düşünmeden yapamamıştı. Vücudu derin uykuda olan Yibo'nunkine dolanmıştı. Yataktan kalkarken dikkatli olmaya çalışmış ama Yibo uyanmıştı. Zhan'ın elini yakalamış ve yarım bir sırıtışla onu yatağa geri çekmişti.

"Gitme gege," Yibo kollarını bir kez daha Zhan'ın etrafına dolarken sızlanmıştı.

"Bırak Yibo!" Zhan kıkırdamıştı. "Geç kalacağım."

"Ben seni motorumla bırakırım," Yibo Zhan'ın etrafındaki kollarını sıkılaştırırken mırıldanmıştı.

Yibo'nun motor kıyafetinin içinde, Zhan sırtına dayanırken yolda hız yaptığı bir görüntü Zhan'ın vücudunda tuhaf şeylerin olmasına sebebiyet vermiş ve Yibo bunu hissetmişti.

"Hoşuna gitti ha?" Yibo vücudunu hafifçe Zhan'ınkine sürtmüştü.

Zhan hafif bir inleme bırakırken Yibo Zhan'ın kucağına tırmanmış ve dudaklarını yalayarak Zhan'a bakmıştı.

"Ne kadar zamanın var?" Yibo birazcık aşağı kaymış, kalçasını Zhan'ınkine yaslamıştı.

"Ahh...Yibo," Zhan gözlerini kapatmış ve inlemişti. "Beş...beş dakika falan...," Zhan kalçalarını Yibo'unkiyle buluşturmak için kendini yukarı ittirmişti.

"O zaman onunla yetineceğiz gibi duruyor," Yibo'nun elleri Zhan'ın iç çamaşarının içine kayarken Yibo nefes nefese kalmıştı.

"Öyle duruyor," Zhan Yibo'nun penisini kavramış ve kocaman sırıtmıştı.

。。。

_Bo-di: Seni özledim ge! Neredesin şimdi?_

_Zhan: Şimdi eve geldim. Uçağım birkaç saat içinde. Ben de özledim, didi._

_Bo-di: Keşke seninle buluşabilseydim...hala TTXS çekimlerindeyim_ 😓

_Zhan: Sorun değil Bo-di._

_Bo-di: İyi misin sen? Modun...düşük gibi._

_Zhan: Sadece yorgunum..._

_Bo-di: Zhan-ge..._

_Zhan: Şirket konserdeki solo kısmımı kesti._

_Bo-di: Ne? Niye?_

_Zhan: Beni aşağı çekmek için yaptıkları bir başka şey işte._

_Bo-di: Anlamıyorum. Bunu niye yapıyorlar? Niye başına bu kadar bela oluyorlar?_

_Zhan: Niye olduğu önemli değil._

_Bo-di: Eğer senin canını yakıyorsa, benim için önemli._

_Zhan: Sadece...diğer çocuklardan bazılarını biraz daha çok kayırıyorlar ama kimsenin suçu değil tabii bu. Şirket işte..._

_Bo-di: Niye diğer çocukları daha çok kayırıyorlar da seni kayırmıyorlar?_

Zhan tereddüt etmiş ve tırnaklarını dişlemişti. Genç erkek arkadaşına bunu nasıl açıklaması gerektiğinden emin değildi. Ne pahasına olursa olsun onu korumak ve böylesine rahatsız edici bir mevzuyu konuşmaktan kaçınmak istiyordu ama o mevzuyu geçiştirmek için bir yol bulamadan önce telefonunun ekranı gelen bir görüntülü aramayla parlamıştı.

"Bo-di?" Zhan gülümsemiş ve koltuğuna uzanmıştı.

"Neden diğerlerini daha çok kayırıyorlar ge?"

"Tipik işte Yibo," Zhan kafasını iki yana sallamış ve iç çekmişti.

Yibo Zhan'ın cevap vermesini beklerken sessizlik sürmüştü, bütün süre boyunca ciddi bir şekilde Zhan'a bakmıştı.

"İyi! Tanrım ya. Yönetim sözleşmelerimize ek maddeler ve...onun gibi bir şeyler koydu...bazılarımız kabul etti, Chuyue ve ben gibileri de, kabul etmedi. Ama sorun değil, diğer çocukları yargılamıyorum."

"Ne tür maddeler bunlar?" Yibo sandalyesine otururken başını kaldırmıştı.

"Kendi paylarına düşen kısmı arttırma talebi, kişisel hayatlarımız üzerinde daha fazla kontrolllerinin olması gibi şeyler..."

"Ve?"

"Biliyorsun işte bu tarz şeyler."

"Ge," Yibo'nun bakışları yumuşamıştı. "Benimle her şeyi paylaşabilirsin. Bana bütün gerçeği söylemediğini biliyorum ama eğer rahat hisssetmeyeceksen, anlarım ve konuyu bir daha açmam."

Bu sözler üzerine Zhan'ın gözleri yaşlarla dolmuş, kafasını arkaya doğru yatırmış ve derin bir nefes almıştı.

"Bazı insanlar...üst yönetimdeki bazı insanlar...cinsel anlamda bizden yararlanmak istediler."

Yibo'nun bütün yüzü katılaşmıştı. Dişlerini sıkmış, eli sıkı sıkıya telefonu kavramıştı. Muhtemelen o anıyı hatırlayan Zhan'ın telefonun arkasında bir noktaya bakışını, dalıp gitmiş görünüşünü izlemişti. Görüntü Yibo'nun kalbini parçalara ayırmıştı.

"Ve bazılarımız bunu reddettiğinde," Zhan sonunda devam etmişti, "Bizi diğerleri kadar desteklemeyi kestiler. İşlerimizde de bunu görebilirsin...bazılarımızı başrollere önerilirken bazılarımızı o seçmelere gönderilmiyordu bile."

Bundan sonra ikisi de sessiz kalmıştı. Zhan sonunda Yibo'ya baktığında, onun gözlerinde yaşları görebilmişti.

"Üzgünüm Zhan-ge. Bunu yaşamak zorunda kaldığın için çok üzgünüm. Keşke ne yapılacağını bilseydim..."

"Düşündüğünden de fazlasını yaptın Bo-di," Zhan'ın yüzü gülmüş ve gözlerine dolan yaşları silmişti. "Atlatacağım."

"Atlatacaksın ve ben de tam yanında olacağım."

"Seni seviyorum," Zhan parmakalarını öpmüş ve parmaklarını telefonun kamerasına koymuştu.

"Ben seni daha çok seviyorum," Yibo öpücüğü yakalar gibi yapmış ve kendi dudaklarına kondurmuştu.

"Mümkün değil," Zhan ekranda tek parmağını gezdirip Yibo'nun yüzünü okşarken gülümsemişti.

**Yazar Notu:**

Lütfen bunun bir kurgu olduğunu aklınızda tutun. Gerçek karakterlerden nefret etmeyin. Bütün grubu seviyorum! Bu yüzden de kara liste falan yaptığım yok. Bu kurgu tamamen benim elimden çıkma ama her sektörde var olan seksüel taciz konusuna da değinmek istedim.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Tabii ki bu bölümde geçen olay yazarın kurgusu kendisinin de söylediği gibi ama şirketiyle Zhan'ın arasının gayet soğuk olduğu da bilinen bir gerçek. Kötü şeyler var, kötü şeyler gerçek ama üstesinden gelebilecek kadar güçlü olduğumuz da bir diğer gerçek. Düşersek, bizi kaldırabilecek insanlar var yanımızda. Zhan'ın da Yibo'su var. Düşmeyecek. Endişelenmeyin o yüzden. Seviyorum sizi. Umarım keyif almışsınızdır. Tekrar görüşüne dek, dostlar.

💜


	49. Benim İçin Bunu Yapabilir Misin?

Bir hafta çok hızlı geçmişti. İş ile sürekli süren mesajlaşmaları - videolu aramaları arasında Yibo'nun olacağını düşündüğü kadar kötü de geçmemişti. Gerçi, kolay da olmamıştı. Kalbi her gece Zhan'ı kollarının arasında tutamadığı için acımıştı. Her sabah, Zhan'ın gülümseyen suratını görerek uyanmayı dilemişti.

_Yibo: Günaydın ge!_

_Zhan-ge: Günaydın didi, iyi uyudun mu?_

_Yibo: Sen buradayken olduğu kadar değil_ 😘

 _Zhan-ge: Çok kötü, Yibo_ 😋😘

_Zhan-ge: Sen bugün Bulgaristan'a gitmiyor musun? Çok heyecan verici!!_

_Yibo: Eveeet. Han-ge'yla. Ekibin kalanı dün gitti._

_Zhan-ge: Bir sürü bir sürü fotoğraf çek gönder tamam mı? Ben hiç Avrupa'ya gitmedim_ 😩

_Yibo: Belki...bir ara birlikte gideriz..._

_Zhan-ge: Kulağa mükemmel geliyor Yibo._

_Zhan-ge: Seninle yapmak istediğim çok fazla şey var._

_Yibo: Ah, öyle mi? Ne gibi mesela?_ 😏

_Zhan-ge: Görünüşe göre birileri bu sabah çok heyecanlı._

_Yibo: Her zaman...hem kim heyecanlanmaz ki? Erkek arkadaşı Xiao Zhan iken yani..._

Xiao Zhan, derin bir nefes bırakmış ve hemencecik etrafına bakmıştı. Bütün ekip bugün için yapılacak olan çekimlere hazırlanmakla meşguldü. Göz açıp kapayıncaya dek, Zhan uzaklaşmış ve yüzünde bir sırıtış, sırtından aşağı inen bir titremeyle birlikte gidip bir taşın üzerine oturmuştu.

 _Zhan_ -ge: _Erkek arkadaşının şu an sana ne yapmak istediği konusunda hiçbir fikrin var mı senin?_

_Zhan-ge: Tam şu an o bedene neler yapmak istediğine dair?_

────

Yibo'nun nefesi teklemiş ve miskin miskin penisini sıvazlayan eli, donmuştu.

"Hassiktir," Alçak sesle kendine fısıldamıştı.

O cevap yazamadan, gelen görüntülü arama isteği Yibo'yu sıçratmıştı.

"Yibo..." Zhan telefona fısıldarken sırıtmıştı. "İzlemek istiyorum..."

"Ne...neyi?" Yibo'nun nefes alış verişleri sığlaşmıştı. "Neyi izlemek?"

"Seni," Zhan'ın sesi boğuklaşmıştı. "Kendine dokunurken."

"Siktir," Yibo ağzının içinde gevelemişti.

"Benim için bunu yapabilir misin didi?" Zhan son kelimeyi baldan tatlı bir ses tonuyla uzatmış, heyecanlı Yibo'ya doğru gözlerini kırpıştırmıştı.

"Eve...evet ge."

"Uslu çocuk," Zhan dudaklarını yalamış ve sırıtmıştı. "Keşke...keşke sana yardım etmek için orada olsaydım."

"Eğer...eğer burada olsaydın...ne...ne yapardın?" Yibo derin bir nefes bırakmış, yavaş yavaş yeni duruma ayak uydurmaya başlamıştı.

"O yumuşak şişkin dudakları kanayana dek öperdim Bo-di. Dudaklarının beni nasıl çıldırttığını biliyor musun?"

Yibo gözlerini kaparken iç çekmiş ve yavaşça penisini okşamaya başlamıştı.

"Kamerayı aşağı çevir Bo-di...o güzelim yüzle birlikte...elinin ne yaptığını da görmek istiyorum."

Yibo, Zhan'ın söylediğini yapmış ve Zhan konuşmaya devam ederken yutkunmuştu.

"Güzel," Zhan fısıldamıştı. "Ellerimi etrafına sarmak isterdim...yumuşak narin ellerimi seviyorsun değil mi didi?"

"Hmm," Eli daha da hızlanırken Yibo kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı.

"Sende bıraktığım morluğun solduğunu görüyorum," Xiao Zhan somurtmuş ve dilini şaklatmıştı. "Şu enfes bedende daha çok iz bırakmam lazım ki herkes kime ait olduğunu bilsin."

"Siktir...ben de bunu istiyorum gege..."

"Şu an ne kadar sertleştiğimi bir bilsen Wang Yibo," Zhan hırlamıştı. "Ben uzun boynunu ısırırken senin kocaman ellerinin üzerimde gezinmesine ihtiyacım var. Ben seni daha sıkı kavrardım didi...daha hızlı...daha sert..."

Yibo'nun eli istemsiz olarak penisini daha sıkı kavramış ve Zhan'ın tarif ettiği şeyi yapmaya başlamıştı.

"Sen...enfes görünüyorsun. Acaba tadın nasıldır merak ediyorum...," Zhan alt dudağını yalarken sırıtmıştı.

"Ne...ne? Siktir...Zhan-ge," Yibo'nun gözleri kocaman açılmış ve eli duraklamıştı.

"Durma Bo-di...kendine dokunuşunu...daha fazla...izlemek istiyorum...devam et...gege'nı hayal kırıklığına uğratma."

Yibo, kendini yenilenmiş bir kuvvetle çekmişti, gözlerini Zhan'dan alamıyordu.

"Siktir...çok ateşlisin Bo-di," Zhan'ın yüzü kararmıştı. "Bir dahaki sefere, orada olduğumda, yüzüme boşalmanı istiyorum...benim için bunu yapar mısın..."

"Senin için her şeyi yaparım gege," Elleri çılgınca hareket ederken Yibo, can havli ile başını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı.

"Hmm," Zhan inlemişti, "Senin büyük...sert...kalın...penisini özle-"

Zhan cümlesini bitiremeden Yibo sesli bir şekilde haykırmış ve Zhan, onun eline püskürterek boşalışını, bedenin gevşemesini izlemişti.

────

"Zhan-ge..." Yibo nefes nefeseydi. "Siktir..."

"Sabır Yibo...sabır...oraya da geleceğiz..." Zhan'ın sırıtışı geri dönmüştü.

Yibo'nun gözleri bir kez daha kocaman açılmış ve bütün yüzünün alev aldığını hissetmişti.

"Zhan-ge! Ben...ben o..o anlamda dememiştim ki..."

"Şimdi gitmem lazım benim Yibo...görev çağırıyor...," Zhan ayaklanırken kameraya öpücük atmıştı. "Seni seviyorum."

Göz kırparak, Zhan aramayı sonlandırmış ve sete dönmüştü, sertleşmiş ama oldukça memnun vaziyetteydi.

"Siktir..." Yibo, bir sırıtış yavaştan yüzünü ele geçirirken tekrar ve tekrar aynı kelimeyi söylemeye devam etmişti. "Zhan-ge benim ölümüm olacak."

。。。

_Zhan: İyi haberlerim var!_

_Zhan: Bir saniye, sen uçaktasındır. Neyse siktir et. Bunu söylemek için bekleyemem._

_Zhan: Solom geri gelmiş! Online oylamada X-Nine'ın en popüler üyesi olarak birinci olmuşum!_

_Bo-di: Uçak daha kalkmadı._

_Bo-di: Harika oldu bu. Bak buraya yazıyorum ge, The Untamed çıktığında, herkes Xiao Zhan'ın kim olduğunu bilecek._

_Bo-di: Sen sadece bekle ve izle. O zaman kimse seni aşağıya çekemeyecek._

_Zhan: İkimiz de yüksekte uçacağız didi._

_Bo-di: Daima birlikte_ 🥰

 _Zhan: Daima_ ❤️

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Yetişkinlerin fantezilerine hoşgeldiniz dostlar. Başladılar ve durmayacaklar hehe 😋 Siz zaten durmalarını falan da istemiyorsunuz ya zaten 💅 Eh, tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	50. Gitmesine İzin Verme

_Zhan-ge: Günaydın didi, o fotoğraflar...Bulgaristan çok güzel._

_Yibo: O sadece kaldığımız evdi._

_Yibo: Yarın market kısmını gezeceğiz. Han-ge yemek yapacak!_

_Zhan-ge: Bir dahaki sefere buluştuğumuzda, senin için yemek yapacağım._

_Yibo:_ 🥰

_Yibo: Pekala ge. Burada saat çok geç ve ben de bitik haldeyim._

_Zhan-ge: Dinlen, Bo-di. İyi geceler. Tatlı rüyalar._

_Yibo: Daima sen içeren tatlı rüyalar görüyorum ge._

_Zhan-ge: Tanrım...çok felaketsin didi_ 🙈

_Zhan-ge: Seni seviyorum._

。。。

_Zhan-ge: Voaah! Mimari!!_

_Yibo: Seveceğini biliyordum! Bu şehir tarih ve sanat dolu. Burayı severdin Zhan-ge._

_Zhan-ge: Keşke orada olsaydım_ ☹️

_Yibo: Birlikte de geliriz, yakında!_

_Zhan-ge: Umarım...şimdilik, hala buradayım. Eve yeni geldim. Sen ne yapacaksın?_

_Yibo: Voah, burada neredeyse gece yarısı ge. Evde takılıyoruz. Feng-ge sürekli telefona baktığım için benimle dalga geçip duruyor_ 😅

_Yibo: Bu gece konukları tanıtacağız ve de tüm yemeği Han-ge pişiriyor!_

_Yibo: Bir de buradaki kızlardan birine birkaç tane dans hareketi öğrettim. Başka türlü kapalı alanda olmak çok sıkıcı_ 😖

_Zhan-ge: Oh...kız kim?_

_Yibo: Bizimle bu geziye gelen kızlardan biri işte...hepsiyle ilk kez tanıştım._

_Zhan-ge: Hmm...ben hızlıca bir duş alacağım_

_Yibo: Tamam, sanırım bizim konuklar da geldi...Sana sonra mesaj atarım_ 😘

。。。

_Yibo: Seni özledim, ge! Uyumadan bana bir selfie gönder. Yüzünü görmek istiyorum._

_Yibo: Burada çok insan var...Garip ve de bunalmış hissediyorum_ 😳

_Zhan-ge: Çok yorgunum...Bok gibi görünüyorum_

_Yibo: Zhan-ge asla kötü görünmez...benim erkek arkadaşım bütün dünyadaki en yakışıklı insan._

_Zhan-ge: Teşekkürler, Bo-di. Sanırım şimdi uyumaya gideceğim. Geç oldu._

_Yibo: Zhan-ge...neden bir şeyler seni rahatsız ediyormuş gibi hissediyorum?_

_Zhan-ge: Bir şey yok Bo-di...sen eğlenmene bak...iyi geceler._

Zhan telefonunu bir kenara koyarken iç çekmişti. Yastığını yüzüne kapatmış ve de sızlanmıştı.

"Yibo kızlarla etkileşime girdiğinde bana ne oluyor acaba? Niye bu kadar kıskanıyorum ki?"

Tam da o anda, Zhan'ın telefonu gürültüyle çalmıştı. Zhan hızlıca telefonu eline almış ve ekranda Yibo'nun adını görünce gülümseyip birazcık rahatlamıştı.

"Zhan-ge?" Yibo neredeyse Zhan telefonu açar açmaz konuşmuştu.

"Selam Bo-di..." Zhan karnının üstünde dönmüş, telefonu yatak başlığına dayamıştı. "Yemek hemen bitti mi?"

"Hayır, hala sürüyor. Ben bir bahane uydurup biraz kaçtım."

"Niye, ne oldu ki?"

"Onu sen söyle..." Yibo kendi yatağına oturmuştu.

"Oh..." Zhan dudağını dişlemişti. "Bir şey yok...aptal gibi hissediyorum zaten..."

"Söyle bana."

"Ben sadece...," Zhan boğazını temizlemişti, utanıyordu, "Ben kıskandım..."

"Neyi?"

"Sen ne zaman...nasıl açıklayacağımı bilmiyorum, didi...boş ver gitsin!"

"Ben ne zamen ne? Söyle bana ge...seni rahatsız eden şeyi bilmek istiyorum."

"Neden bilmiyorum ama sen kızlarla etkileşime girince kıskanıyorum...onlarla dans ettiğinde..."

Yibo'nun nutku tutulmuştu. Zhan'ın rahatsız olmuş suratına bakakalmış ve söyleyecek bir şey bulamamıştı. Yavaşça, bir sırıtış yüzünde yayılmış ve Yibo kıkırdamaya başlamıştı.

"Bana gülmeyi kes!" Zhan bağırmıştı. "Sana aptalca demiştim."

"Değil...sevimli aslında...," Yibo arkasına yaslanmış ve dudaklarını büzerek Zhan'a bir öpücük atmıştı.

"Sevimli falan değil. Gerçekten kıskandım. Yani tam olarak seni onlardan ve onların o pis bakışlarından uzağa sürüklemek istedim."

"Bana öyle bakmıyorlar ki gege!" Yibo kahkahalara boğulmuştu. "Ayrıca öyle baksalardı bile...umursamazdım."

"Biliyorum..." Zhan mırıldanmış ve çenesini yastığa yaslamıştı.

"Gerçekten seni rahatsız eden nedir?" Yibo yumuşakça sormuştu.

"Sanırım...şey gibi hissediyorum...sen...başka biriyle tecrüben olmadığından...hiç ilişkin olmadığından...belki de sen...kızlara da...merak duyabilirsin diye."

Yibo'nun gözleri yumuşamış ve başını tek tarafa yatırmıştı.

_Sana nasıl söylesem ki Zhan-ge? Seni, sadece seni, ne kadar sevdiğimi, ne kadar istediğimi nasıl anlamanı sağlasam?_

"Keşke benim için ne kadar çok şey ifade ettiğini bilseydin, Zhan-ge. Biliyorum kendimi ifade etmek konusunda iyi değilim ama bilmeni istiyorum ki...kimse...ne erkek ne kız...senin yakınına bile yaklaşamaz. Sen benim her şeyimsin. Ayrıca ben kızları da başka erkekleri merak etmiyorum...bütün hayatımı seni keşfederek...senin hakkında daha da fazlasını öğrenerek....seni severek geçirebilirim."

Zhan Yibo'nun sözleri üzerine kızarmıştı. Yüzünü yastığa gömmüş inildemişti.

"Ahhh...Yibo....Çok fenasın...."

"Sadece senin için, ge."

"Tuhaf davrandığım ve kıskandığım için özür dilerim."

"Hoşuma gitti gibi," Yibo gülümsemiş ama sonra ciddileşmişti. "Ama bir daha asla, bunun yüzünden üzgün ya da güvensiz hissetmeni istemiyorum."

"Hmm," Zhan kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı. "Denerim. Ben sadece...bazen beni seçtiğine inanamıyorum. Benim seni hak ettiğime....senin için yeterince iyi olduğuma inanmam...biraz zaman alacak."

"Zhan-ge," Yibo kaş çatmış ve sert bir şekilde konuşmuştu. "Erkek arkadaşım hakkında o şekilde konuşma. Sen yeterince iyiden çok daha fazlasısın. Sen benim için mükemmelsin. Bizim kaderimiz bir."

"Peki, didi," Zhan telefona öpücük göndermişti. "Şimdi yemeğine geri dön. Ortasında kalkıp gitmek çok kaba olmuştur."

"Yalnızca iyi olduğundan emin olmak istemiştim ama evet...geri gitmem lazım. Sen iyisin değil mi?"

"Evet!" Zhan kocaman gülümsemişti. "Her zaman beni nasıl daha iyi hissettireceğini biliyorsun."

"Güzel," Yibo da ona gülümsemişti. "İyi geceler, gege. Seni özlüyorum."

"Seni seviyorum, didi."

"Ben de seni seviyorum, Zhan-ge."

。。。

O gece yemekten sonra, Yibo balkonda oturmuş yıldızları izliyordu. Yan yana parıldayan iki yalnız yıldızı görmüş ve gülümsemişti. Aklı Zhan'la olan o yaza ve o zamandan sonraki zamanlarına gitmişti.

"Hani seni bilmesem var ya," Bir ses düşüncelerini bölmüştü. "O yüzündeki ifade sanki deliler gibi aşıkmışsın gibi gösteriyor seni."

"Feng-ge!" Yibo sıçramış ve doğrulup düzgünce oturmuştu. "Ben yalnızca...dinleniyordum."

"Uhuh," Qian Feng Yibo'nun yanına otururken sırıtmıştı. " _Dinlenmek_ için ne düşünüyordun?"

"Özellikle bir şey yok," Yibo gerginlikle ensesini kaşımıştı.

"Yanılıyor olabilirim," Qiang Feng bakışlarını gökyüzüne çevirmişti, "Ama son birkaç haftadır nasıl olduğun gözüme çarpıyor. Sen bir şekilde..daha mutlu...daha ışıl ışıl görünüyorsun."

 _Çok tuhaf._ Yibo Qian Feng'in sözleri üzerine düşünmüştü. _Zhan-ge'yla olmak beni kendi bedenimde daha korkusuz hissettiriyor. Başkalarıyla konuşurken daha rahat hissediyorum ve yeni insanlarla konuşurken de eskisi kadar garip hissetmiyorum._

"O her neyse," Qian Feng gülümsemişti. "Sana yakışıyor."

Yibo yalnızca gülümsemiş ve kızarmıştı.

"Ya da...o her kimse mi demeliydim?" Qian Feng Yibo'ya göz kırpmıştı.

"Feng-ge!!" Yibo yüzünü saklamış ve inildemişti.

"Gitmesine izin verme," Qian Feng yumuşakça eklemiş ve Yibo'nun sırtını pat patlamıştı.

 _Öyle bir niyetim yok._ Sıcak bir his göğsüne yayılırken Yibo aklından böyle geçirmişti.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Zhan'ın kendini Yibo'ya layık görmemesi canımı sıkıyor. Zhan işine çok önem verdiği için ve şu an işler yolunda gitmediği için çok stresli bir adam. Bu stres öz güvenini ve hislerini de etkiliyor ama görüyorsunuz Yibo'ya güveninde bir sıkıntı yok. Evet bugünlük bu kadar sanırsam, tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	51. Bu Zaten Özel

Üç hafta pek çabuk geçmiş ve kasım sonu gelmişti. Zhan'ın uçağı eve dönüş yolunda iniş yaparken kalbi küt küt atıyordu. Uçak inerken, arabaya binerken, apartmanına girerken durmadan gergince telefonuyla uğraşmıştı. Saate baktı.

 _Bir saat daha geçecek ve Yibo'yu göreceğim!_ Zhan içten içe cıyaklamıştı.

Sonraki otuz dakika boyunca Zhan uzunca banyo yapmış ve rahatlamaya çalışmıştı. Bütün vücudu Jade Dynasty çekimlerinde resmen bitmişti. Vücudunda çürükler ve kesikler, kaslarında ağrı vardı. Kendini sıcak suya daha da çok gömerken iç çekmişti. Birden birden sıçradı.

"Siktir, uyuya mı kalmışım? Hassiktir saat kaç?"

Zhan küvetten sendeleyerek çıkmış odasına koşturmuştu.

"Puff..." Zhan rahatlayarak derin bir nefes vermişti. "Yirmi dakika varmış daha!" Eşofmanını giymeye çalışırken heyecanla haykırmıştı.

。。。

Asansör Zhan'ın katına çıkarken Yibo heyecanla ayaklarını yere sürtmüştü. Kapı kayarak açıldığı anda Zhan'ın kapısına hızlıca yürümüş ve sabırsızca kapıyı tıklatmıştı. Ayak sesleri duymuş sonra da kapı hızla açılmıştı. Kapıdan iki el uzanmış ve onu yakalarından tutarak içeri çekmişti.

"Zhan-ge!" Bir çift dudak onun dudaklarına çarpıp onu kapıya doğru yaslarken Yibo kahkaha atmıştı.

"Tanrım, seni çok özledim!" Zhan ıslak öpücüklerinin arasında mırıldanmıştı. "Seni felaket özledim."

Yibo gülümsemiş ve onu daha yakınına çekerek Zhan'ın kendisini ıslak öpücüklerle boğmasına müsade etmişti.

"Çok lezzetli," Öpücüğün hararetini arttırırken Zhan mırıldanmıştı.

Dakikalar ilerlerken öpücükleri derinleşmiş ve Zhan onu yiyip bitirirken Yibo derin bir inleme koyvermişti. Elleri her yerini kavrıyor ve dili yüzüyle boynunun her bir santimini tadıyordu.

Yibo, Zhan'ın tişörtüne tutunmuş ve bitmeyen öpücüklerine daha çok kendini vermişti. Ellerini Zhan'ın saçlarına gezdirmiş ve öpücüğü derinleştirmek için kafasını hafifçe yana doğru eğmiş, dili Zhan'ın sıcaklığını keşfederken öpücüğün içinde iç çekmişti. Tutkuyla kendisininkileri içine çeken dudakları emmişti. Tek elini Zhan'ın sırtından aşağı indirmiş ve kalçalarını onunkilere bastırarak aralarındaki minicik boşluğu kapatacak kadar bedenini ona sürtmüştü.

Sonunda, Zhan geri çekilmişti, nefes nefese ve kızarmıştı.

"Selam...," Yibo gülümsemişti, o da nefes nefeseydi.

"Selam...," Zhan sırıtmış, Yibo'nun burnunu öpmüştü.

"Tatmin oldun mu?"

"Yakınına bile yaklaşamaz," Zhan fısıldamış ve Yibo'nun alt dudağını dişlemişti.

"Seni özledim, Zhan-ge," Yibo sevgiyle gülümsemiş ve Zhan'ın gözüne gelen birkaç teli kenara ittirmişti.

"Ben de seni özledim Bo-di," Zhan alnını Yibo'nunkine yaslamıştı.

Birkaç tane daha öpücük ve sırıtışın ardından, Zhan Yibo'nun ellerini tutmuş ve onu mutfağa götürmeye başlamıştı.

"Senin için yemek yaptım," Zhan'ın yüzü ışıldamış ve mutfağa işarat etmişti.

"N...ne," Yibo'nun ağzı açık kalmıştı. "Daha yeni gelmedin mi sen?"

"Öyle," Zhan ensesini kaşımıştı, "Ama senin için yemek yapmak istedim."

"Bu..." Yibo gözlerinin yaşlarla dolduğunu hissetmişti, "Çok tatlı, ge. Zorunda değildin....yorgunsundur."

"Senin için her şeyi yaparım, didi," Zhan onu yemek masasına çekmiş ve oturtmuştu. "Hemen geliyorum."

Zhan iki yemeği, tabakları ve çayı getirirken Yibo onu hayranlıkla izlemişti.

"Çok bir şey yok. Sadece noodle ve tavuğumuz var. Taze sebzem yoktu. Bir dahaki sefer...daha özel bir şey pişirebilirim!"

"Bu zaten _özel_ Zhan-ge. Daha önce kimse benim için yemek pişirmemişti. Annem dışında tabii."

"Peki o zaman," Zhan'ın gözleri gülümserken yarım ay halini almıştı, "Başla bakalım!"

。。。

Yemekten sonra, masayı toplamak için ısrarcı olan Yibo mutfakta gezinip bulaşıkları yıkar ve yemekten kalanları kaplara koyarken Zhan oturmuş televizyon kanallarında gezinmişti.

Yibo mutfaktan çıktığında ve koltuğa doğru geldiğinde, Zhan kollarını açmış ve arasına gelmesi için Yibo'ya işaret vermişti. Yibo Zhan'ın kollarının arasında oturmuş ve Zhan'ın göğsüne yaslanarak bacaklarını orta sehpaya uzatmıştı. Tek eli Yibo'nun etrafına sarılı tek eli kumandada olan Zhan spor kanallarına gelene dek de kanallarda gezmeye devam etmişti.

"Maçı izlemek ister misin? Basketbol seviyorsun değil mi?" Zhan kumandayı bırakmış ve Yibo'nun uyluğunda duran elini tutmuştu.

"Senin için sorun olmaz mı?" Yibo kafasını yukarı doğru kaldırmış ve Zhan'a dikkatle bakmıştı.

"Bir tercihim yok," Zhan omuz silkmiş ve Yibo'nun alnına bir öpücük kondurmuştu.

"Tamam!" Yibo sırıtmış ve heyecan içinde Zhan'ın kollarında oturduğu yere iyice yerleşmişti.

Yibo sonraki bir saati maça yorum yaparak, stratejiyi, kuralları, teknikleri, en sevdiği hareketleri, desteklediği takımları, sevdiği oyuncuları ona açıklayarak geçirmişti. Zhan sevgiyle gülümsemiş ve Yibo'nun saçlarıyla oynamıştı. Yorgunluğu el verdiğince dikkatini ona vermiş ve Yibo'yu keyiflendirecek şekilde arada birkaç soru da sormuştu.

Oyun bittiğinde, desteklediği takım kazandığından Yibo tek yumruğunu havaya kaldırmıştı. Zhan'a dönmüş ve Zhan'ın gözlerinin yarı yarıya kapalı kafasının koltuk başına düşmüş olduğunu fark etmişti. Yibo kafasını iki yana sallayarak ona uzanmış ve Zhan'ın dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurmuştu. Zhan kıpırdanmış, yavaşça gözlerini açmıştı.

"Bo-di! Özür dilerim....ben uyuya kaldığımı fark etmedim..."

"Sorun değil ge. Dinlenmen lazım, hadi gel içeri geçelim."

İçeri geçmişler ve Yibo üstünü Zhan'ın temiz tişörtü ve pijamasıyla değiştirerek yatağa Zhan'ın yanına tırmanmıştı. O kollarını Zhan'ın göğsüne sarıp onu sıkıca kendine bastırırken Zhan hafifçe inlemiş ve hemen geri çekilmişti.

"Ne oldu?" Yibo korkmuş bir şekilde sormuştu.

"Yok..yok bir şey, sadece vücudum...acıyor. Çekimler çok yoğundu...özellikle de tehlikeli sahneler."

"Ah...bir yerine bir şey oldu mu?"

"Büyük bir şey yok...sadece biraz ağrı ve küçük çürükler var işte."

Yibo kaş çatmış ve yatakta doğrulmuştu. Battaniyeyi kaldırmış ve Zhan'ın tişörtünü yukarı çekmişti. Zhan'ın göğsünü ve belini saran sürüsüyle çürük, birkaç tane de sıyrığı görünce nefesini tutmuştu. Omuzlarında morluklar ve belinin bir tarafında orta boylu derin yaralar vardı. Kaşları daha da çatılarak Zhan'ı sırt üstü dönmeye zorlamış ve bütün sırtını kaplayan çürükleri gördüğünde de eliyle ağzını kapatmıştı.

"Zhan-ge!!!"

**Çevirmen Notu:**

İşkolik alarmı bölümü ☹️ Umarım sevmişsinizdir, sevgiyle kalın. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	52. Bütün Dünya Burada

"Zhan-ge! Biraz ağrı ve küçük birkaç çürük falan değil bunlar."

"Sorun değil Bo-di," Zhan doğrulmuş ve iç çekmişti. "Ciddi bir şey değil. Birkaç güne geçer."

"Sana ne yaptırdılar!? Ne demek sorun yok?"

"Benim hatamdı. Dublörlük sahnelerimi kendim yapmakta ısrar ettim."

"Sana. Ne. Yaptırdılar."

"Sulu dublörlük sahneler vardı...içine girdiğin türden işte biliyorsun. Her zamanki düşme yerde sürüklenme sahneleri. Ah bir de havada çekilen dublörlük sahneler de vardı. Belimdeki ve bacaklarımdaki çürükler o zaman oldu. Kayışlar yüzünden."

"Daha da mı çok var!?" Yibo Zhan'ın eşofmanını çekmek için apar topar ellerini uzatmıştı.

"Ah...hayatım," Zhan onu ellerinden tutarak durdurdu. "Yemin ederim göründüğü kadar kötü değiller."

Yibo sevgi sözcüğü üzerine durmuştu. Zhan'ın ona "Bo-di" ya da "didi" kelimelerinden başka bir kelimeyle seslendiği ilk seferdi. Ortada buna neden olan durum olmasaydı Yibo Zhan'ı kendinden geçene kadar öperdi.

"Daha dikkatli olman lazım Zhan-ge," Yibo Zhan'ın göğsüne tek elini koydu.

"Dikkatliyim. Yarışların için antrenman yapmaya başladığında senin olacağın gibi oldu işte, öyle değil mi?"

"O farklı, ge. Ben yarış takımlarımın içinde profesyonellerle çalışacağım. Setlerde nasıl olduğunu biliyorum, daha riskliler. Ayrıca niye kendi dublörlük işi olan sahnelerini yapmakta ısrarcı oldun? Gerçekten tehlikeli olanları profesyonellere bırak. Onların işi bu!"

"Tamam tamam," Zhan teslim oluyorum dermişçesine ellerini kaldırmıştı. "Azarlama beni, didi. Yaralıyım! Burası acıyor," Zhan omzunu işaret edip dudaklarını büzerek somurtmuştu.

Yibo kafasını iki yana sallamış ve sırıtmıştı. Uzanıp o yere sevgiyle bir öpücük kondurdu.

"Bir de burası," Zhan sırıtmış ve tişörtünü kaldırarak göğsünü işaret etmişti.

Yibo'nun sırıtışı genişlemiş ve oraya bir öpücük koyup bölgeyi emmişti. Zhan'ın nefesi hassasiyet üzerine tekledi. Yibo Zhan'ın kucağına oturmuştu, bacakları Zhan'ın iki yanından sarkıyordu. Yavaşça, Zhan'ın tişörtünü başından yukarı çıkarmış ve fırlatıp atmıştı.

"Başka neresi acıyor?" Zhan'ın yüzünün kenarında tek parmağını gezdirirken Yibo fısıldamıştı.

Yibo'nun parmağını göğsündeki farklı bir morluğun üzerine doğru sürüklerken Zhan tir tir titremişti. Yibo dilini ağzından dışarı çıkarmış morluğu emmişti. Dişini morluğa sürtmüş ve dudaklarını morluğa bastırmıştı.

"Ahh...Yibo...," Xiao Zhan zayıf bir inleme koyverdi.

Yibo sırıtmış ve dudaklarını Zhan'ın vücudunda gezdirmeye başlamıştı. Her yarayı dudaklarıyla okşamış ve her noktaya ufak ufak öpücükler kondurmuştu. Dudakları Zhan'ın kalçasındaki derin bir yarığa uzandığında, kalbinde bir ağırlık hissetti. Yaralı yerin etrafını ve kalçasının kenarını öpmüştü, daha da aşağı giderken Zhan eşofmanını da aşağı çekiyordu.

Zhan'ın inlediğini duyduğunda, Yibo kumaşın üzerinden onun uyluğunun üstünü öpmüştü. Daha da derin gelen inlemeden cesaret alarak, Yibo bu sefer onun kasığıyla uyluğu arasında kalan yeri öpmüştü. Yibo Zhan'ın şimdi kalkmış penisine yaklaşırken Zhan sıçramıştı. Kafası arkaya düşmüş, gözleri kapanmış Zhan'a bir bakış atmıştı. Zhan'ın penisine yumuşak bir öpücük kondurmuş, arkasında ıslak bir iz bırakarak kumaşın üzerinden hafifçe onu dişlemişti.

Yibo doğrulmuş ve kendi sertliğini Zhan'ınkine bastırmıştı.

"Zhan-ge...," Yibo boğuk bir sesle konuştu.

Ağır ağır nefes alırken Zhan kafasını kaldırıp Yibo'ya bakmıştı.

"Senin...tadına bakmak istiyorum."

"Sen...sen emin misin?"

Yibo uzanıp Zhan'ın titreyen dudaklarını kavradı.

"Penisini emmek istiyorum." Yibo Zhan'ın kulağını ısırmıştı.

"Siktir."

"Bu evet demek mi oluyor?"

"Siktir evet."

Yibo aşağı kaymış ve hızlı hareketlerle Zhan'ın iç çamaşırını aşağı indirmişti. Zhan'ın bacaklarını ayırmış ve arasına yerleşmişti. Zhan'ın uzunluğuna hayranlıkla baktı.

_Kalkmış hali...Siktir. Şuna bak._

Yibo parmaklarını aşağı yukarı uzunlukta gezdirmiş ve penisin başına bir öpücük kondurmuştu. Zhan'ın penisine burnunu sürtmüş tüm uzunluk boyunca öpücükler kondurmuştu. Zhan'ın soluk soluğa kalışlarından aldığı cesaretle Yibo, penisin ucunu emdi. Dalga geçermiş gibi diliyle uzunluğun başını yalamış ve pop sesi çıkararak hafifçe emmişti.

"Yibo..." Zhan iç çekmiş ve parmaklarını Yibo'nun saçlarında gezdirmişti.

_Onu çok iyi hissettirmek istiyorum. Yapabilir miyim bilmiyorum ama elimden gelenin en iyisini yapacağım._

Yibo'nun tereddütünü sezmiş gibi, Zhan bakışlarını aşağı ona çevirmiş ve nazikçe dokunmuştu.

"Hey," Yumuşakça seslenmişti, "Eğer yapmak istemiyorsan sor-"

"İstiyorum..."

"Ben..ben sana neye ihtiyacım olduğunu söyleyeceğim."

Rahatlamış bir kafa sallamayla, Yibo bir kez daha başını eğmiş ve Zhan'ın uzunluğunu yukarıdan aşağı öpmüştü. Alt kısmı dakikalarca emmiş ve her seferinde baş kısmının üzerinde dilini döndürmüştü.

"Çok iyi hissettiriyor, didi..."

Yibo Zhan'ın penisini ağzına almadan önce birkaç kez daha aynı hareketi tekrar etmişti. Nazikçe penisi emmiş ve bırakmıştı. Aynı hareketi tekrar etmiş, bu sefer daha ileri gitmiş, ağzını tamamen Zhan'ın etrafına sarmış, onu sıkıca ağzında tutmuştu. Ağzını aşağı yukarı oynatmış, dilini de penisin aşağı tarafına sarmıştı.

"Evet...siktir siktir...daha çok...," Zhan'ın sesi mırıl mırıldı.

Zhan'ın derin sesini duyunca Yibo kendi penisinin seğirdiğini hissetmişti. Zhan'ın inlemeleri yüzünden kışkıran Yibo, onu tamamen ağzına almış, Zhan'ın boğazının derinine ulaştığını hissederken yanakları çukur halini almıştı. Öğürme dürtüsüyle savaşırken onu lolilop gibi yalamış, dudaklarını aşağı yukarı hareket ettirmiş, her seferinde Zhan'ın penisinin başının boğazına vurduğuna emin olmuştu. Zhan kıvranmış ve çarşafları elinde sıkmıştı.

"Yibo..." Zar zor söyledi, "Daha hızlı..."

Yibo ona uymuş, daha çok emerek hareklerindeki hızı arttırmıştı. Eliyle penisi kavramış ritmik bir şekilde kendi ağzıyla ileri geri yapmaya başlamıştı. Zhan'ın inlemelerinin sesi daha da yükselirken Yibo hızını arttırdı. Zhan'ın ağzındaki penisinin daha da uzayıp sertleştiğini hissederken kendisi de inlemişti. Zhan onun ağzına doğru kendini bastırırken hazza teslim olmuştu. Yibo gözlerinin sulandığını hissetti.

"Bo-di...siktir...ben..."

Yibo ağzını Zhan'ın etrafına daha sıkı sarmış ve delice emmişti. Bütün çürükleri unutarak tırnaklarını Zhan'ın kalçalarına gömmüştü. Her seferinde Zhan'ı daha da derin bir şekilde ağzına alırken hırlamıştı ve kendi ereksiyonuna yayılan hazzı hissedebiliyordu.

"Didi...bırak...ben...ben..."

Zhan cümlesini tamamlayamadan, sesli bir şekilde inlemiş ve boşalmıştı. Yibo ağzını dolduran hiç bitmeyen sıcaklığı hissetti. Kıpırdamamış. Bırakmamıştı. Onu doldurduğunu hissetmişti, daha önce hiç hissetmediği hazzı hissetmişti.

_Voah. Niye bu kadar iyi hissettiriyor. Ona daha yakın hissediyorum ve onu böyle görmek bana öylesine bir zevk veriyor ki. Çok fena dağılmış görünüyor._

Zhan bitirdiğinde, bütün vücudu yatakta erimişti. Derin bir nefes bırakmış ve sonunda çarşafları sıkmayı bırakmıştı. Yibo dudaklarını ve dilini şimdi yumuşamış olan peniste birkaç kez daha hareket ettirmiş, son kalan menileri de içine çekmişti.

Tatmin olduğunda doğrulmuş, ağzının kenarını silmiş ve dudaklarını yalamıştı. Zhan'ın gevşemiş vücuduna bir bakış attı. Gözleri kapalı, ağzı yarım açık, bütün vücudu ıslak ve nemliydi. 

_Siktir. Çok güzel bir adam._

"Zhan-ge," Yibo, Zhan'ın yüzüne yaklaşırken fısıldadı, dizleri Zhan'ın vücudunun iki yanında duruyordu.

"Siktir...Bo-di," Zhan sonunda konuşmuş ve gözlerini açmıştı.

"İyi...iyi miydi?"

Zhan tek elini kaldırmış ve Yibo'nun çenesindeki bir noktayı eliyle silmişti.

"Sen...mükemmeldin. Bir noktada yıldızları gördüm," Zhan sırıttı.

"Sanırım ben de...tadın güzelmiş ge," Yibo da sırıtmıştı.

Bu sözlerle beraber Zhan Yibo'nun saçlarını kavramış ve onu tutup derin bir öpücüğün içine çekmişti. Kendi tadını Yibo'nun ağzından alabiliyordu, kalan ne varsa yalamış ve ona ne kadar iyi olduğunu gösterircesine daha da derine inmişti.

Ayrıldıklarında Zhan, Yibo'nun üstüne çıkmak için yatakta yerlerini değiştirmeye çalışmıştı.

"Bu gece değil," Onu engelleyerek Yibo Zhan'ın yanağına bir öpücük kondurmuştu. "Dinlenmen lazım gege."

"Gel buraya," Zhan kollarını aralayarak Yibo için alan açmıştı.

Yibo açılan kolların arasına hızlıca girmiş ve sanki kendisi Zhan'ın hayatı olan yapbozun eksik parçaymış gibi Zhan'ın vücut kıvrımlarına uyum sağlamıştı.

"Seni çok seviyorum Wang Yibo ve bir gün bütün dünyaya bunu söyleyeceğim."

"Başka kimse umurumda değil Zhan-ge. Sen beni sevdiğin sürece benim için bütün dünya zaten burada."

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Günlerdir bu bölümle uğraşıyorum. Smut kısımlara uyarı koymayacağım bu arada. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	53. Satisfied

Zhan konser alanına varmış ve ekip anında onu sahne arkasına sürüklemişti. Giydirilip, omzu patpatlanırken ve hazırlanırken Zhan ileri geri yürümüş ve kafasında koreografinin üzerinden geçmişti.

"Endişelenme," Chuyue'nin sesi zihnindeki tekrarını kesti. "Çok iyi bir şov çıkaracağız!"

"Sadece bunu batırmak istemiyorum," Zhan iç çekmişti.

"Batırmayacaksın," Chuyue gülümsemiş ve Zhan'ın omzunu sıvazlamıştı. "Hadi gidelim."

Sahneye yürümüşler ve Zhan diğer grup arkadaşlarına el sallamıştı. İlk şarkı için yerlerini almışlardı - Big Show. Her şey iyi gitmiş ve Zhan sıradaki iki şarkıyı - You Can't Tell Me ve Boys - söylerlerken gitgide daha çok kendine güvenmeye başlamıştı. Boys onun en sevdiği şarkılarından biriydi. Koreografiyi iyi biliyordu ve ritimler de kolay, eğlenceliydi.

Birkaç üye sıradaki şarkıyı söylerken o ara vermişti. Ama o fark edemeden, bir sonraki sete geçmişlerdi. İki şarkı sonra Zhan daha uzun bir ara verdi. Sololar, düetler ve alt gruplar performans sergilerken oturmuştu, gözleri arada bir etrafı tarıyor, Yibo'dan bir iz arıyordu. Kendi solosu Satisfied bir sonraki şarkıydı.

Sırası geldiğinde, mikrofonu almış ve sakinliğin kendisini ele geçirdiğini hissetmişti. Bu, onun anıydı. Bu, tamamen oydu. Kendi rahat bölgesiydi. Koreografi, cümbüş, pırıltı, ışık yoktu. Yalnızca o, onun kelimeleri ve onun sesi vardı.

Şarkıyı bir gün yalnızken yazmıştı. Kendi için ideal hayatın nasıl olacağını hayal etmişti. Memnun olmanın* nasıl hissettireceğini hayal etmişti. Onun için mükemmel hayat nasıl olurdu zihninde canlandırmıştı.

 _O zamanlar çok toydum._ Zhan gülümsemiş ve melodi başlarken kafasını iki yana sallamıştı. _O zamanlar ne biliyordum ki? Benim için mükemmel olan hayatın böyle gözükeceğini mi? Şirketimle boktan bir durum. İlerlemek için her bir fırsatı kapmaya çalışan kaotik bir iş programı. Ve de bütün kalbi ve ruhuyla beni seven biri. İşte benim mükemmel hayatım. Artık memnunum.*_

Zhan sözlerisöylemeye başlarken, etrafını saran ışık ve seslerin bulanıklaşmaya başladığını hissetti. Gözlerini kapatmış ve sözlerin kontrolü ele geçirmesine müsaade etmişti.

_Gözlerim yumuşak mesajlarla doluyor._  
_Ellerimde senden gelen bir mektup tutuyorum._  
_Senin şehrinin manzaraları, dudaklarının kıvrımı_  
_Gitgide daha daha net görmeye başlıyorum._  
_Ekran sıcacık bir manzarayı gösteriyor._  
_Anılar dönüp durmaya devam eden bir film gibi._  
_Her kareyi zamanın ölçeğiyle kaydediyorum._  
_Bu en eşsiz hatıra oluyor._

Zhan gözlerini açmış ve anında uzun birinin köşedeki merdivenlerden aşağı indiğini ve orta kısımlarda bir yere oturduğunu görmüştü. Kişi siyah bir sweatshirt giymişti, şapka takıyordu ve de yüzünde maske vardı. Ama Zhan anlamıştı. Gülümsemiş ve oturan kişinin olduğu tarafa doğru sahnenin ucuna gelirken sıradaki sözleri daha da bir şevkle söylemişti.

_Ben yalnızca, senin bana verdiğin şeyi tüm kalbimle korumak istiyorum._  
_Bizim hakkımızdaki küçük şeyler benim için her şeyi ifade ediyor._  
_Anılarımız buğulansa bile_  
_Başlangıçlarımızı unutmayacağım._  
_Bir kere yalnızlıkla yüzleşmeyi öğrendiğinde, geri dönüş olmuyor._  
_Gülümsemen sayesinde, hayal kırıklığına uğramayacağım._  
_Gelecekte işler ne kadar zorlaşırsa zorlaşsın,_  
_Sen benim yanında olduğun sürece, ben memnun olacağım.*_

O kişi ona küçük bir şekilde el sallayıp maskesini çıkarırken Zhan'ın gülümsemesi genişlemişti. Kalbi, Yibo'nun mutlu yüzünün de ona gülümsediğini, o şarkı söylemeye devam ederken Yibo'nun onu derin bir şekilde izlediğini görünce kanat çırpmıştı.

_Rüzgarın anlamsız sözleri alıp götürmesine izin ver._  
_Geriye bir tek birlikte kalmak için verdiğimiz söz kalıyor olacak._  
_Unutulmaz anılarımızı yazmak için_  
_Gözlerinin sıcaklığını, aşkımızın kaligrafisini kullan._  
_Ben yalnızca, senin bana verdiğin şeyi tüm kalbimle korumak istiyorum._  
_Bizim hakkımızdaki küçük şeyler benim için her şeyi ifade ediyor._  
_Anılarımız buğulansa bile_  
_Başlangıçlarımızı unutmayacağım._  
_Bir kere yalnızlıkla yüzleşmeyi öğrendiğinde, geri dönüş olmuyor_  
_Gülümsemen sayesinde, hayal kırıklığına uğramayacağım._  
_Gelecekte işler ne kadar zorlaşırsa zorlaşsın,_  
_Sen benim yanında olduğun sürece, ben memnun olacağım.*_

Müzik bittiğinde, Zhan mikrofonu göğsünde tutmuş ve Yibo'ya bakarak öylece durmuştu.

。。。

Yibo, Zhan'ın sahnede yürüyüşünü, her notanın altından rahatlıkla kalkışını izlerken büyülenmiş bir şekilde oturmuştu. Sesi, etrafına koruma bariyeri ören, her şeyi daha tatlı, daha iyi ve daha güzel yapan akıcı bir bal gibiydi. Zhan her sözcüğü çokça duyguyla söylerken onu dinlemişti.

Zhan onun tarafına baktığında ve gülümsediğinde kalbi bir an atmayı kesti. Maskesini indirmiş ve el sallamıştı ama vücudu ona doğru koşup Zhan'ı kaldırmak ve etrafında döndürmek istiyordu. Zhan ona, yalnızca ona, sözleri söylerken orada sadece o ikisi varmış gibi hissettirmişti.

_Rüzgarın anlamsız sözleri alıp götürmesine izin ver._  
_Geriye tüm kalan, bizim birlikte durmak için verdiğimiz söz olacak._

_Daima, ge._ Yibo yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle aklından geçirmişti. _Daima birlikte olacağız. Hiçbir şey bizi ayıramaz. Söz veriyorum._

_Gelecekte işler ne kadar zorlaşırsa zorlaşsın,_  
_Sen benim yanında olduğun sürece, ben memnun olacağım*_

_Seni çok seviyorum._ Yibo Zhan'a sevgiyle bakarken gözlerinin dolduğunu hissetti. _Seni asla bırakmayacağım. Hayatlarımızın geri kalanında seni mutlu etmek için gücümün yettiği her şeyi yapacağım._

Müzik durduğunda, Zhan sahnenin köşesine gelmiş, bakışlarını Yibo'ya sabitlemişti. Sonunda, Yibo'ya el sallamış sonra ekibin yanına geri gitmiş ve anında hoparlörler, mikrofon ayarları ve ışıklar hakkında bir konuşmanın içine çekilmişti.

Grup üyelerinden biri başka bir solo şarkıyı söylerken Yibo koltuğunda rahatça oturdu.

 _Ge kadar iyi değil. Yakınına bile yaklaşmaz._ Kafasını iki yana sallamıştı.

Sonra, tüm grup bir kez daha sahneye çıkmıştı ve daha duygusal, arkadaşlık hakkında ve birlikte geçirdikleri zaman hakkında bir şarkı söylemişti. Yibo da UNIQ günleri ve paylaştıkları eğlenceli zamanlar yüzünden nostaljik hissetmişti.

_Onlara mesaj atmam lazım. Konuşup hayatlarımızda ne olup ne bitiyormuş öğrenmeyeli çok uzun zaman oldu._

Grup performansından sonra, daha fazla solo ve alt grup performansları vardı. Yibo telefonuyla oyalanmış, ara sıra kafasını kaldırıp bakmıştı. Sololardan biri sırasında, Zhan ve Chuyue'nin sahnenin bir tarafına geçtiğini, performansı izleyip bir şey konuştuklarını fark etmişti. Birbirlerine yakın duruyorlardı ve konuşurlarken elleriyle ağızlarını kapatmışlardı.

Chuyue her konuştuğu seferde Zhan'a doğru eğilip, arada bir performansı sergileyenleri işaret ederken Yibo yüzünde hafif bir kaş çatışla izlemişti. Sıradaki şarkı başladığında Chuyue Zhan'la yüz yüze gelmek için dönmüş ve ona daha da yaklaşarak eğilmişti. Sırtı Yibo'ya dönük, kafası eğik, açı onu Zhan'a yok yakınmış gibi gösteriyordu.

 _Ne sikime o kadar yakın duruyor._ Yibo telefonunu elinde sıktı.

Onu rahatlatacak şekilde, sıradaki şarkı başladığında Zhan ve Chuyue sahneye çıkmışlar, sahnedeki iki kişiye katılmışlardı ve güçlü bir vokal şarkısı söylemişlerdi. Yibo sakinleşmiş ve tekrar performanstan keyif almaya başlamıştı ama müzik durduğunda ve sahneye dört kız çıktığında sakinliği birkaç saniye sürmüştü.

 _Sikerler. Yine mi bu._ Yibo kaş çatmış ve elini yüzünde gezdirmişti. _Zhan-ge'ya ben kızlarla dans edince kıskanma dedikten sonra kendim bir şey de diyemem. Tabii şimdi nasılmış anlıyorum._

İlerki birkaç dakika boyunca onlar dans ederken Yibo gergince dudaklarını dişlemişti. Zhan ve partnerinin birbirine ayartıcı bir şekilde baktığı ya da Zhan'ın elleri kızın üzerinde dolaştığı her seferinde Yibo'nun kendi bedeni havalanıyordu. Zhan kızın kollarını alıp kendi boynuna sardığında en kötü kısım bitmişti.

 _Çeksene o ellerini adamın üzerinden!_ İçinden kıza çığlık atmıştı.

Şarkı bittiğinde derin bir nefes vermiş ve birkaç alt grup daha performans sergilemişti. Bütün grup şarkıların final seti için sahneye gelmiş ve Yibo, Zhan sahnede mutlu bir şekilde zıplarken gülümsemekten kendini alamamıştı. Bir şarkıdan diğer şarkıya ilerlerlerken erkek arkadaşının yüzündeki ifadeye hayran olmuştu. Hareket edip, salınıp ve sözleri söylerken onun vücudunun her bir parçası için arzu duymuştu.

_Diğerleri kimin umurunda ki. Bu adamla eve gidebilen tek kişi benim._

**Yazar Notu:**

Bazı referans videolar:

  
**Çevirmen Notu:**

* Satisfied, Xiao Zhan'ın solo şarkısına atıf. O şekilde çevirdim.

Merhabalar dostlarım 🥺 Özlediniz mi beni, hikayeyi? Ben sizi çok özledim, vallahi billahi ya. Son bir ayda pek görüşemedik. Biliyorsunuz hastalandım falan filan sonra da üniversite derken gelemedik buralara ama bu hafta üniversitedeki önemli kur sınavımı verdim, bir haftalk tatilim var sık sık aktif olacağım 😋 Yani bu hafta sık görüşeceğiz bir aksilik olmazsa. Umarım bölüm hoşunuza gitmiştir, umarım formdan düştüğümü düşünmemişsinizdir ☹️ Sizleri seviyorum ve sabrınız için teşekkür ediyorum. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	54. Sadece Sen ve Ben

"Tamamdır. Harikaydık!" Final kısmını kapatırlarken Chuyue konuşmuştu.

Bütün çocuklar sevinçle bağırırken bir araya gelmiş ve ertesi gün için birbirlerini cesaretlendirmişti. Ayrıldıklarında Zhan, Yibo'ya bakmak için arkasını dönmüştü. Onun hala oturduğunu gördüğünde gelip onlara katılması için ona el salladı. Yibo hızlıca onlara doğru yürümüş, el sallamış ve sahne arkasında onlara katılırken herkesi eğilerek selamlamıştı.

Zhan, ona tam orada sarılma ve öpme dürtüsüyle savaşmıştı. Gülümsemiş ve onun yerine omzunu sıvazlamıştı.

"Ee...beğendin mi?"

"Evet!" Herkesin dikkati onun üstünden olduğundan Yibo hafif utanmış bir şekilde gülümsemişti. "Gayet enerjikti ve sizler de elinizden gelenin en iyisini yaptınız. Eminim ki yarın mükemmel olacak."

"Teşekkürler bro!" Yan Xujia öne çıkmış ve omuz tokuştururlarken Yibo'yla ellerini çakmışlardı. "Seni tekrar görmek çok güzel."

Yibo kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamış o da gülümsemişti.

"Seni görmek ne güzel...tekrar," Chuyue kollarınu göğsünde çaprazlamış ve Yibo'ya dümdüz şekilde gözlerini dikmişti.

"Seni görmek de...güzel," Yibo'nun poker surat ifadesi değişmemişti.

"Yibo yarınki konsere gelemeyecek o yüzden bugün bir şeyler izleyebilir diye düşündüm," Zhan gülümsemiş ve Yibo'nun sırtını patpatlamıştı.

"Ne güzel," Chuyue cevap vermişti.

 _Siktiğimin derdin ne acaba senin birader?_ Yibo içinden bağırmıştı.

Zhan bir kez daha aradaki soğukluğu sezmiş ve araya girmeye karar vermişti ama o bir şey söyleyemeden Wu Jiacheng konuştu.

"Tamamdır o zaman. Ben çıkıyorum..." Gerinmişti. "Temizlenip güzellik uykumu almam lazım," Jiacheng çıkmadan göz kırpmıştı.

Yavaşça diğerleri de veda edip Yibo'ya eğilerek ayrılmışlardı. Sonunda ise sadece üçü kalmıştı.

_Chuyue'de Yibo'yu bu kadar sinirlendiren ne var? Bugün Chuyue bana dokunmadı bile._

Zhan boğazını temizlemiş ve kollarının ucuyla yüzünü silmişti.

"Sanırım bizim de çıkmamız lazım," Zhan gülümsedi.

"Evet, öyle," hem Yibo hem Chuyue aynı anda konuşmuştu.

İki adam da anında donup kalmış, bakışlarını gözlerini kırpıştıran ve bir ona bir ona bakan Zhan'a döndürmeden önce birbirlerine dik dik bakmışlardı.

"Seni evine bırakabilirim Zhan-Zhan," Chuyue önce konuştu. "Her zamanki gibi."

Yibo bütün vücudunun gerildiğini hissetmişti. Duygularını kontrol edemeden, dudaklarından sert şekilde söylenmiş sözcükler çıkmıştı.

"Ona artık gerek yok," Ansızın konuşmuştu. "Biz zaten birlikte gideceğiz."

"Sorun yok Chuyue," Zhan gergince gülmüş ve adamın kolunu patpatlamıştı. "Bizim yapacak işlerimiz var o yüzden Yibo beni bırakabilir. Önemli bir mesele değil yani."

"Hmm," Chuyue kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamış ve yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle Zhan'ın kolunu sıkmıştı. "Yarın görüşürüz seninle o zaman."

"Eveeet," Zhan sırıttı, gerginlik azaldığından dolayı rahatlamıştı. "Görüşürüz."

Motorsiklete ulaştıklarında Yibo sessizce kaskı Zhan'a vermişti. Zhan kaskı takarken ve onun arkasına otururken Yibo'yu dikkatlice izlemişti. Önceki garip hale rağlen, serin akşam havasında ilerlerken Zhan ona sımsıkı tutunmaktan kendini alamamış, nefes kesici eve dönüş yolunun her dakikasının tadını çıkarmıştı.

Zhan'ın evine geldiklerinde, Yibo oturmuş botlarını ve ceketini çıkarmıştı. Onu sessizce izlerken Zhan koltukta arkasına yaslandı.

"İkinizin derdi nedir?" Zhan sonunda konuşmuştu.

Yibo'nun elleri duraklamış kendisi de hareketsiz kalmıştı. Yavaşça gözlerini Zhan'a çevirmiş ve kaşları çatık bir şekilde dik dik bakmaya başlamıştı.

"Senden hoşlanıyor."

Zhan'ın gözleri kocaman açılmış ve kahkaha atmaya başlamıştı. Bacaklarnın iki yanına ellerini koymuş ve bacaklarındaki güç boşalırken koltuğun sırtına yaslanmıştı.

"Chuyue?!" Zhan zorlukla solumuştu. "Kafayı mı yedin?"

"Ben ciddiyim."

"Ah didi," Zhan gözlerini kurulamış ve Yibo'ya doğru gitmişti. "Neyi bilmiyorum...ama kıskanmışsın...bugün birbirimize dokunmadık bile. Ellemek yoktu."

"Gözlerinde görebiliyorum, ge. Senden hoşlanıyor. Ayrıca bizim yakın olmamız da hoşuna gitmiyor." Yibo ayaklanıp mutfağa gitmişti.

"Yibo ah Yibo..." Zhan onu takip etti, kafasını iki yana sallıyordu. "Bence sen çok fazla düşünüyorsun..."

"Öyle mi yapıyorum ge? Nasıl bu kadar kör olabiliyorsun?"

"Hey," Zhan Yibo'nun ses tonu yüzünden afallamıştı. "Tamam. Özür dilerim. Hislerini ciddiye almamak değildi amacım ama haklı olsan bile," Zhan kollarını Yibo'nun boynuna sarmış ve onu yakınına çekmişti, "Önemli değil. Unuttun mu?"

Yibo ona yaslanmış ve alnını Zhan'ınkine dayamıştı.

"Sadece seninle ben varız, sevgilim." Zhan yumuşakça fısıldadı.

"Mmm," Yibo iç çekmişti. "Sadece sen ve ben."

"Aynen öyle," Zhan gülümsemiş ve Yibo'nun dudaklarını kendi dudaklarının arasına almıştı.

Geri çekildiklerinde, yumuşak bir gülümseme Yibo'nun suratında belirmişti.

"Özür dilerim, ge..."

"Sorun yok ama bir dahaki sefere, ona karşı daha nazik olmayı dene. O benim en yakın arkadaşlarımdan biri ve siz ikiniz yan yana geldiğinizde ortamın tuhaf olmasını istemiyorum. Bunu yapabilir misin, didi?"

"Hmm, denerim," Yibo dudaklarını büzmüştü. "Ama çizgiyi aşarsa...ağzını gözünü yamulturum onun..."

"Peki peki," Zhan kıkırdamış ve Yibo'nun yanağını öpmüştü. "Benim bebek aslanım."

"Ben bebek değilim!"

Zhan buna daha yüksek sesle gülmüş ve Yibo'nun kolunu şaplaklamıştı. Anında, dövüşmeye başlamışlar ve birbirlerini bir o yana bir bu yana çekiştirirken gülme ve birbirlerini pataklama krizine girmişlerdi.

"Tamam, teslim oluyorum!" Zhan sonunda yalvarmıştı. "Merhamet et. Bütün vücudun hala ağrıyor."

"Oh!" Yibo donmuştu. "Özür dilerim, ge. Ben unuttum!"

"Birkaç güne iyi olurum," Zhan omuz silkti.

"Hmm," Yibo kaş çatmıştı. "Şimdi senin dinlemen lazım. Ayrıca benim de geri gitmem lazım zaten. Yarın yarış pistinde erkenciyim."

"Seni seviyorum, benim ateşli yarışçım," Zhan Yibo'yu sıkı bir kucaklamanın içine çekerken gülümsemişti. "Kendine iyi bak, tamam mı?"

"Bakarım," Yibo gülümsemiş ve Zhan'ın omzunu öpmüştü.

Derin uzun bir öpücükten sonra, Zhan isteksiz bir şekilde Yibo'yu bırakmıştı.

"Seni şimdiden özledim," İç çekmişti.

"Ben seni daha çok özledim," Yibo sırıtmış ve Zhan'ın alnına bir öpücük bırakmıştı.

"Mümkün değil," Zhan da ona sırıtmıştı.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Ay Zhan'ım vay canım. Yibo ne kadar zeki bir çocuk ya. Bir de tam aslan. Yamulturum dediyse vay haline 🥵🦁 Hehe, *gremlin gülüşü* Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	55. Sadece Sen ve Ben

"Tamamdır. Harikaydık!" Final kısmını kapatırlarken Chuyue konuşmuştu.

Bütün çocuklar sevinçle bağırırken bir araya gelmiş ve ertesi gün için birbirlerini cesaretlendirmişti. Ayrıldıklarında Zhan, Yibo'ya bakmak için arkasını dönmüştü. Onun hala oturduğunu gördüğünde gelip onlara katılması için ona el salladı. Yibo hızlıca onlara doğru yürümüş, el sallamış ve sahne arkasında onlara katılırken herkesi eğilerek selamlamıştı.

Zhan, ona tam orada sarılma ve öpme dürtüsüyle savaşmıştı. Gülümsemiş ve onun yerine omzunu sıvazlamıştı.

"Ee...beğendin mi?"

"Evet!" Herkesin dikkati onun üstünden olduğundan Yibo hafif utanmış bir şekilde gülümsemişti. "Gayet enerjikti ve sizler de elinizden gelenin en iyisini yaptınız. Eminim ki yarın mükemmel olacak."

"Teşekkürler bro!" Yan Xujia öne çıkmış ve omuz tokuştururlarken Yibo'yla ellerini çakmışlardı. "Seni tekrar görmek çok güzel."

Yibo kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamış o da gülümsemişti.

"Seni görmek ne güzel...tekrar," Chuyue kollarınu göğsünde çaprazlamış ve Yibo'ya dümdüz şekilde gözlerini dikmişti.

"Seni görmek de...güzel," Yibo'nun poker surat ifadesi değişmemişti.

"Yibo yarınki konsere gelemeyecek o yüzden bugün bir şeyler izleyebilir diye düşündüm," Zhan gülümsemiş ve Yibo'nun sırtını patpatlamıştı.

"Ne güzel," Chuyue cevap vermişti.

 _Siktiğimin derdin ne acaba senin birader?_ Yibo içinden bağırmıştı.

Zhan bir kez daha aradaki soğukluğu sezmiş ve araya girmeye karar vermişti ama o bir şey söyleyemeden Wu Jiacheng konuştu.

"Tamamdır o zaman. Ben çıkıyorum..." Gerinmişti. "Temizlenip güzellik uykumu almam lazım," Jiacheng çıkmadan göz kırpmıştı.

Yavaşça diğerleri de veda edip Yibo'ya eğilerek ayrılmışlardı. Sonunda ise sadece üçü kalmıştı.

_Chuyue'de Yibo'yu bu kadar sinirlendiren ne var? Bugün Chuyue bana dokunmadı bile._

Zhan boğazını temizlemiş ve kollarının ucuyla yüzünü silmişti.

"Sanırım bizim de çıkmamız lazım," Zhan gülümsedi.

"Evet, öyle," hem Yibo hem Chuyue aynı anda konuşmuştu.

İki adam da anında donup kalmış, bakışlarını gözlerini kırpıştıran ve bir ona bir ona bakan Zhan'a döndürmeden önce birbirlerine dik dik bakmışlardı.

"Seni evine bırakabilirim Zhan-Zhan," Chuyue önce konuştu. "Her zamanki gibi."

Yibo bütün vücudunun gerildiğini hissetmişti. Duygularını kontrol edemeden, dudaklarından sert şekilde söylenmiş sözcükler çıkmıştı.

"Ona artık gerek yok," Ansızın konuşmuştu. "Biz zaten birlikte gideceğiz."

"Sorun yok Chuyue," Zhan gergince gülmüş ve adamın kolunu patpatlamıştı. "Bizim yapacak işlerimiz var o yüzden Yibo beni bırakabilir. Önemli bir mesele değil yani."

"Hmm," Chuyue kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamış ve yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle Zhan'ın kolunu sıkmıştı. "Yarın görüşürüz seninle o zaman."

"Eveeet," Zhan sırıttı, gerginlik azaldığından dolayı rahatlamıştı. "Görüşürüz."

Motorsiklete ulaştıklarında Yibo sessizce kaskı Zhan'a vermişti. Zhan kaskı takarken ve onun arkasına otururken Yibo'yu dikkatlice izlemişti. Önceki garip hale rağlen, serin akşam havasında ilerlerken Zhan ona sımsıkı tutunmaktan kendini alamamış, nefes kesici eve dönüş yolunun her dakikasının tadını çıkarmıştı.

Zhan'ın evine geldiklerinde, Yibo oturmuş botlarını ve ceketini çıkarmıştı. Onu sessizce izlerken Zhan koltukta arkasına yaslandı.

"İkinizin derdi nedir?" Zhan sonunda konuşmuştu.

Yibo'nun elleri duraklamış kendisi de hareketsiz kalmıştı. Yavaşça gözlerini Zhan'a çevirmiş ve kaşları çatık bir şekilde dik dik bakmaya başlamıştı.

"Senden hoşlanıyor."

Zhan'ın gözleri kocaman açılmış ve kahkaha atmaya başlamıştı. Bacaklarnın iki yanına ellerini koymuş ve bacaklarındaki güç boşalırken koltuğun sırtına yaslanmıştı.

"Chuyue?!" Zhan zorlukla solumuştu. "Kafayı mı yedin?"

"Ben ciddiyim."

"Ah didi," Zhan gözlerini kurulamış ve Yibo'ya doğru gitmişti. "Neyi bilmiyorum...ama kıskanmışsın...bugün birbirimize dokunmadık bile. Ellemek yoktu."

"Gözlerinde görebiliyorum, ge. Senden hoşlanıyor. Ayrıca bizim yakın olmamız da hoşuna gitmiyor." Yibo ayaklanıp mutfağa gitmişti.

"Yibo ah Yibo..." Zhan onu takip etti, kafasını iki yana sallıyordu. "Bence sen çok fazla düşünüyorsun..."

"Öyle mi yapıyorum ge? Nasıl bu kadar kör olabiliyorsun?"

"Hey," Zhan Yibo'nun ses tonu yüzünden afallamıştı. "Tamam. Özür dilerim. Hislerini ciddiye almamak değildi amacım ama haklı olsan bile," Zhan kollarını Yibo'nun boynuna sarmış ve onu yakınına çekmişti, "Önemli değil. Unuttun mu?"

Yibo ona yaslanmış ve alnını Zhan'ınkine dayamıştı.

"Sadece seninle ben varız, sevgilim." Zhan yumuşakça fısıldadı.

"Mmm," Yibo iç çekmişti. "Sadece sen ve ben."

"Aynen öyle," Zhan gülümsemiş ve Yibo'nun dudaklarını kendi dudaklarının arasına almıştı.

Geri çekildiklerinde, yumuşak bir gülümseme Yibo'nun suratında belirmişti.

"Özür dilerim, ge..."

"Sorun yok ama bir dahaki sefere, ona karşı daha nazik olmayı dene. O benim en yakın arkadaşlarımdan biri ve siz ikiniz yan yana geldiğinizde ortamın tuhaf olmasını istemiyorum. Bunu yapabilir misin, didi?"

"Hmm, denerim," Yibo dudaklarını büzmüştü. "Ama çizgiyi aşarsa...ağzını gözünü yamulturum onun..."

"Peki peki," Zhan kıkırdamış ve Yibo'nun yanağını öpmüştü. "Benim bebek aslanım."

"Ben bebek değilim!"

Zhan buna daha yüksek sesle gülmüş ve Yibo'nun kolunu şaplaklamıştı. Anında, dövüşmeye başlamışlar ve birbirlerini bir o yana bir bu yana çekiştirirken gülme ve birbirlerini pataklama krizine girmişlerdi.

"Tamam, teslim oluyorum!" Zhan sonunda yalvarmıştı. "Merhamet et. Bütün vücudun hala ağrıyor."

"Oh!" Yibo donmuştu. "Özür dilerim, ge. Ben unuttum!"

"Birkaç güne iyi olurum," Zhan omuz silkti.

"Hmm," Yibo kaş çatmıştı. "Şimdi senin dinlemen lazım. Ayrıca benim de geri gitmem lazım zaten. Yarın yarış pistinde erkenciyim."

"Seni seviyorum, benim ateşli yarışçım," Zhan Yibo'yu sıkı bir kucaklamanın içine çekerken gülümsemişti. "Kendine iyi bak, tamam mı?"

"Bakarım," Yibo gülümsemiş ve Zhan'ın omzunu öpmüştü.

Derin uzun bir öpücükten sonra, Zhan isteksiz bir şekilde Yibo'yu bırakmıştı.

"Seni şimdiden özledim," İç çekmişti.

"Ben seni daha çok özledim," Yibo sırıtmış ve Zhan'ın alnına bir öpücük bırakmıştı.

"Mümkün değil," Zhan da ona sırıtmıştı.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Ay Zhan'ım vay canım. Yibo ne kadar zeki bir çocuk ya. Bir de tam aslan. Yamulturum dediyse vay haline 🥵🦁 Hehe, *gremlin gülüşü* Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	56. Çok Şey Kaçırdın

Konser çok başarılı geçmişti ve Zhan performansından son derece mutluydu. Sahne arkasına geldiklerinde tüm çocuklar çığlık atıyorlardı, birbirlerine beşlik çakarken etrafta zıplıyor, heyecanla kıpırdanıyorlardı. Zhan bir şişe daha suyu yudumlarken onları şefkatle izledi. Çoktan yüzünden ve boynundan durmak bilmeyen terini silerken bir kutu peçeteyi bitirmişti ve makyajının yarısı da gitmişti.

"Evet...sonunda bitti!" Chuyue yüzünde büyük bir gülümsemeyle ona yaklaştı. "Tebrikler."

"Tanrı'ya şükürler olsun ki!" Zhan Chuyue'nin uzattığı eli tutmuş ve omuzlarını tokuştururken ona doğru eğilmişti.

"After party için bize katılacak mısın yoksa çıkıyor musun?" Chuyue tek kaşını kaldırdı.

"Olmaz öyle şey!" Wu Jiacheng kasılarak yürümüş ve Zhan'ın omzuna tek elini atmıştı. "Birlikte kutlama yapmamız lazım."

"Evet, evet," Jiacheng'in kolunu omzundan atarken Zhan sırıttı. "Tabii ki de geliyorum."

"Hadi gidelim!" Jiacheng Zhan'ı kolundan çekmişti.

"Geleceğim de...bana birkaç dakika verin," Zhan geride kalıp telefonunu çıkarmıştı.

"Ay Bay Ben Meşgulüm de Meşgulüm," Jiacheng sızlanmıştı, "Hayranlarından gelen mesajlara ve maillere cevap vermesi lazım tabii!"

"Kes sesini, A-Cheng!" Zhan sırıtmış ve kıkırdan çocuğa diş göstermişti. "Chuyue şu çocuğu başımdan alır mısın, birazdan yanınıza geleceğim ben."

"Hmm," Chuyue Jiacheng'in Zhan yerine kendisini sürüklemesine izin verirken sessize başını salladı.

_Zhan: Bitti! Konser çok sevildi! Her şey problemsiz gitti._

_Bo-di: Harika, ge. Şimdiki plan nedir?_

_Zhan: Kutlama için çocuklarla dışarı çıkıyoruz. Sen?_

_Bo-di: Hala çekimdeyim ama kaykayda yeni bir numara öğrendim. Sonra sana şahsen göstereceğim olur mu?_

_Zhan: Tabii ki didi_ 😘

_Bo-di: Keşke gelebilseydim ama sen eğlenmene bak tamam mı?_

_Zhan: Keşke gelebilseydin. Sana sonra mesaj atarım._

Zhan iç çekmiş ve bekleyen üyelere doğru yürümüştü. Chuyue ona gülümsemiş ve arabalara geçmişlerdi.

"Nereye gidiyoruz?" Zhan sordu.

"After part annişin evinde," Xujia kıkırdamıştı.

"Bana öyle demesene!" Chuyue kıkırdayan çocuğa bir tane yapıştırmıştı.

"Ama doğru, annişimiz sensin ya canım benim!"

"Kes sesini!"

"Yeter siz ikiniz. Kesin, Xujia. Özür dile."

"İyi!!" Xujia sırıtmıştı. "Özür dilerim...anniş!"

Bütün grup dönüş yolunun kalanı boyunca ta ki Zhan araya girene kadar o ikisinin didişmesine gülmüştü. Chuyue'nin evine geldiklerinde, koşuşturmuşlar ve bazıları yemek sipariş etmiş, diğerleri içecekleri getirirken anında eve yayılmışlarlardı. Birisi oyun konsolunu çalıştırmış, biri karaoke makinesini başlatmış ve başka biri de atıştırmalıkları getirmişti.

"Yok yok...," Chuyue kuru bir şekilde konuştu. "Hiç utanmayın, geçin, kendi evinizmiş gibi," Herkes evde bir taraflara üşüşmüşken kafasını iki yana sallamıştı.

"Hepimiz birlikte böyle zaman geçireli uzun zaman oldu," Zhan kıkırdamış ve Chuyue'nin sırtını patpatlamıştı.

"Öyle," Chuyue iç çekti, "Herkes kendi kariyeriyle meşgul olmaya başladı." Çevrelerinde baş gösteren kaosu izlerlerken kolunu Zhan'ın omzuna atmıştı.

"Pekala....o zaman," Zhan gruba sevgiyle gülümsemiş ve sonunda geri çekilmişti. "Parti başlasın!"

。。。

Diyetlerinin birer parçası olarak kesinlikle kaçınmaları gereken yemeklerle karınlarını doldurduktan ve herkes bir tur karaoke yaptıktan sonra çocuklar, koltuklara ve minderlere yığılmışlar hatta bazıları yere yatmıştı. Zil çalmış ve herkes bir kez daha doğrulmuştu.

"Kim ki?" Chuyue kafasını kaldırdı.

"Ah, Zexi ve ben birilerini davet etmiştik," Jiacheng cevap vermişti.

"Niye kızarıyorsun sen?" Zhan tek kaşını kaldırdı.

"Belki de kız arkadaşlarını davet ettikleri içindir!" Xujia iki utanmış kızı salona doğru yönlendirirken haykırmıştı.

"Kız arkadaş mı?" Herkes çoktan kızları tanıyormuşçasına onları selamlarken Zhan sessize Chuyue'ye fısıldamıştı.

"Doğrudur," Chuyue sırıttı. "Çok uzak kaldın Zhan-Zhan. Onlar çıkmaya başlayalı şimdiye birkaç ay olmuştur."

"İyi ki çağırmışsınız," Zhao Lei rahatlayarak iç çekmişti, "Yoksa sevgilimi çağırdığım için gerçekten kendimi suçlu hissederdim." Sırıtmıştı.

"Senin de mi sevgilin var?" Zhan bir anda sormuştu.

"Bu da son zamanlardaki bir gelişme tabii," Chuyue fısıldamış, Zhan'ın dirseğini hafifçe dürtmüştü. "Ayrıca adamı görünce de böyle çıldırma da."

" _Adam mı?"_ Zhan neredeyse boğuluyordu.

"Aynen...ve Zhao Lei çok da mutlu," Chuyue yüzünde yumuşak bir gülümsemeyle Zhao Lei'ye bakmıştı.

"Oh voah. Çok şey kaçırmışım." Zhan tek elini saçlarından geçirdi.

"Öyle," Chuyue kafasını ondan tarafa yatırmıştı. "Çok şey kaçırdın."

Zhan ona bakmak için dönmüş anında kendini suçlu hissetmişti. Ama o bir şey diyemeden, tekrar çalınan kapının sesi herkesin odak noktası haline gelmişti.

"Ayy...Lei-Lei nasıl da kızarırmış bakın!" Lei-Lei kapıya giderken herkes mırıldanmıştı.

Zhan, Lei Lei içeri geri girerken dehşetle izlemişti, erkek arkadaşıyla el eleydi. Grup arkadaşlarına bir başka gözle bakmaya başlarken vücudunu bir çoşku hissi almıştı.

_Hepimiz birlikte hayatlarımızın yeni aşamalarına ilerliyoruz. Ve onlar...onlar bu konuda çok açıklar...çok mutlular ve de ailemizin yeni üyelerini hoşça karşılıyorlar. Belki de...ben de...Yibo'yu getirebilirim._

Bu düşünceyle birlikte Zhan başının döndüğünü hissetmiş ve hemencecik telefonunu çıkarmıştı. Üçüncü birasını diklemiş, aceleyle bir mesaj yazmıştı.

_Zhan: Seni özledim, didi. Eğer çekimden sonra zamanın ve enerjin kalırsa, buraya uğra._

_Zhan: Biraz daha buradayım gibi_

_Zhan: Ayrıca bir sürü şeyin haberini alıyorum. Çocuklardan bazılarının sevgilileri var ve sevgilileri de burada._

_Zhan: Ayrıca buna inanmayacaksın ama, Zhao Lei'nin erkek arkadaşı burada!_

_Zhan: Ben de erkek arkadaşımı burada istiyorum! Arkadaşlarımla düzgün bir şekilde tanışmanı istiyorum. Erkek arkadaşım olarak, yani..._

_Zhan: Sen de istiyorsan tabii ki._

_Zhan: Olur da gelmek istersin diye adresi gönderiyorum. Hiç zorunda hissetme ama!_

"Görünüşe göre sende de gelişmeler var," Chuyue içeceğinden bir yudum daha almış ve Zhan'ın telefonunu işaret etmişti.

"Ben...ahh...pek sayılmaz." Zhan dudağını dişledi.

"Emin misin?"

"Hadi Chuyue hadi," Zhan yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle onun saçlarını karıştırmıştı. "Birer içki daha alalım."

Mutfağa doğru yürümüşler ve Zhan bir bira daha almıştı. Kapağı açarken mutfak tezgahına yaslandı.

"Aslında," Chuyue tereddütle konuştu. "Sana bir şey sormak istiyordum."

"Hmm," Zhan bir yudum daha alırken kafasını aşağı yukarı salladı. "Nedir?"

"Umm...merak ediyordum da...acaba bir ara bir şeyler içmek için çıkmak ister misin?"

"İçiyoruz ya," Zhan kıkırdamıştı. "Şu an yani."

"Hayır...evet de...demek istediğim," Chuyue kalan içkisini dikmişti. "Sadece biz olalım...yani işte...arayı kapatmak için. Seni çok uzun zamandır görmüyormuşum gibi hissediyorum. Biz...eskisi gibi konuşmuyoruz."

"Biliyorum," Zhan içkisini tezgaha koymuştu. "Ve de bunun için üzgünüm. Kötü bir arkadaş oldum. Evet bir ara kesinlikle çıkalım. Bu ay uygunum. Çok işim yok. Artı yeni yılda da sahnem yok." Zhan dudaklarını büzüp somurtmuştu.

"Sinir bozucu değil mi? Bütün bu Wajijiwa olayı. Ama ben kararımdan memnunum."

"Ben de." Zhan birasını kaldırmış ve Chuyue'nin bardağıyla tokuşturmuştu.

Wajijiwa, işleri, sorunları, eski anıları, Zhan'ın kaçırdığı yeni şeyler ve sonunda da Zhao Lei'nin erkek arkadaşıyla nasıl tanıştığına dair bir sohbete dalmışlardı. Chuyue onların hikayesini anlatırken Zhan ona bön bön bakmıştı ve hikaye bittiğinde ise arkadaşları için mutlu mutlu gülümsüyorlardı. Bir saniye için Chuyue gözüne bir şey söylemek istiyormuş gibi gelmiş ama devam etmemişti. Zhan ona dikkatlice bakmış ve sonra da onunla yüz yüze gelmek için dönmüştü.

"Her şey yolunda mı? Sen...tuhaf gözüküyorsun."

"Sadece...düşünüyordum da...ben de bir sevgili için hazırım," Chuyue dudağını dişledi. "Anlıyor musun?"

"Eminim ki sevgilin olacak kişi şanslı olacaktır," Zhan gergin çocuğa gülümsedi.

"Evet...o kadar basit değil...Sanırım...birinden hoşlanıyorum...ama karışık."

"Niye ki? Sorun nedir?" Zhan endişeyle sormuştu.

"Çünkü bu adam benim en yakın arkadaşlarımdan biri."

"Ah!" Zhan kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı. "Alengirli bir durummuş. Onun da senden hoşlandığını düşünüyor musun?"

"Bazen benden hoşlanabileceğini düşünüyorum. Eğer...kendine izin verirse...beni o şekilde görebilmek için yani..."

"Yalnızca ona karşı dürüst olman lazım," Zhan'ın aklı Yibo'ya itiraf ettiği zamana gitmişti. "Aşırı korkutucu olabilir ama öyle ya da böyle en azından bir cevabın olur."

"Gerçekten mi?"

"Gerçekten." Zhan ona rahatlatıcı bir şekilde gülümsedi.

"Tamam," Chuyue sözlerinin üstüne biraz düşünmüş gibiydi. "Peki o zaman," vücudunu Zhan'a döndürdü. "Sanırım öyle yapmak zorunda kalacağım."

"Güzel," Zhan konuşmaya başlamış ama Chuyue'nin derin derin baktığını görünce duraklamıştı. "Ahh...ne..."

"Zhan-Zhan," Chuyue ona gergince bakmıştı. "Ben...ben senden hoşlanıyorum."

**Yazar Notu:**

Nefret etmeyin lütfen! Bunu ilgi çekici bir subplot olarak ekledim. Peng Chuyue'yi seviyorum. Benim ikinci en sevdiğim X-Nine üyesi o. Umarım hoşunuza gitmiştir. Panik yapmayın. Her şey güzel olacak.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Kendin kaşındın Zhan-Zhan'ım 😋 Yorum yapacak bir şey bulamadım bu bölüm. Kapağımızın değiştiğini fark eden? Bütün kapaklarım değişti. Nasıl olmuş 🥺 Beğendiğiniz mi? Sevgili dostum @mygjimin'e teşekkür ediyorum buradan kapaklar için 🥳 Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	57. Demiştim

。。。

Zhan'ın ağzı açık kalmıştı. Chuyue'nin sözleri kulaklarında çınlarken beyni panik moduna geçmişti. Ve sonra Yibo'nun sözleri kulağında çınladı.

_Siktir. Yibo haklıymış. O nasıl gördü de ben göremedim? Şu an tam olarak ne sikim yapmam gerekiyor acaba? Arkadaşımı incitmeden bunu nasıl yaparım?_

Tam o anda, Wu Jiacheng kafasını mutfak kapısından uzattı.

"Uhh...Xiao Zhan...biri senin için gelmiş."

"Kim?" Zhan tek kaşını kaldırdı.

"Wang Yibo."

"Oh...," Zhan içinden küfrü bastı. "Ben...ben geliyorum."

"Chuyue," Jiacheng kafasını aşağı yukarı sallayarak gittiğinde Zhan mırıldanmıştı, "Ben...ben üzgünüm...ben..."

"Sorun yok," Chuyue derin bir nefes bırakmıştı. "Açıkçası, bunu beklemiştim zaten," ona küçük bir şekilde gülümsemişti. "Ama yine de sana söylemek durumundaydım."

"Söylediğin için mutluyum," Zhan onun omzunu sıvazlamıştı. "Gerçekten mutluyum ve umuyorum ki...bu arkadaşlığımızı etkilemez. Sana çok değer veriyorum."

"Hmm, etkilemez." Chuyue kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamış ve arkasını dönmüştü. "Yani....sen ve Wang Yibo..."

Zhan da dönmüş ve bir kez daha tezgaha yaslanmıştı. Bir süre için, ikisi de sessiz kaldı.

"Mutlu musun?"

Zhan yavaşça kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı.

"Güzel," Chuyue yumuşakça konuşmuştu.

Zhan bir şey diyemeden Yibo mutfağa girdi. Zhan'ı gördüğünde yüzü ışıldamış ama yanında Chuyue'yi görünce birazcık suratı düşmüştü. Onlara doğru yürümüş ama birkaç adım uzakta durmuştu. Chuyue doğruldu ve derin bir nefes almıştı. Kapıya doğru yürümüş ama Yibo'nun önünde durmuştu.

"Felaket şanslı bir herifsin. Sakın unutma bunu."

Bu sözlerle birlikte, Chuyue yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle Yibo'nun omzunu patpatlamış ve mutfaktan çıkmıştı.

Yibo orada durmuş, gergince ayaklarını yere sürten Zhan'a gözlerini dikmişti.

"Sanırım sen haklıydın," Zhan gözlerinin yandığını hissetmişti.

Yibo ona doğru yürümüş ve bir elini Zhan'ın yanağına yerleştirmişti.

"Sen...iyi misin?"

Zhan kafasını kaldırmış ve silik bir şekilde gülümsemişti.

"Sanırım...."

"Eğer daha da kötü olacağını düşünüyorsan onlara bizi söylemek zorunda değilsin."

"O zaten biliyor...ve ben herkesin bilip seni küçük ailemize kabul etmelerini istiyorum."

"Emin misin?" Yibo, Zhan'ın yanağını okşadı.

"Evet," Zhan dokunuşa daha çok yanağını dayamıştı. "İstiyorum. Hayatımın böylesine önemli bir parçasını saklamak istemiyorum."

"Sen nasıl istersen," Yibo gülümsemiş ve Zhan'ın yanağına bir öpücük kondurmuştu.

Yibo iki bira almış ve ele ele, mutfaktan çıkmışlardı.

。。。

"İşte buradaymışsın Zhan-Zha...," Zhao Lei haykırmış ama gözleri Yibo'nun Zhan'ın elini tuttuğu yere kayınca cümlenin ortasında donup kalmıştı.

Odada anında bir sessizlik olmuş ve Zhan gülümseyip Yibo'nun elindeki elini sıkılaştırırken herkes gözlerini dikip onlara bakmıştı.

"Millet," Zhan daha da genişlemeye başlayan bir gülümsemeyle söze girmişti, "Resmi olarak sizlerle _erkek arkadaşım_ Wang Yibo'yu tanıştırmak istiyorum."

Yibo onlara utangaç ama neşeli bir gülümsemeyle baktı. Kimse sessizliği bozmamış ve Zhan çocukların yüzündeki şoku izlerken yüzünde bir sırıtmayla beklemişti. Ama bir sonraki dakika, onun şok olma sırasıydı.

"Demiştim!" Wu Jiacheng çığırmıştı. "Hepiniz Zhao Lei, Xujia ve bana bin Yuan borçlusnuz ayrıca pembe tütü giyip dans etme sözünüzü de tutacaksınız."

"Şerefe!" Xujia ve Zhao Lei aynı anda bardaklarını kaldırmış ve Jiacheng'in bardağıyla tokuşturmuşlardı.

"Ben size demiştim!" Xujia sırıttı.

"Bir dakika bir dakika ne...," Zhan şok içinde sordu. "Ne oluyor?"

"İddiaya girmiştik," Zhao Lei omuz silkmişti.

"İddiaya girdiniz? Ben ve Yibo'nun birlikte oluşu üzerine?"

"Aynen," kıkırdamaya başlamışlardı.

"Siktirin oradan?" Zhan aniden sormuştu. "Ne zamandan beri?"

"Provamıza geldiğinden beri canım benim!" Wu Jiacheng gözlerini devirmişti. "Çok belliydi ama bu salaklar bize inanmadılar."

Zhan tam ağzını açıp bir şey söyleyecekti ki yan tarafından bir kıkırdama duymuştu. Dönmüş, Yibo'nun kıkırtısını kontrol etmeye çalıştığını lakin başarız olduğunu görmüştü. Zhan'ın şaşkına dönmüş suratını görünce, Yibo kahkahayı bastı.

"Yibo! Komik mi sence?"

"Yani, ge!" Yibo devam etmişti. "Ee...," "Ganimetten ben de yararlanıyor muyum?"

"Yok," Zhao Lei sırıttı. "Sen ödülünü almışsın ya zaten," göz kırptı.

"Çok doğru," Yibo sırıtmış ve Zhan'ın elini dudaklarına götürerek yumuşak bir öpücük kondurmuştu.

"Ayyyy," herkes bir ağızdan uvulamıştı.

"Wang Yibo!" Zhan'ın yüzü kızarmış ve Yibo'nun kolunu şaplaklamıştı.

Yibo tekrar kıkırdamış ve arkasını dönüp Chuyue'ye bakmıştı. Zhan, Yibo'nun ne yapacağından emin olmayarak gergince dudağını dişledi. Yibo elini bırakıp duvara yaslanmakta olan Chuyue'ye doğru gittiğinde gerginliği büyümüştü. Yüz yüze geldiklerinde Chuyue doğrulmuş, Yibo'nun bakışlarından kaçınmamıştı. Herkes sohbetine dönmüştü ama Zhan olduğu yere çakılı kalmış, endişeyle onları izlemişti.

Yibo elindeki bira şişelerinden birini kaldırmış ve Chuyue'ye uzatmıştı. Yavaşça küçük bir gülümseme yüzüne yerleşmiş ve çenesini kaldırarak barış teklifini alması için Chuyue'ye işaret vermişti. Chuyue karşılık olarak sırıtmış, içkiyi almış ve şişeleri tokuşturmuşlardı. Birer yudum almışlar sonra Yibo kafasını sallamış ve Chuyue diğerlerinin yanına giderken Yibo geri Zhan'ın yanına geçmişti. Yibo Zhan'a yaklaşırken, Zhan tüm vücuduna yayılan sıcaklığı hissetti.

_Söylediğim şeyi unutmamış. Chuyue ve diğerlerinin benim için ne kadar önemli olduğunu biliyor._

"Seni seviyorum," Parmaklarını birleştirirken Yibo ağzını oynatarak sessizce söyledi.

Tekrar grubun yanına gitmişler ve Zhao Lei ile erkek arkadaşının yanında yere oturmuşlardı. Yibo herkese alan açmak için geriye çekilmiş olan orta masaya sırtını yaslamış ve tek bacağını kendine çekmişti. Zhan onun bacaklarının arasına oturmuş ve sırtını Yibo'ya yaslamıştı. Zhan ona sokulurken Yibo kalbinin kanat çırtığını hissetti.

_Birilerinin bilip bilmemesini önemsediğimi düşünmemiştim ama önemsiyormuşum. Başkalarının önünde kendimiz gibi olabilmek...bir ilişkimiz olduğunu söyleyebilmek...her şeyi daha da gerçek kılıyor. Bir gün, benim için önemli olan herkesin de bilmesini istiyorum. Ailelerimizin bilmesini istiyorum. Siktir. Eğer yapabilseydim, Xiao Zhan'ın benim benim Xiao Zhan'ın olduğunu bütün Dünya'nın bilmesini isterdim._

Rahatça otururlarken kendini Xiao Zhan'ın etrafına sarmıştı. Gecenin geri kalanında etraflarında dönen konuşmalara dikkat etmedi. Tek odaklanabildiği kollarının arasındaki Zhan'ın verdiği his bir de kalbindeki yoğun mutluluktu.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

XNINE ile tanışma ✔️  
Gelecek bölümler 🔝

Yavaş yavaş çevrelerindeki insanlara ilişkilerini söylüyorlar. Yibo'nun da dediği gibi ilişkileri daha da gerçek olma yolunda gidiyor 🥺 Bugünlük bu kadar, tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	58. Sana Daha Yakın Hissetmek İstiyorum

。。。

Zhan kapıyı açtı ve Yibo'yu içeri geçirdi. İç çekerek eşyalarını yere bırakmış ve ceketini çıkarmıştı.

"Ben duş alacağım tamam mı?"

Yibo kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamış, video oyunlarından birini açarak koltukta yayılmıştı. Bir raund sonra kafasını kaldırmış ve Zhan'ın banyodan çıktığını görmüştü, adam tertemiz ve de ıslaktı. Yibo gülümsemiş ve Zhan'ı üstüne çekmişti. Zhan onun kucağına oturmuş, dizlerini iki tarafına koymuştu ve onu öpmek için eğildi.

"Yorgunsundur," Yibo Zhan'ın yüzüne düşen birkaç saç telini kenara itti.

"Evet," Zhan alnını Yibo'nun omzuna yasladı.

"Zhan-ge...," Yibo Zhan'ın şakağını öptü. "Hadi içeri geçelim."

"Seni seviyorum, Wang Yibo," Zhan aniden söylemişti.

"Ben de seni seviyorum," Yibo kıkırdadı.

"Hayır...yani...seni o kadar çok seviyorum ki."

"Biliyorum ge," Yibo Zhan'ın kafasını dürtmüştü.

"Anlamıyorsun," Zhan doğrulmuş ve Yibo'nun yanaklarını ellerinin arasına almıştı. "Seni gerçekten gerçekten seviyorum."

"Senin kafan güzel," Yibo kafasını iki yana sallamış ve Zhan'ın burnunu öpmüştü.

"Belki biraz ama seni ne kadar sevdiğimi...bilmeni istiyorum. Hayatımı sensiz hayal edebileceğimi sanmıyorum. Daha önce sensiz nasıl yaşamışım onu bile bilmiyorum. Bizi düşününce yenilmez gibi hissediyorum. Sen benim yanımdaysan her şeyi atlatabileceğimi biliyorum. Daha önce hiç böyle hissetmemiştim. Ne kadar fena düştüğümü nasıl ifade edebileceğimi bilmiyorum."

"Biliyorum hayatım," Yibo yumuşak bir şekilde fısıldamıştı, eğlenerek gülümsüyordu.

Zhan kelimeyi duyduğunda gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"Tekrar söyle."

"Neyi söyleyeyim?"

"O en sonuncusunu...."

"Hayatım?"

"Mmm," Zhan hafifçe kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamış ve kızarmıştı.

"Hayatım," Yibo gülümsemiş ve Zhan'ın dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurmuştu.

"Tekrar," Zhan bakışlarını kaçırdı.

"Hayatım," Yibo Zhan'ın kulağına fısıldamış ve kulak memesine de bir öpücük kondurmuştu.

Zhan'ın bedeninin titrediğini hissetmiş ve dudaklarını yalamıştı. Zhan'ın boynundan aşağı öpücükler konduruyor oradan da köprücük kemiğine geçiyordu.

"Hayatım," tekrar etti. "Sen benim hayatımsın."

"Yibo," Sevgi dolu takma isim, aklı ve kalbiyle oynarken Zhan nefes nefese kalmıştı.

"Ben...ben seni istiyorum..."

"Seninim ya..."

"Sana daha yakın hissetmek istiyorum..."

"O nasıl olacakmış?" Yibo yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle Zhan'ın yanağını öpmüştü.

Zhan dudaklarını dişlemiş ve gergince Yibo'ya bakmıştı. Yibo Zhan'ın gözlerinin içine bakmış ve yavaşça, ne olduğunu anlamıştı. Zhan'ın ne istediğini kavramaya başlarken yutkundu.

"Ben...eğer sen hazır değilsen," Zhan bakışlarını kaçırırken kekelemişti. "Bekleyebilirim...zorunda değiliz..."

"Hayır," Yibo'nun da nefesi teklemişti. "Ben...ben...ben istiyorum..."

"Gerçekten?" Zhan'ın gözleri hemencecik Yibo'ya dönmüştü.

"Seninle olan her şeyi istiyorum, Zhan-ge."

"Sen...emin misin? Ne istediğimi anlıyor musun?"

"O kadar aptal değilim, ge," Yibo kıs kıs gülmüş ve Zhan'ın yanağını ısırmıştı.

"Evet, ama..." Zhan Yibo'nun tişörtlüyle oynuyordu.

"Sana güveniyorum Xiao Zhan," Yibo ciddi bir şekilde konuştu. "Seninle birlikte her şeyi deneyimlemek istiyorum."

"Siktir," Zhan ağzının kuruduğunu hissetmişti. "Seni istiyorum. İçinde olmak istiyorum!" Zhan aniden atılmıştı.

Kısa bir an için, Yibo'nun gözleri kocaman açıldı. Yavaşça ve gergin bir şekilde Zhan'ın tişörtünü kavradı ve kafasını aşağı yukarı salladı. Kıpırdamadan durmuşlar ve birbirlerine bakmışlardı, gergin bir enerji dalgası aralarında dolaşıyordu. Sonunda, Yibo'nun gözleri Zhan'ın dudaklarına çıktığında Zhan aniden atılmış ve dudaklarını Yibo'nunkilere çarparak onları birbirine sıkıca bastırmıştı. Yibo'ya diliyle saldırıyor ve Yibo'nun koyverdiği her inlemede daha da hırçınlaşıyordu.

Ahların, inlemelerin ve hırıltıların arasında Yibo kaçlarını Zhan'ınkilere sürtmüş ve Zhan'ın ne kadar sertleştiğini hissederken onun ağzına doğru inlemişti.

"Siktir," Zhan tısladı. "Dur bir..." geri çekilmişti.

"N...ne?"

"Bende...şey...yok ki..."

"Ah...ımm...ne şeyi?"

"Yibo!" Zhan yüzünde şaşkınlık ifadesiyle arkasına yaslanmıştı.

"Yani...kondomu biliyorum...yani değil mi?" Yibo heyecanlı görünüyordu.

"Evet...bir de lube...," Zhan kıkırdayarak kafasını iki yana salladı.

"Ah...evet...onu da biliyorum," Yibo ensesini kaşımıştı.

"Biliyor musun gerçekten? Zhan tek kaşını kaldırdı.

"Yani evet...mantıklı...," Yibo kızarmış ve öksürmüştü.

"Uhuh," Zhan kıkırdamasını bastırmış ve Yibo'nun çenesinden tutarak kafasını kaldırmıştı. "Umuyorum ki, ayrıca ne nereye giriyor onu da biliyorsundur..."

"Zhan-ge!!" Yibo yüzünü sakladı. "Kapa çeneni. Tabii ki biliyorum..."

"Avv...sevgilim....sen kızarıyor musun?" Zhan Yibo'nun ellerini yüzünden ayırırken sataşmıştı.

"Kes sesini," Yibo homurdanmış ve tek bir güçlü hareketle Zhan'ı koltukça çevirerek üstüne tırmanmıştı, onu olduğu yere sabitliyordu.

"Niye benim sesimi sen kesmiyorsun ki?" Zhan sırıttı.

Hiç zaman kaybetmeden, Yibo kasıklarını ona sürtmüş, Zhan'ın soluğunun kesilmesine sebep olmuştu. Dişlerini Zhan'ın boynuna geçirmiş ve sertçe emmişti.

"Ahh...Yibo," Zhan inildedi. "Yarın fotoğraf çekimim var!"

Yibo hırlamış ve gönülsüzce geri çekilmişti. Zhan anlık serbest kalmasını fırsat bilmiş ve Yibo'nun altından fırlayarak kendisi Yibo'yu altına almıştı. Yibo'nun üzerinde oturmuş ve eğilerek tişörtün üzerinden Yibo'nun göğsünü ısırmıştı.

Elleri aşağı doğru inmiş ve Yibo'nun kalkmış penisini avuçlamıştı. Ellerini Yibo'nun iç çamaşırına sokmadan önce birkaç kez yumuşakça okşadı. Ellerini kalçalarına çıkarmadan önce birkaç kez onu çekmiş ve Yibo'nun sıkı kıçını avuçlamıştı.

Temas üzerine Yibo'nun nefesi teklemiş ve istemsizce kalçalarını yukarı kaldırarak, Zhan'a daha çok alan açmıştı. Zhan diğer yanağı avuçlarken Yibo'nun kasıklarını okşuyordu.

"Zhan-ge," Yibo dudaklarını yalamıştı. "Ben...ben..."

"Sabırsızlanıyor musun?" Zhan eğilmiş ve Yibo'nun dudaklarını emmişti.

"Hmm," Yibo titrekçe kafasını salladı.

"Seni çok iyi hissetirmek istiyorum, Bo-di. Bir dahaki sefere kadar bekle tamam mı?" Zhan fısıldamış ve emerek Yibo'nun kulağına çıkmıştı.

"Hmm," Yibo daha çok titredi.

"Seni iyi hissetirmemi istediğini söyle, sevgilim..."

"Senin...beni iyi hissetirmeni istiyorum."

"Beni içinde hissetmek istediğini söyle."

"Siktir," Yibo o kelimelerin çağrıştırdığı görseller yüzünden gözlerini sıkıca kapamış ve Zhan'ın tişörtünü kavramıştı. "İstiyorum, ge...seni...içimde istiyorum."

"Uslu çocuk," Zhan Yibo'nun kulağınının dibinde ağır ağır nefes almıştı. "Şu an içinse başka bir fikrim var."

"Ne?" Yibo çaresizce sormuştu.

"Hiç 69'u duymuş muydun?"

"Hah?!" Yibo'nun gözleri kocaman açılmıştı. "Ev...evet..."

"Ne diyorsun? Zhan gergince sırıtmıştı.

"Hassiktir evet diyorum," Yibo bacaklarını Zhan'ın vücuduna sarmış ve sırıtmıştı.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Yazım hatası olduysa kusura bakmayın. Aşırı uykusuz olduğum için yapmışımdır muhtemelen onları. Bu arada 69 bir pozisyon, buradaki gibi (Sonradan koyduğum gifi zorunlu kaldırdım,Wattpad silmesin diye 😔)  
Sanırım bu kadar, tekrar görüşüne dek dostlar 🥺

💜


	59. Bana Bırak

。。。

_Zhan-ge: Yiboo...bütün vücudum ağrıyor...konserden sonra toparlanmam günler sürecek._

_Yibo: Güzel sıcak bir duş al, ge. Ben de sonra sana masaj yaparım._

_Zhan-ge: Bu gece sen mi geliyorsun? Yoksa ben mi geleyim?_

_Yibo: İkisi de olur_

_Zhan-ge: Ben geleyim...benim evim senin stüdyonun yolunun üstünde değil_

_Yibo: Xiao-laoshi nazik. Çok düşünceli. Hep benimle ilgileniyor_ 🥰

_Zhan-ge: Oh, bu gece_ _ben_ _seninle çok güzel ilgileneceğim, bebek_

_Yibo: Zhan-ge!_ 😳

 _Zhan-ge: Dansçı olman iyi bir şey...bu gece o esnekliğe ihtiyacın olacak_ 😉

 _Yibo: Zhan-ge! İşteyim...şu an...bundan bahsetme_ 🙉

_Zhan-ge: Ooo...bak bu da ateşli...en azından bir kere olsun sette yapmak istiyorum._

_Yibo: Voah...peki, düşünülesi ateşli bir şey daha_ 🤤

_Zhan-ge: Düşünülesi ateşli bir şey daha var_

_Yibo: Neymiş?_

_Zhan-ge: Senin içinde olan ben_

_Yibo: Siktir_

。。。

Zhanaptal gibi hissediyordurdu. Üzerinde kocaman bir sweatshirt, başında aşağı doğru eğilmiş bir şapka, yüzünde bir maske vardı ve marketin koridorunda kondom ile lube kutularını ararken olabildiğince dikkatli olmaya çalışıyordu.

 _Bu çok utanç verici._ Zhan içinden sızlandı.

Ama sonunda aradığı şeyi bulduğunda tek düşünebildiği Yibo'nun görüntüsüydü, Zhan'ın adını inlerken hızlı hızlı soluyordu.

 _Bu gece bizim ilk...seferimiz. Birlikte._ Zhan tüm bedeninin titrediğini hissetmişti.

Hızlıca kasaya gitmiş, aldıklarını ödemiş ve de dışarı çıkmıştı. Yibo'nun apartmanına doğru arabayı sürmüş ve en üst kata çıkmıştı. Kapıyı çaldı, bekledi, ayağıyla yeri pat patlıyordu. Kapıya doğru aceleyle gelen ayak seslerini duymuştu.

Yibo kapıyı açtığında, birkaç saniye boyunca birbirlerine gerginlikle baktılar.

"Hey," Zhan şapkasını düzeltmiş ve maskesini çıkarmıştı.

"Selam," Yibo kapı kulpuyla oynuyordu.

Zhan içeri girmiş ve Yibo arkaya bir adım atarken kapıyı arkasından kapatmıştı. Birbirlerine bakar şekilde dikilmişler, aptal aptal sırıtmışlardı. Zhan Yibo'nun eline uzanmış ve parmaklarını birleştirmişti. Tek eliyle Yibo'yu yakınına çekmiş ve diğer eliyle Yibo'nun yanağını tutmuştu. Hafifçe, Yibo'nun dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu.

Yibo'nun vücudu gevşemiş ve öpücüğün içinde iç çekmişti. Kollarını birbirlerinin etraflarına dolamışlar ve eriyip gitmişlerdi. Sarılışları sıkılaşırlen öpücükleri aynı şekilde derinleşmişti. Bütün duygularını dudaklarının hareketlerine dökmüşler, keşfetmişler, tadını hissetmişler, duygularını açığa vurmuşlardı.

"Yemek yedin mi?" Zhan dudaklarının doğru mırıldandı.

"Mmm...Han-ge çekimden sonra beni yemeğe götürdü. Sen?"

"Mmm...evde bir şeyler yedim...ama hala açım..."

"Oh...dünden sipariş ettiklerimden kalanlar var," Yibo geri çekilmiş ve mutfağı işaret etmişti.

Zhan kafasını tek tarafa eğerken sırıtmış, Yibo'ya tek kaşını kaldırmıştı.

"Ne oldu..oh..." Yibo, Zhan'ın neyi kastettiğini anladığında durdu.

"Çok sevimlisin," Zhan kıkırdamış ve Yibo'nun Yibo'nun yanaklarını sıkmıştı.

"Sevimli değilim ben!" Yibo itiraz etmişti.

"Haklısın," Elleri aşağı, Yibo'nun göğsüne kayarken Zhan'ın sesi kısılmıştı. "Sen ateşlisin."

"Oh öyle mi?" Zhan'ı saçından kavrarken Yibo sırıtmış ve onu yakınına çekmişti.

"Özellikle dans ettiğinde," Zhan iç çekti. "Ne zaman performans sergilediğini görsem, seni yere yatırıp sonra..."

"Sonra..?"

Zhan Yibo'yu evin içine doğru ittirdi. Onu geri geri yatak odasına doğru götürürken gözleri Yibo'nun bedeninde yukarı aşağı dolaşıyordu. Zhan'ın elleri göğsünden beline kayarken Yibo sabırsızlıkla onu izledi. Zhan Yibo'nun tişörtünü çekiştirmiş ve başından sıyırıp çıkarmıştı.

Elleri bir kez daha Yibo'nun göğsünde gezinmiş ve pantolonunun başladığı yerde durmuştu. Bel kısmını kavramış ve pantolonu yavaşça aşağı indirmişti. Eğilmiş, pantolonu çıkarırken Yibo'nun bedeninde aşağı inmişti. Tekrar yukarı çıkıp Yibo'nun bacaklarını okşadı, kalçalarında durdu.

Yibo Zhan'ın dokunduğu her bir santimle beraber penisinin sertleşmesini izledi. Zhan tekrar ayaklandığında, sanki ona hayranmış gibi, Yibo'nun vücuduna derin derin bakmıştı. Yibo aniden utandığını hissetmiş ve Zhan'ın kıyafetlerini çıkarmak üzere ellerini uzatmıştı.

Gülerek, Zhan Yibo'nun sweatshirt, pantolon ve iç çamaşırını çıkarmasına izin verdi. Tamamen çıplak kalır kalmaz Zhan'ın nefesi teklemişti. Yibo'ya sevgiyle bakakalmıştı. Yibo gülümsediğinde, Zhan uzandı ve dudaklarını kendi dudaklarının arasına aldı. Öpücük yavaş başlamış ama hemen, hararetli ve tehlikeli birbirlerini baştan ayağa tatma ihtiyacına dönmüştü.

"Yibo...," Zhan, Yibo onu yakınına çekme amacıyla tırnaklarını sırtına geçirirken onun adıyla inlemişti.

"Zhan-ge..."

Zhan dudaklarını Yibo'nun boynunda gezdirmiş, boynundaki yumuşak teni dişlemişti. Boynuyla köprücük kemiğinin buluştuğu noktayı emdi. Ta ki hassaslaşıp kızarana dek emmiş ve de ısırmıştı. Yibo'nun koyverdiği her inlemenin ardından onu daha da kendine çekiyor daha da kendine yakınlaştırıyordu.

Zhan Yibo'yu yatağa doğru götürürken onu belinden tutmuştu. Öpücüklerini kesmeden Zhan ikisini yatağa taşımış ve Yibo'nun üstüne çıkmıştı. Vücudunu Yibo'ya sürterken, ereksiyonları arasındaki sürtünmeyi hissedince inlemişti.

Yibo, Zhan'ın götünü kavramış ve onu penisine daha da çok bastırmıştı. Ten tene, uzuv uzuva, nefes nefese birbirlerine yapıştıklarında Zhan içinde ilkel bir şeyin uyandığını hissetmişti. Bedenleri nemlenir nefes alışverişleri ağırlaşırken Zhan tüm vücudunun arzuyla ısındığını hissetti. Yibo'nun dudaklarını dişlemiş, göğsüne doğru ısırıklar bırakarak gitmiş, yüzünü Yibo'nun kasıklarına gömmüş ve kıvrık penisin gövdesini emmişti.

"Zhan-ge....," Yibo'nun hışırtılı sesi adını seslenmişti. "Zhan-ge..."

"Buradayım, hayatım," Tek eli ereksiyonunu okşarken diğer eliyle Yibo'nun yanağını okşamak için Zhan hafifçe yukarı kaymıştı.

Yibo onu yakınına çekmiş ve kendi elini Zhan'ın penisine sarmıştı. Hareketlerini Zhan'ın onu çekişlerine uydurmuş ve anında Zhan enerjilerinin yükseldiğini hissetmişti. Hızlarının inanılmaz yüksek olduğunu fark ettiği anda Zhan durmuştu.

"Shh," Yibo sızlandığında mırıldandı. "Bana bırak."

Zhan Yibo'nun göğsünü öpmüş ve sonra meme ucunu emmişti. Yibo'nun kesik kesik nefeslerinin de teşvikiyle, Zhan nazikçe dişiyle çekiştirmiş, pembeleşene ve tomurcuklanana kadar da göğüs ucuyla uğraşmıştı. Zhan Yibo'nun diğer göğüs ucuyla da aynı şekilde ilgilenmek için Yibo'nun kollarını yatağa sabitledi.

Yibo'nun penisinin ucunda zevk suyunu gördüğünde bakışlarını aşağı indirmişti. Sırıtarak, Yibo'nun göbek deliğini yaladı. Yumuşak teni yalamış ve sonra da dilini içinde gezdirmişti, aşağı doğru inerken ısırıklar bırakıyordu.

"Siktir...," Yibo inlemiş, vücudu yay gibi gerilerek yukarı kalkmıştı.

Zhan aşağı inmeye devam etmiş ve eli Yibo'nun götüne kayarken Yibo'nun bacaklarının iç tarafını öpmüştü, dolgun kavisleri sıkıyordu. Yavaşça dudaklarını Yibo'nun penisinin altındaki sıcak tene indirmiş ve toplarını yalamıştı. Hafif hafif ısırmış ve sonunda, Yibo'nun titrediğini hissettiğinde onların altında dünyanın en lezzetli yemeğiymiş gibi dilini gezdirirken onları ağzına almıştı.

"Zhan-ge....bu çok güzel...hissettiriyor..."

"Tadı da çok güzel," Yibo'nun tüm yüzü yanarken Zhan sırıtmıştı.

Zhan dikkatini Yibo'nun penisinin ucuna vermiş ve dalga geçer gibi zevk suyunu emmişti. Elleri Yibo'nun bacaklarını aralamış, düşmemesi için kaldırarak destek olmuş ve dizlerini bükmüşti.

Yavaşça, tek eli Yibo'nun kalçasını okşarken Zhan başparmağını Yibo'nun penisinin gövdesinde kaydırmış, toplarından aşağı indirmiş ve sonra da altında duran dar pembe deliğe yerleştirmişti. Temas eder etmez Yibo'nun vücudu inleyerek yukarı doğru sıçramıştı.

"Hey..." Zhan nazikçe konuştu. "Sorun yok..."

Yibo, istek ve hafif kaygıyla ona bakan Zhan'a gözlerini dikip kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı.

"Ne zaman istersen o zaman durabiliriz, hayatım," Zhan onun bacağının iç kısmını ve dizini hafifçe öpmüştü.

"Hayır!" Yibo ansızın bağırdı.

"Hmm?" Zhan tek kaşını kaldırdı ve sırıttı. "O zaman söyle bakalım..."

"Zhan-ge!"

"Söylesene!" Zhan hırlamış ve Yibo'nın bacağının iç kısmını ısırmıştı.

"Ge...ben..."

Zhan Yibo'nun toplarını yalamış ve dişlemişti.

"Siktir...evet..."

Zhan Yibo'nun teninin üzerinde nefes alıpvermiş ve dar pembe delikte bir kez, iki kez, üç kez, dilini gezdirmişti.

"Siktir! Zhan-ge! Seni istiyorum, Zhan-ge! İçimde olmana ihtiyacım var!"

**Yazar Notu:**

Pekala, işte geliyor...ilk kez tam M/M sahne yazıyorum. Eksiklikler için özür dilerim.

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar 😋

💜


	60. Beni Çok Sevilmiş Hissettiriyorsun

。。。

Zhan hemencecik Yibo'nun içine girme isteğiyle savaşırken derin bir nefes aldı. Yibo'nun bacaklarını aralamış, göğsüne itmişti. İlkin, Yibo utanmış ve çok çıplak hissetmiş, bacaklarını kapatmaya çalışmıştı ama Zhan'ın dudakları girişine kapanır kapanmaz bütün vücudu havalanmış, daha fazlasını istemişti.

Zhan parmaklarını Yibo'nun teninde gezdirmiş, orayı parmağıyla ayırmış ve her seferinde dilini daha derine daldırmıştı. Dakikalar süren öpme, ısırma, emmeden sonra halen daha Yibo'nun erekte penisini çekerken Zhan ayaklanmış ve Yibo'nun üstünden uzanarak komidinde duran kayganlaştırıcıya almıştı.

O yerine geri dönemeden, Yibo onu ensesinden yakalamış ve ıslak bir öpücük için onu aşağıya çekmişti. Zhan Yibo'nun dudakları üzerinde gülümsedi ve ıslaklığa kapılmasına müsaade etti. Yibo'nun dudaklarını bırakmadan şişeyi açtı ve sıvıyı parmaklarına döktü.

Eli bir kez daha aşağıya kayarken öpücüğü derinleştirmişti. Girişi bulduğunda Zhan yavaşça bir parmağını içeri ittirdi. Yibo'nun nefesi teklemiş ve Zhan onu daha yakınına çekmişti. Parmakları deliğe masaj yapmış ve gir çık yapmaya başlamıştı, Yibo'nun içindeki sıcaklığı hissedene kadar her seferinde daha derine kaymıştı.

Yibo Zhan'ın ağzına inledi. Zhan biraz tereddüt etmiş ama sonra sırtını deşen Yibo'nun tırnaklarından cesaret alarak tek parmağını tamamen içeri itmişti. İkisinin de hassasiyet üzerine nefesi kesildi. Zhan bu darlığın penisi etrafında nasıl hissettireceğini hayal etmişti. Bu düşünce üzerine tek parmağını bir kez daha Yibo'nun içine ittirdi.

"Ah...gege..."

"Nasıl hissettiriyor?" Parmağı Yibo'nun içine girmeye devam ederken Xiao Zhan kısık sesle konuşmuştu. "İyi misin?"

"Hmmm..."

Bir sonraki seferde, Zhan ikinci parmağı da eklemiş ve Yibo'nun şimdi genişlemiş olan girişinde parmaklarını kıvırmıştı. Genişleyene kadar tenine baskı yapmış ve Zhan bir kez daha sıcaklığa ulaştığını hissetmişti.

Zhan'ın parmakları Yibo'nun içinde daha çok kaymış ve yavaşça, iki parmağını makas biçiminde açarak her seferinde Yibo'nun girişinin açıldığını, nemli oluşunu, sıcaklığını ve davetkarlığını daha çok hissetmişti. Kısık sesli bir inlemeyle, parmaklarını daha da ilerletmiş ve gözleri aşağı çevrildiğinde parmaklarının Yibo'nun içinden çıkıp sonra geri girdiğini fark edip nefesini tutmuş, onun yerine penisinin orada olduğunu hayal etmişti.

"Siktir...," Zhan mırıldandı. "Siktir..."

Zhan parmaklarına biraz daha kayganlaştırıcı sürmüş ve Yibo'nun bacaklarının arasında kıpırdamıştı. Büyük bir arzuyla girişe gözlerini dikmiş, girişin etrafındaki deriyi ısırmıştı ve Yibo nefes bile alamadan, üç parmağını birden Yibo'nun içine ittirdi.

"Siktir!" Yibo tiz bir sesle çığlık attı. "Sik...siktir Zhan-ge!"

"Böyle mi ha?"

"Ev...evet...gege..."

Zhan sırıtmış ve tekrar üç parmağını içinde kaydırmış, parmaklarını açmıştı. Açma işleminden yeterince memnun kaldığında tek parmağını dışarı çıkarmış, kalan iki parmağını Yibo'nun içinde kıvırmıştı, bir şey arıyordu.

Parmaklarını Yibo'nun duvarlarına doğru ittirmişti, derine iniyor, kışkırtıyor, arıyordu. Yibo bir inleme koyuverdiğinde ve saçlarını kavradığında o noktayı bulduğunu anlamıştı.

"Hassiktir...," Yibo nefes nefese mırıldanmıştı, "Hassiktir..."

Parmaklarının kıvrımını ona göre ayarlamış, içeri ittirmiş ve Yibo'yu inletip haykırmasını sağlayan o bölgeye parmaklarını çarpmıştı. Yibo'nun üstüne eğildi ve ağırlığını tek eline verdi, daha hızlı girip çıkıyor, okşuyor ve o kısımla tekrar ve tekrar uğraşıyordu. Diğer eli, Yibo'nun vücudunun her seğirişini, dudaklarını her ısırışını, sırtının her yay gibi gerilişini izlerken Yibo'nun yanı başında kalmıştı.

"Siktir, sen çok güzelsin," Zhan fısıldadı.

Eli de Yibo'nun içinde ilerlerken kendisi de Yibo'nun yüzüne doğru alçalmıştı.

"Yibo...ben...," Zhan titredi, her giriş çıkış ile birlikte iradesinin daha da zayıfladığını, Yibo'nun girişinin parmaklarına hiç direnmeden açıldığını hissetmişti.

"Ben de seni içimde istiyorum, ge," Yibo hızlı hızlı nefes alıp veriyordu, Zhan'ın parmakları prostatına vurduğu her seferde kafasını arkaya atıyordu.

Zhan Yibo'dan ayrılmış ve kondom paketini almıştı. Telaşla bir tane çıkarmış, penisine geçirmiş ve el yordamıyla en dibine kadar oturtmuştu. Hiç vakit kaybetmeden, Yibo'ya doğru eğildi, Yibo'nun bacaklarını göğsüne doğru ittirdi.

Kendini Yibo'ya hizalayıp penisini içine iterken elinden geldiğince yavaş olmaya çalışmıştı. Zhan Yibo'nun onu sarmaladığını hissettiğinde uzuncana bir inleme koyuverdi. Kendini daha çok içeri itmiş, Yibo'ya doğru biraz daha eğilmiş ve darlığın içinde ilerlemişti.

"Ahh...Yibo," Birazcık çıkıp sonra tekrar kendini içeri ittirirken Zhan dudağını dişledi. "Siktir..."

"Zhan-ge...," Gözleri açılır, parmakları Zhan'ın saçlarınden geçerken Yibo inlemişti, onu daha da yakınına çekiyordu.

Yibo'nun rahatladığını hissedene kadar Zhan pozisyonunu korumuştu. Dudakları Yibo'nunkilerden yalnızca bir nefes kadar uzakta, kalçasını tekrar aşağı indirmiş ve yavaşça tamamen kendini içine ittirmişti. Kendinin tamamen Yibo'nun içinde olduğunu hisseder hissetmez, alnını onunkine yasladı ve hırladı.

Yibo dudaklarını dişlemişti, elleri Zhan'ın sırtını bulmuş, Zhan nefeslenirken elleri kalçasından aşağı inmiş, kalçalarını kavramış ve onlara tutunmuştu. Birkaç saniye sonra Zhan bakışlarını yukarıya çevirmiş ve nefes nefese Yibo'ya gülümsemişti.

"Sen...bu...."

"İyiyim, " Yibo gülümsemiş ve Zhan'ı öpmüştü.

"Güzel...çünkü daha fazla kendimi tutabileceğimi sanmıyorum," Zhan hırlamış ve kalçalarını yukarı kaldırmıştı.

Yibo'nun bacaklarını daha çok havaya kaldırmış, onu neredeyse ikiye katlamıştı, üzerine uzandı. Yavaşça kendini dışarı çıkardı ve Yibo'nun dudaklarını bir kez daha kendi dudaklarının içine alırken, kendini de sonuna kadar içeri ittirdi.

"Ahh," Yibo kafasını arkaya yatırmıştı.

Zhan, Yibo'nun bacaklarını tek tarafa yatırmış, tekrar o noktayı bulmaya çalışmıştı. Üçüncü denemesinde, Zhan bir kez daha bulmuş olduğunu anladı. Yibo'nun içine girip çıkarken Zhan penisinin daha da büyüdüğünü hissetmişti. İsmiyle inlediği her seferinde Yibo'nun içine daha sert girmişti. Hızını arttırırken Yibo'nun dudaklarını kendi dudaklarıyla ezdi. Yibo bacaklarını daha çok açmış, Zhan'ın içine daha çok gömülmesine müsaade etmişti. Zhan yoğun hassasiyet üzerine nefes nefeseydi.

Üzerine abanıp, tekrar ve tekrar içine girerken Yibo'nun yüzünün iki yanındaki çarşafları kavramıştı.

"Zhan-ge," Yibo tekrar tekrar inledi. "Daha sert...daha hızlı gege...lütfen..."

Zhan seve seve ona uymuştu, Yibo'nun tüm vücuduna öpücükler konduruyor ta ki ikisi de nefessiz kalana kadar dişliyor, ısırıyor, emiyordu. Zhan zirveye ulaştığını hissettiğinde Yibo'nun penisini tutmuş ve kendisininkiyle eş zamanlı olarak kuvvetlice çekmeye başlamıştı.

"Ge...ben gele..."

"Ben de," Zhan Yibo'nun hem içinde hem dışında hızını arttırırken inlemişti.

"Öp beni," Yibo nefes nefese buyurdu.

Zhan eğilmiş, dudaklarını kavramıştı ve duyguları dalga gibi yükselip beraberinde onları da sürüklerken içindeki bütün duyguların bedeninden akıp geçtiğini hissetti. Saniyeler içinde, ikisi da dalganın etraflarına vurduğunu hissetmişti.

Sesli bir haykırışla, hem Zhan hem Yibo zangırdamış ve gevşemişlerdi. Kendisinin aniden Yibo'nun içine geldiğini hissettiğinde Zhan titremişti. Ruhunun bedenini terk ettiğini ve sonra Yibo'nun içine girdiğini hissetti. Yibo'nun kendi menileri karnına yayılmış ve vücudunun dalgalandığını hissetmişti. Daha önce hiç hissetmediği kadar dolu hissederken kendini kaybetmemek için Zhan'a sıkıca sarılmıştı.

Saniyeler, belki dakikalar bedenlerinin gevşemesinden çok sonra, onlar sarmaş dolaş olurken geçmişti. Sonunda, Zhan Yibo'nun içinden çıkmış ve kondomu çıkararak dikkatlice bağlamıştı. Yalnızca sersemlemiş halde olduğundan değil aynı zamanda Yibo'nun da onu tamamen bırakmamasından dolayı elindeki işi zorlaşıyordu.

Zhan sırıtmış ve kondomu bırakır bırakmaz onu geri çeken Yibo'ya doğru kafasını iki yana sallamıştı. Kendini bir kez daha sarılışa teslim etmiş, sıcak ve terli bir şekilde sarılmışlardı.

"Bo-di?" Zhan çenesini Yibo'nun göğsüne yaslamıştı ve eli Yibo'nun karmakarışık olmuş saçlarını okşuyordu.

"Hmm?" Yibo hımlamıştı, gözleri hala kapalı, elleri tembelce Zhan'ın sırtını okşar vaziyetteydi.

"Seni seviyorum...," Zhan onun göğsüne bir öpücük kondurdu.

"Ben de seni seviyorum, ge," Yibo gözlerini açmış ve Zhan'a gülümsemişti.

Zhan Yibo ile yüz yüze gelene kadar yatakta kaydı.

"Nasıl hissediyorsun? Acıyor mu? İyi hissettirdi mi?"

"Zhan-ge!" Yibo kıkırdamış ve Zhan'ın burnunu öpmüştü. "Ben iyiyim. Felaket iyi hissettirdi. Ben...ben bu kadar iyi hissettirebileceğini bilmiyordum," Yibo kızarmıştı.

"Gerçekten mi?" Zhan, övülmeyi beklermiş gibi ona heyecanla ve ümitle bakmıştı.

"Evet," Yibo kıpırdanmış ve yatakta yüz yüze yatar vaziyete gelene kadar Zhan'ı yakınına çekmişti. "Harika...hissettirdi. Müthiş hissettirdin."

"Peki canın yanıyor mu?"

"Başta birazcık acıttı ama beni iyi hazırladın...," Yibo sırıttı. "Ayrıca oldukça esneğim o yüzden iyiyim," Yibo bu sefer göz kırpmıştı.

"Aynen öylesin," Zhan da karşılık olarak sırıtmış, kollarını Yibo'ya sarmış ve onu tembel tembel öpmüştü.

"Sen nasıl tüm bunlarda...bu kadar iyisin?" Yibo aniden geri çekilmiş, tek kaşını kaldırmıştı.

"Ne diyebilirim ki?" Zhan sırt üstü yatarken sırıtmıştı.

"Zhan-ge!?" Yibo tek dirseği üzerinde kalkmış ve Zhan'a dik dik bakmıştı.

"Doğru söyle! Sen bunu...daha önce yaptın mı?"

Zhan, Yibo'ya göz kırparak sırıtmış ama Yibo'nun yüzünün üzüntü ve acıyla dolduğunu görünce aceleyle doğrulmuştu.

"Hayır...hayır...sadece şaka yapıyordum. Tabii ki de yapmadım sevgilim...Sana asla yalan söylemem," Zhan hızlıca konuşmuş, Yibo'yu yanına çekip yanağını okşamıştı.

"Hmm," Yibo arkasını dönmüştü, aniden üşümüş hissediyordu.

"Al bakalım," Zhan battaniyeyi üstlerine örtmüş ve geri yatağa yatarken Yibo'yu göğsüne çekmişti. "Ben...internetten baktım," Zhan sonunda fısıldamıştı.

"Ne?" Yibo sordu.

"Ben...internette araştırma yaptım...," Zhan bu defa sesini yükselterek konuşmuştu.

"Ah!" Yibo haykırmış ve görünür şekilde utanmış Zhan'a bakmıştı. "Gay pornosu mu izledin?"

"Yalnızca araştırma amacıyla," Zhan diğer tarafına dönmüş ve yüzünü yastığa gömerek saklamıştı. "Ayrıca o kadar da yardımcı olmadı o yüzden ben de makale okudum!"

"Voah," Yibo ona arkadan sarılmış ve omzunun üzerinden bakmıştı. "Hızlı öğreniyorsun, gege." Yibo ona sataşmış ve Zhan'ın boynunu öpmüştü.

"Benimle dalga geçme!"

"Geçmiyorum," Yibo kıkırdamıştı. "Beni iyi hissettirdi..."

"Gerçekten mi?" Zhan ona dönmüş kafasını Yibo'ya doğru kaldırmıştı.

"Gerçekten, umursadığını gösteriyor. Ayrıca beni çok iyi ve çok...sevilmiş hissettiriyorsun."

"Sen çok seviliyorsun. Çok çok fazla."  
  


**Yazar Notu:**

Tamam, tamam...en romantik, en seksi smut değildi...ama onların da benim de ilk seferimdi :P İlk seferler her zaman biraz oraya buraya kayar :P

**Çevirmen Notu:**

Benim de ilk seferimdi, smut çevirdiğim yani. Beğendiniz mi? Umarım beğenmişsinizdir 🥺🥺 Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


	61. Cesur Olmaya Değer

Zhan üzerine tırmanan bir Yibo ile uyanmıştı. Kendini daha rahat bir pozisyona getirmiş, Yibo ile teması kesmediğine emin olmuştu. Kendini ve Yibo'yu battaniyeye daha sıkı sardı ve gülümseyerek iç çekti.

 _Cesur olmaya değiyor. Şu an, hayatımın aşkını kollarımın arasında. Hayatının geri kalanı boyunca ona bakıyor olacağım._ Zhan bu düşünce üzerine kalbinin pır pır ettiğini hissetti. _Bir gün, ona hak ettiği her şeyi vermek istiyorum. O bütün dünyayı hak ediyor._

Kollarının arasındaki Yibo'nun kıpırdandığını hissetmiş ve sevgiyle sırtını okşamıştı. Yibo gözlerini açtığında ona gülümsemiş ve saçlarıyla oynamıştı.

"Merhaba...," Zhan fısıldadı.

"Hmm," Yibo yumuşak bir şekilde gülümsedi.

"Nasıl hissediyorsun?"

"Ağrılı," Yibo sırıtmış ve yüzünü Zhan'ın göğsüne gömmüştü, "Ama iyi."

"Senin uzun, sıcak bir duşa ihtiyacın var...ben de sana masaj yaparım. Eğer çok sert davrandıysam özür dilerim."

"Kapa çeneni," Yibo Zhan'ın göğsünü öptü. "Benim hoşuma gitti."

"Peki...bugün programında neler var?"

"Şükürler olsun ki bugün programım hafif ama öğlen çekimde olmam lazım. "

"Saat zaten 10..."

"Ne?!" Yibo sıçramıştı. "Hazırlanmam lazım."

Yibo hızlıca doğrulmuş ama inildeyerek duraklamıştı. Yataktan yavaşça kalkmış ve Zhan onun hafif aksayarak dimdik şekilde yürüdüğünü fark etmişti.

"Aman Tanrım, Yibo! İyi misin?"

"Sence?" Yibo sırıttı. "Dün gece üzerimden kamyon gibi geçtin!"

"Siktir siktir. Özür dilerim hayatım..." Zhan yataktan kalkmış ve Yibo'nun sırtının altından onu tutmuştu. "Dur...yardım edeyim."

"Keşke tüm dünya masum tatlı tavşan Zhan'ın tam bir canavar olduğunu bilseydi."

"Yibo!" Zhan kızardı.

"Ama bilemeyecekler. Zhan-ge'nın bu yanını bir tek ben görebilirim!"

"Bir tek sen," Zhan sırıtmış ve Yibo'yu öpmüştü.

Banyoya yürümüşler ve Zhan Yibo'nun soyunup duşa girmesine yardım etmişti.

"Gege bana banyo yaptırsın istiyorum," Yibo oyuncu bir şekilde dudaklarını büzdü.

"Didi ne isterse, gege onu yapar," Zhan Yibo'nun önüne eğilerek selam vermiş ve ciddiyetle konuşmuştu.

Kıyafetlerini çıkarmış, içeri girmiş ve suyu açmıştı. Suyun sıcaklığına bakmış, tek kaşını kaldırarak Yibo'ya bir bakış atmıştı.

"Daha sıcak olsun...," Yibo onu yanıtlamış ve Zhan suyun ayarını birazcık daha değiştirdikten sonra kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı.

"Gel buraya," Zhan avcuna şampuan sıkmış ve nazik bir şekilde konuşmuştu.

Zhan uzanıp şampuanı saçlarını şampuanlamaya başlarken Yibo kollarını Zhan'ın beline sardı. Gözlerini kapatmış, Zhan saç derisine masaj yaparken hımlamıştı. Zhan bir kez daha onları suyun altına çekip Yibo'nun kafasını durularken Yibo Zhan'ın poposunun yanaklarıyla oynadı.

"Dikkatli ol, Yibo," Zhan sırıttı, şampuandan kalanları yüzünden siliyordu. "Şu anda bitiremeyeceğin bir şeyi başlatma."

"Zhan-ge!" Yibo kıkırdamış ve Zhan'ın öpmek için kendisini çekmesine izin vermişti.

Zhan bu sefer sabuna uzanmış ve ellerinde köpürtmüştü. Köpükleri Yibo'nun vücudunun her tarafına yaymış, teninin her bir kıvrımına, yapılı kaslarının her bir köşesine tekrar tekrar hayret etmişti.

Yibo'nun vücudunun her bir santimine masaj yapmayı bitirdiğinde bir kez daha onunla yüz yüze geldi. Yibo uzanmış ve Zhan'ın dudaklarını dudaklarının arasına almıştı. Anında, vücutları birbirlerinin etrafına sarılmış, bacaklar birbirlerine dolanmış, eller bedenlerinin her bir tarafına dokunmuştu. Yibo duvara onu yaslayana dek Zhan'ı geri geri yürütmüş ve bedenlerini birbirine sürtmüştü, sabun sürtünmeyi kolaylaştırıyor ve her nasılsa tenin ten üzerindeki hassasiyetini arttırıyordu.

Zhan, nefes nefese, geri çekilene dek dakikalarca öpüşmüşlerdi.

"Senin işte olman gerekmiyor mu?"

"Hmm," Yibo kafasını aşağı yukarı sallamış ve iç çekmişti.

Zhan onları tekrar suyun altına çekmiş, gülümsemiş ve Yibo'yu durulamıştı. Birkaç dakika daha öpüştükten sonra Zhan suyu kapatmış ve Yibo'yu kurulamıştı. Yibo havluyu belinin etrafına sardı ve duştan çıktı.

"Sen hazırlanırken ben de hızlıca bir duş alacağım."

Yibo kafasını aşağı yukarı salladı ve banyodan çıktı. Zhan çıktığında, hala çıplaktı, havluyla saçlarını kuruluyordu.

"Beni baştan çıkarmaya mı çalışıyorsun, ge," Zhan'ın nemli vücuduna bakarken Yibo'nun ağzı sulanmıştı.

"Belki...," Zhan göz kırptı.

"Sen benim ölümüm olacaksın."

"Kapa çeneni. Benim de şimdi gitmem lazım. Vardığında bana mesaj at."

"Hmm," Yibo'nun tüm yüzü parıldadı. "Atarım."

。。。

_Zhan-ge: Şimdi nasıl hissediyorsun, hayatım?_

_Yibo: Daha iyi. Hala birazcık ağrıyor ama bu sabahki kadar değil._

_Zhan-ge: Siktir...Çok üzgünüm, didi!_

_Yibo: Özür dilemeyi bırak, ge! Hem gerçekten üzgün müsün ki?_

_Zhan-ge: Hayır, pek sayılmaz_ 😋

 _Yibo: Biliyordum_ 😬

 _Zhan-ge:_ 😘

_Yibo: Ne yapıyorsun?_

_Zhan-ge: Wajijiwa ile görüşmem var. 2018'in değerlendirmesi, 2019'un planlaması gibi bir şey._

_Yibo: Nasıl hissediyorsun bu konuda peki?_

_Zhan-ge: Fena değil. Neyse o işte. Artı bütün çocuklar da orada olacak. Anlaşmazlıklar olsa da hala grubuz. Anlaşmazlıklar bizi ayıramadı. Herkes meselenin kişisel olmadığını biliyor._

_Yibo: Güzel o zaman. Peki 2019'unda neler var?_

_Zhan-ge: Jade Dynasty için son bir program, bu sefer tüm kadro. Bir sürü de seçmem var ama bu kadar._

_Zhan-ge: The Untamed ve Joy of Life'ın yayımlanması ve film dışında elle tutulur bir şeyim yok._

_Zhan-ge: Ve herkes solo kariyerine odaklandığı için X-Nine bile ikinci plana atılacak._

_Yibo: Endişelenme, ge. The Untamed yayımlandıktan sonra kariyerin bir üst seviyeye taşınacak. Hissediyorum bak._

_Zhan-ge: Teşekkürler, didi. Ah unutmuşum, 2019'umda önemli olan bir şey daha var..._

_Yibo: Ne?_

_Zhan-ge: Sen._

Yibo kızardığını hissetmiş ve diğer TTXS abilerinin hazırlanmasını beklerken sandalyesine gömülmüştü.

_Yibo: Öyle mi?_

_Zhan-ge: Öyle._

_Yibo: Seni seviyorum, Zhan-ge_ 💘

 _Zhan-ge: Ben seni daha çok seviyorum_ 😘

_Yibo: Mümkün değil._

_Zhan-ge: Hey! Benim cümlelerimi bana karşı kullanamazsın!_

_Yibo:_ 😋

_Yibo: Peki o zaman ge. Şimdi gitmem lazım. Görüşmende iyi şanslar!_

Yibo sete yürümüş ve çabucak konuklarla tanıştırılmıştı. Opera şarkıcıları oldukları söylendiğinde onun da ilgisini çekmişti. Yibo her zaman müzikalleri sevmiş ve onlarla tanıştığı için heyecanlanmıştı.

"Selam, ben Ayunga...tanıştığıma memnun oldum," uzun ve şık adam elini uzatmış ve selam vermek için Yibo'ya eğilmişti.

"Merhaba..." Yibo da yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle eğilmişti.

"Ben de Zheng Yunlong," daha zayıf bir adam onun yanında dikilmiş ve o da selam vererek eğilmişti.

**Yazar Notu:**

Our Song'dan sonra, Ayunga'nın hayranı oldum ve en yakın arkadaşı Zheng Yunlong ile olan cpsini keşfettim. Bütün bölümü bulamamış olsam da TTXS'in 2018 bölümüne birlikte çıkmışlar. Bulduğum kısa kesitte, Yibo'yu göremedim ama o zaman programda sunucu olduğunu bildiğimden, bu fanfiction için onun orada olduğunu ve onlarla tanışmış olduğunu farz edeceğim. Bu iki karakteri hikayeye kattığımdan dolayı heyecanlıyım çünkü daha sonrasında Ayunga ve Xiao Zhan tanışıp arkadaş olduklarında onları tekrar getirmek istiyorum.

  
**Çevirmen Notu:**

Sonradan Ayunga ve Zhan arkadaş oluyor biliyorsunuz gerçek hayatta. Ayunga çok tatlı biri. Our Song ekibi olarak, Naying, Ayunga ve Zhan çok iyi anlaşıyorlar 🥺 Zamanı gelince oralara da geleceğiz zaten.

💜


	62. Nasıl Bu Kadar Şanslı Olabildim?

Bölüm ilerlerken Yibo, özellikle Ayunga ve Yunlong arasındaki etkişimleri fark etmeden yapamamıştı. Birlikte duruşları, birbirlerinin cümlelerini tamamlayışları, birbirlerine bakışları Yibo'ya kendisi ve Zhan'ı hatırlatıyordu.

Çekim boyunca izledi, setin tamamen ayrı iki ucunda olsalar dahi orada yalnızca ikisi varmış gibi davranmışlardı, daima birbirlerine bakıyor, gülümsüyorlardı.

Ne kadar gözlerse o kadar, daha fazlası olduğuna dair ikna oluyordu. İkisinin uyumunun etraflarındaki herkesi harekete geçirişine ve birbirleri hakkında konuşup, üniversite günlerinden öyküler anlatırken parıldamalarına hayran kalmıştı.

Özellikle birlikte performans sergilerken canlanmışlardı. Onlarla birlikte sahnede üçüncü bir kişi olsa da önemli değildi. Sesleri mükemmel bir şekilde birbirine karışırken uyumları parıl parıldı.

_Yibo: Bugün sette ne olduğuna inanamayacaksın, ge!_

_Yibo: Sanırım bugünün konukları...birlikteler._

_Zhan-ge: Yani? Ne olmuş?_

_Yibo: İkisi de...erkek. Ayunga ve Zheng Yunlong._

_Zhan-ge: Ah! Onları duymuştum. Müthiş şarkıcılar!_

_Zhan-ge: Voah...görünüşe göre sektörde düşündüğümden çok_ _eşcinsel_ _çift varmış._

_Yibo: Öyle...ne yazık ki hiçbirimizin ilişkilerimiz konusunda açık olamayacağı bir çevrede yaşıyoruz._

_Zhan-ge: Hiç belli olmaz, Bo-di...bir gün, belki bir gün._

Makyaj sanatçısı yüzünü temizlerken Yibo iç çekti. Aynada kendine bakmış ve yanağının içini ısırmıştı.

_Bir gün._

。。。

"Ee...Harika bir dansçı olduğunu duydum, Yibo!" Vedalaşırken Ayunga gülümsemişti.

"İnanılmazdır!" Wang Han'ın yüzü parıldamış ve Yibo'nun sırtını patpatlamıştı.

"Ayunga da dans ediyor," Yunlong gülümsedi. "Sakatlığından önce dansçı olacaktı!" Onu övmüştü.

"Yok yok," Ayunga kızarmış ve Yunlong'u dirseklemişti. "O kadar iyi değildim...ama dans etmeyi severdim."

Onlar hem onu hem birbirlerini övmeye devam ederken Yibo kendini gülümsemekten alıkoyamamıştı. Herkes dağıldığında, Yibo arabasının gelmesini bekliyordu.

"Tatlılardı değil mi?" Qian Feng aniden ortaya çıkmıştı.

"Kimler?"

"Ayunga ve Yunlong. Sanırım bir şeyler var gibi gibi," Qian Feng sırıttı.

"Oh," Yibo afallamış bir şekilde cevapladı. "Ben...ben fark etmedim..."

"Cidden mi? Çok belliydi. Neyse...ee seninki ne yapıyor?" Qian Feng göz kırptı.

"Feng-ge! Kimse yok. Dalga geçmeyi kes!"

Tam o anda, Yibo'nun telefonu biplemiş ve Yibo hızlıca telefonu cebinden çıkarmıştı. Yüzünü aydınlatan gülümsemeyi görünce, Qian Feng sırıttı.

"Öyle diyorsan.." Gülmüş, Yibo'nun omzunu yumruklamış ve uzaklaşmıştı.

_Yixuan-ge: YIBO!!_

_Yibo: Yixuan-ge!?!? Tanrım...nasılsın? Neler oluyor?_

_Yixuan-ge: Çok uzun zaman oldu, didi!!!_

_Yixuan: Ayrıca, doğum günüm oluyooor! Wenhan da ben de şehirdeyiz ve hep birlikte kutlayacağız. Bahane yok!_

_Yibo: Oh hassiktir. Tabii ki, ge. Ben de geçen gün sizi düşünüyordum._

_Yixuan: Biz ölümlüleri sana hatırlatan nedir peki?_

_Yibo: Kapa çeneni! Bir grupla takılıyordum da...X-Nine...tanıyor musun onları? Bana bizim günlerimizi hatırlattı..._

_Yixuan-ge: Ah evet, biliyorum onları. Nasıl oldu da keşiş Wang Yibo onlarla takıldı? Programına mı geliyorlar?_

_Yibo: Sadece...ortak bir arkadaşımız var...konser kutlaması yapıyorlardı ve beni de davet ettiler._

_Yixuan-ge: Hmm...neyse...geliyorsun yani?_

_Yibo: Evet!_

_Yixuan-ge: Birkaç kişiyi daha davet edebilirim...sen de birilerini getirebilirsin...belki o "ortak arkadaşı" falan hani_ 😉

 _Yibo: Niye göz kırpıyorsun?_ 😑

_Yixuan-ge: Yok hiç. Sadece seni tanımadığın insanlarla dışarı çıkarmayı başarabilen kişinin kim olduğunu merak ettim._

Yibo dudağını dişlemiş ve yazmayı kesmişti. Düşünmüş, yazmış, silmiş ve sonunda derin bir nefes alarak kararını vermeden önce biraz daha düşünmüştü.

_Yibo: Aslında...özel biri..._

_Yixuan-ge:_ _Ah?_

_Yibo: Ve onunla* tanışmanız için sabırsızlanıyorum._

Yibo yazdığı mesajı tekrar tekrar okurken bir derin nefes daha aldı. Bir gülümseme yüzüne yayılmaya başlamış ve kalbi havada süzülürken rahatladığını hissetmişti. Aniden, bir şey aklına gelmiş ve gülümsemesi solmuştu.

_Hassiktir. Ona söylemeden önce Zhan-ge'ya sormadım bile. Umarım sorun etmez. Gelebilir mi onu bile bilmiyorum! Aptal Yibo!_

_Yibo: Zhan-ge! Sanırım aptalca bir şey yaptım!_

_Zhan-ge: Hey...ne oldu? İyi misin sen?_

_Yibo:Şöyle ki...birkaç gün içinde Yixuan-ge'nın doğum günü var ve beni davet etti. Gelebilir misin?_

_Zhan-ge: Yixuan...UNIQ liderin?_

_Yibo: Aynen!_ _On birinde_ _...gelir misin?_

_Zhan-ge: Sanırım_ 😄

_Yibo: Güzel...ayrıca....aptalca olan kısmı da şu ki...bir an heyecanlandım ve ona özel birini getireceğimi söyledim..._

_Yibo: Lütfen kızma...önce sana sormam lazımdı...özür dilerim._

_Zhan-ge: Yibo_

_Zhan-ge: Eğer şu an burada olsaydın, nef_ _esimiz kesilene_ _kadar_ _seni öperdim_

_Yibo: Kızmadın mı?_

_Zhan-ge: Niye kızacakmışım? Onlar senin arkadaşların...aynı benim grup arkadaşlarım gibi...ailen gibiler...v_ _e_ _ben de onlarla tanışmak için sabırsızlanıyorum_

_Yibo: Oh tamam...voah...Tanrıya şükürler olsun_ 😅

_Zhan-ge: Seni seviyorum, Bo-di...çok fazla_

_Yibo: Ben de seni seviyorum, ge_

_Zhan-ge: Ee bir daha seni ne zaman görü_ _rüm_ _?_

_Yibo: Önümüzdeki birkaç gün reklam çekimleri için falan seyahat etmem gerekiyor ama ayın onunda dönmüş olacağım._

_Zhan-ge: Hmm...tamam...o zaman görüşürüz_ _._

Yibo arabasına binerken sevinç dolu bir şekilde gülümsemişti.

_Yavaşça ama emin adımlarla, taşlar yerine oturuyor. Birbirimizin hayatlarını_ _n_ _her tarafının bir_ _er_ _parçası oluyoruz. Nasıl bu kadar şanslı olabildim? Nasıl bu kadar şanslı olabildim ulan._

**Çevirmen Notu:**

***** erkek birinden bahsediyor

Dostlarım bir açıklık getireyim, gerçek hayatta Day Day Up çekimleri Changsa'da gerçekleşiyor ama hikayede yazarımız Day Day Up çekimleri Beijing'de yani Pekin'de gerçekleşiyor gibi yazmış. Aklınızda bulunsun. Tekrar görüşene dek, dostlar.

💜


End file.
